Color Falso
by Sun Crow
Summary: Pudo ver el rostro pálido de Karamatsu, el cual aún tenía los ojos fijos en la caja que Osomatsu se negaban a soltar aun cuando el olor que desprendía de ella era tan fuerte que le mareaba. O no. Tal vez no era solo el olor lo que le causaba nauseas, sino que el contenido mismo. Mafiamatsu AU. Sin parejas definitivas. Múltiples puntos de vista. Cover art by: Pixiv id 55965021
1. Color Felicidad

Hola a todos! Aquí Sun Crow!

Tenía este fic atorado entre mis documentos hace mucho tiempo y no había podido sacarlo a la luz hasta que llegó mi salvadora: Momonade.

Gracias por ser mi hermosa beta reader para este fic.

Notas importantes a tener en cuenta cuando lean este fic:

-Es un au de Mafiamatsu.

-Nadie es bueno ni malo. Solo basuras no combustibles.

-Básicamente es un TodosxOsoxtodos. ¿O mas bien un todosxtodos? Si, creo que eso es mas preciso. Bueno, todos gustan de Osomatsu en esencia, pero eso eso no los limita (ríe).

-No advertiré de nada, porque o sino spoiler. Pero al menos les dejo en advertencia que en los próximo capítulos tal vez muera gente, tal vez llore gente, tal vez violen gente y, tal vez, pero solo tal vez, alguien logre sonreír.

-Si vinieron por un fic lindo, tierno y amoroso, pues se equivocaron. Tal vez y tengamos suerte si alguien se da un beso sin lamentarse por ello.

-Angs, sangre y dolor por montones.

Todo puede pasar. Es Osomatsu-san después de todo y están en medio de la mafia.

-Odio este formato que no me respeta los espacio aparte. Por lo que, si ven todo muy amontonado: Lo siento mucho. No es mi culpa (llora).

Dicho todo esto: Espero que lo disfruten.

Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, sino que a su respectivo autor y al director del anime.

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo** **1: Color felicidad.**

"¡Felicidades en su cumpleaños!"

"Felicidades, jóvenes maestros"

"Espero que cumplan muchos años más"

Los gritos de celebración, acompañados de los aplausos, inundaron el salón en cosa de segundos, dando paso a las sonrisas de agradecimiento de los sextillizos quienes, vestidos de etiqueta al igual que el resto, alzaron sus copas con distintas bebidas en un brindis grupal.

Todos se habían reunido en la mansión principal para poder celebrar aquel día tan especial. Desde los que habitaban en la residencia, hasta amigos cercanos y conocidos. Y, si uno giraba la cabeza para poder hacer una vista panorámica al lugar, era hasta posible distinguir las caras de influyentes figuras políticas.

Osomatsu no resistió a pasar por debajo de su nariz su dedo índice acompañado de una gran sonrisa, sin poder creer que tanta gente fuera capaz de juntarse solo por el cumpleaños de los hijos Matsuno.

Aunque claro, si se ponía a pensarlo, no debería asombrarse de ello, después de todo él y sus hermanos eran los herederos al trono de una de las familias de mafiosos más influyentes de la región, si es que no del mundo –o eso le gustaba creer a Osomatsu–.

La misma familia hace años no era más que otro grupo de personas que se hacían llamar una organización de mafiosos, pero con el único atributo de que los herederos de la sexta generación Matsuno resultaban ser sextillizos. Sin embargo, en cuanto Osomatsu y sus hermanos comenzaron a meter sus narices en los negocios de la familia, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ascendieran a lo más grande y demostraran que, ser sextillizos, no era su única cualidad.

"Felicidades" Totoko se acercó a ellos con una copa de espumante entre sus delgados dedos. Osomatsu no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía en su vestido escotado. Bueno, más bien, lo tentador que se veían sus pechos asomándose entre la tela rosada. "Al menos se las ingeniaron para cumplir más de vente años, siendo solo un grupo de neets."

La mujer insistía en llamarlos de aquella forma, aún cuando en teoría no eran unos humanos sin trabajo o estudios.

" _Ser herederos de la mafia no los hace ser trabajadores o estudiosos por defecto, malditos vírgenes acomodados._ "

Fue lo que ella había dicho cuando los sextillizos hicieron verbal su reclamo.

"¡Totoko-chan!" el primero en celebrar su presencia fue Choromatsu, seguido de Jyushimatsu que repitió sus palabras.

"Totoko-chan, no deberías ser tan mala con nosotros ¿Sabes?" Osomatsu hizo un puchero mal actuado "Es nuestro cumpleaños después de todo."

"¡¿Nos trajiste un regalo?!" Jyushimatsu pregunto entusiasmado, pero antes de que ella fuera capaz de responder, otro de sus hermanos llegó a interrumpir.

"El solo tenerla aquí ya es un regalo hecho por los mismo dioses, _my lady._ " Karamatsu se apresuró a tomar la mano libre de la chica. "Mas, si los cielos me permitieran ser codicioso, me gustaría pedir sus dulces sentimientos de amor hacía mi hechos palabras, pronunciados con sus labios de miel como segundo obsequio."

Osomatsu solo pudo admirar como Totoko propinaba un glorioso y perfecto golpe izquierdo –su brazo dominante estaba ocupado sosteniendo la copa de champaña– a su ahora moribundo hermano.

El mayor llevó su copa a sus labios para beber un poco de ella en un intento de ocultar la risa, notando entonces que lo que estaba bebiendo era vino. No era que le desagradara, pero prefería una jarra de cerveza en cualquier momento a aquel producto tan poco apreciado por él.

" _Pero aquello no es apropiado."_

Aquellas palabras afloraron en sus memorias como un recuerdo desagradable, obligándole a beber otro sorbo de vino solo para dispersarlas y olvidar el mal sabor que había quedado en su boca.

"Por cierto ¿dónde está su padre?" pregunto Totoko, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de liquidar a uno de los celebrados. "No le he visto por ningún lado."

"Papá dijo que tenía trabajo que terminar antes de la fiesta, pero que estaría aquí para antes del pastel" le contesto Todomatsu, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de subir una foto de él y Jyushimatsu a las redes sociales.

"Siempre está ocupado ¿verdad?"

"No se puede hacer mucho respecto a eso" Osomatsu alzó los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, seguido de un nuevo sorbo de su bebida para aclarar su garganta. "Siempre tuvo mucho papeleo que hacer desde que recuerdo."

"Las cosas solo empeoraron en el momento en que la familia se volvió más grande" le siguió a la explicación Choromatsu. "Básicamente nosotros nos hacemos cargo de la mayoría de las cosas, pero él sigue teniendo la última palabra en todo lo que ocurre."

Osomatsu bebió un poco más de su copa, procesando la conversación. "Ese hombre ya está senil, debería entender que no puede hacerse cargo de tanto él solo."

Escuchó como la risa de Ichimatsu se hacía presente desde su espalda.

"Osomatsu-niisan dice eso, pero en verdad no quieres que nuestro padre se retire, pues tendrías que sucederlo si llega a ocurrir."

La sonrisa del menor seguramente resultaba siniestra, pero Osomatsu ya estaba acostumbrado a ella.

"Y tu solo lo dices así de tranquilo porque estas feliz de que no seas tú ¿O me equivoco?" dijo en respuesta desordenando los cabellos de su hermano, el cual le había jurado a Choromatsu que se había peinado para la ocasión, mas él sabía era una vil mentira.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Definitivamente estoy agradecido de no ser el mayor"

"Es cierto." Totoko había puesto una expresión parecida a que acababa de descubrir que el mundo era redondo. "Ustedes son sextillizos, por lo que realmente cualquiera puede ser el que lleve las riendas de la familia ¿no? Digo, Osomatsu nació primero, pero no debería haber mucha diferencia con el resto."

"Para nada." Jyushimatsu interrumpió uniéndose al grupo de conversación de un salto. "Osomatsu-niisan siempre ha sido el que va a tomar ese puesto. Desde que éramos pequeños." El resto de los hermanos asintieron, incluyendo a Karamatsu que acababa de volver de la muerte. "Incluso tuvo clases especiales."

"¿Ya ves?" dijo Osomatsu con una voz de auto satisfacción. El ser reconocido por sus hermanos ciertamente le subía el orgullo hasta el mismo cielo. "Primero tendría que morir yo para que alguno de ellos me reemplazara. Aunque claro, eso pensando que algún día nuestro padre suelte el título de jefe."

Osomatsu sabía que el hecho de que su progenitor no lo nombrara como el sucesor era solo una obstinación del mayor, ya que actualmente la mayoría de la familia seguía a sus hermanos y a él como si fuera el mismísimo jefe, y quienes no lo hacían era porque respetaban el hecho de que su padre aún ostentaba el título. No obstante, y aunque él pareciera listo para reemplazar a su predecesor, Osomatsu en verdad agradecía que su padre siguiera apegado a sus labores, pues aquello hacía la vida del chico mucho más fácil.

"Oigan ustedes, neets". La dulce voz de su madre se hizo presente en medio de su charla, logrando que tanto Totoko como los sextillizos giraran sus rostros para poder encontrar el de la mujer. Ella, al igual que su amiga de la infancia, también usaba aquel apodo para referirse a sus hijos, influenciada por la chica en cuestión.

Matsuno Matsuyo, vestida elegantemente para lo que era la ocasión y como era de esperarse para una mujer de la mafia, se acercó al grupo con un caminar lento y seguro que a Osomatsu siempre le había llamado la atención, debido a que con él permitía que el resto de personas le abrieran el camino. Aunque también pensaba que mucho tenía que ver con el título que la respaldaba.

"¿Qué ocurre, mamá?" Choromatsu se apresuró a preguntar en cuanto la mujer estuvo a su lado. "¿Aún no llega papá?"

"Respecto a eso, lo intente llamar, pero no responder el teléfono". Matsuyo llevó una de sus delgadas manos hasta su mejilla, demostrando la aparente preocupación que sentía por el tema. "Ya se le está haciendo tarde. Dios, y pensar que le advertí sobre cumplir con el horario. Hay mucha gente esperando saludarle."

"Bueno, no nos preocupemos mucho" Osomatsu sonrió para poder relajar la expresión de su madre. "Seguramente y está tan ocupado preparándonos una sorpresa que se ha olvidado del teléfono y la hora."

"¿Una sorpresa?" Jyushimatsu prácticamente saltó por la expectación que aquello le causaba. "¿Como el año pasado?"

"Y el anterior a ese." Ichimatsu soltó un suspiro, pero por su sonrisa se notaba que era por lo divertido de la situación.

"Y el anterior a ese también." Todomatsu le siguió con la misma expresión

"¡Ah! No puede ser ¿Lo han notado?". La mujer se mostró genuinamente sorprendida. "Y nosotros pensábamos que iba a ser una buena sorpresa."

"Bueno, llevan haciéndonos sorpresas todos los años. Claro que nos íbamos a terminar acostumbrando a ellas en algún punto." Todomatsu soltó una pequeña risilla que acompañó la sonrisa de Ichimatsu y los sonidos emocionados de Jyushimatsu. "Aunque eso no quita que no lo agradecemos."

"O que no sabemos lo que es". Choromatsu por su parte dejó escapar un bufido de diversión.

"Bueno, en lo que esperamos a nuestro padre…" Karamatsu extendió su brazo derecho para que su madre lo utilizara como agarre "¿Qué tal si continuamos disfrutando de esta gloriosa fiesta, _madame_?"

Matsuyo hizo el mismo tipo de risa que su hijo menor, deslizando su brazo izquierdo por el derecho de Karamatsu. "De acuerdo. Entonces ustedes serán mis compañeros hasta que su padre llegue con su sorpresa."

Los sextillizos solo pudieron sonreír en respuesta, encantados con el hecho de que su madre disfrutara de la fiesta tanto como ellos.

"Jóvenes amos." El llamado provino de uno de los sirvientes que trabajaban esa noche en el lugar, el cual se acercó al grupo llevando una caja blanca con una cinta roja sobre ella. "Me pidieron que les entregara este regalo."

"¿Para nosotros?" Osomatsu fue el encargado de recibirlo como representante de los seis cumpleañeros, en un acto casi natural. "¿De parte de quién?"

El sirviente se limitó a negar con la cabeza. "Solo se me informó que debía entregárselo a ustedes."

Le parecía extraño que aquel objeto hubiera llegado directamente a sus manos dado que, al igual que los otros obsequios, este debió dirigirse a una habitación contigua, donde luego esperarían a que los Matsuno los abrieran uno por uno.

"Tiene una nota." Todomatsu se había asomado por su costado derecho, curioso, inquiriendo en el pedazo de papel que sobresalía por debajo de la cinta, tomándolo con rapidez. " _Feliz cumpleaños a mis queridos sextillizos. Con amor, papá_. Dice."

Tanto el resto de los sextillizos como su madre y Totoko pasaron a rodear a Osomatsu que mantenía la caja entre sus manos.

"¿De papá?" Choromatsu dejó escapar la pregunta con sorpresa. "Es bastante _normal_ para ser un regalo de su parte."

"¿Eh? ¿Solo un regalo? ¿No será una jirafa o fuegos artificiales con nuestras caras?" Jyushimatsu mantenía su sonrisa, mas Osomatsu era capaz de notar la decepción en su voz. "Que aburrido."

"Bueno, aún no sabemos que tiene adentro, Jyushimatsunii-san". Todomatsu intentó animarlo. "Primero deberíamos abrirlo. Tal vez y tiene algo interesante pero que no necesita ser grande".

"¿Cómo entradas para el cine?" Ichimatsu se asomó por el costado izquierdo de Osomatsu. "Conociendo a papá, seguramente y serían para un cine porno." Terminó por soltar una risilla siniestra por lo que él mismo había dicho.

"Bueno, es pesada, por lo que no creo que solo sean entradas para su película porno favorita. Tal vez su colección de revistas porno."

"Tal vez sus películas para adultos. Esas que esconde tras los diccionarios en la oficina." Karamatsu apuntó al mayor de los Matsuno como si hubiera descubierto el misterio.

"¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser porno?!" Choromatsu pregunto alterado. "¿Y cuánto porno puede tener un hombre viejo como él?"

Osomatsu apretó la caja entre sus manos, comenzando a agitarla cerca de su oído, intentando escuchar algún sonido revelador, pero solo era capaz de sentir el ruido de algo sólido golpeando las paredes de cartón.

"Tampoco escucho nada que sea frágil. De hecho, creo que es solo _una gran cosa_."

"Bueno, no obtenemos nada intentando descifrar nuestro regalo." Interrumpió Karamatsu con una sonrisa confianzuda. "Papá siempre hace cosas raras para esta fecha, por lo que simplemente nos queda abrir la caja para poder develar _the mistery_."

Y dicho aquello simplemente se posicionó frente a Osomatsu, esperando a que éste pusiera el regalo entre ellos y así poder proceder a desatar el moño rojo que mantenía aquel interesante enigma encerrado.

Karamatsu tomó la tapa de la caja, con una tranquilidad y lentitud que Osomatsu logró identificar como un intento de mantener el nerviosismo de los menores a tope, alargando todo aquello como un juego. Misma lentitud con la que retiró la tapa para al fin descubrir su contenido.

Osomatsu escuchó un grito agudo cerca de él, y no fue capaz de descifrar si se trataba de su madre, Totoko o cualquier otra mujer que hubiera estado cerca mirando. También pudo sentir como se detenía la respiración de Choromatsu en una corta inhalación, mientras que Todomatsu soltó un sonido parecido al de alguien que se está quedando sin oxígeno. Ichimatsu soltó una maldición ahogada. Alzó la vista y pudo ver el rostro pálido de Karamatsu, el cual aún tenía los ojos fijos en la caja que Osomatsu se negaban a soltar aun cuando el olor que desprendía de ella era tan fuerte que le mareaba.

O no. Tal vez no era solo el olor lo que le causaba nauseas, sino que el contenido mismo.

Ahí, dentro de una caja blanca forrada con algún elemente impermeable, se encontraba la cabeza de su padre en un charco de sangre.

* * *

Jyushimatsu no entendía como pudo haber ocurrido.

Hace solo unos días se encontraba disfrutando junto a sus hermanos, teniendo una conversación normal mientras bebían y reían en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ahora estaba en medio de lo que resultaba ser el funeral del anterior jefe de la familia Matsuno.

El día en que la cabeza de su padre fue enviada a ellos, Jyushimatsu se quedó congelado en cuanto la vio.

Escuchó el inconfundible grito de Totoko, al igual que el lamento ahogado de su madre que comenzaba a llorar como acto reflejo, como si sus lágrimas hubieran estado esperando por ese momento. Sus hermanos no tenían palabras, y parecía como si Osomatsu y Karamatsu competían por quien tenía la expresión más pálida y desconcertada. Todomatsu se demoró un poco más de cinco segundos en unirse al llanto de su madre, mientras que Choromatsu e Ichimatsu comenzaban a volver a respirar luego de que Jyushimatu contó hasta siete.

Él pudo notar todo aquello, como si se produjera en cámara lenta, entendiendo que es lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, aunque a la vez no era capaz de comprender que hacía su padre dentro de una caja. O al menos su cabeza.

Osomatsu hizo un sonido de rabia que Jyushimatsu no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar pero que conocía, logrando que saliera de su aparente parálisis, observando como su hermano mayor alzaba la vista con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, tensando todos los músculos.

La última vez que su hermano había colocado aquella expresión fue cuando Todomatsu había sido atacado por la espalda en un encuentro con otra familia. Jyushimatsu recordaba que los cuerpos de los causantes de que su hermano menor cayera al suelo habían terminado como confeti esparcidos por el suelo, cortesía de los dos hermanos mayores.

"¡Cierren todas las puertas! ¡Que nadie salga de esta habitación y de la mansión!"

El grito de Osomatsu resonó por sobre las voces, llamando la atención de todos, los que al instante notaron la caja entre sus manos y, los más curiosos, descubrieron lo que había en su interior comenzando a difundir la noticia entre los visitantes, causando más pánico y más gritos que Jyushimatsu no entendía qué sentido tenía el que existieran.

Después de todo, la cabeza de su padre no volvería a su cuerpo con un simple grito. Él sabía eso.

"Tenemos que ir a la oficina de papá". La voz de Karamatsu le sonó extraña, sin aquel conocido tono que a Jyushimatsu le recordaba a las películas antiguas que a veces veían juntos los domingos por la tarde. "Seguramente esto no es más que una mala broma."

"¡¿Una mala broma?!"

Choromatsu gritó y Jyushimatsu no pudo evitar dar un respingón por el susto, pero Osomatsu levantó una mano para que callara, pasando a asentir en afirmación a la sugerencia de Karamatsu.

Su hermano mayor se negaba a soltar la caja con aquella cabeza, por lo que emprendió el camino junto a todos hasta el despacho de su padre con ella entre sus manos, estando ahora tapada para no alterar más a los que pasaban junto a él. Jyushimatsu pudo notar como sus dedos se colocaban blancos ante la presión que éste aplicaba en el rígido material.

Luego de llegar a la puerta doble que daba la bienvenida a la oficina de su padre, Jyushimatsu solo tenía vagos recuerdos de los cuales él se sentía ajenos.

Recordaba entrar hasta el despacho; recordaba el grito de Todomatsu en busca de una respuesta de su padre; recordaba la exasperada maldición de Ichimatsu y el cómo Choromatsu y Karamatsu se apresuraban hasta la silla que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta; recordaba a Osomatsu encaminando sus pasos hasta el escritorio, dejando la caja sobre el mismo y precediendo a girar la silla para encontrarse con lo que ocultaba; recordaba a Todomatsu arrodillado llorando mientras Ichimatsu lo ayudaba a levantarse, peleando con sus propias ganas de caer al suelo, sin poder encarar al cuerpo decapitado de su padre en la silla del jefe de la familia.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en medio de la recepción que se hizo en honor al funeral de su padre, esperando a que terminaran de llegar personas a darle el pésame por la pérdida.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu se encargaban de recibirlos, mientras que Karamatsu se encargaba de cuidar a los menores, sobre todo a Todomatsu que no dejaba de gimotear en un intento por retener el llanto. Ichimatsu estaba callado, como siempre, pero Jyushimatsu sentía como apretaba fuertemente su mano en busca de fortaleza, y él le devolvía el gesto.

Y seguía escuchando a su madre llorar.

A él le preocupaba aquello más que el no ser capaz de ver nunca más a su padre, porque su madre estaba sufriendo ahora.

Amaba a su padre, y lo extrañaría, pero ya había entendido que alguien muerto no es capaz de volver, por lo que no debía torturar su cabeza buscando los por qué, pues sabía que ninguno de sus hermanos era capaz de responder al _por qué su padre había muerto_.

Y, aún en medio de esa incertidumbre aceptada y la preocupación que le causaba el sufrimiento de su madre, sintió su pecho apretarse. El dolor era incalculable y a la vez pequeño. Concentrado solo en la zona donde él había aprendido estaba el corazón.

Jyushimatsu no pudo evitar unirse a los que lloraban por la soledad que les causaba el perder a un ser querido.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí

Y, nuevamente, gracias a Momonade por ayudarme a publicar esto. Le debo un dulce.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. Color Confianza

Hola de nuevo! Aquí Son Crow al habla.

Nuevamente, quiero agradecer a Momonade por ser la beta reader de este capitulo.

Te debo todo, mujer.

Sin mucho mas que decir, el nuevo capitulo de este fic.

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 2: Color confianza.**

Fue al sexto día desde la muerte de su padre –Choromatsu ya lo sabía, pero el número seis siempre estaba detrás de ellos en todo lo que hicieran, como una mala y repetida broma– en que la familia decidió hacer la sucesión de título.

Todos estaban vestidos de etiqueta, con mayor elegancia que para su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, pero obviando los detalles de colores pues, a diferencia de ésta última, no había ánimos para celebrar.

Todo estaba totalmente de negro ese día, al igual como lo había sido desde que su padre fue encontrado sin cabeza en su estudio. Y, aunque parecía un melodrama de televisión, hasta el mismo cielo estaba vestido de gris, ocultando el sol de la mañana tras sus nubes, y ahogando los sollozos de su madre con su ruidosa lluvia. Tal vez lo único colorido resultaba ser la llamativa alfombra roja bajo sus pies, la cual marcaba el camino que ellos; que Osomatsu debía seguir.

"Me estoy comenzando a poner nervioso. Creo que me sudan las manos."

La risilla incomoda de Osomatsu lo sacó de su propio melodramático análisis del lugar. Choromatsu giró su cabeza para poder ver cómo su hermano tenía una mano sobre su propio pecho y sonreía de lado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

La expresión y el tono de voz no eran distintas al usual Osomatsu, y así había sido desde el día posterior a la muerte de su padre. Aquello resultaba asombroso y aterrador para el tercer hijo. No podía entender como su hermano lograba no sentir la tristeza al igual que él, quien había dejado de llorar solo hace un par de días atrás. Siquiera en la recepción del funeral de su padre fue capaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

"Oye, el próximo jefe no puede ponerse así de nervioso." Todomatsu le susurró desde atrás de él, con una sonrisa malévola. "Recuerda que debes decir el juramente frente a todos, también."

"Ugh. No me lo recuerdes. De verdad creo que vomitaré."

Y Osomatsu volvió a reír, acompañado esta vez de todos sus hermanos menores, salvo por Choromatsu que lo seguía viendo atónito.

Tal vez era la táctica de 'alguien más nervioso que tu puede quitarte los nervios' la cual lo había hecho posible, pero con solo unas palabras el hermano mayor de los Matsuno había logrado borrar las expresiones sombrías en su grupo familiar de seis.

"Hey, manténganse serios." Choromatsu optó por regañarlos, no cediendo a su necesidad de sonreír. "Ya debe estar por comenzar."

Y como si estuvieran esperando aquellas palabras, los murmullos de la multitud cesaron y alguien anunció el inicio de la ceremonia. "Demonios, eres vidente, Choromatsu" le dijo Osomatsu entre dientes aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

Choromatsu aún no descubría si los nervios de su hermano eran una mentira o no, pero habían conseguido que las comisuras de sus labios subieran en una muy, muy pequeña sonrisa.

Los sextillizos se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la alfombra roja que atravesaba el salón justo en la mitad, mientras que en el otro extremo aparecía su madre desde una puerta contigua, junto a uno de los hombres de su padre, el cual llevaba en una almohada roja una caja negra.

"Bienvenidos sean todos." La voz de su madre resonó en el salón. "Sé que muchos se sorprendieron por nuestra rápida reunión, pero realmente les agradezco por asistir."

La mujer sonrió, en lo que Choromatsu entendía como un simple acto para la ocasión, pues sabía que hasta esa mañana ella seguía sufriendo la pérdida de su esposo.

Debido a la inesperada muerte de su padre, los preparativos para la sucesión del título de jefe habían sido rápidos, y muchas de las invitaciones prácticamente llegaron a sus destinatarios con el tiempo suficiente para que los convocados lograran llegar a tiempo para ese día.

Aliados de la familia, importantes figuras y amigos habían sido invitados. Los mismos que ahora rodeaban el camino formado por la alfombra roja, esperando a que Osomatsu jurara su lealtad a la familia.

"Si mi esposo estuviera aquí, estoy segura de que esta ceremonia no se realizaría." Matsuyo fingió una risa dulce. "Pero como no es así, es hora de dar paso a la nueva generación." La vista de su madre, que antes estaba perdida en la multitud, se dirigió al grupo que formaban sus hijos, sonriendo con la dulzura que ellos conocían de memoria, pero con un leve deje de tristeza.

En cuanto la mujer pronunció esas palabras, Osomatsu dio un paso al frente emprendiendo su caminata hasta el otro extremo de la alfombra, allá donde le esperaba su madre. Seguido de él avanzaron Karamatsu y Choromatsu, mientras que detrás de ellos Ichimatsu, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu les imitaron.

Choromatsu mantuvo la vista hacía el frente, sin mirar nunca hacía los lados para no encontrarse con los ojos de los invitados y colocarse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, y pensaba que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento.

El camino hasta su punto de encuentro nunca le pareció tan eterno como en ese segundo. Ni siquiera quería imaginar que era lo que estaba pensando Osomatsu en esos momentos, quien estaba al frente de él con la vista fija en su madre.

"¿Están nerviosos?" fue lo primero que Matsuyo preguntó en cuanto llegaron a su encuentro.

"Creo que dejé de respirar en una parte del camino." Se confesó Choromatsu.

"Quiero irme ya." Ichimatsu fue más directo con sus deseos.

"Solo apresúrate para poder ir al baño un segundo, mamá." Osomatsu le sonrió de lado también a ella, y Choromatsu seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que pudiera bromear en aquella situación.

El hombre junto a su madre se acercó con aquella almohada roja entre sus manos –de cerca Choromatsu pudo notar que era de terciopelo con cordones dorados– y procedió a abrir la caja negra con adornos de oro, dejando paso a la vista de una joya que reposaba en su interior: Un anillo plateado con el adorno de un pino en el centro, símbolo de la familia Matsuno. Los diseños de ramas y hojas rodeaban el árbol con elegancia.

Matsuyo tomó el anillo y Osomatsu extendió su mano para que fuera colocado en su dedo anular.

"Di tu juramento."

A diferencia de cuando les preguntó cómo se encontraban, esta vez la voz de su madre resonó fuerte para ser escuchada por el resto de los presentes, pero nunca siendo un grito. Era solemne y digna.

Osomatsu inhaló hondo. "Yo, Matsuno Osomasu, juro proteger esta familia con lo que este a mi alcance, guiando a todos los hombres que colocar sus vidas a mi cargo con seguridad, velando por todos ellos."

La voz de Osomatsu adquirió el mismo tono respetable.

Y tras escuchar esas palabras, la mujer terminó de colocar el anillo en la mano de Osomatsu, sosteniéndola ahora entre las suyas, pequeñas a comparación de las de su hijo. "Tu padre hubiera estado orgulloso de ti" dijo con una sonrisa dulce, solo para él y sus otros hijos.

"Lo vengaré, mamá."

Las palabras del mayor fueron suaves y bajas, en un tono desconcertantemente serio –irónico sorprenderse por ello considerando la situación–, pero lo suficientemente claras para que su madre y sus hermanos las escucharan.

Según la tradición, el anterior jefe de la mafia debía colocar el símbolo de la familia, el anillo de los Matsuno, en la mano del jefe de la siguiente generación, mientras que la mano derecha sería quien lo lleve hasta ellos. Pero ahí estaba su madre, la mano derecha del anterior jefe, reemplazando a su padre.

La mujer no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por una de sus mejillas, logrando que a Choromatsu se le estrujara el corazón, reteniendo las ganas de abrazarla y llorar junto a ella.

Los aplausos en celebración aparecieron en el instante que la mujer soltó la mano de Osomatsu.

Los invitados a aquella reunión felicitaban al nuevo jefe, mas en el caso de Chotomatsu y de sus otros hermanos, ellos felicitaban a su hermano por haber dicho aquellas palabras que llevaban los deseos de los sextillizos: Vengar a su padre.

"Entonces…" Osomatsu giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa típica de él, mirando a sus hermanos, al mismo tiempo que Choromatsu notaba por el rabillo del ojo como uno de sus hombres entraba con una caja también sobre una almohada de terciopelo rojo. "Es hora de coronar a mi mano derecha."

Aquel anuncio tomo desprevenido al resto de los sextillizos, pero al parecer el resto de los presentes estaban esperando por ello, pues silenciaron en cuanto el mayor de los Matsunos se giró para verles. Y claro, no era para menos, después de todo, a quien eligiera como mano derecha, prácticamente sería el mismísimo jefe de la familia.

Osomatsu sacó de la caja que le habían acercado un anillo parecido al que su madre le acababa de entregar, nada más que más pequeño y con el símbolo del pino en rojo.

Un claro símbolo de que aquello era de parte de Osomatsu, pensó Choromatsu.

"Dame tu mano, Choromatsu."

Su nombre sonó extraño dicho por su hermano mayor, casi desconocido. No pudo evitar darle una mirada de desconcierto al contrario, cuestionándole de si estaba seguro con lo que había dicho. "No me mires así. Solo dame tu mano para ponerte esto y terminar." Fue lo que le dijo sonriente.

Choromatsu movió la mano temblorosa y la puso sobre la de su hermano, sintiendo como el corazón le comenzaba a latir a cada segundo más y más apresurado. El frío metal deslizándose por su dedo anular fue un leve alivio sobre la piel de su extremidad que se calentaba con el rápido correr de su sangre.

Dios, esperaba no estar sonrojado.

O sudando.

De alguna forma, él sabía que el puesto de mano derecha iba a ser suyo. Después de todo, resultaba ser el más centrado y decente de los seis. Pero aun así resultaba emocionante el que el mismo Osomatsu le eligiera y le dijera con aquel gesto de que era en quien más confiaba.

"Oh, y también esto. No nos olvidemos de este regalo extra." Osomatsu, divertido con aquello, simplemente colocó un pendiente rojo sobre su mano ya extendida. "Para mi oreja derecha." Dijo apuntando a su propia oreja como pista de lo que significaba.

Y, por un segundo, entre toda la presión y tristeza que Choromatsu sentía desde hace días, el tercer hijo pudo sentir la felicidad un momento, uno en el que él y su hermano mayor sonreían confidentes.

* * *

Ichimatsu estaba sentado en un extremo de uno de los dos sillones dispuesto en el despacho de su padre, mismos que fueron colocados exclusivamente para que los sextillizos pudieran estar junto a su progenitor.

Tenía las rodillas contra el pecho y acariciaba a su gato que dormía en el reposabrazos del mueble, disfrutando de su falta de obligaciones. Él estaba acostumbrado a sentarse y encontrarse apegado a otro cuerpo –usualmente el de Jyushimatsu, que con sus alocados movimientos lo arrinconaba en su puesto– por eso se solía sentar de aquella forma, pero ahora que Osomatsu había pasado a usar el puesto de su padre, el espacio libre le brindaba una antinatural comodidad.

 _Ah, entonces ahora no puedo decir que es el despacho de papá._

Un mal estar en el pecho le hizo soltar un gruñido en el segundo en que pensó aquellas palabras.

No habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que su padre había sido decapitado, pero el mundo seguía girando y, luego del funeral, Osomatsu fue rápidamente anunciado como el jefe de la sexta generación de la Familia Matsuno, y con él, Choromatsu como la mano derecha, el mismo que ahora le extendía unos documentos al ahora nuevo jefe, con un anillo en su dedo anular y un pendiente rojo en su oreja, ambos del lado derecho.

Mentiría si dijera que le sorprendió aquella decisión por parte del mayor.

A diferencia del resto del mundo, que seguramente daban por asumido que Karamatsu sería la mano derecha de Osomatsu solo por ser el segundo en nacer, los Matsuno sabían que Choromatsu era el más indicado para el puesto.

Choromatsu era más centrado en algunas cosas, y aún teniendo sus gustos por las ídols de baja categoría –que prácticamente era fanatismo–, sabía cómo desempeñar bien el trabajo. Además de que era el más cercano a Osomatsu y quien siempre le acompañaba. O al menos cuando eran más jóvenes era así.

De todas formas, y siendo una decisión obvia, Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por la expresión que había puesto el segundo Matsuno al enterarse de la noticia. Era un rostro que demostraba un deje de decepción y tal vez traición en sus ojos. Seguramente Karamatsu esperaba ser el segundo al mando, en quien el mayor depositara toda su confianza y secretos.

Pero no fue así.

Ahora Ichimatsu debía lidiar no solo con la molesta sensación que le produjo el que Osomatsu eligiera a Choromatsu, sino que también la que le produjo el ver a su hermano decepcionado en medio de los comentarios de felicitaciones en dirección a Choromatsu. Mientras nadie mas le veía.

Aunque él lo estaba haciendo.

"Seguimos sin ninguna pista sobre el asesino…" Osomatsu habló, casi para él mismo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos en el despacho.

Ichimatsu dejo de juguetear con su gato como medio de distracción, aprovechando que había alzado la vista para apreciar que estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

Karamatsu, sentado frente a él en el otro sillón de tres cuerpos, acababa de bajar el espejo que seguramente antes sostenía a la altura de su rostro para ver como lucía en él el nuevo pendiente rojo que ahora tenía en su oreja izquierda que hacía juego con el del tercer hermano –el premio de consuelo, pensaba Ichimatsu–; Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu jugaban cartas en la mesa de té, pero interrumpieron su diversión enseguida; Choromatsu ya se encontraba junto a Osomatsu para cuando este habló por lo que no movió ni un músculo de su posición.

"Es complicado buscar sin alterar mucho las cosas." Choromatsu alcanzó unos papeles que Osomatsu acababa de firmar y los metió en una carpeta. "Ya de por sí las cosas están tensas en la mansión. No podemos ventilar mucho el hecho de que _aún_ estamos buscando al culpable del asesinato de papá."

"Realmente…" Osomatsu soltó un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en su mano con desgano. "Ya deberíamos habernos encargado de ese bastardo."

Ichimatsu estuvo de acuerdo con aquellas palabras, por lo que simplemente asintió.

Realmente, si hubiera sido cualquier persona ajena a su familia, no estaría apoyando a su hermano con el apuro en la búsqueda, pero resultaba que la persona asesinada era su padre, y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le gustaría que sufriera el asesino como venganza.

La muerte no bastaría para él.

"No podemos encargarle a mucha gente que nos ayude a buscar, por lo que nuestros movimientos son reducidos. No pidas imposibles, _brother_." Karamatsu esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva a su hermano mayor, el pendiente rojo brilló con un destello fugaz.

Para el desagrado de Ichimatsu, no podía negar que su estúpido hermano mayor tenía razón.

Desde el asesinato de su padre, la mansión había entrado en una especie de tensión extraña. Los integrantes de la familia se sentían indefensos pues alguien, quién fuera, fue capaz de traspasar la seguridad del hogar de una de las familias mafiosas más grandes de la zona, decapitar a su jefe en su propia oficina y, como si fuera nada, se dio el tiempo de empacar su cabeza y enviarla como presente a los cumpleañeros sin que nadie lo detectara. Todo aquello resultaba una mala broma, algo imposible. Pero ocurrió, y con ello se incrementaba la inseguridad alrededor de todos.

Para ese punto de la historia, ni siquiera era posible asegurar que el asesino fuera o no parte de la familia, por lo que nadie confiaba en nadie. Y ellos no eran la excepción.

Fuera de ser los hijos del hombre asesinado y los herederos al 'trono' de su padre, aún era posible escuchar los desagradables rumores sobre ellos.

Algunos comentarios decían que Osomatsu había planeado aquello para hacerse con el poder que su padre se negaba a entregar; otros hablaban de que todo fue un acto de los seis, pues con el mayor de los Matsuno como líder, ellos podrían obtener mucho más poder; y otros, lo más disparatados para los oyentes, aludían a que la cabeza de su padre era el presente de alguno de los hermanos para Osomatsu, como una declaración de lealtad y, tal vez, algo más.

" _Esos seis siempre fueron extrañamente muy unidos. Nunca los he visto realmente interesados en alguien externo a ellos"_

No importaba cómo, los rumores siempre eran desagradables.

Y en el caso de Ichimatsu, a veces resultaban ser más acertados de lo que a él le gustaría que fueran.

"Ichimatsu." La voz del mayor de los hermanos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándole a alzar la cabeza como acto reflejo. "Necesito que tú, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu busquen información."

"No creo que podamos encontrar nada distinto a ustedes". Movió su mano con pesadez, intentando dispersar las expectativas de su hermano.

"¡Nada distinto!" Jyushimatsu repitió una de sus palabras, alzando los brazos con alegría.

En todo ese tiempo, los tres hermanos mayores se habían encargado de la búsqueda del asesino, mientras que los tres menores actuaron como guardias y soporte para su madre, en espera de que fuera a pasar lo mismo con ella. Por suerte, no parecía ser el caso.

"No, no quiero que busquen _como nosotros_." Aclaró Osomatsu con una sonrisa de lado.

"¿Eh? ¿Entonces podemos jugar como queramos?" Todomatsu fue el primero en comprobar lo que significaba aquella expresión. "¿Sin que nos digan cómo hacer las cosas?"

"Total libertad." Choromatsu agregó asintiendo. "Solo deben recordar moverse con cuidado. Por lo que vimos, él es capaz de atravesar nuestra seguridad sin problema alguno, es probable que conozca la mansión y gente de aquí, por lo que cualquier información puede llegar al asesino y alertarlo."

"¡Vamos a hustle muscler!" Jyushimatsu prefirió ignorar la advertencia.

"Solo recuerden volver enteros a casa para la cena con mamá." Karamatsu agregó despreocupado.

Los tres hermanos mayores eran la base de la familia en esos momentos, sobre todo Osomatsu que ahora ostentaba el inesperado título de jefe. Por lo que ellos no podían salir de la mansión para poder buscar información como Ichimatsu presumía les gustaría. Pero tenían gente bajo su mando que bien podían hacer las cosas por ellos. Demasiada gente.

Y como estaba la situación, era imposible confiar en cualquiera de los integrantes de la familia.

En cambio, él y sus hermanos menores estaban a cargo de un reducido número de personas, principalmente integrante que habían logrado mantener el ritmo de sus superiores y mantenerse cuerdos para el final del día –sobre todo si se trataba del escuadrón de Jyushimatsu– por lo que resultaba fácil para ellos el moverse sin alterar mucho el poco control que se tenía en la mansión y saber exactamente lo que ocurría.

"Entonces, si es el mismo jefe de la familia quien nos lo pide, no hay forma de negarnos."

El cuarto hijo no pudo más que devolver la sonrisa que su hermano mayor le había dado, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

Los seis Matsuno ahora sonreían con malicia, a sabiendas de que aquella petición iba a obtener respuestas positivas, pero conseguidas de la peor manera posible.

Ichimatsu lo sabía. Sabía que su hermano estaba contando con ellos para poder encontrar al infeliz que había puesto sus vidas de cabeza, y sería una molestia, pero solo por aquello estaba dispuesto a trabajar hasta que encontraran al culpable.

Fue en el momento en que buscaba su propia determinación cuando el repentino sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada desde el otro lado resonó en la habitación.

"Adelante." Choromatsu respondió rápidamente.

En cuanto respondió al llamado, uno de los integrantes de la familia se apresuró a entrar, dando zancadas luego de decir un casi inentendible "disculpen la intromisión".

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Karamatsu se apresuró a preguntarle al recién llegado, logrando que Ichimatsu notara los zapatos brillantes que usaba el desconocido, entendiendo entonces que se trataba de una de las personas bajo el mando del segundo Matsuno –al parecer toda su escuadra contaba con el mal gusto para vestir–.

"El cargamento…" El tipo en cuestión casi no podía hablar. Al parecer había llegado al despacho corriendo todo lo que pudo. "¡El cargamento que se supone íbamos a enviar a china fue robado, Karamatsu-san!"

Ichimatsu nunca se preocupaba de los negocios de la familia, pues aquello no era su trabajo. Pero hasta él sabía que ese cargamento era importante.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si dejan review, me haría muy feliz saber su opinión respecto a la historia.

Nos veremos en un próximo capitulo.


	3. Color Sonrisa

¡Estamos en el tercer capitulo! (vibra)

Gracias a Momonade como siempre por ser la beta reader de este fic. Es la mejor.

Actualmente este fic nació como un oneshot que quería sobre el au de mafia. De todas formas ya notó que no terminara con menos de diez capítulos (ríe)

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 3: Color sonrisa.**

La puerta fue golpeada desde el otro lado de la misma, siendo Choromatsu el encargado de anunciar que estaba permitido entrar. Quien llamó no se demoró en hacer su ingreso, demostrando que se trataba de uno de los hombres de Karamatsu.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Karamatsu pregunto rápidamente en cuanto identificó al hombre, prácticamente saltando desde su lugar en el sillón de tres cuerpos. La expresión contraría le gritaba que algo estaba mal.

Por un segundo recordó la cabeza de su padre en la caja, reviviendo sus aun lastimeros miedos.

"El cargamento…" Su compañero tenía el rostro rojo y sudado, denotando que había corrido para poder encontrarle. "¡El cargamento que se supone íbamos a enviar a china fue robado, Karamatsu-san!"

Y, contrario a lo que la noticia significaba, él se sintió aliviado.

No era otra cabeza en una caja.

"Tranquilo, _Karamatsu boy_ ". Karamatsu volvió a hablar mientras le colocaba una mano en hombro al recién llegado. "No necesitas alterarte."

"Pe-pero, Karamatsu-san…"

"Te digo que te tranquilices. No te hace bien estar nervioso". Le guiñó un ojo al chico. "Ese cargamento es el que se supone debía de salir hoy ¿verdad?"

"S-si…"

"Karamatsu". La voz de Choromatsu le obligó a alzar la vista y encontrase con los ojos de su hermano menor. "Con _cargamento_ … ¿Se refiere al que contenía armas?"

"Bueno, algo así."

El segundo hijo solo pudo alzar los hombros con una expresión complicada, intentando bajar la gravedad del asunto. Sobre todo por la seria expresión que su hermano pequeño le dedicó.

Con un gesto suave y un "ya todo está bien" le indicó al recién llegado que podía abandonar la habitación, mirando su camino hasta que este hubo cerrado la puerta, regresando la vista hasta su hermano.

"¿Cómo es _algo así_?" Choromatsu no demoró en cuestionarle en cuanto nuevamente fueron solo ellos seis, algo molesto por la respuesta que Karamatsu le dio.

"Chotomatsu". Osomatsu fue quien habló esta vez, deteniendo que el menor siguiera interrogando a su hermano, de la misma forma en que ocurrió cuando encontraron la cabeza de su padre. "Antes de que te alteres y te pongas a gritar–"

"¡No grito ni me altero!" le interrumpió el aludido con un tono de voz notoriamente alterado.

"Deberíamos priorizar el saber si realmente hemos perdido la carga ¿no?" Prosiguió.

"Si…Claro". Choromatsu respondió extrañamente dócil. Seguramente notando que realmente aquello era lo importante.

Ah, Karamatsu acababa de notar que su hermano mayor siempre era quien se interponía antes de que siquiera comenzaran a pelear.

Y no era que él realmente quisiera comenzar a discutir, puesto que aquello se alejaba de lo que el segundo hermano mayor debía hacer, mas resultaba que siempre se encontraba en discrepancia de opiniones con sus hermanos menores.

"No hay necesidad de eso, _brother_ ". Karamatsu respondió con confianza. "Seguramente ustedes no estén al tanto, pero yo, Matsuno Karamatsu, soy un hombre tan genial e inteligente que prácticamente llega a ser un pecado el que se me permita seguir viviendo". Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, acomodando su flequillo en un exagerado movimiento, girando el rostro para que sus hermanos vieran su pendiente rojo. "Aquel cargamento robado no era más que una charada. Una cargamento fachada por si algo así llegaba a ocurrir."

No pudo evitar reír con un sonido ahogado en su garganta mientas sonreía por su grandeza.

Ya antes, cuando recién había empezado con aquel mundo de mafiosos, le habían logrado robar más de alguna entrega, por lo que él ya había aprendido de sus errores.

No por nada ahora era el encargado de las 'encomiendas' que la familia hacía.

Aunque claro, suponía que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba al tanto de sus tropiezos del pasado o de sus actos geniales de la actualidad, por lo que ahora resultaba una buena oportunidad para lucir su crecimiento como si fuera talento puro. Demostrándole a su hermano mayor que había hecho bien en elegirle para ese cargo.

"Eh ¿de verdad es así, Karamatsunii-san?" Todomatsu preguntó notoriamente asombrado. "No puede ser que realmente previeras todo esto. Es algo demasiado bien pensado para ser una idea tuya."

"Seguramente y fue idea de alguien más. No está bien que te quedes con el crédito ajeno, Mierdamatsu." Ichimatsu le sonrió de medio lado, seguramente deseando el acertar en su acusación.

"Non, non, my brothers." Karamatsu movió su dedo índice con lentitud, negando todos los dichos. "Todo esto fue pensado solamente por mí. Lo sé, es tan perfecto que llega a ser irreal. Hasta yo mismo pienso que mis capacidades deberían conocer los limites." Volvió a ahogar una risilla en su garganta. Realmente se sentía genial que aceptaran que sus actos resultaban ser los correctos.

"¡Me duele, me duele!" Todomatsu volvió a hablar, desparramándose sobre la mesa de té y las cartas que él y Jyushimatsu estaban usando. "Karamatsunii-san es doloroso de nuevo."

"Como se esperaba de Karamatsu." Osomatsu dijo en un tono de voz alegre, mientras reía por igual. "Realmente eres el mejor. No cambies, hermano."

Y el segundo hijo solo se pudo quedar mirando sorprendido a su hermano mayor por un pequeño segundo. Segundo que bastó para que su pecho se sintiera inflarse y sus mejillas colorearse con un leve sonrojo.

Repitió las palabras de Osomatsu en su cabeza un millón de veces, como si temiera que las fuera a olvidar.

La sonrisa en sus labios se ensancho en cuanto Osomatsu le sonrió a él.

* * *

"Todavía estoy sorprendido de que Karamatsunii-san fuera tan cuidadoso con lo del incidente del cargamento." Comentó Todomatsu mientras revisaba su teléfono, hablándole a Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu que caminaban junto a él por una de las avenidas de la ciudad.

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que se enteraron de que alguien había robado una encomienda por parte de la familia Matsuno hacía China: Un gran cargamento con armas destinadas a venderse de la forma más ilegal posible. Era una gran suma de dinero lo que significaba aquel envío, sin contar la influencia que tendrían si llegaban a un exitoso resultado, razón por la cual era tan importante y tan significativo el que perdieran la carga. Pero ante cualquier pronóstico, resultaba que el segundo hermano de los Matsuno sí parecía tener algo similar a un cerebro, logrando salir victorioso de aquel atentado.

"Bueno, básicamente eso es lo que se debería esperar de él ¿no?" Ichimatsu soltó un bufido que Todomatsu no supo interpretar si era para él o para el recuerdo de Karamatsu. Prefirió optar por lo último. "No es como que haya logrado algo del otro mundo."

"¡Karamatsunii-san realmente es genial!" Jyshimatsu interrumpió, adelantándose al grupo y deteniéndose un par de pasos para esperarles. Llevaba haciendo aquello desde que comenzaron a caminar.

Su hermano mayor que se giró para verle con su boca abierta en una gran sonrisa y Todomatsu devolvió el geste con una sonrisa más tímida y dulce.

"¿De todas formas, a dónde vamos Todomatsu?" Ichimatsu habló, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. El traje de etiqueta negro y su caminar arrastrando los pies en conjunto de su mirada adormilada solo lo hacían ver más amenazante de lo que en verdad era. "Dijiste que habías encontrado algo de información."

"Manos o menos." Admitió, alzando los hombros para quitarle peso a la noticia. "Atsushi-kun me contactó y me dijo que nos encontráramos para poder entregarme información relevante respecto a lo que buscamos."

Movió su teléfono para hacerle entender a su hermano el medio de comunicación que utilizó, pasando a desbloquearlo para poder verificar el lugar de reunión.

Al igual que cualquier ser respetable de la mafia, todos los hermanos Matsuno tenían sus propias fuentes de información y métodos de conseguir datos de cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Atsushi resultaba ser el informante de Totodmatsu.

Se conocían desde hace unos años. Se encontraron una vez en una cafetería que el menor de los Matsuno frecuentaba y, luego de que él pidiera su capuccino de costumbre, se encontró con que Atsushi se sentó en su misma mesa, con una sonrisa de medio lado que le recordó un poco a Osomatsu. Y comenzaron a hablar.

La charla fue agradable, suave y placentera de digerir con un café a media tarde. Y no bastó mucho tiempo para que intercambiaran números y quedaran de juntarse una segunda vez.

En su nuevo encuentro descubrió que Atsushi era un trabajador normal de un periódico, unos dos años mayor que él, con buenos contactos para sus reportajes, una innegable facilidad para hablar –Todomatsu muchas veces se tuvo que morder la lengua antes de contar cosas demasiadas reveladoras–, y una aparente popularidad que le hacía saludar a varias chicas en lo que llevaban de cena.

" _¿Ella también es compañera de trabajo?"_ preguntó Todomatsu curioso cuando una tercera chica le saludo desde una mesa lejana. Las dos anteriores eran conocidas de su oficina.

" _Nop. Nunca la había visto."_ Y le volvió a sonreírle a Todomatsu con aparente indiferencia por el tema.

Atsushi sí resultaba ser un tipo extraño con una sonrisa que le seguía recordando a Osomatsu.

En su tercer encuentro no pudo evitar pensar que, además de la sonrisa, compartía la estupidez con su hermano mayor.

Le acababa de comentar que él, Matsuno Todomatsu, era el hijo de una familia de mafiosos –bueno, en verdad solo tuvo que decir su apellido para que el contrario medianamente entendiera la situación. Nada menos para un periodista algo informado–. Él estaba seguro de que Atsushi le pediría que no se relacionara con él, pues nunca se sabe lo que puede hacer un mafioso aun con ambas manos a la vista. Pero, contrario a todos sus pensamientos, el otro le dijo que ya lo sabía.

" _¿De verdad creíste que no tendría interés por investigar por qué la gente inclina su cabeza cada vez que te ven cuando caminamos por la calle?"_ Fue lo que le dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado llena de confianza. Todomatsu comenzaba a notar le gustaba aquel gesto.

En el mismo encuentro, Todomatsu también descubrió que la piel de Atsushi era cálida en comparación a la propia, la cual se robaba ese calor y lo hacía como propio mientras abrazaba al contrario.

Atsushi lo arrinconaba contra las sabanas mientras entraba en las profundidades del cuerpo de Todomatsu, mientras le susurraba que él podría serle de utilidad si le dejaba estar a su lado. Todomatsu solo le respondía con monosílabos, encantado con las sensaciones que el contrario le producía. Aquella electricidad que le recorría la columna y le quitaba el aire en cada embestida era única e intoxicante.

En cuanto se besaron luego de quien sabe cuántas veces antes, Todomatsu pensó que no era apropiado comentar que, la mitad de sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en el placer que le producía Atsushi, mientras que la otra mitad aún estaban estancados en la sonrisa que le recordaba a Osomatsu.

Y, hasta el día de hoy, seguía sin colocar en palabras aquellos pensamientos. Los mismos pensamientos que seguramente tendría cuando se encontrara con el rostro de Atsushi y su sonrisa llena de confianza.

* * *

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se internó en un callejón mientras intentaba contener la risa por una mala broma que Jyushimatsu había intentado hacer, o más bien por algo que dijo Jyushimatsu y término pareciendo una broma para los otros dos hermanos.

"En cuanto demos vuelta en la siguiente esquina, habremos llegado."

Todomatsu le dijo aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios, e Ichimatsu no pudo evitar notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Seguramente esperaba emocionado por aquel encuentro.

"¡Atsushi-kun! ¡Amigo de Totty!" Jyushimatsu volvió a adelantarse a ellos, deteniéndose para esperarlos hasta que llegaron con él, y volviendo a adelantarse. "¡Te encontraré!"

Jyushimatsu se adelantó de nuevo, dando la vuelta en la esquina haciendo que Ichimatsu lo perdiera de vista. Aquello no le agradaba, pues al no poder verle no podía estar seguro de que su hermano menor fuera o no hacer alguna estupidez.

"Jyushimatsu, no te adelantes tanto." Dijo con desgano, arrastrando los pies hasta doblar en la esquina y encontrarse con la espalda del menor frente a él. "Oye, no te quedes de pie en medio del camino."

Estaba a punto de empujar al chico para que se moviera, pero el grito de Todomatsu le hizo olvidar su propósito inicial.

Alertado por ello no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha hasta la parte trasera del cinturón, donde reposaban su pistola y cuchillos, ocultos por su chaqueta. Alzó la vista, intentando buscar el rostro de su hermano menor, el cual le guio con la mirada –los ojos de Todomatsu estaban abiertos de par en par y las lágrimas ya estaban comenzando a acumularse– hasta el causante de su asombro.

Como si se tratara de una especie de oda a la muerte, se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre sin su brazo izquierdo clavado en la pared frente a ellos. La sangre escurría por su boca media abierta y por los orificios de su nariz. Y, aunque su camisa era negra, Ichimatsu era capaz de saber que estaba empapada en sangre gracias a que su corbata amarilla se había vuelto casi por completo escarlata.

"¡Atsushi-kun…!" Las palabras de Todomatsu estaban ahogadas e Ichimatsu notó que prácticamente las forzó a salir de su garganta. "¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cómo paso esto?!".

El menor volvió a gritar, prácticamente corriendo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, pero Ichimatsu lo detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera poner una mano sobre las ropas ensangrentadas. Todomatsu luchaba contra su agarre, intentando soltarse para poder llegar a su meta.

"¡Jyushimatsu!" Gritó él también por sobre los lamentos de su hermano. "¡Ayúdame aquí! ¡No te quedes mirando!"

Jyushimatsu parecía estar en una especie de trance, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo, sin pestañear, pero los gritos de Ichimatsu llamándole lograron traerlo de regreso a la realidad, haciendo que corriera a ayudarle con su hermano.

"Todomatsu, no puedes tocarlo." Le advirtió el mayor, con el ceño tan fruncido que su entrecejo se colocaba blanco. "Si resulta que dejas una sola pista que nos involucre en esto, será un problema para la familia. Recuerda quien eres, Todomatsu."

Sus palabras eran duras, y lo sabía. Pero ese tal Atsushi no era parte de la mafia a diferencia de su padre, por lo que ocultar su cuerpo y cualquier relación con ellos iba a ser más complicado si resultaba que la policía se interponía en esto. Sobre todo si resultaba tener familia que le comenzaría a buscar.

Dejó a Todomatsu con Jyushimatsu, pasando a sacar un par de guantes de cuero del bolsillo de su pantalón, colocándoselos y encaminando sus pasos hasta el cuerpo. Debía revisarlo antes que cualquiera, cuidando de que el conocido de su hermano no tuviera nada que los involucrara a su muerte.

 _Así que este era Atsushi…_

El olor a sangre le penetraba los sentidos, haciendo que se sintiera mareado. Prácticamente podía sentir el sabor metálico en su boca.

Recordó el rostro levemente sonrojado de su hermano mientras estaban en camino al encuentro con Atsushi, comparándolo con la deformada y afligida expresión que ahora tenía Todomatsu, quien seguía gimoteando entre los brazos de Jyushimatsu.

La lastima se coló en los pensamientos de Ichimatsu, al mismo tiempo que metía su mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de ajena.

* * *

"Entendido." Dijo Choromatsu con seriedad mientras escuchaba la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

Tenía la vista fija en las expresiones de sus hermanos mayores, los cuales esperaban a que colgara para que les informara de la situación, cosa que no demoró mucho en ocurrir.

"¿Entonces?" Karamatsu fue el primero en exigirle respuestas.

"El cuerpo, además de faltarle el brazo izquierdo, tenía una nota en él. Al parecer se ensucio con la sangre por lo que Ichimatsu no pudo leerla del todo, pero decía algo como 'el primer' y 'regalar'. Pero como no logra ver el total del mensaje, no está seguro. Fuera de eso, no había nada para preocuparse."

"Así que ese tal Atsushi era el amigo de Todomatsu." Osomatsu tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano, utilizando su escritorio como reposabrazos. "¿Cómo esta él?"

Choromatsu negó con la cabeza. "Ichimatsu hizo que Jyishimatsu se fuera con él, por lo que pronto deben llegaran a la mansión. Al parecer estaba bastante afectado."

Choromatsu y sus otros dos hermanos se encontraban planeando los días venideros y las reuniones que iban a tener cuando Ichimatsu les había llamado, relatándoles que acababan de encontrar el cuerpo del amigo de Todomatsu.

La noticia claramente les tomó por sorpresa pues ellos presumían que, si iban a atacar a alguien, bien podría ser alguien de la familia, por lo que aún no podían descartar que aquel fuera un acontecimiento aislado e independiente al caso de su padre.

"Una nota…" Osomatsu no parecía realmente preocupado por el tema, pero Choromatsu no se atrevía a creer que no estaba pensando en ello. "También había una nota con la cabeza de papá."

"¿Estás diciendo que puede ser el mismo asesino?" Karamatsu estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo del mismo.

"Me pregunto."

"Bueno, al amigo de Todomatsu le faltaba un brazo. Tal vez al asesino le gusta mutilar partes del cuerpo." Choromatsu aporto a la conversación.

"Mmm…"

Las comentarios de Osomatsu eran vagos, nada alentador para los dos hermanos menores, quienes estaban intentando encontrar la respuesta a sus preguntas. pero Osomatsu no parecía notoriamente atento al tema, sino que más bien preocupado de hacer girar la pluma que sostenía entre sus dedos.

"¡Osomatsunii-san!"

Choromatsu golpeo el escritorio del mayor, no obstante antes de que pudiera continuar con su regaño la puerta del estudio sonó. Karamatsu fue el encargado de dejar entrar a quien llamaba.

"¡Iyami!" Osomatsu le sonrió a la persona recién llegada. "¿Tienes buenas noticias?"

"Me temo que no-zansu." Negó enseguida con la cabeza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Iyami resultaba ser uno de los hombres bajo el cargo de Osomatsu. Anteriormente era el mensajero de su padre, pero luego de su muerte paso a ayudar al mayor de los Matsuno. Era básicamente un amigo de la infancia de los sextillizos pues, aunque se llevaban varios años de diferencia, habían crecido junto a él.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" Choromatsu estaba comenzando a creer que nadie que pasara por esa puerta podía traerles buenas noticias.

"El cargamento que se supone iba a ir a China fue saqueado". Concluyó el de los dientes prominentes.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, para luego ser interrumpido por la risa de Osomatsu que se dejó caer sobre su asiento –una silla grande de madera forrada en tela roja, la cual fue llevada ahí a cambio de la de su padre que se había llenado de sangre–.

"¿Por qué se ríen-zansu? Esto es serio, estúpidos sextillizos-zansu."

Karamatsu soltó un bufido divertido que a Choromatsu le recordó un poco a Ichimatsu. "Veo que no eres tan rápido con las noticias, _my friend_."

"Ese cargamento era falso." Le aclaró Choromatsu, intentando que la burla no se notara en su tono de voz. "Todo está bien. El cargamento está a salvo en su viaje a China."

"¿De qué hablan-zansu?" Iyami ahora les veía con un rostro que demostraba que los consideraba idiotas. " _Me_ mismo vio como el cargamento esta aún en el puerto, con todos los hombres a cargo intentando arreglar todo lo que fue destrozado."

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, pero esta vez nadie rio. Solo se quedaron atónitos procesando la información que su amigo les había dado.

"Vamos, no bromees, _friend_ ". Karamatsu se sentó correctamente en el sillón, incrédulo. "Yo mismo me encargué de que ese cargamento estuviera seguro enviando uno falso antes."

"Pues parece que no fue suficiente-zansu. De alguna forma alguien se enteró de que el real aún estaba intacto-zansu."

Choromatsu pudo sentir como comenzaba a sudar frio por lo que eso se significaba.

Solo los sextillizos y unos pocos hombres bajo el mando de Karamatsu debían saber sobre la existencia del cargamento real, el cual iba a emprender su viaje ese día. Ellos específicamente se habían encargado de que así fuera, pues esa entrega era muy importante para sus relaciones con la mafia china.

"Choromatsu, en la agenda de hoy agrega que iremos al puerto a ver el cargamento."

Osomatsu le habló con tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que chocaba con lo serio del tema y los nervios que Choromatsu comenzaba a sentir a cada segundo con más notoriedad. Esa situación no era buena después de todo.

"Pe-pero eso quiere decir que tendremos que re acomodar todas las reuniones."

"También agrega el viaje a China para que podamos ir a hablar con los otros afectados por nuestra falta."

"Esto es muy precipitado, Osomatsunii-san. No puedes planear un viaje a otro país así como así."

"Yo sé que tu podrás. No por nada eres mi mano derecha ¿no?" Osomatsu le dedicó una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes, brindándole la confianza que aún le faltaba al tercer hijo. "Será complicado, pero te lo encargo, Chomatsu."

El menor solo pudo asentir, apretando los labios para no sonreír por la emoción que le produjeron aquellas palabras.

Ah, realmente esperaba no estar sonrojando. No en ese momento tan inapropiado.

"¡Hermano!" Karamatsu se levantó de su asiento, con una mano en el pecho. Choromatsu se sintió un poco mal por haber olvidado que estaba ahí junto a ellos. "¡Deja que yo vaya! ¡Son mis hombres y es mi responsabilidad después de todo! ¡Era _mi_ trabajo!"

"No." Osomatsu se levantó de su asiento, encaminando sus pasos a la salida de la habitación. "Ya no lo es. Ahora tu trabajo será quedarte en la mansión en lo que Choromatsu y yo salimos a arreglar todo. Tú te quedaras aquí y cuidaras de los tres menores y de mamá."

Choromatsu pudo sentir un nudo en el estómago en el momento en que vio el rostro de su hermano deformarse por las palabras del mayor. De una expresión seria y decidida, pasó a una de incredulidad y rabia contenida, pues no era capaz de debatir contra Osomatsu.

"Choromatsu, vamos. Hay que preparar todo. Luego no vemos, Iyami."

Y dicho aquello el mayor salió de la habitación. Choromatsu siguió sus pasos, pero no sin antes dedicar una nueva mirada a Karamatsu que se quedó en su lugar con los puños y la mandíbula apretada.

Choromatsu se sentía mal.

Se sentía mal por lo que le había ocurrido a Todomatsu; se sentí mal por su hermano Karamatsu; y se sentía mal por el hecho de que él estaba feliz de ser elegido por Osomatsu en esta ocasión.

Se sentía el peor, pero a la vez el mejor.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Comienzo a pensar que solo yo y Momonade leemos este fic, pero como ella dice que le gusta, seguiré escribiendo.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	4. Color Apropiado

No tengo mucho que decir realmente, solo que espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 4: Color apropiado.**

Jyushimatsu acarició la cabeza de su hermano menor con suavidad, sintiendo los cabellos contrarios entre sus dedos llenos de callos por sus entrenamientos con el bate de béisbol. Sintió como Todomatsu apretaba el abrazo en el que lo tenía atrapado, contrayendo mucho más su cuerpo.

El mayor estaba sentado sobre la cama de su hermano mientras el contrario sollozaba recostado, escondiendo la cara en una almohada que Jyushimatsu había colocado sobre su regazo para que Todomatsu se sintiera más cómodo.

"¿Por qué?"

Todomatsu llevaba repitiendo esa pregunta desde que encontraron el cuerpo de su amigo clavado en la pared. Jyushimatsu llevaba la cuenta, sabiendo que había escuchado las mismas palabras 57 veces hasta ahora.

Miró a través de las grandes ventanas de la habitación, notando que ya no podía ver la luna desde ahí, por lo que presumió ya eran pasadas las once de la noche.

"¿Por qué él?"

58 veces.

Consideraba 'él' como una variación a la misma pregunta.

"No llores, Totty." Volvió a acariciar la cabeza contraria, manteniendo su gran sonrisa, esperando contagiársela al menor. "Karamatsunii-san me dijo una vez, que si lloras mucho tus ojos se ensancharan como sapo. Entonces, no solo estarías triste, sino que también serías un sapo."

Un ademan de risilla se escuchó desde Todomatsu, como si la hubiera intentado contener en la garganta sin mucho éxito, y Jyushimatsu sonrió más ampliamente por ello.

Él no quería que su hermano pequeño siguiera llorando. A él le gustaba cuando el menor sonreía con confianza, luciendo la nueva ropa que acababa de comprar y se burlaba con descaro de sus hermanos mayores. No quería que Todomatsu se volviera un sapo triste.

"Sería horrible ser un sapo." Le escuchó murmurar desde su refugio en la almohada.

Jyushimatsu asintió con euforia, estando totalmente de acuerdo con él. Definitivamente sería horrible, pues a Todomatsu le causaban miedo y no podía imaginar que el mismo fuera lo que le aterraba.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, pero no hubo necesidad de que dijera algo para que la persona del otro lado la abriera y pasara sin más.

"¿Como estas, Totty?" La voz de Karamatsu era suave, pero tenía ese tono extraño que a Jyushimatsu le divertía tanto.

"¡Ya no se va a convertir en sapo!" Jyushimatsu declaró con alegría, viendo como el menor dejaba de esconder el rostro para ver al recién llegado. "¿Verdad, Totty?"

Todomatsu asintió. "Ya estoy mejor, creo."

"Es bueno oír eso, _little brother_." Karamatsu aventuró sus pasos para poder llegar hasta donde estaban los dos, sentándose en el borde de la cama cerca de ellos. "Ichimatsu está con mamá comiendo una merienda de media noche. ¿Te gustaría acompañarlos? No has comido nada desde que llegaste."

El menor asintió con un poco de cansancio. Seguramente estaba agotado por llorar, pero Jyushimatsu entendía que debía tener hambre.

Cuando Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu llegaron a la mansión bajo las órdenes de Ichimatsu, ellos se encontraron con la noticia de que Osomatsu y Choromatsu iban a salir de viaje ese mismo día. Ellos sabían que sus hermanos debían atender negocios fuera de casa, pero se suponía partirían al día siguiente.

" _El envío a China falló._ " Fue lo que les comentó Choromatsu para ponerles al tanto de la situación. " _Tuvimos que re acomodar todo para poder ir a ver lo que ocurrió._ " Su hermano suspiró con pesadez, ya cansado antes de empezar su viaje. " _Lamento lo que ocurrió, Todomatsu._ "

Choromatsu colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del menor. Todomatsu solo podía dejar correr sus lágrimas, las cuales para empezar nunca se detuvieron desde que encontraron a su amigo.

" _¿También se irán con Karamatsunii-san?_ " Jyushimatsu preguntó, pues aquel trabajo era responsabilidad del mayor y, si él les acompañaba, solo quedarían los tres menores en la mansión.

" _Nop._ " Osomatsu le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, esa que siempre ponía cuando le hablaba a él. " _Karamatsu se quedará con ustedes y mamá._ "

El sonido de un teléfono sonó, y los cuatro hermanos presentes giraron en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido: El móvil de Choromatsu. Éste se disculpó y se alejó un poco para poder atender la llamada, entablando una conversación con la persona al otro lado de la línea –algo sobre 'habitaciones del hotel' pudo escuchar Jyushimatsu.

" _¿Por qué no vas con Karamatsunii-san en vez de Choromatsunii-san, Osomatsunii-san?_ "

Jyushimatsu no puso evitar formular sus dudas. Karamatsu estaba muy orgulloso de su trabajo con el cargamento, por lo que imaginaba que él querría ir a verlo.

Osomatsu volvió a sonreírle a la par que se comenzaba a colocar su abrigo. " _Choromatsu es mi mano derecha, lo necesito en las reuniones._ " Alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia al tema. " _Además, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que, con todo esto que ha ocurrido, Karamatsu está aquí para cuidarlos._ "

El mayor de los Matsuno extendió su mano derecha hasta el encuentro de una de las mejillas de Todomatsu, quitando con su pulgar unas cuantas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. Al parecer estas se habían detenido por un momento.

" _Lamento tener que irme ahora, Totty._ " La sonrisa de medio lado del mayor fue la misma de siempre, mas Jyushimatsu identificó algo parecido a la tristeza en ellos. " _Pero volveremos pronto._ "

Osomatsu giró su cabeza para poder ver a Choromatsu que le apresuraba ya que el auto estaba listo y esperando por ellos. Regresar a ver a los dos menores con su sonrisa habitual.

" _Bueno, nos vemos._ " Y dicho aquello acarició la cabeza de Jyushimatsu con algo de brusquedad, pero él pudo sentir el cariño en el gesto.

Choromatsu de despidió de ellos alzando la mano desde donde se encontraba, prometiendo traer recuerdos para ellos, logrando que Jyushimatsu alzara los brazos ante la alegría anticipada por los regalos.

Eso ya había sido hace ya al menos siete horas. Tiempo en el que Todomatsu se encerró en su habitación y, tanto Jyushimatsu como sus otros dos hermanos, tomaron turnos cada uno para poder acompañar al menor. Cuando su padre había muerto, Todomatsu tuvo con quien compartir sus lágrimas, pero ahora era el único al que realmente le dolía la muerte de su amigo, por lo que no podían dejarle solo en ese momento.

El primero fue Jyushimatsu, debido a que llegó junto a él; le siguió Ichimatsu quien se presentó a las pocas horas, dándose el tiempo de explicarle lo que había encontrado en el cuerpo de Atsushi. En ese tiempo Jyushimatsu fue por algo de comer para él y Todomatsu, encontrándose con Karamatsu en la entrada a la habitación del menor para cuando regresaba con la comida.

" _Osomatsu no me dejó acompañarlo, aunque era mi responsabilidad._ " Le dijo en cuando le vio llegar con una bandeja con café y sándwiches de fruta para su hermano menor. Su ceño siempre estaba fruncido, sin embargo, Jyushimatsu pudo notar que su entrecejo estaba tan apretado que se colocaba blanco.

Jyushimatsu asintió, porque él había pensado lo mismo. Él también había creído que Karamatsu viajaría junto a sus otros dos hermanos mayores.

" _Seguramente no confía en mí._ " Las palabras le salieron susurradas, casi como si las estuviera masticando para que no fueran pronunciadas. El menor quiso decir algo, pero en cuanto iba a emitir un sonido, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió e Ichimatsu se asomó a verles para luego regañarlos –A Jyushimatsu por demorar con la comida y a Karamatsu por simplemente existir–. Karamatsu solo entró sonriendo al cuarto, y Todomatsu al final no comió nada de la comida que Jyushimatsu había llevado.

Jyushimatsu estaba en su segundo turno acompañando a Todomatsu cuando Karamatsu había ido por ellos para invitarlos a comer junto a su madre e Ichimatsu.

Los tres se levantaron de la cama para poder encaminarse a la salida. Jyushimatsu lo hizo con un salto, para demostrar que aún contaba con energías, esperando contagiarla a sus hermanos que parecían cargar con pesos que él sabía no debían tener.

"¿Sabes, Karamatsunii-san?" Jyushimatsu habló un poco bajo, llevando una de sus manos a la boca, demostrando que estaba pensando seriamente lo que iba a decir. Aprovecho el momento en que Todomatsu adelantó un poco sus pasos para conversar con su hermano. "No creo que Osomatsunii-san no confíe en ti."

El rostro sorprendido de su hermano le causó una sensación confusa pues, por un lado, estuvo feliz de asombrarlo con lo que dijo pero, por el otro, descubrió un poco de lástima porque el mayor no esperaba esas palabras tan obvias para Jyushimatsu.

"Cuando él se fue hoy en la tarde," continuó "nos dijo que estaba más tranquilo dejándonos a todos a tu cuidado. Yo creo que él no diría eso si no fuera porque confía en ti."

Y los ojos de su hermano se volvieron a abrir, con aún más asombro, para luego entre cerrarse con una sonrisa dulce, esa misma que hacía Osomatsu cuando le sonreía al menor. Y Karamatsu también le acarició el cabello, con menor brusquedad que Osomatsu, pero con el mismo cariño.

Jyushimatsu no pudo evitar pensar que esos dos hermanos mayores se parecían en detalles tan pequeños que resultaba divertido descubrirlos.

* * *

Cinco de la mañana. Siquiera había pasado un día desde que dejaron la mansión y Choromatsu ya se sentía como un muerto en vida.

Arrastraba los pies mientras intentaba llegar hasta su puerta de entrada para tomar el vuelo a China, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su bolso de mano que se negaba a quedarse en su hombro y facilitarle la vida.

En su mal humor producto de la escasez de sueño, comenzaba a cuestionar cada cosa que se pusiera frente a sus ojos, y una ellas era en qué pensaban las aerolíneas al tener vuelos a esas horas de la mañana.

¡¿Realmente existía gente que elegía volar en la madrugada?!

Bueno, él resultaba ser uno si se ponía a pensarlo.

Luego de salir de la mansión, él y Osomatsu emprendieron un rápido viaje hasta el puerto donde se encontraba el cargamento saqueado que Karamatsu debía cuidar. En cuanto llegaron, se encontraron con que el lugar donde se almacenaban las armas había sido literalmente _revuelto_. Un contenedor de dos metros y medio de ancho, por dos metros cuarenta de alto y doce metros de profundidad, con su carga totalmente destrozada. Todas las cajas con libros –los que escondían armas dentro de ellos– habían sido abiertas. Los libros estaban desparramados por todo el lugar, con hojas perdidas de los mismos que aumentaban el desastre. Según los hombres de Karamatsu, ya habían recogido todas las armas que también estaban en el suelo para que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlas si es que la policía decidía aparecer, dando la alegre noticia de que no faltaba ninguna.

" _Pero hay una que no supimos si debíamos tocarla o no._ " Confesó uno de los hombres con camisa brillante.

El hombre alzó la vista para que los dos hermanos pudieran ver en la dirección que él les indicaba con la cabeza.

" _Vaya. Así que nuestro delincuente no es un ladrón, pero si un aficionado al arte moderno._ "

Osomatsu comentó aquello con una voz tranquila mientras admiraba la escena frente a sus ojos, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, mas Choromatsu no pudo evitar el contener la respiración por el impacto inicial.

Al final del contendor, con una montaña de libros a sus pies, había un brazo clavado.

El causante de aquello había hecho que la mano, pálida por la ya nula existencia de sangre, sostuviera una de las armas que estaban a su disposición en el contenedor, haciendo el agarre de una forma que no pudo evitar llamar la atención de Choromatsu: El arma de cabeza y el dedo anular en el gatillo.

Al final del día, lograron descubrir que dicho brazo pertenecía a Atsushi, el amigo de Todomatsu que encontraron muerto aquella tarde.

Choromatsu fue el encargado de llamar a Karamatsu para informarle la situación respecto a la carga perdida y a donde había ido a parar el brazo de Atsushi.

No se sentía bien hablándole de ello al mayor, pues él entendía como se debía sentir en esos momentos –Bueno, no. No lo entendía pues no le había pasado a él, pero Choromatsu quería creer que lo hacía, y que su sentimiento de lástima era de plena empatía y no falsa amabilidad.

Decidió obviar el hecho de que él seguía disfrutando un pequeño gusto a felicidad por estar junto a Osomatsu en esos momentos y no Karamatsu.

Choromatsu suspiró, teniendo la vista fija en su boleto de avión, aún arrastrando los pies para poder llegar al fin a su condenado asiendo y ser capaz de dormir un poco y olvidar sus problemas, obligaciones y pensamientos.

"¿De verdad no pudiste encontrar un vuelo más temprano, Choromatsu-kun?" El sarcasmo de su hermano se perdió en el bostezo que salió de su boca a mitad de la oración. "Solo he podido dormir cuatro horas."

"Son más que las mías." Escupió las palabras con mal humor. Su hermano realmente resultaba ser egocéntrico a veces.

"Bueno, no te enojes. Cuando estemos en el avión podrás dormir". Osomatsu sonrió.

"Eso espero." Él suspiró. "Y con 'espero' me refiero a que espero no despertarme con el rostro lleno de plumón."

Le dedicó una mirada fulminante al contrario, esperando que con esta bastara para no tener que temer a despertar y ver el rostro de la gente riéndose de él porque su hermano mayor decidió utilizar su cara como pizarra.

"De verdad, Choromatsu ¿Qué edad piensas que tenemos? No podría hacerte eso."

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Lo hiciste la semana pasada junto a Ichimatsu!" Apuntó con su dedo acusador a su hermano que osaba verlo con una falsa honestidad. "Te lo juro, Osomatsunii-san, que si haces algo mientras duermo, lo mínimo que te esperará en este viaje será el viajar en clase económica junto a un convenientemente señor obeso y un bebé que convenientemente llorará todo el camino."

El rostro de Osomatsu se volvió uno de sorpresa, Choromatsu pensó que sus palabras habían cumplido su propósito, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el mayor acercó su rostro con cero respeto por su espacio personal –bueno, eran sextillizos. No es como que hubieran nacido con mucho espacio personal para empezar–.

"¿Qu-qué ocurre?" Preguntó, maldiciendo a su lengua por atorarse. Osomatsu siempre hacía cosas como esas, por lo que no debería colocarse nervioso. No en ese momento.

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que si te puedo hacer _algo_ cuando estás despierto?"

Y Choromatsu sintió sus colores subir hasta su rostro, explotando en un descarado rojo que le hizo sentir un calor de plena tarde de verano pese a que todavía estaba en otoño y eran las cinco de la mañana.

Osomatsu rió desfachatadamente en su cara, apartándose y comenzando a avanzar de nuevo mientras sostenía su estómago por el dolor.

"Eres realmente gracioso, Choromatsu." Le dijo el mayor. "¿Qué demonios pensabas para ponerte así de rojo?"

"¡Osomatsunii-san!" Choromatsu gritó su nombre sin razón, enojado por haber caído en lo que parecía ser una broma. "¡Eres de lo peor! ¡El peor!"

"Eh~ No me trates así. Hieres a tu onii-chan, Choromatsu-kun." Fingió tristeza, pero la risa seguía en su tono de voz, amenazando con volver a salir en cualquier segundo.

Era un idiota. Él y Osomatsu lo eran.

Osomatsu lo era por ser capaz de jugar ese tipo de bromas a su hermano. SU hermano; Choromatsu era mucho más idiota por el simple hecho de pensar que aquel _algo_ que mencionó el contrario sonaba tentador, causándole expectación. Expectación que no debería existir, pues ambos resultaban ser hermanos.

Por el amor de dios, eran sextillizos para empeorar las cosas.

Choromatsu volvió a mirar su boleto de avión, esta vez no tan seguro de querer llegar a su asiento designado pues iba a tener que pasar un buen par de horas junto a Osomatsu, y no pensaba que sería capaz de dormir.

* * *

"¿ _Así que te has vuelto a meter en una pelea, o no Osomatsu-kun?_ "

Osomatsu desvió la vista del hombre sentado frente a él, permitiéndole ver su mejilla izquierda con un parche blanco sobre ella. Clavó la mirada en su mochila que había dejado tirada en el suelo en cuanto llegó a su habitación, preguntándose si, tal vez, en ella tuviera alguna tarea que hacer para poder tener una excusa e ignorar a quien le hablaba.

Detestaba a ese hombre.

Detestaba a Tougo.

Era su maestro de etiqueta personal y de 'oficios de jefe de la mafia' hace al menos medio año. Osomatsu debía verlo cuatro veces a la semana y escuchar sus regaños respecto a todo lo que el chico pensaba era divertido. Siempre hablándole con el mentón levantado como si él fuera la gran cosa, como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Pero a sus diez años de edad, Osomatsu entendía que no era que actuara como si el mundo le perteneciera, sino que actuaba así porque él _podía_ hacer lo que quisiera en este mundo, y eso le daba seguridad en su actuar.

De alguna forma, debía admitir que admiraba esa seguridad.

" _Osomatsu-kun._ " El hombre volvió a llamarle, y entendió enseguida lo que quería de él.

" _Ellos me buscaron._ " Refunfuño. " _No es como que yo les hubiera dicho que peleáramos o algo._ "

 _Y se estaban metiendo con Ichimatsu_

Decidió omitir esa parte.

" _Pero veo que no te hiciste mucho de rogar ¿no?_ " Tougo se sentó en la silla frente a Osomatsu, esa que siempre estaba dispuesta para que regañara con comodidad al menor, o al menos así pensaba Osomatsu. " _Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no debes pelearte con cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino y te rete a una pelea._ "

Osomatsu soltó un bufido. Ya se sabía aquella frase de memoria, pero parecía que el mayor no entendía que él la ignoraba apropósito.

" _No es apropiado de un futuro jefe de mafia_ " Continuó, ignorando el desagrado de su oyente.

" _Entonces, que se supone que es 'apropiado para un futuro jefe de la mafia', Tougo-san?_ "

El chico intento ser lo más descarado posible con su descontento, realizando dramáticas comillas en el aire con sus manos y cargando la voz en la parte esencial de la oración para que se notara su desagrado.

" _Bueno, primero que nada, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando a otros._ " Al parecer Tougo siquiera reaccionaba a su palabras. O bien, las decidía ignorar al igual que como lo hacía Osomatsu. " _Un jefe de mafia tiene a otros para que utilicen la fuerza bruta._ "

" _Vaya vida aburrida que tienen los jefes de mafia._ "

" _Puede que lo veas así, pero el hecho de que ellos no se tengan que encargar de cada persona, les deja el camino libre para centrar sus ojos en las presas grandes._ "

Osomatsu no pudo evitar fijar la vista en el mayor, demostrando el interés que aquello le causó. Él no conocía a persona más fuerte que él –Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu lo intentaban, mas nunca le lograban vencer–, por lo que llamaba su atención conocer a otras personas fuertes.

" _Además, existen otras formas para poder hacer caer a alguien sin la necesidad de la fuerza bruta._ "

" _¿Otras formas?_ " El hombre asintió, sonriéndole con superioridad. " _Yo solo sé usar mis puños para ganar._ " Confesó con algo de vergüenza, debido a que solo ahora reconocía su limitado arsenal.

" _Bueno, es por eso que yo estoy aquí, Osomatsu-kun._ " Tougo se le acercó, arrodillándose a su altura y colocando una de sus manos sobre sus hombros. " _Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber para ser un verdadero jefe de mafia. Claro, solo si escuchas lo que te digo._ "

" _¡Pues entonces apúrese!_ " le exigió el pequeño. " _Hasta ahora solo me ha enseñado sobre cosas aburridas como historia y ciencias._ "

Tougo le sonrió de lado. _"Al parecer tenemos un alumno impaciente por aquí._ "

* * *

Osomatsu abrió los ojos con pesadez. Cuando logró recuperar la nitidez de su visión, se quedó unos segundos mirando al asiento de avión frente a él.

 _Vaya sueño más desagradable._

Llevó su mano a sus cabellos negros, dejándola ahí, volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos que parecían no ir a ninguna parte pues realmente estaba pensando nada en específico.

"Osomatsunii-san."

La voz de Choromatsu le trajo de regreso al presente, haciéndole girar la cabeza. En cuanto vio la expresión preocupada de su hermano él le sonrió para demostrar que todo estaba bien.

"Buenos días, Choromatsu-kun" Dijo con despreocupación, terminando de despertar de su siesta improvisada. "¿Qué necesitas de onii-chan?"

"¿Cómo lo harás para poder solucionar el problema con nuestros comerciantes de China?" La expresión acomplejada de Choromatsu le causó gracia, pues no difería a la que siempre tenía. El menor siempre estaba preocupado. "Ese trato fue muy difícil de conseguir ¿no? Y cuando los llamamos para informarles que el envío se retrasaría… No estaban muy contentos que digamos."

Aquel trato del que hablaba su hermano era uno que había conseguido antes de que su padre muriera y, si era sincero, ciertamente fue difícil de conseguir. Tuvo que utilizar hasta sus últimos recursos para que confiaran en su familia para el trabajo.

"Bueno, solo debo hablar con ellos y esperar a que todo salga bien."

Osomatsu se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento, con una sonrisa relajada mientras se disponía a volver a tomar una nueva siesta. Sus pocas horas de sueño se lo exigían.

"¡No puedo creer que estés tan relajado con esto, Osomatsunii-san!"

"No te preocupes, no te preocupes. Algo se me ocurrirá cuando llegue el momento." Movió su mano con indiferencia, sin poder evitar sonreír de nuevo cuando escuchó los reclamos de Choromatsu respecto a su tranquila actitud. "Conozco muchas formas para hacer que nos perdonen."

No tenía de que preocuparse, pues ya había aprendido que hacer en esas situaciones mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas de la aparentemente _decente_ empresa que _no vendía armas ilegales_ , y se encontraron con el _poco amenazante_ dueño de la empresa, Osomatsu tuvo que hacerle entender a su hermano que el tema principal del asunto debía ser tratado solo por él y el contratante.

"Él no te conoce, por lo que es natural que no confíe en ti." Le explicó el mayor con tranquilidad. "Sobre todo considerando que el cargamento fue asaltado en nuestro lado del territorio. No debe confiar en ninguno de los de nuestra familia." El mayor soltó una risilla al decir eso, pues realmente no le importaba si aquel hombre le creía o no.

Mientras se realizara el negocio todo estaba bien para él.

Choromatsu abandonó la oficina junto al secretario del presidente, dejando así solamente a Osomatsu y el dueño de aquella empresa: Un hombre que estaba sobre los cuarenta años, pero con una figura que demostraba que al menos cuidaba su salud.

Osomatsu giró la vista admirando aquella oficina innecesariamente grande. Era la primera vez que la veía, pues cuando se encontró con su negociante fue en un hotel, donde se aseguraba la privacidad del delicado asunto a tratar.

"Estoy dispuesto a seguir negociando con ustedes, Matsuno." Dijo el hombre sentado en su silla de empresario, con los dedos entrelazados admirando a Osomatsu desde su puesto. "Después de todo, el mismo jefe de la familia Matsuno vino aquí para hablar conmigo."

"Debía venir a disculparme por el negocio que yo mismo hice con usted, señor Wan." Osomatsu sonrió sin la más mínima intención de sentarse o mover un musculo desde donde estaba.

"No era jefe de la familia aun en ese entonces, por lo que vengo como ese chico sin título que conoció."

"Entonces, si lo colocas de esa forma, ¿Qué es lo que ofrece para obtener mi perdón, Matsuno?"

"Lo que el presidente desee. Después de todo, estamos hablando de mí quien se lo dará."

Y Osomatsu volvió a sonreír.

Era en momentos como esos en los que se sentía más alejado que nunca de su propia humanidad: Cuando prometía cualquier cosa si así se lo pedían. Un verdadero demonio con piel de humano, el cual solo va tras sus propios intereses.

"Bueno, si lo pone de esa forma, Matsuno, hay una cosa que he deseado desde nuestro último encuentro." El hombre extendió la mano en dirección a Osomatsu con una sonrisa llena de superioridad. "¿Qué le parece si mi regalo de disculpa es lo mismo con lo que cerramos el contrato en esa ocasión?"

El menor cerró los ojos, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa. Ya sabía que todo terminaría de aquella forma.

No tuvieron que pasar ni diez minutos para que Osomatsu se encontrara mirando el techo de aquella oficina estúpidamente grande, intentando dilucidar los detalles que se volvían borrosos cada vez que el presidente de esa empresa empujaba su cuerpo contra sus caderas.

Sentía el pecho frio en las zonas donde su camisa abierta no alcanzaba a cubrir –ni hablar de sus piernas que habían sido despojadas de sus pantalones hace mucho–; le picaban las partes donde el hombre que le embestía había tocado; y no podía soportar el condenado lápiz pluma que se estaba enterrando en su columna desde que lo recostaron sobre el escritorio.

"Eres delicioso." Escuchó la voz grave de Wan y su aliento sobre su pecho. Una nueva embestida le hizo soltar un quejido. "Desde que cerramos el contrato, he buscado la forma de volver a encontrarme contigo, pero ahora que eres el jefe de tu familia es mucho más difícil llegar a ti." Una nueva estocada y un nuevo quejido. "Es una suerte que ese cargamento fuera atacado."

"¿Debería tomar eso como…una sugerencia de que usted lo hizo, presidente?" Susurró aquellas palabras en el oído del mayor, procurando que el cargo en la empresa sonara aún más dulce que la misma miel.

Fingió un gemido mientras curvaba la espalda buscando que al menos su contraparte se dignara a satisfacerlo a él también.

"Claro que no." El hombre tomó una de las piernas contrarias y la colocó sobre su hombro, suerte para Osomatsu que la flexibilidad era una de sus cualidades de infancia. "Realmente estamos perdiendo dinero por cada día que no llega ese cargamento, pero si eso me hace tenerte bajo mis brazos otra vez, no me importa nada más. Dios, eres fantástico."

Osomatsu volvió a tener la vista en el techo al perder interés en la conversación, sintiendo como el presidente comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones.

Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo ahora mismo sus hermanos.

"Podría follarte toda la vida si me dejaras."

Choromatsu seguramente estaba escuchando música de sus idols en alguna habitación del edificio, intentando no prestar atención a quieres le pudieran estar viendo. Escuchar música de sus chicas poco populares era su 'momento feliz' al fin y al cabo.

Fingió un nuevo gemido.

Ichimatsu, a esas horas seguramente dormía, pues aún era plena mañana y la diferencia horaria con China era solo una hora, si no recodaba mal. Seguramente su gato anaranjado lo acompañaba.

Wan tomó su pene por sorpresa, logrando que Osomatsu curvara la espalda. Soltó una maldición por la sorpresa, pero luego recitó un par de obscenidades que había aprendido de memoria para el placer contrario.

Debía buscar algo bonito para llevarle desde China a Todomatsu. Seguramente le gustaría un peluche de panda, un bolso o un sombrero para que use.

Estaba seguro de que, luego de que se fue, el menor se encerró por horas en su cuarto mientras sus hermanos lo consentían, por lo que esperaba ya hubiera dejado de llorar y no estuviera triste a su regreso.

"Demonios, me voy a correr." Wan habló de nuevo. "Llenaré tu interior, Matsuno."

Osomatsu asintió y recitó otra frase aprendida.

Jyushimatsu debería de estar practicando en los jardines de la mansión su bateo, contando los minutos para poder ir a despertar a todo el mundo y comenzar el día junto a todos, saltando por los alrededores y esperando el desayuno con su sonrisa única.

Osomatsu sintió la calidez del semen ajeno desparramándose por sus intestinos, mientras el cuerpo contrario se dejaba caer sobre el propio.

Esperaba que Karamatsu ya supiera que confiaba en él, pues no quería que su hermano se sintiera decaído todo ese tiempo en que ellos viajaban. Suponía que fue buena idea decírselo a Jyushimatsu, ya que Karamatsu solía hablar con él, y cantaban juntos a veces, por lo que se tenían confianza para hablar esos temas.

Wan salió de su interior, permitiendo que su esencia se comenzara a salir de Osomatsu y se deslizara por sus muslos internos.

Detestaba aquella opción de negociación porque siempre terminaba hecho un desastre y, ahora con Choromatsu esperando por él, debía saber arreglar todo en el menor tiempo posible.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo la desagradable sensación entre sus piernas y de que aún había _algo_ empujando dentro de él.

También podía sentir la dolorosa soledad en su pecho, pero en esos momentos, aquello no importaba.

* * *

Como siempre: Muchas gracias Momonade por ser la beta reader de este fic. Y por siempre aguantarse todas mis preguntas sobre el mismo. Ella es solo amor.

Si les a gusta y/o quieres comentar algo al respecto: ¡Espero sus review!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	5. Color Diversión

**Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 5: Color diversión**

Osomatsu estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, sin ser capaz de dilucidar más que la forma general de las cosas, pues las lágrimas que inundaban sus grandes e infantiles ojos le impedían ver con claridad. Sus manos estaban apretadas contra el cobertor por sobre su cabeza, sus muñecas aprisionadas por la mano de Tougo con tanta fuerza que sentía que la sangre ya no llegaba a sus dedos. Sus piernas estaban separadas por culpa del cuerpo que estaba entre ellas, imposibilitándole pelear.

La fuerza perteneciente a un niño común de diez años no era rival para la de un adulto que se empeñaba en inmovilizarle lo máximo posible.

" _¡Maldito pervertido!_ " Gritó la más alto que pudo.

Le costaba encontrar un ritmo normal para respirar, intentando tomar la máxima cantidad de oxigeno entre beso y beso, y el tiempo que le quedaba de sobra lo empleaba en gritar.

" _Te juro que te mataré, maldito bastardo. ¡Suéltame de una vez!_ " Repetía cada palabra que en algún momento el mismo Tougo le dijo que no debía decir para un niño de su edad.

" _Vamos, no te alteres. Y no digas esas palabrotas."_ Tougo le habló sobre sus labios. _"Tranquilo. No pasa nada, Osomatsu-kun."_

Osomatsu se congeló en el momento en que una de las manos de Tougo se aventuró bajo su traje azul. Sentía como la piel de ambos se rozaban, y era como si la extremidad adulta fuera capaz de abarcar la totalidad de su pequeño cuerpo.

Se sentía mareado por la cantidad de cosas que estaba sintiendo. El aroma del perfume contrario le llegaba con demasiada claridad para su gusto, causándole nauseas. Sus lágrimas no le dejaban ver y, sumándole su ritmo de respiración alterado, no podía tranquilizarse para poder pensar en algo.

Estaba asustado.

" _¿Por qué hace esto Tougo-san?"_ En un intento desesperado volvió a adoptar el respeto con el que al adulto le gustaba ser tratado.

" _Por qué solo sabes desobedecerme, Osomatsu-kun."_ Le respondió con tranquilidad mientras desabotonaba su chaqueta. _"Nunca escuchas lo que te digo y ya es hora de disciplinarte."_

" _Le diré a todo el mundo lo que estás haciendo."_ Amenazó, inseguro de sus propias palabras. Siquiera sabía si iba a salir vivo de ahí. _"En cosa de nada mi papá hará que te eliminen."_

Él solo repetía las palabras que alguna vez escuchó decir a alguno de los hombres de la mansión, quienes siempre le aseguraban que su padre, aun perteneciendo a una familia no tan famosa, era alguien muy capaz con su trabajo. Aunque él todavía no sabía lo que realmente hacía un hombre de mafia.

Contraria a la expresión de miedo que él esperaba –esa misma que él juraba estaba haciendo–, Tougo solo esbozó una sonrisa llena de confianza.

" _Adelante. Hazlo."_ Le retó, siguiendo en su trabajo de desvestirlo, terminando por dejar su pecho expuesto.

Tougo se inclinó para poder volver a besarle y sintió su lengua por sobre sus labios, humedeciendo toda su extensión, pero pronto los abandonó y se acercó al oído de Osomatsu.

" _Hazlo, y me encargaré de que tus hermanos pasen lo mismo que tú antes de que siquiera puedan encontrarme, Osomatsu-kun."_

El cuerpo de Osomatsu se volvió a tensar. Dejó de pelear contra el agarre del mayor y sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir por sus ojos. Su sangre estaba congelada y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo que le pareció eterno.

Tenía miedo.

El dolor que sentía en sus muñecas ya era suficiente para hacerle gritar y, de alguna forma, sabía que eso no era lo peor que estaba por ocurrirle. La respiración alterada y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que dolía al chocar contra su pecho solo aumentaban sus inseguridades.

Estaba aterrado.

Y, si él se sentía de esa forma, no quería pensar como estarían sus hermanos en aquella situación.

El silencio envolvió la habitación. Osomatsu cerró los ojos e inhaló todo el oxígeno que era posible retener en sus pequeños pulmones para luego dejarlo salir en una sonora exhalación. Su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a abrir los ojos.

" _No te preocupes."_ Tougo le volvió a hablar, con la misma voz tranquila de siempre. _"Seguramente piensas que esto es lo peor, pero en cosa de nada verás que no es tan malo. Es más, tal vez y hasta te diviertas."_ Tougo le dio un rápido beso. _"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que habían varias formas de ganar una batalla? ¿De hacer caer a alguien? Bueno, esta es una de ellas."_

Osomatsu no dijo nada. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo de su habitación. Volvió a sentir los labios de Tougo sobre los propios, y esta vez su lengua se coló dentro de su boca, todo gracias a la ayuda del pulgar contrario que le obligo a abrirla. Las lágrimas no tardaron en regresar y Osomatsu no sabía si era porque le costaba respirar o porque aún estaba aterrado.

" _Vamos a divertirnos, Osomatsu-kun."_ Esas palabras perforaron en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que una mano ajena se colaba entre sus pantalones.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y rezó porque todo terminara pronto.

Un gemido mezclado con llanto abandonó su boca.

Y rezó porque él fuera el único que tuviera que sufrir aquel tormento.

* * *

Choromatsu suspiró. Suspiró de forma tan exagerada que hasta pudo sentir como su estómago se contraía al expulsar todo el oxígeno de su cuerpo.

Volvió a acomodar el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro, intentando que este no cayera al suelo y se golpeara estando inconsciente –Aunque, si era sincero con él mismo, no le molestaría que Osomatsu se azotara contra el piso. Al menos una vez como venganza.

Estaban en su tercera noche fuera de la mansión, pero él ya sentía que llevaba años fuera de casa.

Luego de su reunión en China, Choromatsu y su hermano habían tenido que volar de regreso a su país para asistir a reuniones para cerrar nuevos tratos –Los cuales se suponían podían ser resueltos solo por Choromatsu o alguno de sus otros hermanos, pero las otras partes parecían encontrar regocijo en poder hablar directamente con el nuevo jefe de la familia Matsuno.

Posterior a aquello, asistieron a una 'junta de jefes de mafia' que se realizaba en la mansión de otra familia.

" _Ustedes solo asistían a la fiesta principal, pero todos los años yo venía con papá y mamá a la reunión."_ Le había comentado el mayor por lo bajo cuando llegaron. Él recordaba aquello dado que, cuando Osomatsu no estaba cerca los hermanos, se sentían incompletos por así decirlo. Y eso se repetía todos los años cuando sus padres se lo llevaban a esas reuniones. _"Realmente estos ancianos no hacen más que hablar de sus días de gloria y beber. No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras a reírte con un mal chiste."_

Ocurrió tal como el mayor había predicho. Y Choromatsu se vio en la obligación de aceptar la hospitalidad del anfitrión y tomar una habitación para poder descansar luego de excederse bebiendo –Lo cual no fue mucho, y Osomatsu siquiera tenía indicios de borrachera cuando se separó de él.

Al siguiente día, aun con la resaca golpeando en la cabeza de Choromatsu, ambos debieron partir a primera hora de la mañana a otra región del país. Lugar donde se reunieron con un contrabandista, al cual encontraron cargando mercancía que le había sido robada a la familia Matsuno un par de días antes. Era un conocido de su padre, por lo que Osomatsu tuvo la amabilidad de encargarse de él en persona en honor a los buenos recuerdos que pudiera haber tenido junto al fallecido jefe –Tuvo que cambiar sus ropas en el auto que habían rentado para no asustar a los visitantes del restaurant donde habían decidido comer esa tarde.

Ya al anochecer, luego de un paseo por los alrededores, asistieron a una invitación inesperada que les había hecho el mafioso dueño de aquella zona. Fue una reunión realmente tensa, pues Osomatsu habían matado a alguien en su zona sin su conocimiento, sin embargo, gracias a las habilidades sociales del jefe de los Matsuno, pudieron salir de ello sin usar una sola bala.

Tristemente para todos, el viaje no terminaba ahí, ya que rápidamente tuvieron que subir a un avión y encaminarse aún más lejos de donde ya se encontraban para poder asistir a una fiesta que se celebraba en honor a un influyente empresario que hacia negocios con su familia. La fiesta fue larga y Osomatsu no podía negarse a los placeres de las reuniones sociales, por lo que al amanecer Choromatsu prácticamente tuvo que llevarlo a rastras hasta su siguiente reunión de negocios con otra familia de mafiosos, la que no concluyó hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Se suponía que aquel sería su último punto a visitar en aquel interminable viaje, pero su hermano se las había arreglado para arrastrarlo a una nueva fiesta, una a la que al parecer fue invitado en la junta de mafiosos que tuvieron en su primera noche.

" _Lo siento, Choromatsu-san_." Le dijo con un mal actuado tono de disculpa mientras juntaba sus manos y le sonría de lado. _"Olvidé totalmente que prometí asistir. Es un viejo conocido de papá, por lo que no podía negarme."_

Obviamente él tampoco iba a poder negarse. Hablaban de un jefe de mafia después de todo. ¡Como si él quisiera enemistarse con toda una familia solo por no asistir a una fiesta!

Y ahora, luego de horas de conversación y decenas de vasos de alcohol por parte de Osomatsu, se encontraba en el problema de encontrar alguna habitación donde arrojar a su hermano ebrio, y él al fin ser capaz de dormir como no había podido hacer esos tres días de travesía.

"Choromachuuuuu." La voz de Osomatsu se escuchaba perdida, pero él lo ignoró. No tenía ánimos para tratar con borrachos. "Deberíamos seguir bebiendo un poco más"

"Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie, Osomatsunii-san. Dudo de que puedas sostener un vaso entre tus manos." Realmente intento ignorarlo, pero falló como siempre.

"Peeerooo…"

El menor esperó unos segundos a que su hermano continuara hablando, pero al parecer éste olvido que estaban en medio de una charla y prefirió volver a dormir.

Choromatsu volvió a suspirar, observando a su compañero por unos segundos.

Había algo que le estaba preocupando.

No entendía él por qué, pero desde que abandonaron la mansión, había momentos en los que podía encontrar a Osomatsu con la mirada perdida y pensando en cosas que Choromatsu no lograba que le dijera, acción que se volvió más notoria desde que regresaron de China. Y no era que fuera algo extraño que su hermano se desentendiera de las cosas que le aburrían –como reuniones o viajes en auto sin temas de conversación–, sino que lo que realmente le preocupaba era esa extraña mirada que tenía cada vez que despertaba o se quedaba mirando a la nada. Como si algo le preocupara.

Choromatsu no era capaz de encontrar nada que pudiera significar algún problema para su hermano, quien siempre le sonreía y daba a entender que realmente todo estaba bien cada que le preguntaba.

Nuevamente suspiró, y no pasó mucho hasta que el menor encontrara una habitación donde recostar el cuerpo del jefe de la familia Matsuno, dejándolo caer sobre la cama sin ningún ápice de delicadeza. Con desgano se deshizo de los zapatos del mayor y _de alguna forma_ logro quitarle su chaqueta.

"Oye, Choromatsu…" Osomatsu volvió a hablar justo cuando él estaba desatando la corbata contraria, obligándole a alzar la vista, algo sorprendido por lo inesperado que fue escucharle.

"No te traeré más bebida." Dijo cortante.

Osomatsu rio entre rientes. "No, no quiero eso…Bueno, sí. Realmente si quiero una jarra de cerveza ahora mismo."

Choromatsu soltó un bufido de resignación. Su hermano no conocía los límites.

"Pero no es eso lo que quería preguntar." El mayor se incorporó apoyando su peso sobre sus codos, acercando su rostro al de su hermano que acababa de deshacer el nudo de su corbata.

Las mejillas de Osomatsu estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol que corría por su sangre, y los ojos le brillaban, seguramente combatiendo contra la necesidad de solo dejarse caer y dormir. Choromatsu tragó su saliva al notar cada uno de esos detalles, sintiendo su rostro entrar en calor, apretando en su puño derecho uno de los extremos de la corbata ajena.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando íbamos a tomar el avión a China? Eso de que me dejarías hacer cualquier cosa mientras estás despierto." Osomatsu prácticamente susurro aquellas palabras.

"No voy a caer de nuevo en tus juegos idiotas, Osomatsunii-san." Respondió enojado, porque solo eso le quedaba para no develar su nerviosismo.

Realmente no sabía qué estaba pasando ni qué era lo que pretendía su hermano. No estaba entendiendo nada. Solo sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo como un tambor ante la suave voz del mayor, en un ritmo que se iba acelerando cada segundo más y más.

Osomatsu rió entre dientes de nuevo, llevando su mano derecha hasta la nuca contraria, obligando a Choromatsu a inclinarse sobre él, rozando sus mejillas.

"Realmente quiero hacer _algo_."

La voz de su hermano viajó como electricidad desde su oído hasta el resto de su cuerpo, tensando todos sus músculos e impidiéndole pensar cualquier cosa que no fuera una clara imagen de lo que ese _algo_ significaba.

Choromatsu era respetuoso, no inocente.

Quiso hablar. Formular la pregunta sobre si sus ideas sobre las palabras de su hermano eran las correctas, pero antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de abrir su boca, Osomatsu lo tomó de ambos hombros y giró sus cuerpos para poder recostarlo y que el mayor quedara sobre él.

"¡Osomatsunii-san!" Gritó su nombre molesto, asustado por el brusco movimiento, sin estar seguro de lo que pretendía con ello.

"Tranquilo." Osomatsu volvió a hablarle bajo. Tan bajo que le erizaba la piel. "No pasa nada, Choromatsu-kun."

Pero era mentira. Sí que pasaba algo. Pasaba algo en la piel de Choromatsu, la cual parecía comenzar a calentarse, expectante en cada zona que su hermano tocaba solo por un segundo, aún cuando hubiera tela de por medio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como Osomatsu deshacía el nudo de su corbata, soltando el primer botón de su camisa verde. En esa simple acción sintió los dedos del mayor rozar la piel de su cuello, y si esta ya se calentaba son su tacto sobre la ropa, el roce contrario la hizo arder.

"Osomatsunii-san…" Se sentía idiota al no poder decir más que el nombre del mayor, pero su mente estaba ocupada en _otras cosas más importantes_.

Las manos de su hermano comenzaban a viajar por su torso todavía cubierto por la tela hasta el borde de superior de su pantalón, quitándole toda habilidad de pensar y solo dedicándose a admirar el camino que los dedos ajenos trazaban. Osomatsu coló sus manos bajo su camisa, sacándola de dentro de sus pantalones.

La fría piel haciendo contacto con su abdomen le trajo de regreso a la realidad.

"¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Esto no es divertido!"

En un intento de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo y tener tiempo de entenderlo, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Osomatsu, intentando empujarle lejos de él, mas no tuvo mucho efecto pues su fuerza fue prácticamente nula. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los contrarios.

La sonrisa de medio lado tan común en el mayor, ahora estaba acompañada por esos ojos brillantes y acuosos junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas, las cuales le quitaron el habla y las ganas de luchar.

Demonios, era su mismo rostro. Era como verse en un espejo. Lo entendía. Lo entendía, pero aun así no pudo evitar detener su respiración al ver la mueca confiada de Osomatsu.

"¿Divertido?" Su voz burlesca flotó en el aire.

Choromatsu pudo notar algo más. Un extraño sentimiento de inseguridad se coló en su nerviosismo, pero no entendía que era.

"Eso es, vamos a divertirnos, Choromatsu-kun." Y sin más Osomatsu le besó.

Choromatsu se quejó e intentó pelear, no obstante, él era débil, débil física y mentalmente, por lo que no tuvo que pasar mucho antes de que cediera a sus deseos. Los mismos deseos que él rogaba nunca haber tenido.

Por años intentó pelear contra sus propios pensamientos, esos demonios que le atacaban cada vez que veía la sonrisa que Osomatsu le dedicaba a él –aunque lastimosamente no solo a él. Mas aquello no le importaba en ese momento. No, ahora estaba preocupado de poder seguir el ritmo de su hermano, intentando imitar los movimientos de sus labios. Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando una de las manos de Osomatsu se posó en su mejilla, la cual hervía en comparación a la extremidad ajena que parecía hielo en su piel. El mayor coló su pulgar entre los labios de ambos, obligando a Choromatsu a abrir su boca, momento en que se volvieron a besar, sintiendo la lengua de Osomatsu aventurarse en su boca.

Todo era brusco. Precipitado y sin tacto. Pero aun así no podía dejar de esperar aún más de aquellos gestos que denotaban experiencia que él desconocía.

Solo se separaban en pequeños intervalos de tiempo para que Choromatsu respirara todo lo que pudiera antes de que el mayor volviera a remeter contra su boca.

Se sentía extraño.

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, y la inseguridad le consumía ese poco pensamiento racional que todavía le quedaba, pero los labios de Osomatsu eran dulces en los suyos, y no podía evitar querer más, pese a que pensara que se arrepentiría por ello después.

Tenía miedo de que, ahora que había probado un pequeño pedazo de lo que componían sus deseos más ocultos, no pudiera soportar el no sentir a Osomatsu en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos, sintiendo la manos de su hermano colarse bajo su camisa con más confianza y la culpa clavándose en su pecho. Sabía que se arrepentiría de todo al día siguiente, pero por el momento solo disfrutaría el dejarse corromper por el deseo.

Aunque lo había negado por años, volvió a pensar que realmente le gustaba su hermano.

* * *

" _Karamatsu"_ Escuchó la voz de su hermano, y aun así no hizo nada por dejar de ver la multitud frente a sus ojos, como si esta fuera importante.

La ceremonia de sucesión de título acababa de terminar, totalmente exitosa. Osomatsu había recitado su juramento como si estuviera hablando con cualquiera de sus hermanos, lleno de confianza, pero además con una voz solemne que a Karamatsu le hizo admirar aún más a su hermano.

El mayor le juró a su madre y a ellos que vengarían a su padre, algo que inundó su pecho con valor y decisión. No obstante, Osomatsu también había elegido a Choromatsu como su mano derecha, quitándole enseguida toda la resolución que logró conseguir.

" _Te he estado buscando por todos lados. No te debes separar de nosotros sin decir nada."_ El mayor le habló, ya junto a él.

Karamatsu estaba apoyado en una pared del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta para celebrar el nuevo título de su hermano, mas él no se sentía con ánimos para sonreír o bromear como solía hacerlo, por lo que optó por apartarse y dedicarse a beber de la copa de vino que aún estaba a medio acabar entre sus dedos.

" _¿Qué ocurre, Osomatsu?"_

Se maldijo un millón de veces. Intentó parecer normal, tranquilo e impasible. pero solo bastó ver el rostro de asombro de su hermano para saber que su actuación del 'usual Karamatsu' había fallado rotundamente, solo en un desliz de su forma de llamar al mayor.

" _¿Qué es eso?"_ Su sonrisa de medio lado denotaba su preocupación. Karamatsu sabía que Osomatsu resultaba ser el más observador de los hermanos cuando se trataba de ellos. _"Al menos llámame 'onii-chan' para variar."_

" _No gracias."_ Si su actuación para aparentar normalidad había fracasado, no veía la razón de seguir con ella. Mucho menos frente a Osomatsu.

En cierta forma, le aliviaba poder ser un poco más 'él' y menos el 'usual Karamatsu' cuando estaba a solas con el mayor.

" _¡Que malvado! Tus palabras lastiman a onii-chan."_

 _Mira quien lastima al otro._ Pensó.

" _¿No deberías estar participando de la fiesta, Osomatsu? No es bueno que el invitado de honor se quede en una esquina en vez de dedicarse a bailar en el centro del salón."_ Bebió un poco de su copa, sonriéndose pues ahora si había sonado como el usual Karamatsu.

" _Dios, no eres para nada divertido cuando estas molesto."_ Osomatsu se apoyó en la pared, junto a él.

" _No estoy molesto."_

" _Si lo estás."_

" _No."_

" _Sí."_

" _No."_

Hubo un segundo de silencio entre ellos. La música clásica sonaba para darle ambiente a la fiesta y fragmentos de conversación llegaban a sus oídos.

" _Sí."_

Suspiró pesadamente.

Osomatsu tenía ese extraño don para sacarlo de sus casillas en cualquier segundo que se lo propusiera. Podía soportarlo cuando estaba con sus hermanos, pero cuando estaban solo ellos dos, parecía que su paciencia volaba por la ventana más cercana y se olvidaba de las apariencias que debía mantener un Matsuno, el segundo hijo y el segundo hermano mayor de los sextillizos.

Siempre segundo.

Y aun así no entendía porque él no había sido el segundo al mando de la familia.

" _Sabes Karamatsu"_ Osomatsu volvió a hablar, seguramente entendiendo que Karamatsu no estaba de humor para comenzar una charla. _"Cuando era pequeño siempre pensé que nunca iba a necesitar una mano derecha."_

El tema de conversación logró que Karamatsu mirara por primera vez a su hermano en todo lo que llevaban hablando. Era verdad que estaba molesto por no ser la mano derecha del nuevo jefe, pero nunca pensó que el mayor sería el primero en sacarlo a la luz.

En verdad, en su cabeza tenía el pequeño debate sobre si debía reclamar por ese puesto que anhelaba, o bien callarse para seguir aparentando que todo estaba bien y mantener las apariencias de un chico amable y a gusto con su posición.

" _Principalmente lo pensaba porque nunca me vi como jefe de mafia."_ Continuó. _"Digo, para mí era más fácil que papá siguiera en su puesto y yo vivir mi vida pacíficamente –si es que se le puede llamar pacífico a meterse en peleas todos los días."_

Karamatsu se quedó observando a su hermano quien reía entre dientes, con la vista fija en él.

Recordaba claramente aquellos días en los que aún iban a la escuela. Osomatsu usualmente era esperado por algunos pandilleros que habían oído sobre su habilidad en las peleas callejeras, y él, como buen segundo hijo, siempre le acompañaba para apoyarle. Tal vez cuando eran pequeños Karamatsu no resultaba ser de mucha ayuda, pero en cuanto ingresaron al instituto, ya era capaz de seguirle el ritmo de sus batallas –Habían veces en la que incluso Jyushimatsu se les unía.

De todas formas, no entendía a qué quería llegar el mayor con aquella charla.

" _¿A dónde quieres llegar recordando días pasados, Osomatsu?"_ Pregunto sin más.

" _A lo que quiero llegar es que…"_ Su hermano llevó su mano derecha para frotar sus cabellos con pereza, cerrando los ojos, seguramente pensando sus palabras. _"Mientras crecía descubrí que el mundo no es tan simple como siempre pensé que lo era."_

La mirada ajena se fijó en las personas que estaban frente a ellos, y Karamatsu le imitó, de alguna forma entendiendo que eso es lo que quería el mayor. Le parecía extraño que nadie se le hubiera acercado para poder entablar conversación con Osomatsu –nunca era con él–, o alguno de sus hermanos menores que les buscaban por alguna u otra razón cada que se desaparecían por mucho tiempo del grupo.

" _La gente es manipuladora."_ La voz de Osomatsu apareció al mismo tiempo que él se fijaba en una mujer que reía por un comentario de su acompañante. _"Nosotros bien lo sabemos ¿no? Somos un par de esos también."_

" _Claro que no."_ Sentenció, bebiendo un nuevo sorbo de vino. Pensó que tal vez esa no había sido la mejor respuesta.

" _Cierto."_ Pudo _escuchar_ la sonrisa de medio lado de Osomatsu en sus palabras, pero su tono de voz era extraño. _"Pero otros lo son."_

Un nuevo silencio se hizo entre ellos, y Karamatsu notó que la mujer que antes se estaba riendo ahora mostraba un gesto de descontento a su compañero. Entre toda la gente que estaba en el salón vio a Ichimatsu, y automáticamente fijó sus ojos en él, como si su hermano se tratara de un imán para sus sentidos, junto a él estaba Todomatsu.

" _Los trabajos de la mano derecha no son fáciles."_ Su hermano mayor volvió a hablar. Ichimatsu hablaba con Todomatsu de algo que era imposible saber a esa distancia. _"Papeleos, reuniones, fiestas y el primero que debe tener las respuestas a las preguntas del jefe. Básicamente es como un secretario. Es un trabajo horrible, si me preguntas."_

Todomatsu tomó dos copas de champaña, dándole una a Ichimatsu. Ambos tomaron un sorbo de alcohol y siguieron hablando. A los pocos segundos Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu se unieron al grupo.

" _Y es el puesto que más llama la atención después del de jefe de la familia."_

Karamatsu se dignó a mirar por un segundo a su hermano mientras éste hablaba, notando que tenía la vista fija en sus hermanos al igual que él. Regresó su vista para seguir observando por su parte.

" _La mano derecha debe estar presente en todos lados y consciente de todo, por lo que necesito a alguien como Choromatsu para que se haga cargo de todo lo que yo no quiero."_

Karamatsu frunció el ceño, aún más de lo normal, intentando que la molestia en su pecho desapareciera. El solo hecho de recordar que él no fue elegido por su hermano le obligaba a apretar los puños con molestia. No contra Choromatsu, sino que contra su hermano mayor.

" _Es tu hombre de confianza ¿verdad? Choromatsu, digo."_ Se obligó a hablar, diciendo esas palabras que le sabían a bilis. Había optado por ser el hermano que aceptaba su realidad y se conformaba con ello.

" _Sí, bueno. Algo así."_ Karamatsu tuvo que girar su rostro para poder ver a Osomatsu nuevamente, desconcertado. _"Verás, no puedo dejar que el mundo sepa todas mis cartas."_

Osomatsu se giró a verle, dándole una nueva sonrisa, mostrándole sus dientes en una expresión llena de confianza. Pero él no estaba entendiendo. El mayor metió una mano a su bolsillo, buscando algo en él, para luego mantener lo que sea que hubiera encontrado escondido en su puño cerrado.

" _Mientras que tengo mi mano derecha a la vista de todos, mi mano izquierda esta oculta en mi espalda con una pistola lista para disparar."_

Y estiró su puño para que Karamatsu recibiera lo que ocultaba, dejándolo caer sin más en su palma.

" _Espero que hagas bien tu trabajo, mano izquierda."_

Osomatsu le giñó un ojo en el momento en que dijo aquellas palabras, comenzando a encaminar sus pasos en dirección al grupo que formaban sus hermanos al otro lado del salón, dejando a Karamatsu congelado en su lugar.

El segundo hijo no pudo quitar la vista de la espalda de su hermano mayor, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el pendiente rojo que estaba en su mano.

Lo habían reconocido. Osomatsu lo había reconocido a él. A Karamatsu.

* * *

"Sabes, me lo he preguntado desde que Osomatsu lo anunció…" Iyami hablo, obligando a que Karamatsu despegara la vista de los papeles que tenía en las manos para prestarle atención.

Karamatsu, Iyami y sus hermanos menores se encontraban en la oficina del jefe. Karamatsu revisaba papeles que Choromatsu le había dejado; Todomatsu revisaba los papeles que Karamatsu no entendía; Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu jugaban con el gato naranja del cuarto hijo; Iyami por su parte había ido a dejarle nuevos papeles, pero por alguna razón no se había ido, seguramente porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"¿Por qué tú no eres su mano derecha, Ichimatsu?" concluyó con su duda.

"Soy Karamatsu." Dijo el aludido mientras se apuntaba así mismo. Estaba acostumbrado a esos errores de Iyami, ya que a pesar de que habían crecido junto a él, éste aun no era capaz de diferenciarlos, ni de aprenderse su orden de nacimiento.

Escuchó el quejido de Ichimatsu que más bien parecía un gruñido, acompañado de un "De todas las personas, tenías que confundirme con Mierdamatsu." Karamatsu solo sonrió, rozando con sus dedos el pendiente rojo que estaba en su oreja izquierda, recordando perfectamente como lo había obtenido.

"Bueno, eso es obvio, _my friend._ " Exclamó con seguridad. "Porque Choromatsu es el indicado para ser su mano derecha."

Pudo notar que aquella respuesta tomaba desprevenido a sus hermanos –bueno, solo a dos. Jyushimatsu seguía jugando con el gato de Ichimatsu–, algo que le causó cierto regocijo. Seguramente sus hermanos creían que él estaría resentido por aquella decisión por parte del mayor, no obstante, él había demostrado que era un hermano que no competía con sus iguales, sino que aceptaba las capacidades de cada uno.

Además, él sabía que su existencia significaba mucho más para su hermano que una simple posición reconocida por todos. Su hermano mayor le había dado la misión de ser su resguardo, aquel que cuidaba sus espaldas realmente. Aquel a quien llamaría si todo salía mal. Pensaba que Osomatsu lo creía más capaz que cualquiera, y era por eso que lo mantenía como carta de triunfo.

No le importaba el título de mano derecha. Él era la mano izquierda que sostenía el arma de la victoria.

Osomatsu confiaba más en él que en cualquier otro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Capitulo 5 y siento que a cada que aumentan se hacen mas largos y complicados de escribir...

El titulo de este capitulo es casi una ironía. Me pregunto si realmente existirá alguien en este fic que se divierta (ríe).

Gracias como siempre a Momonade por ser la beta reader de este fic. Sin ella no sería posible que lo publicara!

Nuevamente, gracias por leer este fic.

Espero sus comentarios 3


	6. Color Error

Este capitulo es realmente largo.

6003 palabras para ser exactos. Espero que no les parezca _eterno_ mientras lo leen... (suda frio)

Con Momonade estábamos hablando sobre las canciones que le vendrían a este fic (como para leerlo con algo de ambientación), y llegamos a la conclusión de que, entre varias otras, Re:Re de AKFG es realmente apropiada.

Sin mas que decir: ¡Espero que disfruten este capitulo!

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 6: Color error.**

Escuchó el helicóptero antes de siquiera verlo. Karamatsu acomodó sus lentes de sol para poder buscar en el cielo despejado de otoño alguna señal de la máquina que hacía tal ruido, en cuanto la divisó su sonrisa se ensancho a más no poder.

Desde que Osomatsu y Choromatus habían partido de la mansión, no dejaba de esperar el momento en el que regresaran. Tal vez en un principio lo hacía con la intención de encarar a su hermano mayor y poder preguntarle el por qué lo había dejado en la mansión. –El _por qué_ no lo había elegido a él. Pero solo bastaron las palabras que Jyushimatsu le dijo para que recordara su lugar en aquella familia.

Él, Karamatsu, era sin duda alguna la carta de triunfo de Osomatsu. Tal vez no era la posición más llamativa que realmente le gustaría tener, pero era el que contenía la mayor parte de la confianza del jefe de la familia, y eso por si solo ya bastaba para que su pecho de ensanchara de orgullo.

Estaba decidido a ignorar el rastro de descontento que aún se albergaba en alguna parte de su corazón cada vez que recordaba que él no el segundo al mando en la familia.

El helicóptero aterrizó en el techo de la mansión que estaba acondicionado para ello, y solo tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos hasta que las hélices dejaran de girar y la puerta del mismo se abriera, dejándole ver la silueta de sus hermanos asomarse tras de ella. Apresuro sus pasos para poder ir a su encuentro, intentando contener la emoción de volver a ver aquellas figuras que, aunque algunos no lo quisieran reconocer –Como Ichimatsu y Todomatsu–, habían hecho notoria su ausencia en la mansión.

Recordó que en algún momento de su vida, Osomatsu le había comentado sobre lo incompleto que él se sentía cada vez que no estaba junto a sus hermanos. "Es _como si no estuviera entero._ ", le dijo. Y, en esos momentos, Karamatsu no pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquella palabras del mayor.

"Bienvenidos de regreso. Osomatsu, Choromatsu." Les saludo en cuanto vio sus rostros.

Ambos le respondieron con un "Estoy de regreso" que dejaba dilucidar lo cansados que estaban.

"Karamachuuu~" El mayor prácticamente se dejó caer en los brazos de Karamatsu en cuanto toco el suelo. El segundo hijo, acostumbrado a su actuar impredecible, le recibió sin más. "Estoy cansado. Choromatsu es un demonio. No me dejó dormir más de cuatro horas al día."

"Buen trabajo, _brother_." Dijo con una sonrisa amable palmeando la espalda del mayor.

"No lo consientas, Karamatsunii-san."

Choromatsu por su parte intentaba de mantener su orgullo y caminar por sus propios medios, pero el mayor notaba que se hubiera dejado caer sobre el suelo si no fuera porque debía cuidar las apariencias y sus ropas.

"Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Choromatsu." Karamatsu solo podía sonreír por volver a tener a ambos hermanos a su lado, por lo que sus respuestas resultaban repetitivas y con un tono de voz alegre.

"Osomatsunii-san solo se dedicó a beber y a disfrutar en las fiestas a las que nos invitaban. Yo soy quien tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo para que él fuera capaz de dormir en una cama todas las noches."

"Eran camas realmente cómodas." Admitió el mayor con una sonrisa. "Buen trabajo Choromatsu. Como se esperaba de mi mano derecha."

El segundo hijo ignoró el dolor por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

Contraria a la respuesta de disgusto que Karamatsu esperaba, Choromatsu se quedó en silencio por un segundo. Pudo apreciar como el rostro de su hermano menor se volvía uno de molestia contenida y daba media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida de la azotea, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra de queja, de contra argumentación, _de algo_.

"¿Choromatsu está molesto?"

Karamatsu formuló esa pregunta sin mucho cuidado, más que nada poniendo sus pensamientos en preguntas. Miró a Osomatsu aun en sus brazos, encontrándose con el hecho de que el rostro contrario también lucía un inusual semblante serio, con la vista fija en la espalda del tercer Matsuno.

"No lo sé." Exclamo Osomatsu, volviendo a sostenerse en sus propios pies y encaminándose por igual a la salida.

Pero Karamatsu sabía que eso no podía ser posible.

No había forma de que él supiera si algo le había pasado a Choromatsu, pero sabía que Osomatsu siempre estaba al tanto de ellos. Por lo que, si alguien podía tener una respuesta sobre el extraño estado de ánimo del tercer hermano, ese definitivamente debía ser el mayor de los Matsuno.

Tal vez Karamatsu no podía entender a todos sus hermanos como lo hacía el contrario, pero él definitivamente entendía a Osomatsu más que cualquiera otro –al menos así le gustaba pensar–. Y, si este negaba que algo hubiera ocurrido, quería decir que se trataba de algo realmente serio.

Karamatsu sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro en un movimiento lento, decidido a dejar de lado su preocupación pues entendía que, aunque quisiera preguntar qué ocurría, hacer hablar a Osomatsu iba a ser una tarea prácticamente imposible; y que Choromatsu hablara solo iba a ser problemático y poco confiable –El menor solía divagar y dramatizar en sus respuestas cuando estas eran muy importantes.

De momento prefería centrarse en que al fin sus hermanos estaban de regreso.

 _Solo eso importa._ Se convenció a sí mismo.

* * *

Una de las dos puertas que daban la entrada al estudio se abrió, permitiendo que Ichimatsu viera a sus tres hermanos mayores tras de ella.

"Estamos de regreso~"

La voz cansada de Osomatsu floto en sus oídos sin perder aquel tono alegre y despreocupado que le caracterizaba, logrando que una leve silueta de sonrisa se asomara en los labios del cuarto Matsuno.

Jyushimatsu saltó, dejando su lugar junto a Ichimatsu en el sillón tan animosamente que hizo caer el bate de béisbol que reposaba junto al mueble, y corrió al encuentro con sus hermanos saludándolos con su inagotable alegría. Osomatsu acaricio la cabeza de Jyushimatsu con una sonrisa de lado en respuesta.

"Estamos de regreso." Choromatsu fue más tranquilo en su saludo en comparación al quinto hermano, pero igual de cansado que el mayor.

"Bienvenidos de regreso." Ichimatsu y Todomatsu solo saludaron desde sus lugares.

Karamatsu entró último a la habitación, e Ichimatsu prácticamente podía ver como nacía una cola desde el trasero de su hermano, la cual se movía a cada palabra que pronunciaba respecto al trabajo que estuvieron haciendo en la ausencia del jefe y su mano derecha.

"Yo _and my brothers_ ,nos encargamos de todo el trabajo. Por lo que ustedes simplemente pueden descansar el día de hoy."

No era que fuera algo que otros pudieran notaran a simple vista, pero a él se le hacía especialmente fácil ver la felicidad que salía de los poros del segundo hijo. Resultaba realmente algo desagradable de presenciar.

"¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?" Todomatsu apartó su mirada del teléfono para poder hablar. "Seguramente fueron a muchas fiestas ¿verdad?"

Todomatsu, luego de haber prácticamente llorado toda el agua que podía almacenar el cuerpo humano, había logrado recomponerse de la muerte de Atsuhi. Fue un golpe para él cuando Karamatsu le contó donde había ido a parar el brazo de su amigo, pero a la vez aquello sirvió como impulso para que se comprometiera aún más con la búsqueda del asesino.

"Fuimos a un montón." Dijo Osomatsu, encaminándose a su escritorio. En su camino pasó junto a Ichimatsu, desordenando aún más los cabellos de este con algo de brusquedad.

Solo aquel gesto basto para que el menor volviera a sonreír para sus adentros, sintiendo el cariño de su hermano. Eran esos pequeños actos los que le hacían entender a Ichimatsu de que él era querido por aquellas personas que resultaban ser sus hermanos, o al menos por el mayor de los Matsuno.

"Pero básicamente todas fueron reuniones aburridas disfrazadas de fiestas." Prosiguió el jefe, dejándose caer en su silla con un bufido de cansancio.

No fue hasta que vio a Osomatsu en aquella silla que Ichimatsu entendió que había extrañado a su hermano mayor. Realmente sentía como si algo hubiera faltado en el tiempo que no estuvieron aquellas dos personas en su rango de visión, pero no lo notó hasta que regresaron.

"¿Solo eso hicieron?" Todomatsu se quejó respecto a la pobre historia de su viaje. "Al menos fueron a comer, o a caminar ¿no?"

"Bueno…" Osomatsu miro al techo de su oficina, pensando una respuesta. "En un momento de tiempo libre, salimos a caminar por los alrededores de donde estábamos y encontramos un carro de oden como el de Chibita." Regreso la vista sobre su hermano menor, con una nueva sonrisa en los labios. "Definitivamente el oden de Chibita es el mejor."

"Ahora que lo mencionas, deberíamos ir a verle uno de estos días." Karamatsu habló, tomando asiento junto a Todomatsu. "Fui a verle hace dos días y se quejó de nuestra ingratitud."

"No se puede hacer mucho por ello." Choromatsu se sentó junto a Ichimatsu, permitiendo que el menor notara las bolsas bajo sus ojos. "Todo ha estado caótico aquí, y este viaje era algo que teníamos que hacer obligatoriamente desde que Osomatsunii-san es el nuevo jefe."

Choromatsu soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata, pasando a desabotonar el primer botón de su camisa, todo acompañado por un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Ichimatsu no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas horas de sueño pudo obtener el mayor en toda aquella travesía. –Si Osomatsu se veía cansado, la mano derecha del jefe parecía como si hubiera tenido que mantenerse despierto corriendo una maratón en esos cuatro días que no se vieron.

"Choromatsunii-san." Ichimatsu se sorprendió a si mismo hablando, impulsado por la preocupación. "Deberías ir a dormir. Tienes ojeras que parecen las de un panda."

"Es verdad." Todomatsu le apoyo desde el otro lado de la mesa de té. "Chomatsunii-san y Osomatsunii-san deberían ir a dormir. Karamatsunii-san ya les dijo que todo estaba terminado aquí, por lo que no necesitan preocuparse por ello."

"Como si pudiera hacer eso." El mayor les miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como si las solas palabras de sus hermanos insinuando su cansancio hubieran bastado para ofenderlo. "Aún tengo que arreglar toda la información que conseguimos en este viaje, los tratos que cerramos y, además, revisar lo que ustedes hicieron."

"¡Eres un trabajólico, Choromatsunii-san!" Se quejó el menor de los seis.

Jyushimatsu se sentó junto al nombrado, dejando caer el cuerpo en el sillón. El solo acto hizo que tanto Choromatsu como Ichimatsu se movieran por inercia para darle espacio, haciendo que este último quedara aprisionado entre su hermano mayor y el brazo del sillón.

"Ve a dormir. Ve a dormir." Dijo alegre el menor.

"Ya dije que no pue-"

"Está bien." Osomatsu le interrumpió. "Deberías ir, Choromatsu. Después de todo, no has tenido mucho tiempo para descansar. Anoche fuimos a dormir tarde y hoy nos levantamos temprano."

"Pero-"

"Si estás muy cansado, todo lo que harás será cometer errores." Prosiguió el mayor. "No deberías sobre esforzarte tanto. Al menos escucha lo que tu hermano mayor tiene para aconsejarte."

Las palabras de su hermano eran relajadas y certeras, y las decía con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha usando el escritorio como soporte, como siempre. Pero, aunque aquella visión era la usual para Ichimatsu, algo en el ambiente le hacía sentir una extraña incomodidad, como si las palabras del mayor ocultaran algo detrás de una simple recomendación.

Tal vez lo que le hacía sentir aquella molesta sensación eran los ojos de Osomatsu totalmente fijos en Choromatsu, quien extrañamente había guardado silencio. Eso y el hecho de que Osomatsu hubiera dicho _hermano mayor_ en vez de su usual 'onii-chan' –Su palabra predilecta para apelar al cariño de sus hermanos menores.

 _Es como si remarcara su posición ante nosotros._ Fue lo que Ichimatsu pensó, en una idea que nació de repente en su cabeza. Y aunque no sabía porque creía aquello, imagino que esa era la razón detrás de todo.

"De acuerdo." Choromatsu hablo luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas para Ichimatsu, corriendo la vista de la del mayor.

La habitación se había quedado extrañamente en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, como si todos los presentes hubieran sentido la tensión en su piel.

"Supongo que iré a dormir." El tercer hermano le comunicó al resto su decisión, levantándose con pesadez del sillón.

"Que duermas bien." Osomatsu le respondió al instante, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

Pero, antes de que el resto pudiera desearle un agradable sueño a la mano derecha de la familia, Ichimatsu vio como Choromatsu comenzaba a caer de espalda luego de dar su primer paso.

No es que el cuarto hijo de los Matsuno fuera la persona más rápida del mundo, pero al menos podía presumir entre sus hermanos que sus reacciones resultaban ser las más veloces y certeras, iguales a las de un gato. Por lo que, no era de asombrarse que Ichimatsu extendiera sus manos intentando evitar que Choromatsu cayera contra el suelo del estudio. Lastimosamente, la velocidad no es de mucha ayuda en esas situaciones si no se tiene la fuerza necesaria para evitar la caída.

Choromatsu fue como un peso muerto cayendo sobre su delgado brazo derecho, obligando a que su cuerpo se inclinara para poder seguir la inercia del movimiento. Ichimatsu sintió a su hermano agarrar sus ropas –quien sabe qué parte–, haciendo lo propio por evitar caer; él solo atinó a afirmar la camisa de Choromatsu con su mano izquierda en un nuevo intento por eludir lo que vendría; Ichimatsu cerró los ojos fuertemente ante la idea del dolor que sentiría su brazo derecho siendo aplastado por el mayor.

Escucho los gritos de sus hermanos advirtiendo lo que ocurriría –para su vergüenza, el también dejó escapas un sonido extraño–, y esperó con resignación el ruido del impacto y el dolor de chocar contra otro cuerpo.

Pero para su sorpresa no ocurrió, y solo pudo sentir como algo le detenía de un tirón en el aire.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la escena de Choromatsu efectivamente en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados igual que los de él hace unos momentos, pero su hermano si se estaba quejando por el dolor, pues el débil agarre de Ichimatsu en su ropa no evito que se encontrará con la alfombra que cubría el piso.

Ichimatsu miró sobre su hombro derecho y pudo ver la sonrisa de Jyushimatsu y su mano fuertemente agarrada en sus ropas, sosteniéndole en el aire.

El quinto hijo de los Matsuno si tenía la fuerza para evitar que él callera.

"¿Están bien, Ichimatsunii-san, Chromatsunii-san?" Preguntó con inocencia.

"Mmm" Asintió. "Estoy bien. Gracias, Jyushimatsu."

Ichimatsu le contesto con aparente, _aparente_ , tranquilidad, pero la realidad es que aún le latía el corazón por el susto. Jyushimatsu soltó su agarre en cuanto escucho esas palabras, dejando que Ichimatsu quedará sobre Choromatsu.

"¡Como si fuera a estar bien!" El mayor no tardó en quejarse. "Esto duele, demonios. ¡No dejes tu bate de béisbol en el suelo, Jyushimatsu!"

"Lo siento, Choromatsunii-san." La sonrisa en los labios del menor no ayudaba a saber si realmente se estaba disculpando o burlando. "Se debe haber caído cuando me levanté a saludarlos."

"Debes tener más cuidado, _my_ Jyushimatsu." Karamatsu le dijo con una sonrisa, con el cuerpo a medio camino de levantarse. Seguramente había quedado en aquella posición al reaccionar a la caída de sus hermanos.

"Bueno, también en parte es culpa de Choromatsunii-san por no ver donde pone los pies." Acotó Todomatsu.

Osomatsu se rio desde el escritorio.

"Tal vez es la falta de sueño la que te hace aún más idiota, Choromatsu-kun." Ichimatsu prefirió fingir que no había escuchado gritar al mayor cuando ellos caían, permitiéndole actuar como el despreocupado que era.

Choromatsu gruñó por lo bajo, e Ichimatsu se dedicó a ver al culpable aquella caída; En efecto, el bate de béisbol de Jyushimatsu se encontraba a unos centímetros del pie de su hermano mayor, casi burlándose por la idiotez de este por pisarlo.

"Ichimatsu, ya levántate de una vez. No te pienses que me quedaré todo el día aquí en el suelo."

La voz de Choromatsu lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, obligándole a girar la cabeza para verle. "Tal vez lo del bate fue una señal y deberías dormir aquí, Choromatsunii-san." Se burló, escuchando con tranquilidad los reclamos contrarios.

En el momento en que su cuerpo hizo el ademan de levantarse, noto que aún mantenía entre su puño izquierdo el cuello de la camisa contraria. Tiró de la prenda en un leve movimiento involuntario, descubriendo parte de lo que ocultaba la tela.

"Choromatsunii-san… ¿Eso es una marca de beso?"

Pregunto sin más. Demasiado curioso por la respuesta, y demasiado malévolo como para ser cuidadoso con el hecho de que sus otros hermanos los estaban rodeando.

Ahí, justo en la unión del cuello y el hombro de su hermano mayor, se encontraba una marca rojiza que resaltaba descaradamente sobre la pálida piel ajena. Aunque llamarla una marca de beso era amable, pues en verdad la marca prácticamente era la de una herida apenas en recuperación.

* * *

"Choromatsunii-san… ¿Eso es una marca de beso?"

Las palabras de Ichimatsu cayeron sobre Choromatsu como si se trataran de un balde azua fría.

Su cuerpo se congelo en una fracción de segundo, al igual que su respiración. Toda su mente se volvió negra, y por un momento no sabía que estaba ocurriendo ni que era lo que le estaba preguntando aquella persona sobre él.

Una marca de beso. ¿Acaso él tenía algo así? Oh, sí que lo tenía, y sabía claramente cuándo y quién se la había hecho.

Se mordió su labio inferior evitando el impulso por alzar la vista y buscar los ojos de Osomatsu. No podía dejar que sus hermanos se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido entre él y el mayor.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Todomatsu hablo, demasiado asombrado para su gusto, inclinándose sobre la mesa de té para poder ver desde ahí a Choromatsu que aún estaba en el suelo bajo Ichimatsu. Karamatsu hizo lo mismo por su parte, igual de asombrado pero si emitir ruido alguno.

"¡Es verdad!" Prosiguió el menor, y Choromatsu lo maldijo en sus adentros por ser tan innecesariamente ruidoso con esos temas. "Que fea marca. Más bien parece una mordedura."

 _¡¿No deberías estar llorando en alguna esquina por tu 'amigo', Totty?!_ Pensó. Porque claro, él no era tan idiota como para no haber notado que Atsushi no era solo un amigo del menor.

Pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haber pensado aquello, pues en verdad no le gustaba que su hermano llorara.

"¡Choromatsunii-san tiene una marca de beso!" Jyushimatsu grito animadamente, aún más fuerte que Todomatsu.

"No, realmente es una mordedura, Jyushimatsunii-san." Todomatsu le corrigió, divertido.

"¡Una mordedura de beso!"

"¡Po-por supuesto que no!" Gritó al igual que sus hermanos, porque por alguna razón creía que alzando la voz iba a desaparecer la inseguridad que le invadía. "Claro que no es una marca de beso, y mucho menos una mordedura, idiotas."

Prácticamente saltó del suelo, sacándose a Ichimatsu de encima en un movimiento demasiado fluido para tratarse de él –el pánico hacia milagros con su motricidad.

"E-es una picadura de mosquito." Prosiguió con su excusa, atrapando con su mano su camisa y cubriendo la _picadura_. "Habían muchos de ellos anoche."

"Oh, vamos, Choromatsunii-san."Se notaba en su rostro que no le había creído. "No somos idiotas. Ningún mosquito puede hacer eso."

 _¡Maldición, Todomatsu!_

"¡Te digo que fue un mosquito!" Insistió, intentando parecer firme en sus palabras. "Además, no tengo porque estar discutiendo estas cosas con ustedes. No es de su incumbencia." Dicho aquello encamino sus pasos hacía la salida, aun con su mano firmemente sobre su camisa evitando que esta volviera a dejar al descubierto sus secretos.

"No seas malo." Todomatsu definitivamente quería insistir con el tema. "Somos tus hermanos, después de todo. Puedes contarnos de tus aventuras en el viaje, Choromatsunii-san."

"Las aventuras en los hoteles del amor de Choromatsunii-san" Los dichos de Jyushimatsu hicieron que Todomatsu se riera con descaro.

Choromatsu por su parte les ignoro, o al menos fingió que lo hacía. Abrió la puerta del estudio con brusquedad y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con un portazo que resonó en el pasillo donde había terminado. Emprendió su viaje hasta su cuarto.

Estaba seguro que sus hermanos ahora mismo estarían hablando de su exagerada reacción, pero no le importaba. No estaba en un estado en el que él mismo pudiera entablar una conversación donde no dejara al descubierto lo ocurrido tras esa marca en su cuello.

Y tampoco quería pensar en ello.

No quería pensar en nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y por ende recordar.

No quería recordar los dulces labios de Osomatsu en los propios, lo profunda que sonaba su voz en sus oídos, las frías manos ajenas que incursionaban por su cuerpo…

No quería recordar a Osomatsu.

* * *

En sus sueños más ocultos y culposos, Choromatsu siempre se preguntó el cómo sería besar a Osomatsu. Se imaginaba que el mayor sería algo apresurado, desesperado por poder unir sus labios –y él no se negaría aunque fingiera molestia–, pero aun así serian dulces y suaves, cuidadosos en el contacto; Choromatsu podría sentir el amor derritiéndose en su boca cada vez que tocara los labios de Osomatsu con los propios. Y él devolvería el gesto, inseguro por su indudable inexperiencia, pero aun así daría lo mejor de sí por sentir aún más del contrario.

Ahora, estando en una habitación y cama desconocidas, a oscuras y con el mayor sobre él devorando su boca, podía decir que la dulzura existía. Choromatsu definitivamente sentía que los labios de Osomatsu eran miel.

Pero también entendía que las fantasías eran sueños imposibles de cumplir. Y, aunque Osomatsu se movía de forma apresurada tal como lo imagino, no podía encontrar aprecio o cariño en sus acciones. No había amor en sus caricias.

"Osomatsunii-san…" Suspiro su nombre en cuanto sintió el aliento ajeno chocar con la piel de su cuello, evitando pensar en cosas innecesarias.

En un momento, cuando había alejado a su hermano de él, nuevamente impulsado por la culpa de lo que estaban haciendo, Osomatsu aprisiono sus muñecas con una de sus manos, dejándola por sobre su cabeza para que no osara volver a interferir.

No le agradaba aquello. No le gustaba el no ser capaz de moverse a voluntad, pero él sabía que perdonaba aquellas acciones solo por el hecho de que Osomatsu era quien lo estaba haciendo.

Aunque se seguía lamentando no poder tocar al mayor a gusto y saciar sus propios deseos.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la mano libre de su hermano deslizarse por la piel de su toroso totalmente expuesto, logrando que sus músculos se tensaran donde fuera que tocara. Sus manos aún estaban heladas, como si no pudieran calentarse aun cuando estaban en contacto con la piel ardiente de Choromatsu.

Escuchó el sonido de su cinturón desatándose.

Y fue como si despertar de una ilusión.

"¡E-espera, Osomatsunii-san!" Volvió a moverse, alterado por lo que estaba por pasar.

Realmente no estaba seguro de querer seguir con aquello.

"No pelees, Choromatsu-kun." Le susurro sobre la piel. "Onii-chan te hará sentir bien."

La voz de Osomatsu le sonó fría, igual de fría que sus manos que ahora se aventuraban bajo su pantalón, tocando con descaro la tela de su ropa interior que cubría su miembro.

"Osomatsunii-san, detente un momento, por favor." Le pidió.

"Tranquilo." Le respondió con la misma voz fría.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse, y esta vez fue aún más brusco que las veces anteriores. La lengua del mayor entró con fuerza en su boca y el no pudo más que cerrar los ojos centrándose en respirar, pues Osomatsu no le había dado tiempo para ello. Sus ojos comenzaban a arder, sin entender si era por la falta de oxígeno o el extraño sentimiento de miedo que se estaba colando en sus pensamientos.

"Osomatsunii-san…"El nombrado se detuvo por un segundo y levantó la vista para poder encontrarse con la del menor.

La habitación estaba oscura, y solo era iluminada por la luz del exterior que se filtraba por la gran ventana que había, pero Choromatsu vio con claridad cómo su hermano le sonreía de lado, como siempre. Pero a diferencia de siempre, esta vez no pudo sentir tranquilidad. En su lugar sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Los ojos del mayor lo estaban viendo, pero no le miraban. No, ellos estaban perdidos en alguna parte, muy, muy lejos de ahí. En algún lugar que obligaba a Osomatsu a colocar una expresión afligida, como si estuviera haciendo algo desagradable para él.

Y Choromatsu sintió como si su corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

El mayor volvió a su cuello, abriendo la boca y mordiendo la piel contraria Choromatsu prácticamente juró que había escuchado su piel ceder y ser atravesada por los dientes de su hermano.

"¡Osomatsunii-san!" Gritó. Gritó por el dolor, gritó por el miedo y gritó por la angustia que ahora se había alojado en su pecho.

Osomatsu se apartó de él de un golpe tras escucharle, soltando sus muñecas y sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama en un movimiento rápido y alterado. El mayor se quedó ahí, apartado de él, congelado.

Choromatsu se sentó y vio de nuevo el rostro de su hermano, iluminado solo por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Ya no había rastro de la expresión afligida que había visto hace solo unos segundos. En cambio, ahora Osomatsu le veía como si Choromatsu se tratara de la peor película de terror que hubiera visto en su vida. Como si el menor fuera su miedo más grande en ese mundo.

El menor estiró la mano para buscar la contraria "Osomatsunii-"

"Lo siento." Le interrumpió, obligándole a detenerse en medio de su acción.

El mayor le dijo aquello, con el rostro totalmente deformado por la culpa, y Choromatsu pensó que nunca le había resultado tan fácil y a la vez tan doloroso entender los pensamientos de su hermano a través de sus expresiones.

"Lo siento. No debí haber eso." Volvió a disculparse. Choromatsu no sabía si quería golpearlo, abrazarlo o salir corriendo de aquel lugar. "No debí haber hecho eso. Lo siento. Por favor has como si nunca hubiera pasado."

Lo puños de Osomatsu estaban apretados, al igual que su mandíbula, algo que obligaba a que sus palabras salieran con dificultad de sus labios, las cuales sonaban pesadas en los oídos de Choromatsu.

"Esto fue un error."

Termino por decir. Y Choromatsu sintió que por segunda vez en esa noche su corazón se rompía.

Osomatsu abandono la habitación rápidamente, olvidando que hace solo unos momentos estaba tan ebrio que tuvo que ser arrastrado hasta ahí.

Y Choromatsu se quedó ahí, sentado en una habitación y en una cama desconocidas, en la oscuridad, llorando porque su cuello dolía y la boca le sabía a miel.

* * *

"¡Choromatsu!"

La voz de Karamatsu fue inesperada, y le costó unos segundo entender que el mayor había ido tras de él luego de que abandono el estudio, encontrándole justo antes de que entrara a su habitación.

"¿Karamatsunii-san?"

¿Por qué estaba Karamatsu ahí?

 _¿Por qué no vino Osomatsunii-san tras de mí?_

"¿Qué necesitas?" Choromatsu tuvo que utilizar todas sus habilidades para que la decepción no se colara por sus palabras. "Ahora mismo me voy a ir a dormir, por lo que no tengo ánimos de hablar."

No quería ser cortante –si lo quería–, pero realmente no tenía las energías para entrabar una charla con el más idiota de sus hermanos.

"Si, no te preocupes. Entiendo que debes estar cansado por el viaje." Karamatsu le sonrió comprensivo, y _casi_ se sintió culpable por pensar que era un idiota. "Pero necesito preguntarte algo antes."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Hubo un prolongado silencio luego de que hablara. Los segundos pasaron lentos, demasiado lentos. El rostro de Karamatsu parecía el de alguien que estaba teniendo una épica batalla interna, por lo que el menor tuvo la decencia de no interrumpirle y exigirle que se apresurara. Choromatsu suspiro, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna, en la espera de que su hermano se dignara a hablar.

"Esa marca de beso…"

Ah, no sabía porque había creído que el tema a tratar iba a ser otro. Iluso de su parte. Karamatsu podía ser igual o más entrometido que sus hermanos menores si se lo proponía, siempre con la cubierta de 'hermano mayor preocupado'.

"Esa mordedura, es culpa de Osomatsu ¿verdad?"

Choromatsu sintió que le caía un segundo balde agua fría en menos de media hora, volviendo a dejarle todos los músculos estáticos, congelados por el sudor frio que comenzaba a aparecer en su espalda. La respiración nuevamente detenida gracias al rostro serio que el mayor le dedicaba.

"¿Co-como puedes decir eso?" Le cuestiono, intentando que su rostro no se deformara por el miedo, sin éxito. Por inercia llevo su mano al cuello de su camisa, intentando cubrir la marca de cualquier mirada indiscreta. "Somos hermanos ¿sabes? No digas idioteces, Karamatsunii-san."

"Sé lo que somos." Choromatsu pudo sentir como el contrario mordía las palabras que el mismo decía, como si realmente no quisiera pronunciarlas. "Sé lo que somos pero…pero aun así…"

No termino lo que estaba diciendo, optando por apartar su mirada con impotencia, evitando que Choromatsu le viera a los ojos, algo que el menor agradeció pues él también deseaba no ser visto.

"¿Tu y Osomatsu lo hicieron?" La vista aún lejos de la del menor, los dientes apretados.

Choromatsu nunca había deseado tanto no comprender lo que quería decir su hermano. Por un segundo quiso imaginar que Karamatsu le hablaba en una lengua desconocida para él.

"¿Tu y Osomatsu se acostaron?" Reformuló su pregunta, esta vez mirándole, tal vez creyendo que él no le había entendido. Pero Choromatsu estaba lejos de no entender, para su mala suerte.

El menor estaba avergonzado. Avergonzado por lo que estaba pasando, por lo que le estaban preguntando y por lo que su cabeza insistía en recordar de la noche anterior, obligándose a desviar la mirada y fijándola en el suelo.

No hubo sonrojo en sus mejilla, porque la vergüenza que sentía no era simple, era una vergüenza que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

"¡Choromatsu!" Karamatsu le hablo, con el tono de voz notoriamente alterado. Le tomó de los hombros, enterrando sus dedos en la ropa del menor. "Por favor, necesito que me respondas."

Giró la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Karamatsu cuando este apretó el agarre sobre sus hombros. Separo sus labios para poder hablar, pero su voz no lograba salir. No podía hablar. No quería hablar.

No quería admitir que él había sido un _error_.

Cerró los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba cansado de todo.

Volvió a abrirlos y terminó por sonreír, imitando la expresión afligida que Osomatsu le había dedicado antes de llamarle un error.

Se preguntó si así se había sentido el mayor cuando le vio de aquella forma.

"¡Demonios…!" Karamatsu maldijo, para sorpresa del menor, desviando la vista nuevamente. Él estaba acostumbrado a verle actuar genial y tranquilo.

Karamatsu volvió a mirarle luego de unos segundos, aun con sus manos sobre los hombros del menor, esta vez con el ceño aún más fruncido y los músculos de su rostro rígidos.

"Elígeme a mí, Choromatsu."

"¿Qué?"

No pudo evitar preguntar, seguramente con la expresión más idiota que se podía lograr en ese momento. Realmente no esperaba aquello.

"Te digo que me elijas a mí por sobre Osomatsu." Karamatsu hablo de nuevo, apretando aún más su agarre sobre él, tanto que ya comenzaba a doler.

"¿De qué demonios hablas? Somos hermanos, Karamatsu-niisan. ¡Hermanos!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Le dijo alterado, nuevamente asombrado a Choromatsu. "Pero eso no importa. No me importa. Elíjeme a mí, Choromatsu. Deja a Osomatsu y elíjeme a mí."

Choromatsu estaba a punto de protestar, de enviar a su hermano al demonio y volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos lastimeros; a compadecerse de su miserable vida. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una sola palabra, Karamatsu le abrazo.

"Elíjeme a mí." Repitió. "No te digo que olvides a Osomatsu enseguida. Puedes pensar en él mientras me usas como reemplazo. Pero, por favor, elíjeme a mí. Yo sé que con el tiempo lo olvidaras."

El menor no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos a más no poder ante las palabras de su hermano, aun aprisionado en sus brazos, sin fuerzas para apartarlo.

Se preguntaba que había entendido Karamatsu con su silencio para hacerle decir aquello, y a la vez sentía un nudo en su garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras tan lastimeras por su parte.

¿Acaso Karamatsu le quería?

Sí, claro que le quería. Pero no sabía si le quería como hermano o de la misma forma en que Choromatsu quería a Osomatsu.

"Qué cosas más dolorosas dices, Karamatsunii-san" Susurro junto al oído de su hermano.

Quería rechazar aquella oferta, decir que era imposible. Pero, contra sus propios pensamientos racionales, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, alzando sus brazos para poder corresponder el abrazo contrario.

Sintió el perfume ajeno en cuanto hundió su rostro en el hombro de Karamatsu, robando su calor notoriamente más alto a través de las ropas. Choromatsu volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora inundado por la presencia del segundo hijo. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de él como lo estaban ahora, pero no resultaba desagradable.

De alguna forma, le recordaba a Osomatsu.

Se apartaron, solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder verse directamente a los ojos gracias a las alturas iguales.

Choromatsu era incapaz de entender los pensamientos de su hermano, por lo que no lograba descifrar que era lo que pretendía. Pero eso estaba bien, él ya tenía suficientemente con los propios, los cuales le gritaban que aquello era el peor camino que podía tomar; Que apartara a su hermano y se alejara del sufrimiento.

Suspiró resignado.

Ambos se acercaron con lentitud, y sus labios terminaron por encontrarse.

Se besaron, apretando sus brazos alrededor del contrario para poder acercarse aún más. El acto fue lento, con temor, con duda en cada centímetro de su piel; pero a cada segundo la confianza que ganaban era mayor a los miedos. Ya no había vuelta atrás como para darse el lujo de arrepentirse y lamentarse de nuevo.

Se separaron de nuevo, cortando su beso por un segundo para poder buscar aire. Fingieron vergüenza aparatando la vista; retomando la acción, con aun más ansias.

Se sentía como si ambos hubieran estado reteniendo el mismo anhelo por tanto tiempo que simplemente este acababa de explotar en sus labios en forma de deseo por el contrario. Pero Chromatsu se recordó que aquello era imposible, pues el sentimiento no era mismo.

Él anhelaba a Osomatsu.

La mano de Choromatsu busco tras de sí la perilla de la puerta que daba a su cuarto, abriéndola. Al parecer Karamatsu había entendido el mensaje, pues encamino sus pasos dentro de la habitación aun sosteniendo al menor entre sus brazos, sin detener su lengua que ahora exploraba en la boca del menor.

No había tiempo para pensar si aquello era lo correcto o no. Choromatsu ya estaba cansado de esperar, razonar y pensar. Había perseguido a Osomatsu por demasiados años y se había negado a él por la misma cantidad de tiempo, pero cuando al fin pudo tenerle fue llamado un error.

Ya era tarde para Choromatsu, él ya había probado la dulzura de los labios de Osomatsu, y para ello no había vuelta atrás, tal como había temido.

Pero entonces, ahí estaba Karamatsu, ofreciéndose a sobre escribir todo lo que él amaba y a impregnarlo con sus colores.

Sorprendentemente, Choromatsu notó que los labios de Karamatsu eran dulces, igual que los de Osomatsu. Y aunque no sabían a miel, si tenían un extraño y agradable sabor a algo que no lograba descifrar.

Cuando la puerta de su cuarto se cerró, Choromatsu intentó convencerse de que la miel no era tan deliciosa después de todo.

* * *

¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Animo Chorizo! (?)

Como siempre, muuuuuchas gracias a Momonade por ser la beta reader. Esta vez me ha hecho muy feliz saber que te a gustado tanto el capitulo 3

Y claro, gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora. Ustedes no saben lo feliz que me hace leer lo que opinan de este fic. Me alegra les guste lo que estoy haciendo.

¡Realmente espero no decepcionarlos!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, con mas angs lol.


	7. Color Pregunta

**Color Falso.**

 **Capitulo 7: Color pregunta**

Los recuerdos del pasado inundaban su cabeza, y el alcohol en su sangre los hacía girar como un torbellino de miedos y angustias que no le dejaban ver lo que estaba frente a él.

En sus memorias volvía a ser pequeño, volvía a ser indefenso, y volvía a ser abrazado por Tougo quien susurraba en su oído que todo estaría bien, que pronto se divertiría; su cuerpo se movía en base a esos recuerdos. Y no entendía cómo funcionaba aquello de las memorias, pero por un segundo él mismo se sintió como si fuera Tougo, aprisionando al pequeño Osomatsu contra la cama.

Pero también sabía que él era Osomatsu y que quien estaba bajo su cuerpo era Choromatsu, su hermano. Lo sabía, pero aun así no podía detenerse.

Apretó la mandíbula ante la frustración de no poder encontrarse a sí mismo en aquella situación, mordiendo _lo-que-fuera_ que estaba entre sus labios. Sintió la sensación de atravesar algo blando con los dientes, y un sabor extraño se esparció en su boca.

" _¡Osomatsunii-san!_ "

El grito de Choromatsu se sintió como si su hermano le hubiera dado una bofetada en el rostro, igual de doloroso e igual de inesperado. El miedo y la inseguridad que venían junto a su nombre en la voz ajena resonaron en su cabeza, dejando un eco que no quería desaparecer, aun cuando él hizo todo lo posible por alejarse del causante de esa molestia.

Desde el otro lado de la cama, con un rostro que demostraba el asombro y la angustia por la situación, se encontraba Choromatsu, mirándole fijamente. No era capaz de ver la herida en el cuello de su hermano por culpa de la oscuridad, pero él sentía el leve sabor metálico en su garganta.

" _Osomatsunii-_ "

" _Lo siento._ " Se apresuró a decir, interrumpiendo a su hermano y dejándole con una mano extendida hacia él.

No quería escuchar las palabras contrarias y mucho menos que le tocara. No quería que el menor le recalcara en su cabeza lo que acababa de hacer.

La culpa empezó rápidamente a carcomerle por dentro. Una culpa que no era nueva para él. No, Osomatsu no podía mentirse y decir que era la primera vez que veía un rostro igual al propio acomplejado por sus cuestionables actos.

" _Lo siento. No debí haber eso._ " Le dijo a Choromatsu, y a él mismo. " _No debí haber hecho eso. Lo siento. Por favor haz como si nunca hubiera pasado._ "

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, diciendo cada palabra con dificultad. Intentaba parecer tranquilo, el Osomatsu de siempre, pero no creía que su acto fuera para nada convincente.

Realmente rezaba porque el menor le hiciera caso y olvidara todo aquello. Que olvidara que él, Osomatsu, tenía fantasma que le perseguían y que estos habían tomado posesión de sus actos.

Ah, no. Tampoco podía decirse eso. No podía simplemente culpar a su pasado por lo que acababa de hacer. En el fondo, él sabía que no todo fue involuntario de su parte.

" _Esto fue un error._ "

Dijo, más para sí que para el menor. Un nuevo error se sumaba a su lista que parecía no querer desaparecer.

Se levantó de la cama, olvidando zapatos y chaqueta, y se encamino a la salida de la habitación. Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde; que dejar a Choromatsu en ese estado era lo peor que podía hacer un hermano mayor. Pero solo por esa noche, Osomatsu no se sentía el hermano de nadie. Y, ante ese sentimiento de hermandad perdido, solo pudo correr lejos.

Ya fuera de la habitación, rápidamente buscó una nueva habitación donde poder refugiarse, porque su cabeza resultaba ser demasiado pequeña para todo lo que estaba pensando.

En cuanto llegó a un nuevo cuarto facilitado por uno la servidumbre de la mansión –fue realmente difícil fingir una sonrisa y entablar conversaciones banales para poder conseguirla. –, se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación. Su vista estaba fija en el patrón de la alfombra que adornaba el suelo, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención a ella.

Osomatsu se sentía perdido.

Llevó su mano a su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar acelerado de su corazón en cuanto los recuerdos de Choromatsu bajo su cuerpo regresaron a él; cerró los ojos, notando como una cálida sensación se esparcía por su cuerpo, parecida al alcohol que aún no abandonaba su cuerpo pero que ya no tenía el mismo efecto en él; relamió sus labios ante el sabor de una boca ajena aun en ellos, el sabor metálico aún presente; su mente estaba juntando todo el calor que nacía de esas sensaciones en un solo punto de su vientre bajo.

Pero, sorprendentemente, el recuerdo de Choromatsu no era lo que estaba haciendo a su cuerpo vibrar. No, lo que lo estaba haciendo reaccionar de aquella forma era el hecho de que su hermano menor le recordó a él mismo años atrás.

Osomatsu se sentía de una forma muy conocida para él.

Y sabía quién era el causante de ello.

Esperaba que Choromatsu hiciera caso a su petición de olvidar lo que había ocurrido, porque Osomatsu ya no estaba pensando solo en él.

* * *

Karamatsu abrió los ojos, con pesadez. La oscuridad en la habitación y el hambre que sentía declaraban que ya había pasado la hora de la cena.

Giró su cuerpo sobre la cama, encontrándose con un rostro igual al propio aun durmiendo. Se rió para sus adentro al notar que Choromatsu no solo tenía una expresión de preocupación cuando estaba despierto, sino que también era posible ver un poco de esa característica en sus gesto inconscientes al dormir.

Se sentó, descubriendo su torso desnudo, pero procurando que las sábanas taparan la parte baja de su cuerpo. Un extraño sentimiento de culpa le hizo apartar la vista del menor, alejarse de él. Suspiró con pesadez, evitando que aquel sentir se siguiera esparciendo por su mente. Movió su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de su hermano menor nuevamente.

Se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Y, mientras analizaba cada centímetro del rostro contrario, se sorprendió preguntándose si abrazar a Osomatsu se sentiría igual a como se sintió abrazar a Choromatsu; si sus gemidos resonarían con igual intensidad en sus oídos, y su aliento se sentiría igual de cálido en sus labios cuando se besaban.

Negó con su cabeza, dejando ir lejos todas aquellas ideas. No sabía por qué Osomatsu había aparecido en su cabeza, pero sabía que si permitía que aquello siguiera, nada bueno podía significar.

Se volvió a preguntar si, al igual que Choromatsu, su hermano mayor diría otro nombre mientras le sostenía entre sus brazos.

El dolor en su pecho, a diferencia de sus ilusiones en su mente, no quiso irse lejos de su corazón.

* * *

"Qué extraño que estés comiendo sólo, Ichimatsu."

La voz de Osomatsu le obligó a girar el rostro, buscando el del contrario quien entraba al comedor con un paso tranquilo y su típica sonrisa de medio lado. Pasó junto al menor y acarició sus cabellos, con aquella brusquedad que él conocía.

"Más bien, es extraño que tú te levantes a estas horas, Osomatsunii-san. Todos ya terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a hacer sus propias cosas."

Se llevó el último pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada de moras que le quedaba, siguiendo con la vista a su hermano que ahora se sentaba frente a él –La servidumbre, siempre ejemplar y atenta aun siendo pasadas las once de la mañana, ya se encontraba sirviendo una taza de café para el jefe de la familia.

"No he podido dormir bien últimamente." Le respondió el mayor, e Ichimatsu pudo jurar que en esas palabras había más cosas dichas de las que él alcanzó a entender.

Un extraño silencio, de no más de un segundo, se produjo entre ellos.

"Creo que debería dejar de comer ramen a mitad de la noche. No puedo descansar con el estómago lleno." Osomatsu rió, pasando su dedo índice por debajo de su nariz cuando dijo aquello.

Ichimatsu se sintió estúpido por imaginar que su hermano estaba siendo serio –honesto con él.

"De todas formas ¿Dónde fueron todos?"

El menor bebió un poco de su té con leche, alzando con descaro una de sus cejas ante la pregunta. Estaba seguro de que su hermano mayor sabía de sobra donde se encontraba cada uno de los sextillizos.

"Choromatsunii-san está en el estudio, trabajando como siempre." Tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir un comentario respecto al tercer hijo y su desempeño en el trabajo.

Hacía ya dos días que sus hermanos habían regresado a la mansión. Y, desde el incidente con la marca de beso que vio en Choromatsu, el mayor había estado actuando extraño –aún mas de lo normal para tratarse de Choromatsu.

A veces le podía ver observando a la nada, frente a la librería del estudio con un libro en sus manos que se suponía iba a guardar hace más de diez minutos; otras veces tenía la vista fija en Osomatsu o en Karamatsu, mirándoles con tanta intensidad que Ichimatsu juraba que les abriría un agujero en sus espaldas.

Se preguntaba qué le ocurriría a su hermano, pero algo en su interior le hacía temer a la respuesta que pudiera obtener.

"Todomatsu fue a una reunión que Choromatsunii-san le pidió asistir." Continuó. "Karamatsu fue cazar _Karamatsu's girls_ " –intentó no escupir su desayuno– "y a ver a Chibita. Y Jyushimatsu dijo algo parecido a _encontrarse con Homura-chan y seguir buscando pistas del asesino de papá_. Yo tengo que ir a encontrarme con ellos en un par de hora más."

"Oh~ Jyushimatsu aún sigue buscando por su cuenta."

"Por supuesto."

Ichimatsu contesto al instante, para su propia sorpresa. Había algo en el tono de voz de su hermano y en su actuar respecto al tema que le resultó molesto de presenciar.

"Fue lo que Osomatsunii-san nos pidió hacer, después de todo."

"Es verdad."

Osomatsu estaba sentado, frente a él, untando mantequilla en una tostada, con una expresión adormilada, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero algo había pasado. Había pasado que habían asesinado a su padre, al igual que al amigo de Todomatsu. Todo bajo sus narices.

Aun así, Ichimatsu veía a su hermano y era como si el tema ya no resultara _tan_ interesante para Osomatsu. Como si pasión que había mostrado en un inicio se hubiera desvanecido, y ahora solo quedaba una cuarta parte de su convicción en seguir buscando al culpable. Una convicción que sus hermanos menores no habían perdido aún.

No podían dejar que se perdiera.

"Osomatsunii-san..." Dudó continuar.

"Dime."

"¿Que ocurrió entre Osomatsunii-san y Choromatsunii-san?"

Preguntó, sin saber por qué. Aquella duda siquiera seguía el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero de alguna forma sintió necesaria realizarla.

Su hermano siquiera había despegado la vista de su comida para cuando le hablo en un inicio. Pero, en cuanto escuchó su pregunta, Ichimatsu notó un pequeño indicio de sorpresa cruzar los ojos contrarios, los cuales ahora le veían fijamente.

De alguna forma supo que había dado en el clavo con sus palabras. Lo _sintió_ en alguna parte de él. Si aquella no era la razón del actuar desinteresado del mayor, entonces bien podía ser un punto de partida.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso, Ichimatsu?" El mayor volvió a actuar tranquilo, pero Ichimatsu ya sabía que era un acto. "Acaso Choromatsu se quejó contigo. Realmente solo exagera, no es como si realmente hubiera coqueteado con cada chica que veía en las fiestas. No todas saben apreciar mi legendario carisma."

"No, no es por eso."

"¿Entonces?"

"Es solo que…." Desvió la vista de su hermano, soltando un gruñido bajo. No estaba seguro de seguir hablando, de nuevo.

Siempre se sentía inseguro a solas con el mayor. Se sentía expuesto, como si Osomatsu fuera –y lo era –capaz de leer sus acciones y pensamientos, entendiendo cada una de sus ideas sin que fuera necesario hablar; a Ichimatsu no le era tan molesto en verdad, pues él resultaba ser un hombre enemistado con aquella habilidad necesaria para expresar sus emociones. Pero cuando el tema a tratar resultaba tan delicado para ambos, no le agradaba desayunar con a una especie de escáner sentado frente a él.

"Vamos, solo escúpelo."

Osomatsu le dio ánimos a seguir, e Ichimatsu dudo de las habilidades del mayor para entenderle en ese momento.

"La marca que tenía…la marca que tenía Choromatsunii-san…" No quiso alzar la vista para ver las expresiones contrarias. "Esa marca de beso. Esa mordedura, es culpa de Osomatsunii-san ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

La respuesta a su pregunta –o más bien la pregunta a su pregunta –llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, por lo que a Ichimatsu le tomó unos largos segundos poder comprender.

Osomatsu tenía la vista fija en él, sonriendo como siempre, mientras esperaba a que le contestara. Y, aunque le estaba sonriendo, Ichimatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; ahora estaba temeroso de lo que fuera a decir su propia boca.

"Porque Choromatsunii-san no es del tipo de persona que se acostaría con algún desconocido, y el único cerca de él eras tú."

Al demonio la inseguridad. Él necesitaba saber la verdad detrás de la máscara de hermano mayor de Osomatsu.

"Pero pudo haberlo hecho." Le respondió

"Pero no es ese tipo de persona." Insistió. Nunca pensó que podría defender con tanta convicción a su hermano mayor. "Él intenta mantener una imagen de _chico decente_ aun dentro de la mafia, por lo que no sería conveniente que le vieran con cualquiera."

"Esa es una acusación muy vaga, Ichimatsu."

Gruñó por lo bajo, ignorando la expresión de superioridad del mayor al ver que no tenía razón para ser acusado. Odiaba y admiraba aquella seguridad que Osomatsu desprendía.

"No lo es. Choromatsunii-san no haría eso. Tú lo sabes bien."

"Bueno, si tomamos eso como un hecho…" Osomatsu prosiguió. "¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar que yo le haría eso a Choromatsu? Vamos, las bromas tienen límites, Ichimatsu. Nunca le haría eso a mi propio hermano."

Osomatsu hizo el ademán de retomar su desayuno, seguramente imaginando que aquella conversación había concluido. Ichimatsu apretó los labios, también esperando que todo hubiera terminado con aquella sentencia.

"Si lo harías."

No, la vida no era tan simple, para la mala suerte del menor.

Retuvo la respiración cuando los ojos de su hermano volvieron a posarse en los propios, sintiendo nuevamente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. El aire se sentía pesado, y era como si su corazón latiera a mil por hora, pero él era incapaz de sentirlo por el miedo que le producía el solo imaginar que apartaba su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el rostro serio de Osomatsu.

"Osomatsunii-san lo haría." Repitió, y se maldijo. Por alguna razón, su boca encontraba lógico seguir aquello aunque su mente le decía que se detuviera. "Y no solo te detendrías en una simple marca de beso. Después de todo, ya has cruzado _esa_ _línea_ una vez."

Su hermano se levantó de golpe de su asiento causando en Ichimatsu un respingón por la sorpresa, abandonando la tostada que antes tenía en sus manos –o más bien dejándola caer sobre un plato dispuesto para ello–. "Voy a salir." Dijo, cortante, encaminando sus pasos a la salida del comedor.

Y fue como si algo explotara dentro de Ichimatsu.

Algo que había estado reteniendo durante años simplemente se había liberado en su interior ante el simple hecho de que Osomatsu no negara sus palabras.

No le estaba contradiciendo como en un inicio, ahora estaba huyendo.

Cuando el mayor paso junto a él para poder llegar a la puerta, Ichimatsu rápidamente extendió su mano derecha para poder tomar entre sus dedos la chaqueta contraria, obligándole –pidiéndole– a su hermano que se detuviera.

"Ichima–"

"¿No estás bien conmigo?" le interrumpió. "¿No puedo ser _yo de nuevo_?"

Dejó que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos, evitando ver los contrarios.

Osomatsu no era un hombre respetable, no era un santo ni un buen samaritano. Ichimatsu lo sabía, lo sabía de primera mano.

Años atrás, aquella persona que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor había logrado poner sus manos sobre él, cruzando aquella línea invisible que separaba la hermandad de lo enfermizo; había besado sus labios, tocado su piel y entrado en su interior sin un ápice de mesura. Todo mientras Ichimatsu decía su nombre y lloraba entre gemidos que mezclaban el dolor y el placer en partes iguales.

Él sabía todo aquello de Osomatsu, y aun así no podía odiar a su hermano. No, era todo lo contrario a odiar lo que sentía en su pecho.

Sintió la mano del mayor sobre su cabeza, acariciando con extraña dulzura sus cabellos. Ichimatsu alzó la vista, ilusionado por aquella acción, esperanzado por la respuesta que pudiera encontrar.

"Te dije que te olvidaras de eso, Ichimatsu." Fueron las palabras contrarias.

Su hermano le miró desde arriba gracias a que él seguía en su silla; en su rostro una sonrisa de lado le demostraba tranquilidad, pero los ojos de Osomatsu hacían que los sentidos del menor le gritaran que no había esperanza.

Osomatsu no le iba a permitir –no se iba a permitir repetir sus pecados pasados.

Para cuando escuchó a su hermano abandonar la habitación, Ichimatsu tenía la mandíbula apretada, al igual que los ojos, cerrados tan fuertemente que le dolían. Pero era ello o comenzar a sentir la horrible sensación de querer llorar; golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado, con tanta fuerza que la taza junto a él se volcó.

Luego de unos segundos, Ichimatsu descubrió que el dolor físico no evita que llores en silencio en medio de una habitación vacía junto a un desayuno a medio terminar.

Y llorar tampoco evita que sientas como si millones de agujas atraviesan tu corazón.

Se bajó con pereza del auto negro en donde venía, acomodando su corbata blanca, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a la chica que había salido a recibirle frente a la modesta pescadería donde había ido de visita.

* * *

"Oh~ Que sorpresa es tener al gran jefe de la familia Matsuno frente a mi humilde tienda."

Las palabras y sonrisa llenas de sarcasmo por parte de Totoko fueron, extrañamente, tranquilizadoras para Osomatsu. Con su cabeza llena de problemas, el solo tener a Totoko –a alguien fuera de su familia frente a él, resultaba aliviador.

Al menos podría pensar en algo que no fuera en sus hermanos por cinco segundos.

"¿Que puedo decir? Extrañaba a la amiga más hermosa que conozco."

Le sonrió con una sonrisa socarrona, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la mujer, con sus manos en los bolsillos. Totoko solo le pudo responder la misma expresión mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, fingiendo inocencia y creando sensualidad en sus movimientos.

"Eso sería un gran halago si no fuera porque, si mal no recuerdo, soy tu única amiga."

"Me pregunto."

"Estoy segura de ello."

"Podríamos preguntarle eso a mis novias."

"Las chicas de películas porno y encuentros de una noche no son novias ni amigas, estúpido neet."

"Que cruel~"

A Osomatsu le divertía aquello. Aquellas conversaciones con Totoko que resultaban ser tensas e incómodas para cualquiera que le viera. Una tensión sexual tan visible y tangible que era posible cortara con un cuchillo.

Pero no, él nunca había tocado a Totoko y no pretendía hacerlo en lo que le quedaba de vida. Totoko era algo así como un objeto inalcanzable para él, y uno que no quería alcanzar.

Totoko era la chica que le alteraba los latidos en su infancia –y aun en su adultez–; era la sonrisa tierna e inocente que vestía una provocadora falta corta que tentaba a Osomatsu a ventura las manos debajo de ella.

Pero sus deseos solo se quedaban en ilusiones.

Él sabía que sus hermanos también veían a su amiga de la infancia con los mismos ojos; y él, como hermano mayor, no podía ser quien pusiera punto final a aquella especie de trato no verbal que mantenían los sextillizos de solo admirarla y nunca cruzar la línea de la amistad.

Osomatsu se preguntó que tanto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por mantener la unidad con sus hermanos.

"De todas formas." Volvió a hablar el mayor, apartando la vista de la contraria y observando la tétrica mercancía de la tienda. "¿Qué me recomiendas comprar el día de hoy, Totoko-chan?"

La chica pestañeo un par de veces, seguramente procesando su pregunta, para luego sonreír nuevamente.

"Bueno, últimamente la caballa no se está vendiendo mucho ¿sabes? Pero no creo que sea porque sabe mal. Todo lo que se vende en esta tienda es de primera calidad, después de todo."

"Eso lo sé." Le respondió con tranquilidad. "Tal vez encontraron otra pescadería, Totoko-chan."

"Serie un problema." La chica gruño aquello. "De todas formas, mis clientes también está llevando mucho atún. De buena calidad. Eso ayuda mucho a la tienda."

Osomatsu llevo una de sus manos a su mentón, pensando lo dicho por la chica, cerrando los ojos para poder centrar sus pensamientos.

"De acuerdo. Entonces llevaré de ambos." Concluyó con una sonrisa.

"Dios, realmente nunca puedes llevar solo una cosas ¿verdad?"

La chica puso ambas manos al costado de sus caderas, regañándole con la mirada. Osomatsu rió entre dientes por aquello.

"Es más divertido de esa forma." Admitió. "Además, así puedo ayudar a la tienda de mi querida amiga."

Totoko suspiró, sabiendo que no había forma de convencer al mafioso de hacer otra cosa.

Su compañera buscó entre sus bolsillos, encontrando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz, con los que escribió algo rápidamente en una hoja.

"Tu recibo." Le entregó el papel. "Espero que me pagues a tiempo."

"Por supuesto." Sonrió "Envía las cosas con el chofer." Dijo apuntando al auto a sus espaldas. "Yo tengo cosas que hacer aún, por lo que te lo encargo."

"¿Irás a pie? ¿Ahora?"

La chica le miró extrañada. Osomatsu solo pudo reírse entre dientes por aquella expresión tan divertida, mientras encaminaba sus pasos, lejos de la tienda.

"Por hoy solo quiero estirar los pies." Le mintió. "Luego nos vemos, Totoko-chan." Se despidió, moviendo su mano con el pedazo de papel entre sus dedos.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda, Osomatsu posó sus ojos en el pedazo de papel que su amiga le entregó. El 'recibo' en si no era más que dos direcciones anotadas junto a un par de nombres y los enunciados 'atún' y 'caballa'.

Sonrió, admirando la letra de Totoko y la información que ahora tenía entre sus manos; su informante sí que sabía cómo hacer un buen trabajo.

Osomatsu sacó su teléfono celular pero bolsillo de su pantalón para poder teclear rápidamente un mensaje, guardándolo en cuanto termino. Volvió a fijar su vista en la nota que Totoko le había dado.

Aunque quería ir al encuentro con las personas escritas en el papel, realizar cosas realmente divertidas y entusiastas, él se dirigía a otro lugar.

Suspiró.

A un lugar mucho peor.

* * *

Osomatsu se encontraba frente a una puerta blanca con un número seis dorado incrustado en la madera.

Evitó reírse por la ironía. Se suponía que estaba ahí para olvidarse de todo, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos –y con ello sus preocupaciones– con solo ver un condenado número seis.

 _Vaya personalidad más retorcida._

Pensó, pues estaba seguro que la persona al otro lado de la puerta había hecho aquello apropósito.

 _Un regalo para mí, seguramente._

Osomatsu inhalo, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, terminando por botarlo en un prolongado suspiro; golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos un par de veces, esperando que alguien le contestara desde el otro lado, pero el silencio fue lo único que apareció.

Estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente cuando sintió unos dedos que se aventuraban en su cuello desde atrás. Rápidamente llevó sus propias manos al encuentro con las contrarias que se comenzaban a cerrar alrededor de su cuello, pero no apretaban su agarre. Él sí apretó sus dedos alrededor de los ajenos.

"Por favor no hagas ese tipo de bromas de mal gusto." Pidió con tranquilidad a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas, aún con la vista fija en la puerta blanca con el número seis en ella.

"Tu realmente serias capaz de estrangularme, así que no resulta divertido pensarlo, Tougo-san."

Dijo, girando su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de aquel hombre que se aparecía en cada una de sus pesadillas.

Y le sonrió de lado, soltando un bufido de diversión.

* * *

Meeeh

Ustedes no saben lo complicado que fue escribir este capitulo. Sobre todo la ultima parte (llora)

Realmente amo el headcanon de la dinámica de "tensión sexual" que hay entre Totoko y Oso en el au de mafia. De todas formas, es canon que Osomatsu no le presta atención a Totoko si es que sus hermanos lo tienen preocupado. El hetero aun esta lejos de este fic(?)

Como siempre, y nunca me aburriré de decirlo: Gracias a Momonade por ser la beta reader de este fic. Y por aguantarse mis dudas con todo lo que a la escritura respecta (insisto: Tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo...)

¡Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización!

Y muchas gracias a todos quienes han comentado. Sus mensajes me mantienen viva lol

Byebye


	8. Color Verano

¡Capitulo 8!

Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que han comentado este fic. Muchas gracias por esperarlo, marcarlo como favorito y dedicarse a leerlo. Realmente lo aprecio.

Siguiendo con el tema de la playlist(?), Coldplay tiene muchas canciones adecuadas para este fic.

...

Sin mas que decir: ¡El capitulo 8!

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 8: Color verano.**

Jyushimatsu resultaba ser una persona llena de preguntas.

Siempre con sus sentidos atentos a todo su entorno, se preguntaba por qué las ranas eligieron saltar en vez de caminar sobre el agua. Se preguntaba por qué el béisbol y el sexo resultaban tan fascinantes para él. Se preguntaba por qué sus hermanos insistían en ocultar sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba el sabor de las nubes, y se preguntaba si Osomatsu había llorado por la muerte de su padre.

Pero en ese minuto, estando en plena avenida de la ciudad en medio de la búsqueda de pistas para encontrar al asesino de su padre, Jyushimatsu se preguntaba por qué la sonrisa de Homura parecía resaltar entre el mar de gente que les rodeaba.

"Jyushimatsu-kun." La chica le llamó, con una voz dulce. Sus ojos brillaban, igual que las estrellas que él soñaba con tocar. "Deberíamos detenernos por ahora."

"¿Detenernos?" El preguntó por inercia, demasiado concentrado en ella como para, irónicamente, prestarle atención. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque ya es mediodía. ¿No tienes hambre? Deberíamos pasar a algún café y esperar a Ichimatsu-kun ahí. Si nos estamos moviendo, será complicado para él encontrarnos."

Llevaban toda la mañana entre callejones y conversaciones fantasmas con personas desconocidas. Habían quedado de juntarse con Ichimatsu a la hora del almuerzo, solo para poder compartirle la información que hubieran podido conseguir, la cual lamentablemente no resultaba ser mucha.

"Tienes razón." Asintió, sonriente. Demasiado feliz. "Deberíamos hacer eso. A Ichimatsunii-san no le gusta tener que buscar a las personas, y mucho menos los lugares muy concurridos."

"Entonces busquemos un lugar apartado de la avenida para juntarnos."

Homura apuntó a alguna parte y le sonrió de nuevo. Él solo pudo imitar el gesto con la mayor exageración posible, porque Homura le causaba eso en el pecho: Un sentimiento ligero y tan grato que le llenaba de deseos de correr, gritar y sonreír –aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Homura-chan es realmente atenta con Ichimatsunii-san."

"Bueno, es porque es el querido hermano de Jyushimatsu-kun."

"¡Lo es! ¡Lo es!" dijo feliz, sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba abajo con tal vez demasiada energía. "Ichimatsunii-san es muy querido por mí. Al igual que Osomatsunii-san, Karamatsunii-san, Choromatsunii-san y Todomatsu."

"Lo sé."

 _Homura-chan también es querida por mí._ Pensó, mas una extraña sensación que le hacía hervir las mejillas evitó que lo dijera.

Y pensó que Homura resultaba ser demasiado brillante.

Sus hermanos siempre decían que él era como una bola de energía igual al sol. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, a Jyushimatsu le parecía que esa chica que se preocupaba no solo de él, sino que también de sus queridos hermanos, era la viva encarnación del sol de verano.

"El sol de verano realmente me gusta." Dijo, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

"A mí también." Le respondió ella. "Me recuerda a Jyushimatsu-kun."

Y su corazón pareció tocar una especie de melodía que Jyushimatsu no conocía, una que era rápida y llena de energía la cual él no sabía cómo expresar más que por medio de absurdos movimientos. Movimientos que hacían a Homura reír, produciendo un sonido que a muchos les parecía exagerado para una chica, pero que para Jyushimatsu eran la hermosa letra de la canción que su corazón producía.

La risa de Homura, junto al latir de su corazón, hacían música en el mundo de Jyushimatsu.

Pero, aunque el chico pensaba de aquella forma, su relación con ella no era muy larga. Solo habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que se conocían y ella formó parte de su escuadrón. Y aun así sentía como si levaran juntos una eternidad.

Homura apareció frente a sus ojos una noche, cuando su padre aún estaba con vida. Había llegado como un 'regalo' de parte de uno de los conocidos de la familia, siendo entregada como una especie de trofeo con hermosas ropas.

El tráfico de personas no era raro, y aunque no era algo que los Matsuno hacían, si sabían que ocurría. Homura era parte de ello, le explicaron sus hermanos.

Su padre aceptó a la chica, pero rápidamente le anunció a los sextillizos de que no tenía planes de conservarla, y la dejó quedarse durante esa noche en la mansión como un acto de bondad.

" _¿Quién eres?_ " Le preguntó ella cuando le vio entrar por la puerta del cuarto donde había sido llevada.

" _Jyushimatsu._ " Le respondió él, curioso. Ella estaba contra la pared contraria a la puerta. Jyushimatsu avanzo hasta estar a unos pasos de la chica. " _¿Quién eres tú?_ "

Se preguntaba su nombre, sus pasatiempos y su color favorito. Se había metido a aquella habitación guiado por las preguntas que inundaban su cabeza, intrigado por la simple existencia contraria, distinta en un mundo de rostros repetidos, por lo que al menos quería saber su nombre para saciar una de sus dudas.

Una infantil curiosidad.

" _Como si importara._ " Ella era cortante, y él podía notar la ira en sus ojos, pero también el miedo. " _No es como si mi nombre fuera importante._ "

Jyushimatsu le quiso decir que sí, lo era. En su hogar era lo que le identificaba como Jyushimatsu y no como alguno de sus hermanos; era lo que le hacía único en ese mundo lleno de iguales. Un nombre era lo que le representaba como un todo.

Entre sus pensamientos solo pudo soltar un sonido de confusión, y comenzó a acercarse a ella intentando que con dicha acción entendiera lo que él sentía, tal como hacía con sus hermanos.

" _¡No te acerques!_ " Le gritó, en un sonido que sonaba como un ruego cansado. " _Si lo haces, me morderé la lengua y moriré aquí. No me molestaría ensuciar tu estúpida alfombra de mafioso sin escrúpulos._ "

Jyushimatsu desesperó, sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer. Él había peleado junto a sus hermanos todo ese tiempo, aprendiendo a romper huesos por información y matar personas por venganza. Nunca había tenido frente a sus ojos a una persona que le amenazaba con suicidarse.

Dio un paso más cerca de la chica por instinto.

" _¡No te acerques, te dije!_ " Homura abrió la boca, sacando su lengua para que quedara en evidencia su cometido con aquella acción.

El corazón de Jyushimatsu se detuvo.

La chica apretó sus dientes con fuerza, enterrándolos en la carne blanda. El color rojo de la sangre comenzó a recorrer en la mano de Jyushimatsu que ahora era víctima de su mordida.

" _No debes hacer eso._ " Le dijo él, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con el dolor reflejándose en sus ojos. " _Si te mueres, no podrías jugar béisbol nunca más._ "

Ella se le quedó mirando, atónita. Apartó su boca de la mano de Jyushimatsu. De la marca de sus dientes brotaba la sangre con lentitud, y un poco de la misma quedó en los labios contrarios.

" _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ " Insistió el chico.

"… _Homura._ " Dijo.

Y Jyushimatsu pensó que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente pues, en cuanto habló, rápidamente llevó sus manos hasta su boca para tapar las palabras ya dichas.

" _¡Homura-chan!_ " repitió él, animado. " _Decir tu nombre es casi como decir home run. Tú me recuerdas a uno, igual de asombroso de ver._ " La sonrisa en su rostro se agrandó, con exageración, mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rosado. " _Los home run son lo que más me gusta del béisbol. Deberíamos jugar juntos alguna vez, Homura-chan._ "

Luego de decir aquello no entendió el por qué, pero Homura comenzó a reír, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer desde sus brillantes ojos.

" _Es la primera vez que me dicen que me parezco a un home run…_ "

La risa y el llanto de Homura inundaron la habitación, y a Jyushimatsu le resultó un sonido agradable en sus oídos. Su voz parecía más liviana que antes, y era como si el dolor en la mano de Jyushimatsu hubiera desaparecido como por arte de magia gracias a su risa.

Se preguntó cómo sería escucharla reír en medio de un campo de béisbol luego de que él hiciera un home run.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Homura fuera aceptada en la familia como miembro de la mafia a petición del quinto hijo de los Matsuno, quedando bajo el mando de Jyushimatsu por consiguiente.

Y, desde ese día, Jyushimatsu no podía pensar en un mundo donde no hubiera entrado a aquella habitación guiado por su curiosidad.

"Conozco una cafetería deliciosa."

Volvió a hablar Homura, luego de un rato de caminata. Habían abandonado la avenida principal hace unos minutos, y ahora caminaban entre calles tranquilas y agradables de recorrer.

"Seguramente a Ichimatsu-kun también le gustará."

En el momento en que Jyushimatsu asintió a su comentario, el inusual sonido de un teléfono se hizo presente entre ellos. El chico buscó por todos lados el proceder de aquel ruido, notando que este provenía desde sí mismo. Rápidamente aventuró una de sus manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sacando un teléfono descaradamente antiguo y lleno de magullones por toda su estructura –su teléfono era el claro antónimo del teléfono de Todomatsu.

"¡Es un mensaje de Osomatsunii-san!" Dijo feliz. Le gustaba saber sobre sus hermanos y que estos le escribieran.

"¿Él jefe?"

Jyushimatsu asintió, tecleando un par de botones. "Dice que Ichimatsunii-san no se siente bien, por lo que no va a poder reunirse con nosotros, y que fuera a ver como esta ya que él tenía que salir y todos están ocupados."

"Espero que no sea nada grave."

Homura lucía genuinamente preocupada y a Jyushimatsu le causó una sensación acogedora verle. No era normal que la gente se preocupara por ellos realmente, por lo que simplemente estaba encantado con ello.

"No te preocupes." Dijo él con alegría. "Ah, pero tendremos que volver a casa…la cafetería…"

El chico cerró su boca, solo dejando una sonrisa en sus labios, preocupado por el hecho de Homura se disgustara por ello, y algo triste por tener que cancelar sus planes junto a ella. Pero él no podía hacer otra cosa, uno de sus hermanos no se sentía bien, y él sentía como si cuerpo comenzara a gritar para ir a su encuentro, como si algo burbujeara en su sangre como aviso.

"Está bien." Homura cerró los ojos sonriendo, comprensiva. "Ichimatsu-kun es el querido hermano de Jyuhimatsu-kun. No me sentiría bien sabiendo que estarás preocupado todo el tiempo pensando en él. Además, yo también estoy preocupada por él ahora."

Jyushimatsu volvió a sentir su corazón latir y sus mejillas colorearse, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa volvía a abrir su boca con exageración.

Realmente Homura resultaba ser única a sus ojos.

Era la primera persona que se preocupaba por él y sus hermanos fuera de su familia, priorizando y entendiendo los sentimientos de Jyushimatsu. Era como si ella pudiera entender aquella extraña conexión que él y sus hermanos compartían, aceptándola y cuidándola.

Jyushimatsu se preguntó si él también podría tener aquel tipo de conexión con ella.

"Volvamos a casa, Jyushimatsu-kun."

Homura le sonrió de nuevo y él se sorprendió con el hecho que no podía aburrirse de aquella expresión aun cuando la había visto un sinfín de veces, sintiendo la calidez deslizarse por su pecho.

Y se preguntó, con algo de vergüenza, cómo sería sentir la calidez de la mano de Homura envuelta por la propia.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que él, Karamatsu, genial y lleno de culpas como solo un hombre de su nivel podría ser, acababa de cometer el mayor pecado que en su vida siquiera pensó realizar; había decidido cruzar una línea que nunca creyó existiera, pues nunca estuvo en sus intenciones atravesarla para comenzar.

Hace dos días se había acostado con Choromatsu.

 _Hace solo dos días._ Pensó, con amargura.

Apresuró sus pasos en dirección al hogar de Chibita, para poder encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse de su propia mente. La búsqueda de _Karamatsu's girls_ no había funcionado como distractor.

El tiempo pasaba lento para él. Y eso, junto al ocio, le permitía meditar cada una de sus acciones pasadas con demasiado detalle; reviviendo cada una de las escenas que se albergaban en sus recuerdos, y obligándole a sentir las emociones que venían con ellas.

La noche en que había despertado junto a Choromatsu supo que había obrado mal.

No entendió el porqué, pero en cuanto se enteró de que su hermano menor había dormido con Osomatsu, no pudo contener la impotencia. Osomatsu había cruzado _esa_ línea que nunca debería haberse permitido cruzar.

Y ahí estaba él, intentando ser un hermano ejemplar para todos; conteniendo sus propios deseos por evitar pecar. Deseos que no supo que tenía hasta que vio el rostro angustiado de Choromatsu, quien intentaba sonreírle sin éxito.

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con el menor, había actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido –alabados sean sus dotes actorales–. Pero al atardecer encontró su límite, y no pudo hacer más que correr en busca su amigo Chibita y ahogar sus preocupaciones en una jarra de cerveza –y rezar por que un pedazo de oden se atorara en su garganta, le dejara en inconsciente por unos segundos, y le hiciera olvidar las últimas veinticuatro horas.

" _¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido lo que hiciste, idiota?_ " Le preguntó el más bajo esa tarde. El ocaso ya comenzando a formarse en el horizonte.

Oh, pobre Chibita. Aún inocente de los pecados de su cliente.

Pese a ser su mejor amigo, Karamatsu no se podía imaginar una escenario donde él le contaba que acababa de acostarse con su hermano gemelo, y éste solo había podido gritar el nombre de otro de sus hermanos mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de Karamatsu.

No, solo se limitó en hacerle creer que tuvieron una pelea y él había consolado a Choromatsu, y ahora pensaba que no había dicho y hecho lo correcto.

" _Solo ve y discúlpate._ " Le dijo Chibita con una sonrisa. " _Son hermanos, maldición. Las peleas siempre ocurren entre hermanos. Ustedes se tienen los unos a los otros para apoyarse. Demonios, no hagas un drama de eso._ "

Karamatsu intentó llevar los consejos de su amigo a su situación. Aplicar sus inocentes palabras en un muy cuestionable acto.

Imaginó que, como hermano de Choromatsu, debía apoyarlo para superar su inviable amor.

Pero parecía que algo no había funcionado en su cabeza, pues esa misma noche, cuando regresó a casa, Choromatsu le estaba esperando en su cuarto; y ambos volvieron a abrazarse. Ambos volvieron a besarse, a necesitarse. Y Choromatsu volvió a decir el nombre de Osomatsu en su oído mientras dejaba heridas en su espalda por el placer.

Al día siguiente, ahí estaba de nuevo. Una vez más de camino a encontrarse con su amigo, sin estar seguro de si pedirle un nuevo consejo ocultando su horrible situación –que ahora había empeorado–, o solo culparle y decirle que sus palabras no fueron de utilidad.

Subió las escaleras del viejo departamento donde Chibita vivía, preguntándose si su amigo solo abriría la tienda a esas horas por él, o si al menos sería su barman privado a esas horas tan tempranas de la tarde. Porque Karamatsu realmente necesitaba un trago para poder adormecer las neuronas de su cerebro, las cuales insistían en recordarle todo el problema en el que se había metido.

En cuanto llegó a una puerta desgastada que conocía de memoria, golpeó la misma para poder hacerle saber a su amigo que estaba ahí. Esperó unos segundos en silencio y volvió a golpear la madera con sus nudillos, buscando una respuesta desde el otro lado.

Giró su cabeza hacia los lados, admirando los detalles de los alrededores como distracción; vio la placa con el nombre de su amigo junto a la puerta y se rió en silencio de su horrible caligrafía; observo las puertas contiguas, igual de demacradas que las de Chibita, y luego volvió su mirada a la puerta frente a él.

Golpeó una vez más la madera, esta vez con más fuerza.

"¡Chibita! ¡Soy yo, Karamatsu! ¡Despierta, _my friend_!"

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando el silencio volvió a presentarse entre él y la puerta –su única compañera en esos momentos–; soltó un bufido mientras veía las marcas del tiempo en la madera, volviendo a levantar su mano para golpear por cuarta vez. Realmente no podía creer que su amigo estuviera durmiendo hasta tan tarde.

Fue en el momento en que dio un paso hacia adelante, intentando acercar su oreja a la puerta para escuchar algún ruido procedente del interior, que sintió el sonido de agua bajo sus pies.

Llevó la vista al suelo por inercia, encontrándose con que uno de sus botines negros y perfectamente lustrados, se encontraba sobre una poza de líquido escarlata. De sangre.

Y, como si fuera en respuesta a lo que acababa de ver, su propia sangre se congeló, al igual que sus músculos y su respiración.

Karamatsu se quedó estático por un segundo, para luego llevar una mano al pomo de la puerta frente a él, girándolo sin ninguna dificultad. Intentó abrirla, pero ésta era pesada, más de lo que recordaba. En cuando logró su cometido, el aroma dentro del cuarto le golpeó el rostro.

No pudo evitar recordar la cabeza de su padre dentro de una caja, y el pálido rostro de Osomatsu con ella entre sus manos.

* * *

La oficina de Wan, en China, era demasiado grande para su gusto. Luego de una hora en aquella habitación, Osomatsu pensaba que era desagradable.

" _Realmente agradezco haber escuchado la sugerencia de ese hombre y esperado pacientemente a que vinieras a mí, Matsuno._ "

Osomatsu se giró con lentitud mientras abotonaba su camisa, intentando que no se notara su interés en el presidente frente a sus ojos.

" _¿'La sugerencias de ese hombre'?_ " Preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. " _¿A qué se refiere, señor Wan?_ "

El hombre lo miró, con unos ojos que revelaban que estaba desvistiendo al jefe de los Matsuno frente a él, demostrando que no había tenido suficiente del contrario.

" _Hace unas semanas, cuando me enteré de que te habías vuelto el nuevo jefe de tu familia, quise ir a verte. Ya sabes, para poder volver a encontrarme contigo._ " Sus ojos escanearon el menor de pies a cabeza. Osomatsu siquiera se inmutó. " _Pero, un tal Tougo vino a mi oficina antes de que siquiera comprara los pasajes de avión. Venía a hacer negocios conmigo, y terminamos hablando un poco. Dijo que te conocía, y que no me precipitara, que tu pronto vendrías por ti mismo._ "

El nombre de Tougo cayó como ladrillos en su estómago, y Osomatsu tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus habilidades para no mostrarse sorprendido por ello.

Respiro profundamente.

" _¿Qué es eso?_ " Osomatsu se admiró por su habilidad para mantener un tono de voz alegre. " _¿Acaso Tougo-san vino aquí? Qué sorpresa ¿Qué tal está ese viejo? No sabía que estuviera haciendo negocios por esta zona._ "

Mintió. Mintió descaradamente. Él sabía cada uno de los movimientos de Tougo. Cada lugar al que el mayor iba Osomatsu lo sabía. No era porque él quisiera, sino que, de alguna forma, el contrario se encargaba de dejarle señales que demostraran que 'él estuvo ahí', dejándole en claro de que estaba cerca.

Wan, hablando sobre su encuentro, era la marca de esta vez.

" _Solo hablamos de cosas sin sentido._ " Claramente el menor no se creyó aquello, pero sabía que no sacaría nada con seguir preguntando. " _Ah, pero él me pidió que te entregara algo._ "

El presidente de aquella estúpida compañía con aquella estúpida oficina, le entregó un sobre cerrado. En él se encontraba las palabras 'Para Osomatsu-kun' con la inconfundible letra de Tougo.

" _Dijo que le llamaras cuando 'lo sintieras necesario'._ "

Wan sonrió, y Osomatsu le devolvió el gesto por igual. Sabía que era imposible que la conversación entre ese hombre y Tougo hubiera sido _sin importancia_ pues, para que un hombre tan orgulloso como parecía ser Wan, le entregara una carta a su nombre, algo debió haber obtenido a cambio.

 _A mí._ Pensó al instante Osomatsu, sonriendo.

Nuevamente había caído en la trampa de su ex tutor.

Guardó con descuido la carta en el bolsillo su chaqueta que acababa de colocarse, sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que había en ella: El un número de teléfono de Tougo.

* * *

Osomatsu abrió los ojos con pesadez, apretando entre su puño las sábanas blancas al sentir el leve dolor en sus caderas cuando intentó moverse. Una maldición ahogada acompañó la acción.

"Pensé que ya te había dicho que no debes decir palabrotas, Osomatsu-kun."

La voz de Tougo perforó en sus oídos, como una flecha.

Acababa de permitir que ese hombre inundara sus entrañas con su esencia, teniéndole sobre su espalda mientras que Osomatsu buscaba poder respirar y ahogaba sus gemidos contra la almohada de aquella cama de hotel. Sin embargo, aunque hubiera pasado todo aquello, él seguía sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando escuchaba hablar a Tougo.

"Hace mucho que deje de ser un niño." Apretó los puños para evitar el dolor y que su voz flaquera. "Deberías dejar de actuar como un tutor, viejo pervertido."

Giró su cuerpo sobre el colchón para poder buscar al hombre que le congelaba la sangre, encontrándole sentado en uno de los sillones que la habitación disponía. La bata blanca y el cabello húmedo demostraban que acababa de salir de la ducha, mientras que el cigarro prendido entre sus dedos le decían que estaba de buen humor.

¿Por qué había terminado acostándose con Tougo? Se preguntó por un segundo.

"¿Tú fuiste quien atacó el cargamento que nosotros íbamos a enviar a China, verdad?" Preguntó sin más. La delicadeza no era lo suyo, y mucho menos con aquella persona.

Tougo siquiera se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras. En cambio, le sonrió de lado.

"¿Te gustó mi regalo?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Aburrimiento."

 _Maldito viejo mentiroso._

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar más de la cuenta. Él sabía que Tougo nunca hacía nada que no tuviera una razón de ser. Siempre beneficiosa para el mayor, por supuesto. Pero también sabía que era susceptible a sus palabras y, si Osomatsu resultaba decir algo que no fuera de su gusto, podía despedirse de esa crucial información.

"Entonces, quien mató a-"

"Ah, pero no debes confundirte." Le interrumpió. "Lo único que yo hice fue causar un poco de desorden, para hacerte llegar a Wan. No hice _nada_ más.

Osomatsu se quedó en silencio, intentando interpretar las palabras de Tougo.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso él no había sido el único en intervenir ese día en él envió a China?

"Supe que ahora eres el jefe de tu familia."

Hablo de nuevo el contrario, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y regresándolo a la realidad. A esa realidad donde el protagonista de sus pesadilla, estaban sentado en un sillón frente a él, fumando con tranquilidad.

"No lo digas como si te acabaras de enterar." Escupió aquellas palabras, resentido. "Estoy seguro de que lo supiste en cuanto vi la cabeza de mi padre, si es que no antes."

"¿Cómo podría?" Tougo rió entre dientes.

El mayor llevó el cigarro a sus labios, inhalando el humo. Osomatsu frunció el entre cejo en el momento en que este no le veía.

"Pero, se supone que te eduque para que fueras un buen jefe de mafia, así que me siento un poco feliz. No debes decepcionarme, Osomatsu-kun."

El menor sintió como su sangre hervía por ese solo comentario, logrando que la ira comenzara a acumularse en su pecho desnudo.

Abrió la boca para poder maldecir al contrario, sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello. Pero, en el momento en que el primer sonido abandonó su garganta, la música de su teléfono le hizo callar.

Pestañeó un par de veces por la inesperada melodía que anunciaba una llamada, y rápidamente buscó entre sus ropas su teléfono –sin siquiera preocuparse de que Tougo le viera desnudo, casi cayendo de la cama por alcanzar el pantalón que estaba a unos centímetros de Osomatsu.

"¿Diga?" Contestó la llamada, sin siquiera ver el nombre en la pantalla del aparato.

" _Osomatsu…_ " La voz de Karamatsu, inconfundible para él, le llegó apagada a través del teléfono. " _¡Osomatsu…!_ "

¿Karamatsu estaba llorando?

No, no lo estaba. Pero le escuchaba angustiado, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Osomatsu se sintió de la misma forma al solo imaginarlo.

"Karamatsu, tranquilo." Le dijo, actuando como el hermano mayor que era. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó?"

No pudo evitar preocuparse para sus adentros. Millones de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza antes de poder escuchar a su hermano nuevamente.

"¡Chibita esta…!"

Calló por unos segundos. Le escuchó inhalar profundo, y soltar el aire de forma entrecortada.

"¿Karamatsu, qué le pasó a Chibita?"

"¡Chibita está muerto!"

Osomatsu se quedó en silencio, escuchando la respiración irregular de su hermano al otro lado de la línea junto con alguna maldición que él no alcanzo a entender.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Tougo que le veían fijamente.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Tougo le sonrió cuando preguntó aquello, como si no se hubiera enterado de todo. Como si un Osomatsu desnudo sobre la cama intentando calmar a su hermano en el teléfono, no fueran suficientes pistas para entender que algo iba mal y que su sonrisa estaba fuera de lugar.

Osomatsu Nuevamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

 _Chibita está muerto._ Quiso decir, pero temía que si lo decía podía volverse realidad.

Y temía que Tougo sintiera su miedo si hablaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Reaaaaaaalmente espero que le haya gustado este capitulo.

Si les soy sincera, este capitulo fue realmente complicado de hacer, y no me terminaba de convencer. En ese sentido: Gracias a Momonade por todo su apoyo y su paciencia a mis preguntas sin fin. Y por ser la beta reader, como siempre ñldfñslk

¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!

Byebye


	9. Color Héroe

¡Buenas, buenas! Aquí Sun Crow reviviendo luego de una involuntarias vacaciones lol

Un poco mas de dos semanas sin publicar capitulo. ¡Lo siento! Ocurrieron una serie de eventos desafortunados que me mantuvieron con la cabeza lejos de escribir ¡Pero ya estoy de regreso!

Muchas gracias a todos los que le han marcado esta historia como favorita. Espero que sigan leyendo de aquí en mas. Pero, sobre todo, muchas gracias a los que han comentado. Realmente sus comentarios me han mantenido con el animo para seguir escribiendo y dado lo mejor de mi en esta historia. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Como siempre, gracias a Momonade por ser la betareader de esta historia y soportarme estas dos semanas donde realmente no sabía que escribir. Ella es lo máximo, no lo olviden nunca.

Puede que, luego de esta pausa tan larga, no sea un capitulo muy de se agrado. Realmente tuve complicaciones al escribirlo, asi que me disculpo de ante mano: ¡Lo siento!

Sin mucho mas que decir: Espero que lo disfruten de todas formas (lol)

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 9: Color héroe.**

El viento que se hacía presente en aquel desolado cementerio era violento, obligando a que su nariz sintiera el fuerte aroma de la tierra, la vegetación que le rodeaba y el de los lirios blancos que sostenía entre sus manos.

Todomatsu alzó la vista para poder ver el cielo de otoño sobre su cabeza, tan celeste que hasta le resultaba molesto. Volvió a mirar a las lápidas que se extendían frente a él, resguardándose en lo gris del entorno.

Se preguntaba qué hacía realmente en ese lugar.

Habían pasado seis días desde que él y sus hermanos encontraron el cuerpo Atsushi –los contaba inconscientemente–; y en todo ese tiempo, el hijo menor de los Matsuno se sentía como si estuviera viviendo una especie de sueño que nunca acababa.

No había sido capaz de asistir al funeral de su ' _amigo'_ , excusándose con el trabajo inexistente que Choromatsu les había dejado mientras él se encontraba de viaje con Osomatsu. –Claro, como si su hermano hubiera sido tan descorazonado como para haberle dejado papeleo en esas circunstancias–. Descaradamente había huido de aquella responsabilidad y de cualquier ceremonia que le recordara la imagen de Atsushi en aquel muro en medio de un callejón alejado de todo.

Había huido de todo lo que le dijera que él había muerto.

Todomatsu aún seguía creyendo que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos. Él seguía teniendo la esperanza de que cada vez que su teléfono sonaba se trataría del mayor, quien, con bromas de mal gusto le preguntaría si estaba libre, invitándole a tomar un café en alguna cafetería nueva de la que había escuchado; él aún esperaba que ambos rieran por alguna historia de Todomatsu respecto a sus hermanos. Aún esperaba que Atsushi hablara sobre las cosas interesantes en su día de trabajo y que el menor se enojara por algún comentario malintencionado del contrario. Y aún esperaba que, en medio de la pasión que trae el acto de amar a alguien, Atsushi le sonriera con aquel gesto que tanto le gustaba.

Todomatsu seguía esperando que Atsushi estuviera vivo.

Recorrió nuevamente el cementerio con la vista, para poder buscar el camino correcto entre cientos de lápidas de piedra con nombres grabados en ellas. Uno de los hombres bajo su mando había tenido la amabilidad de descubrir dónde se encontraba la tumba de la familia de Atsushi, indicándole cómo encontrarla fácilmente; y él no detuvo sus pasos hasta que vio un nombre familiar en una de las inscripciones.

Pestañeó un par de veces, sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin estar seguro de que realmente lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era la tumba de Atsushi: Gris, insípida e igual al resto de las que le rodeaban. Para nada parecida al recuerdo de aquel hombre de sonrisa descarada.

Se arrodilló frente al monumento que marcaba que ahí yacía toda la familia de Atsushi, dejando de lado las flores por un segundo y leyendo con detenimientos los caracteres que conformaban el apellido familiar.

Deslizó sus dedos blancos por la fría piedra, recordando casi al instante lo cálida que era la piel de Atsushi bajo sus yemas. Esa piel que era blanda, contraria a esa dura superficie; y también recordó su risa que contrarrestaban con el silencio que le rodeaba.

En medio de ese desolado lugar, Todomatsu al fin entendió que nunca le dijo a Atsushi un sinfín de palabras. Al fin entendió que la sonrisa de Atsushi solo era algo parecida a la de Osomatsu, pero que cada vez que le veía resultaba ser más y más única, incomparable con cualquier otra. Y al fin entendió que tal vez lo que sentía por Atsushi resultaba ser mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.

Y entendió que Atsushi nunca más estaría a su lado.

El viento de otoño sopló nuevamente, tan fuerte que remecía los árboles, los cuales tocaban una triste canción que acompañaba el silencioso y desolado llanto de Todomatsu.

Ah, realmente extrañaría ver sonreír a Atsushi.

* * *

El departamento de Chibita no era un lugar grande, más bien era extremadamente pequeño para el gusto de Karamatsu. Pero suponía que para alguien del tamaño de su amigo, aquello resultaba más que suficiente.

De todas formas, y aun sabiendo que el lugar resultaba estrecho para albergar a todos los hombres que Osomatsu había traído consigo, Karamatsu lo sentía extrañamente amplio y vació: Una extensión de cuatro paredes donde solo estaban él, su hermano y el cadáver de Chibita.

"Demonios." Osomatsu no pudo evitar maldecir, quizás por quinta vez.

El cuerpo de Chibita, pequeño como siempre había sido, se encontraba clavado en la madera de la puerta de entrada, mirando con ojos muertos hacía el interior de su hogar y a los dos Matsuno que ahora estaban dentro del departamento –ahora no resultaba una sorpresa para Karamatsu que al abrir la puerta, esta le pareciera más pesada que de costumbre–. Su pierna derecha había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo había un río de sangre seca marcado en la madera que terminaba en el charco rojizo que Karamatsu había visto desde el exterior.

"Le dispararon" dijo Osomatsu. "Hay sangre que nace desde el pecho."

El mayor de los Matsuno se acercó al cadáver de su amigo y, con guantes de cuero negro cubriendo sus manos, comenzó a inspeccionarle, cuidando no alterar demasiado la escena.

"Se ve parecido a lo que ocurrió con el amigo de Todomatsu." Karamatsu se obligó a hablar, asombrado por el hecho de que Osomatsu fuera capaz de mantener la compostura en esa situación.

"Desagradablemente parecido, para mi gusto" le respondió el contrario, buscando algo entre las ropas de Chibita. "Tal vez si están conectados… ¡Oh! La encontré."

Karamatsu no entendió el repentino cambio de voz en su hermano, mas en cuanto éste se giró para mostrar una tarjeta blanca, entendió a qué se debía su sorpresa y extraña alegría –pero aun así sintió que no eran las emociones indicadas para ese momento.

"Veamos…" Osomatsu examinó la tarjeta, cuidando que sus guantes ensangrentados no ensuciaran el blanco papel más de lo que ya estaba.

Karamatsu esperó unos segundos a que su hermano hablara, esperando con impaciencia para al fin saber lo que aquella nota decía. Pero Osomatsu no parecía querer formular las palabras.

"¿Qué dice?" Le pregunto entonces, insistente.

"'Elige al segundo para un regalo', dice."

"¿'Elige al segundo para un regalo'?" Repitió por instinto.

Karamatsu se sentía perdido con aquella nota, sin poder entender el significado de la misma. Sin embargo, en cuanto llevó su vista para encontrar la de Osomatsu y compartir sus dudas, pudo ver la extraña expresión en el rostro del mayor: Osomatsu estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto su peor pesadilla volverse realidad, y ahora la sostenía entre sus manos.

"¿Osomatsu?"

Le vio dar un salto de sorpresa, tan pequeño que seguramente hubiera pasado inadvertido para cualquier otro. Y le vio tragar saliva, con pesadez.

"La otra nota, la que encontró Ichimatsu en Atsushi… ¿Qué era lo que decía?"

Su voz sonaba baja, apagada. La alegría que había mostrado hace unos segundos ahora era solo un fantasma.

"No se podía leer bien por la sangre, pero era algo de 'el primer' y 'regalar'" le respondió Karamatsu.

Cuando Ichimatsu había llegado a casa con aquella nota, Karamatsu y él se dedicaron a examinarla mientras Jyushimatsu consolaba a Todomatsu en su cuarto. El papel estaba prácticamente lleno de sangre, y las pobres letras que no habían alcanzado a ser ocultas por el color escarlata dejaban presumir aquellas dos palabras.

El segundo hijo dudó por un segundo las razones de la pregunta de su hermano, cuestionándose el camino de sus ideas. Pero al instante siguiente logró dilucidar sus intenciones, obligándole a que su expresión de desconcierto cambiara por una de asombro por el descubrimiento.

"Tal vez-"

"Sí" Osomatsu le interrumpió, seguramente adivinando sus palabras. "Definitivamente leyeron mal lo que decía." El mayor se alejó del cuerpo de Chibita, ahora con la vista fija en la tarjeta. "La nota que encontraron en Atsushi decía 'elige al primero para un regalo'"

"Pero… ¿Qué significa eso?" Karamatsu pregunto, mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Acaso el asesino no está dejando adivinanzas? ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros?"

La rabia se estaba comenzando a acumular en su sistema, reemplazando la impresión inicial y la tristeza que le producía el ver a su mejor amigo colgado en la puerta de entrada como si se tratara de un muñeco.

Acababa de entender que ambos asesinatos, tanto el de Chibita como el de Atsuhi, resultaban estar conectados. Y que por sobre todo, quien fuera quien estuviera haciendo aquello, se daba el lujo de dejarles notas, las cuales eran algún tipo de pista para que los Matsuno hicieran el intento de encontrarle, seguramente creyendo que ellos no podrían.

Los estaba subestimando.

"¿Quién demonios es el que está haciendo esto? Pareciera que está jugando con nosotros." El segundo hijo intento no gritar, más su tono de voz logro llamar la atención de varios de los hombres en aquella habitación.

"Tranquilo, Karamatsu."

Osomatsu deslizó su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros del menor, acercándole a sí en un gesto amistoso tan brusco que hizo que las cabezas de ambos chocaran, pero Karamatsu no se quejó por el dolor. No, él simplemente pudo quedarse congelado por la repentina cercanía con el contrario, teniendo ahora sus mejillas juntas y ambos mirando en la misma dirección: el cadáver de Chibita. Karamatsu solo atinó a apartar la vista para no ver el lamentable estado de su amigo.

"No es el mejor lugar para hablar de estas cosas." El susurro de Osomatsu era agradable para los oídos de Karamatsu, y el aliento cálido que sentía provenir del contrario calentaba sus mejillas. "No podemos dejar que todo el mundo se entere de que nos están tomando el pelo, Karamatsu."

Fue en ese momento en que el segundo hijo de los Matsuno entendió a qué se refería su hermano: Ellos estaban en medio de una habitación llena de mafiosos.

No, ese no era el principal problema principal. La verdadera advertencia que venían con las palabras contrarias era el hecho de que ninguna de las personas en esa habitación era de confianza. Ellos aún no lograban descubrir cómo el asesino de su padre había logrado entrar a la mansión como si esta fuera su propia casa, por lo que la idea de un traidor entre ellos era demasiado real para el gusto de los Matsuno.

Y el traidor podía estar en esa habitación.

"¡De acuerdo!" Osomatsu se separó de Karamatsu y dio un aplauso para poder llamar la atención de los hombres que le rodeaban. "Es hora de que limpiemos este desastre."

Un sonoro "Entendido, jefe" se escuchó por parte de los integrantes de la familia Matsuno, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a moverse y comenzar la 'limpieza del desastre' que resultaba ser el cadáver de su amigo Chibita.

Seguramente resultaba una suerte en esos momentos que el amigo de Karamatsu resultara ser un hombre solitario como él, pues así la mafia podría encubrir con mayor facilidad su muerte y la presencia de ellos en la escena del crimen.

Solo dedicado a su pequeño carro de oden, Chibita solía recibir a todos los Matsuno cuando estos decidían que llevaban mucho tiempo sin verle. Siempre quejándose de sus visitas, pues decía que no era bueno para su negocio que los herederos de una gran familia de mafiosos se sentaran en su puesto de oden, ya que la mala reputación venía con ellos. Pero, aún con todos sus insultos, nunca les prohibió la comida, la bebida y las divertidas charlas de borrachos. Como tampoco nunca se negó a ayudar a Karamatsu, siempre dispuesto a brindarle consejos, soportando sus quejas hasta el alba, cuando ya era hora de cerrar.

Chibita realmente era su amigo.

Y ese amigo ya no estaría más a su lado.

"Vamos, no pongas esa cara, Karamatsu-kun." Osomatsu volvió a rodearle con su brazo, haciendo que el aludido se preguntara qué tipo de cara era la que estaba haciendo. "Te prometo que lo vengaremos."

"Osomatsu…"

El nombre contrario salió con naturalidad de sus labios, casi como un ruego.

De alguna forma, Karamatsu siempre pensó que Osomatsu era una persona realmente inalcanzable. Siempre le vio como alguien que era capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponía, aún si aquello resultaba una estupidez o algo sin sentido para cualquiera. Osomatsu siempre lograba superar sus expectativas. Y, si aquella persona increíble le decía que encontrarían al culpable de todo aquello, él solo podía confiar ciegamente en sus palabras.

"Anímate, hermano" dijo el mayor, con una sonrisa de medio lado y alborotando el perfectamente arreglado cabello de Karamatsu.

Y, en el momento en que hizo aquel movimiento, Karamatsu pudo sentir un extraño aroma provenir desde Osomatsu.

El fuerte olor de la sangre no le dejaba respirar en aquella habitación, pero estando así de cerca de su hermano, era capaz de notar cosas que podría haber pasado inadvertidas en un principio.

La chaqueta de Osomatsu estaba arrugada, al igual que su camisa, como si las hubiera recogido de un montón de ropa dejada descuidadamente en el suelo de la habitación. Sus ojos, siempre imposible ver a través de ellos, ahora mostraban un extraño tono rojizo alrededor de ellos. ¿Acaso había estado llorando? ¿Osomatsu?

Y también estaba aquel aroma que seguía inundando su alrededor, más notorio que la sangre ahora que era consciente de su existencia. Era una esencia desconocida para Karamatsu, el cual se mezclaba desagradablemente con la inconfundible fragancia de Osomatsu –esa que se conformaba de tabaco y perfume.

 _El aroma de un hombre._

Ese pensamiento atacó la mente de Karamatsu como si se tratara de un rayo cayendo directamente sobre él.

Recordó a Choromatsu. Le recordó entre sus brazos, y como éste decía el nombre del mayor de los Matsuno cerrando los ojos para no ver a Karamatsu frente a él –porque sí, Karamatsu sabía que Choromatsu hacía aquello para negar la realidad y poder hundirse en sus fantasías. Aquellas donde quien le besaba y susurraba su nombre no era otro que Osomatsu.

La lástima por el menor se coló en el pecho de Karamatsu sin piedad, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba quién era aquel hombre que había puesto sus manos en Osomatsu.

Y también se preguntó por qué Osomatsu no le elegía a él por sobre ese hombre desconocido.

* * *

" _Tougo-san, detente._ "

La voz de Osomatsu llegó tan claramente a los oídos de Ichimatsu a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta, que hasta creyó que el mayor estaba junto a él gimiendo el nombre de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo.

Ichimatsu solo quería compartir con Osomatsu un poco de las botanas que le había robado a Karamatsu en un descuido del mayor; sólo quería utilizar la comida como medio de agradecimiento hacía el mayor pues, aun a sus catorce años de edad, Ichimatsu seguía siendo el punto de ataque de algunos abusones, y seguía dependiendo de su hermano mayor para ser salvado.

Él, con su menuda contextura y escasa fuerza física, poco podía hacer para defenderse, por lo que nunca tuvo siquiera la intención de pelear contra los que le esperaban al terminar la escuela. Pero Osomatsu era distinto –irónico pensando que ellos eran teóricamente iguales–, él tenía la fuerza y la confianza propia como para enfrentarse a cualquiera en defensa de sus hermanos. Él siempre iba al rescate de Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu era una especie de héroe para el menor. Uno que siempre llegaba en el momento indicado, que siempre sabía dónde estaba, y que siempre lograba resolver todos sus problemas con una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios.

Con aquellos pensamientos infantiles en mente, Ichimatsu se acercó al cuarto del mayor. Pero los murmullos que provenían de este le hicieron olvidar su cometido inicial.

Quiso entrar sin más, pues nunca tuvo la costumbre de llamar antes de irrumpir en la habitación de sus hermanos –algo que aprendió del mismo Osomatsu–, pero en el momento en que giró la perilla y separó la puerta de su marco, el llanto de alguien le hizo detenerse. Se quedó con la puerta a medio abrir por unos segundos, tiempo que dedico a escuchar con atención la voz que provenía del cuarto ajeno. Su respiración se detuvo en el momento en que razonó que quien lloraba era Osomatsu.

Obligándose a mover el cuerpo, Ichimatsu acerco el rostro para poder espiar por el pequeño espacio que la puerta a medio abrir le brindó.

El corazón le latía rápidamente por su acción, pero a la vez sentía que sudaba frio.

Tenía miedo de entrar.

Su hermano, aquel que siempre le sonreía, estaba llorando en aquella habitación, dejando escapar una voz que denotaba sufrimiento en los oídos del menor.

Se imaginó entrando en la habitación, pateando la puerta y amenazando a cualquiera que estuviera haciendo sufrir a su hermano, al igual que lo haría Osomatsu, pensó. Pero, si algo estaba logrando que Osomatsu llorara de aquella forma, entonces Ichimatu estaba completamente seguro de que él no tendría oportunidad contra el causante de ello.

No era como que pudiera defender a su hermano, quien era el que le defendía a él para empezar.

La realidad nunca era como en los sueños.

" _Deténgase, Tougo-san. Ya no puedo más._ "

Retuvo la respiración, como si esta le fuera a delatar.

Desde su punto de vista lograba ver la cama de Osomatsu, a su hermano de rodillas en la misma y a Tougo, el maestro privado de su hermano, chocando sus caderas contra el trasero de Osomatsu.

El cuarto hijo de los Matsuno llevó su mano hasta su boca, ahogando cualquier sonido que ésta decidiera hacer.

Con sus catorce años de edad, Ichimatsu sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo; entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación frente a sus ojos. Y ahora que lo había visto, sabía que los llantos de Osomatsu en verdad a ratos eran gemidos que revelaban con aún más descaro la naturaleza del acto.

Pero lo que no sabía era el porqué de ello.

Afiló aquella vista gatuna que poseía, centrándose en su hermano, asombrado porque aquella persona que gemía el nombre de Tougo por el placer fuera la misma persona que siempre iba a su rescate. Aquella misma persona que él consideraba su propio héroe.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Osomatsu, totalmente desnudo.

No era la primera vez que veía aquella pálida piel, pero era la primera vez que le parecía suave, preguntándose cómo sería hundir sus dedos en ella. Las caderas contrarias seguían el movimiento que Tougo les obligaba a llevar, y eran tan delgadas que eran rodeadas a la perfección por las manos adultas de aquel maestro. Pero, tal vez lo que más llamó la atención de Ichimatsu era el rostro de su hermano: Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con su saliva y los líquidos de su sonrojada nariz.

Osomatsu era un desastre.

Era una vista realmente obscena, e Ichimatsu no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se comenzaron a deslizar por sus mejillas al sentir como la imagen idiotizada de su hermano se desmoronaba poco a poco cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de la piel chocar entre sí.

No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. No sabía cómo debía actuar en aquella situación donde su héroe estaba siendo violado por alguien que se suponía era su maestro, transformándole en un desastre de gemidos que movía su trasero contra las caderas contrarias.

" _M-me voy a…venir._ " Anunció ese Osomatsu desconocido para él.

Tougo pareció responderle algo, pero él hablaba bajo y en susurros, por lo que Ichimatsu solo podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano –los cuales bastaban a su parecer.

Osomatsu parecía estar sufriendo, pidiendo porque aquel adulto se detuviera, pero a la vez Ichimatsu logra escuchar el dulce sonido del placer provenir de su hermano.

Era una contradicción.

Y él también era una contradicción en esos momentos.

No quería seguir viendo aquello, pero a la vez le era imposible apartar la vista, totalmente absorto por la curva que producía la espalda de Osomatsu a cada estocada.

La erección de su propio miembro había comenzado a doler.

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y las botanas que antes tenía entre sus manos ahora estaban en el suelo, junto a sus pies.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero sí supo que fue el suficiente para hacerle sentir la peor persona del mundo.

En cuanto Osomatsu soltó un último gemido de placer al llegar a su límite de resistencia, Ichimatsu sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, obligándole a caer de rodillas al mismo tiempo que ahogaba su propio gemido. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo desde sus ojos fuertemente apretados, y la desagradable sensación de humedad se hacía presente en sus pantalones.

La imagen de Osomatsu se repitió millones de veces en su mente acompañada de los gemidos contrarios, en medio de un torbellino de emociones que sabía nunca más dejarían de atormentarle.

Esa noche Ichimatsu volvió a llorar.

Y volvió a sentir el calor acumularse en su cuerpo mientras intentaba imaginar el calor de la piel de Osomatsu.


	10. Color Incienso

¡Buenas buenas! Aquí Sun Crow nuevamente al habla.

Tengo mucho que comentar, pero dejaré mis disculpas para el final del capitulo, pues quiero utilizar el encabezado para poder explicar algo importante a la hora de leer este capitulo.

¡Por favor lean con atención!

En este capitulo se hace referencia a una tradición japonesa a la hora de realizar un funeral, la cual es la quema de incienso (La explicaré a grandes rasgos y sin mucho detalle. Si se interesan por saber mas, por favor vayan con el amigo googles).

Durante la noche de velación de un cuerpo -aquella que ocurre el día en que el cuerpo es entregado a la familia y el día en que es llevado al crematorio-, en Japón se tiene la costumbre de mantener siempre incienso encendido para poder purificar el ambiente y ayudar al difunto a seguir su camino y no quedarse en el hogar -y evitar que se acerquen otros espíritus-. Razón por la que es normal quedarse vigilando el incienso durante toda la noche, para ser capaz de prender una nueva varilla en cuanto se acabe la anterior.

Sabiendo esto, ya están en condiciones de seguir leyendo este fic (?)

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capitulo 10: Color incienso.**

El olor del incienso era tan fuerte que la mente de Choromatsu ya comenzaba a dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos, intentando que su dolor de cabeza no creciera, mas los volvió a abrir al notar que no había forma de impedir el malestar.

El ambiente era intoxicante.

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con el ataúd frente a sus ojos, una foto de Chibita reposaba en él. El silencio de la soledad inundaba el ambiente, haciéndolo un poco tétrico. El incienso que acababa de prender se consumía con lentitud, dejando una estela de humo que ascendía hasta el techo de la habitación.

Escuchó la puerta corrediza abrirse, dando paso a Karamatsu que con un par de tazas en sus manos se sentó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y el mayor solo le acercó el té caliente que había traído.

"¿Estás seguro de querer acompañarme? Vigilar el incienso no es muy divertido que digamos." La voz de Karamatsu era extrañamente suave para Choromatsu, casi siendo un susurro.

"Está bien" contesto él, fijando su vista en el humo que provenía desde la taza con té que ahora tenía entre sus manos. El calor se colaba en su piel gratamente.

Se sentía extraño hablando con Karamatsu de aquella forma, como si fuera anti natural para ellos entablar conversaciones de hermanos.

Bueno, no estaba tan equivocado si se ponía a pensar solo un poco.

Él y Karamatsu habían cruzado aquella línea que separaba la hermandad de un acto enfermizo. Ellos habían decidido que era buena idea unir sus cuerpos; dejarse llevar por el deseo –y en el caso de Choromatsu, dejarse llevar por la necesidad de olvidar.

Ante aquella realidad, y aún luego de tres días, no se encontraba en condiciones de encarar a su hermano con normalidad.

"Debes estar cansado por toda la ceremonia de velación" Choromatsu continuó con su excusa para mantenerse en aquella habitación. En verdad, ni él mismo sabía por qué lo hacía. "Y, si te quedas dormido en medio de esto, será un problema para todos."

"No fue para tanto." Karamatsu soltó una risa ahogada, confianzuda. "Realmente no se compara en nada a todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para el funeral de papá."

Choromatsu alzó la vista ante aquellas palabras, algo asombrado por la inesperada comparación que él, secretamente, también estaba haciendo en alguna parte de su mente.

Ciertamente el funeral de su amigo había sido simple, pequeño y sin muchas visitas, si se permitía decir. Para nada comparable con la interminable fila de conocidos que tuvieron que soportar en el caso de su padre.

Hace unas horas atrás, en el cuarto de recepciones que él mismo había conseguido para velar a su amigo, solo se encontraban los sextillizos Matsuno y alguna que otra persona que juraba ser un cliente habitual de Chibita. La ceremonia de velación comenzó con no más de quince personas, ellos incluidos.

No había familia a la cual ayudar con las preparaciones necesarias, pues los padres de Chibita habían muerto hace unos años atrás, por lo que Karamatsu fue quien se ofreció a cumplir con el rol de dirigir aquella ceremonia, recibiendo los respetos de los visitantes y agradeciendo cada ofrenda que estos traían. Choromatsu los recibía sonriendo con pesadez y tristeza en los ojos, pero aun así se mantuvo firme y en compostura durante todo el acto, el cual no concluyó hasta ese momento en que ambos se encontraron solos cuidando del cuerpo de su amigo.

El menor alzó la vista para poder observar de reojo a Karamatsu y, aunque ahora no había nadie a quien saludar con respeto, Choromatsu se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, quien miraba con la misma tristeza que sintió el ataúd de su amigo muerto.

Él sabía cuán cercanos eran todos a Chibita, pero si había uno de los sextillizos que se podía considerar un verdadero amigo del contrario, ese definitivamente era Karamatsu.

El tercer hermano notó la tristeza colándose en su corazón, al igual que la lastima por el mayor.

"Para la ceremonia de papá, tú y Osomatsunii-san fueron los que se encargaron del incienso durante toda la noche ¿verdad?" Choromatsu se apresuró a hablar, evitando así que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Fijó su vista nuevamente en su taza de té. "No nos dejaron a nosotros hacerlo, diciendo que debíamos cuidar de mamá."

Se maldijo en el segundo en que las palabras abandonaron su boca. Definitivamente recordar a Osomatsu era la peor cosa que podía hacer estando junto a Karamatsu.

Escuchó la risa contraría.

"Es verdad." Le respondió el mayor, sonriendo mientras sus hombros se movían intentando retener las carcajadas. "Pero Osomatsu resultó ser la peor compañía de todas. Se durmió en cuanto prendió el primer incienso, por lo que terminó dejándome todo el trabajo a mí."

Choromatsu no podía entender cómo funcionaba la mente de su hermano a esas alturas de la conversación.

Hace solo unos días Karamatsu se le había declarado, diciendo que él ocuparía el lugar de Osomatsu en su corazón y que no pensara más en él. No obstante, en el momento en que Choromatsu mencionó a la razón de todas sus preocupaciones, Karamatsu siquiera parecía reaccionar a ello; No, Karamatsu sí reaccionaba al nombre de Osomatsu, es solo que no lo hacía en el modo en que el tercer hermano esperaba.

"Osomatsu dijo que quería que ustedes descansaran, por lo que él se quedaría cuidando del incienso, pero al final resultó que el único que no descansó esa noche fui yo." Continuó hablando el contrario. "Cuando despertó en la mañana, tenía marcado el tatami en su mejilla."

La sonrisa de Karamatsu no parecía abandonar su rostro durante todo el tiempo que hablaba sobre sus anécdotas de esa noche junto a su hermano mayor. Como si el solo recuerdo contrario bastara para alegrar sus palabras que hasta solo unos minutos atrás eran tranquilas y acompañadas por la tristeza en sus ojos. No, ahora Karamatsu prácticamente reía con cada gesto de su cuerpo.

Choromatsu no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

Pero no sabía de qué.

No sabía si sentía envidia de Karamatsu, que era capaz de hablar de Osomatsu con aquella tranquilidad mientras que él solo era un mar de angustias cada que recordaba a su hermano mayor; o si era de Osomatsu, que ahora ocupaba la mente de Karamatsu, cuando se suponía que debería estar pensando en Choromatsu a quien se le había declarado hace unos días atrás.

"¿Sabes?" Karamatsu volvió a hablar, recuperando la atención de su hermano. La felicidad había abandonado su tono de voz. "Osomatsu dijo que definitivamente vengaría a Chibita y a papá." Karamatsu bajó su vista hasta el tatami del suelo, adoptando un semblante triste que Choromatsu no estaba acostumbrado a ver. "Vengar a papá y a Chibita… Si él lo dice, siento que es posible. Osomatsu es extrañamente capaz en ese sentido, después de todo. Pero, me pregunto qué estará pensando."

Y Choromatsu se preguntaba qué estaba pensando Karamatsu.

No, en realidad no se lo preguntaba. Estaba prácticamente seguro de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hermano en esos momentos.

El tercer hijo apresuró su mano para encontrar la del mayor, apretándola entre sus dedos. Karamatsu alzó la vista, por primera vez mirándolo a él, asombrado por su acto, como si acabara de recordar que Choromatsu también estaba en esa habitación.

"Definitivamente descubriremos quién está haciendo todo esto, Karamatsunii-san." Le dijo, seguro.

Sus palabras sonaron como una promesa para el mayor, pero Choromatsu sabía la realidad. Sus palabras eran un juramento vacío, sin reales intenciones de cumplir algún deseo contrario. No, lo que Choromatsu quería con ello era que Karamatsu dejara de pensar en Osomatsu, dejara de ignorarle y se detuviera a sentir su existencia más que en la del mayor.

Quería que Karamatsu dejara de pensar en la misma persona que él pensaba.

"No hagas promesas que no sientes realmente, Choromatsu."

Las palabras de su hermano fueron suaves y amables, como cada vez que le escuchaba hablar con sus otros hermanos, pero para Choromatsu sonaron como un cuchillo que atravesó su carne y su falsa sinceridad.

"Pero gracias por intentarlo."

El mayor apretó la mano de Choromatsu, devolviéndole el gesto. Y él se quedó en silencio, sin saber realmente qué decir ante aquello, apretando los labios para que la frustración no se asomara en su rostro.

"Realmente lo agradezco."

El incienso que había prendido seguía consumiéndose frente a sus ojos, mientras él y Karamatsu se sostenían de la mano en medio del silencio y las contradicciones en el corazón del menor.

Realmente era la peor persona de ese mundo.

* * *

Las manos alrededor de sus caderas le sostenían firmemente, al mismo tiempo que le obligaban a acercase al cuerpo ajeno, logrando que el miembro de Tougo entrara en él. Intentaba ahogar sus gemidos, pero la brutalidad de los movimientos se lo impedía. La vista de Tougo fija en él, con su sonrisa que decía que el mundo estaba a sus pies; y él viéndole de frente, con sus propias piernas a los costados de su ex tutor, tensándolas cada vez que el mayor alcanzaba alguna zona especialmente delicada en su interior.

Osomatu odiaba aquella posición.

La odiaba porque le permitía ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo lo que él estaba permitiendo que ocurriera.

Podía ver el techo de la habitación del hotel por sobre el hombro contrario, y podía ver como sus extremidades se enredaban alrededor del cuerpo ajeno, impidiéndole que se moviera con libertad. Impidiendo que se alejara de él y dejara de sentir aquel doloroso placer que le producía Tougo.

Odia poder ver a Tougo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se preguntó.

Hace solo unas horas estaba en la mansión, en el estudio de su padre –ese que se suponía ahora era de él– mientras revisaba papeles. Choromatsu no le dirigía la palabra, pero le atravesaba con la mirada creyendo que Osomatsu no lo notaba, seguramente en un intento por descubrir los pensamientos del mayor.

Todo era relativamente normal.

Entonces ¿Cómo terminó junto a Tougo?

El sonido de su teléfono le avisó sobre un mensaje. Él lo abrió, notando que se trataba de un número desconocido. El contenido era simplemente una dirección, sin remitente ni señal de a quién pertenecía. Pero él sabía quién lo había enviado.

Osomatsu cerró los ojos, suspirando con pesadez. Sentía la vista de Choromatsu sobre él. Estaba decidido a ignorar aquella propuesta de su ex tutor.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y Choromatsu desvió su rostro, huyendo de su mirada y dirigiendo su vista a los papeles que se suponía eran importantes.

La hora de encuentro fue su respuesta a aquel mensaje.

Sus uñas se incrustaron en la espalda de Tougo en el momento en que notó su clímax llegar -él no sería el único sufriendo en aquella cama–, al mismo tiempo que el mayor propinaba la última estocada, alcanzando la zona más profunda de Osomatsu, dejando que su semen inundara las entrañas del menor.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Pregunto para cuando hubo terminado, hablando en voz alta pero sin esperar respuesta alguna. Tougo se recostó a su lado, soltando un bufido de cansancio.

"Acostarte conmigo." La respuesta del mayor fue plana, sin sentimientos ocultos en su voz. "¿O acaso pensabas que horneabas un pastel?"

Tougo rió, pero Osomatsu solo pudo quedarse con la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación.

Realmente quería saber que estaba haciendo ahí.

"Estas huyendo, Osomatsu-kun."

No pudo evitar girar su rostro para encontrarse con él de Tougo, desconcertado por sus palabras que parecían estar conectada con el flujo de sus preguntas.

"Estás huyendo de tu propia soledad."

"Por supuesto que no" esta vez respondió al instante. "¿Acaso eres tan viejo que ya estás hablando cosas sin sentido?" Osomatsu sonrió de lado, encontrando valor que no sabía que tenía para enfrentar al contrario.

Giró sobre su cuerpo para poder verle con mayor comodidad, acostado junto a él en aquella cama. Ambos desnudos, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Tougo se sentó y Osomatsu le siguió, insistiendo en mantener sus ojos sobre su acompañante.

"Yo diría que es todo lo contrario a estar sólo" continuó con su negativa. "¿Alguna vez has tenido a cinco personas a tu alrededor todo el tiempo? Nunca hay momentos para estar sólo cuando tus hermanos resultar estar siempre contigo."

Tougo no le respondió. En cambio, se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba su traje perfectamente doblado. Osomatsu pensó que se marcharía. Sin embargo, sólo le vio sacar de uno de los bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Se sintió aliviado por algún motivo desconocido.

"Siempre has sido igual." Tougo prendió un cigarrillo, dándole la espalda al menor. "Tus hermanos son lo primero y único en tu cabeza. Y en cuanto ves que la hermandad que tanto amas comienza a tambalear, vienes corriendo a encontrarme."

Tougo se acercó nuevamente, con el humo del cigarrillo trazando su camino hasta la cama, lugar donde tomó asiento, mirando a Osomatsu con esa sonrisa que demostraba que él estaba entendiendo todo lo que el menor no. Como si él supiera todo.

"Eres un caso perdido, Osomatsu-kun." Tougo dejó escapar una desagradable risa, la cual intentó contener entre sus labios sin mucho éxito. "Por eso me gustas tanto."

"Deja de burlarte de mí, viejo pervertido. No entiendo nada de lo que quieres decir."

Osomatsu frunció su entrecejo, molesto sin saber el por qué. Todo aquella charla sin sentido le estaba tocando los nervios. Solo quería que terminara para poder levantarse de esa cama desconocida, darse una ducha y volver a la mansión junto a sus hermanos –todos debían estar preguntándose donde se encontraba, pues había salido sin decirle a nadie.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que seguramente alguno de tus queridos hermanos está amenazando con destruir aquella linda hermandad que tanto amas." Tougo llevó su mano libre hasta una de las mejillas contrarias, permitiendo que el menor sintiera su áspera piel y el calor que provenía desde ésta. Osomatsu no la apartó. "Y tú, como el ser despreciable que eres, en vez de intentar apoyar a tus propios hermanos, siempre terminas destruyendo todo lo que ellos desean con tal de mantener las cosas como están."

Osomatsu abrió la boca para poder decir algo contra aquellos dichos sin sentido a su parecer, pero no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Por alguna razón, su cerebro no era capaz de pensar algo para defenderse –para negar las palabras de Tougo.

"Déjame adivinar." Tougo acercó su rostro al de Osomatsu, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo con lentitud y obligándole a arrugar la nariz por el desagradable acto. "Uno de ellos hizo algo que alteró tu perfecto mundo, y tú, como el horrible hermano mayor que eres, simplemente lo terminaste lastimando para que no se fuera de tu lado."

Osomatsu apartó de un golpe la mano de Tougo, quien siquiera se inmutó por aquel acto, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño mirando directamente a los ojos contrarios. Ambos rostros demasiado cerca para el gusto del menor.

"¿Por quién me tomas, viejo?" Preguntó, diciendo las palabras entre dientes.

"Te tomo por lo que eres."

Tougo por su parte siquiera pestañeó, volviendo a llevar su mano libre al rostro de Osomatsu, esta vez tomándole por la mandíbula con brutalidad, obligándole a acercarse aún más a él. El olor del cigarrillo estaba fuertemente impregnado en el aliento contrario. Su mandíbula dolía bajo la fuerza de los dedos de Tougo.

"Te tomo por aquel que es capaz de poner sus manos sobre uno de sus hermanos si con esto se asegura de que no se destruya aquel paraíso imaginario que tiene."

Osomatsu abrió sus ojos a más no poder, olvidando toda la rabia que había logrado conseguir y dando paso al frio miedo que le atormento en un segundo. No era capaz de apartar la vista del hombre frente a él.

"Porque eso eres, Osomatsu-kun. Eres una persona que siquiera es capaz de respetar sus propios límites si con eso te aseguras no salir lastimado." Tougo le sonrió de lado. "Es irónico. No te importa lastimar a tus hermanos mientras te asegures de que ellos no lastimen tu preciosa hermandad con ellos."

Sintió como Tougo soltaba su mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que él notaba que había estado reteniendo la respiración todo ese tiempo.

Pero el miedo no se iba de su mente. Solo se volvía aún más presente cada vez que razonaba que la persona frente a él era Tougo.

Se sentía como si hubiera regresado a su infancia.

"Pero no te preocupes. Aunque sientas que tus hermanos te abandonan, nunca estarás solo."

Tougo aventuró su brazo libre por sobre los hombros de Osomatsu para poder acercarle, forzando la unión de sus cuerpos por medio de un abrazo brusco, tan brusco que logró que el menor dejara escapar un poco de aire al chocar con el pecho contrario.

"Yo siempre estaré contigo, Osomatsu-kun. Nunca te abandonaré."

Osomatsu no entendía qué estaba diciendo el contrario.

Usualmente no lo hacía, pero ahora era un sentimiento total de pérdida. No sabía cuál era el principio o el fin de aquella conversación, solo sabía que Tougo intentaba decirle algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

Tougo le recostó sobre la cama, con tranquilidad propia de él, y Osomatsu no hizo nada. No, él estaba más centrado en encontrar las razones de todo.

¿Estaba sólo? No lo creía. No era posible.

Él era Osomatsu, el hermano mayor de un grupo de sextillizos. Él era parte de un todo dividido en seis; un todo que siempre le aseguraría que sus hermanos estarían con él. No era posible que estuviera solo cuando había cinco más iguales a él.

Él se había asegurado de así fuera.

"Nunca te abandonaré."

Escuchó la voz de Tougo repetir su promesa. Le escuchó con tanta claridad que hasta se asustó, imaginando que el mayor se había adentrado en su cabeza y le hablaba desde lo más profundo de su mente. Pero no era así. Tougo estaba ahí, frente a él, sonriéndole de lado mientras Osomatsu podía ver el techo de aquella habitación por sobre su hombro.

Tougo se acercó a su rostro y le besó. Osomatsu cerró los ojos, y guió sus manos en la búsqueda del cuello contrario.

Era imposible que estuviera sólo, razonó.

Pensó que en aquella situación podría fácilmente matar aquella persona. Enredar sus dedos alrededor de su despreciable cuello, y silenciar su boca llena de incoherencia.

Silenciar esa voz que ahora repetía en su mente palabras que él no quería escuchar.

Tougo deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, abriéndolas y acomodando su cuerpo entre ellas, buscando una posición cómoda para él –nunca para Osomatsu–, todavía besando al menor.

Y, en respuesta, Osomatsu abrazó su cuello para atraerle más hacía él y profundizar su beso, buscando llenar su boca con la contraria.

Buscando llenar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la presencia de Tougo.

No estaba sólo, se repitió.

* * *

¡Que vuelvan los capítulos cortos! (?)

Oficialmente este es el capitulo mas corto que he publicado en este fic. Y el mas pesado de digerir, tal vez.

Este capitulo es traído a ustedes gracias a la gran Momonade que ha sido la betareader del mismo. Te quiero mucho 3

Estoy segura de que a alguien le dije que con esta actualización no iba a demorar mas que la anterior, pero aquí estamos a 16 días desde aquello.

Reaaaalmente lamento la demora de esta vez. El capitulo se me hizo un suplicio a la hora de escribir -la parte de Osomatsu- y, sumándole a eso que Momonade esta en época de exámenes, dio como resultado esta espera tan larga (Bueno, yo también estoy en época de exámenes, pero soy un ser irresponsable. Tehe)

De todas formas y con la larga espera, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

También, muchas gracias a quienes han comentado y han recomendado este fic a sus conocidos que gusten de los pecados, el incesto y Osomatsu-san(?).

¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Por cierto: ¡CAPITULO 10! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Cuando comencé este fic iba a ser un one-shot, luego noté que iba creciendo en las ideas que deseaba meter en él, por lo que acepte el hecho de que iba a ser mas largo. De todas formas, imaginé que no iba a superar los seis capítulos, si soy honesta. Pero aquí estamos, en el capitulo 10 y con solo un cuarto de las cosas que aun quedan por pasar en esta historia. *llora al no ver la luz al final del fic (?)*

De todas formas: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí! Espero que sigan disfrutando de Color Falso por un tiempo mas -mucho tiempo mas lol-

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	11. Color Canica

¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Aquí Sun Crow!

¡A casi -casi- dos semanas, aparezco con un nuevo capitulo! Y nada menos que con uno de 17 pagina ¡6036 palabras para su deleite!

¡Espero que lo disfruten y no se les haga eterno!

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capítulo 11: Color canica.**

Desde la ventana abierta de su balcón, la fría brisa de primavera se colaba en el cuarto; era agradable sentirla sobre sus mejillas acaloradas, al mismo tiempo que congelaba el sudor de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar desviar la vista desde aquel rostro igual al propio y admirar el pequeño espacio de cielo azul que se lograba ver desde su cama.

" _Osomatsunii-san…_ " El llamado de Ichimatsu le sonó como un lamento.

Rápidamente regresó su vista para ver al menor, su rostro era un desastre de fluidos que no eran todos pertenecientes a su hermano; sus ojos fuertemente apretados, seguramente por el placer mezclado con el dolor. Osomatsu apretó con mayor fuerza los pezones contrarios, al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus caderas para poder volver a bajarlas y permitir que el miembro de Ichimatsu se adentrara aún más en su interior.

En un momento su hermano abrió los ojos, grandes y brillantes como los de un adolescente que aún no deja de ser un niño –supuso que los propios se verían igual–, solo para encontrar los de Osomatsu, asegurándose de que éste le estaba viendo y prestando atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

Osomatsu dejó escapar un suspiro pesado al sentir como el pene de su hermano llegaba a lo más profundo de sí. Pero, no estaba seguro de que aquel suspiro solo fuera por el calor que agradablemente se desprendía de Ichimatsu y que quemaba sus paredes internas.

No, había algo más.

O algo menos.

No lo sabía.

A sus cortos catorce años, Osomatsu se sentía perdido.

Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, moviendo sus caderas sobre su hermano menor al mismo tiempo que este lloraba su nombre entre gemidos.

 _Todo es culpa de Tougo_ , pensó para sí.

Aquel hombre, el mismo que fue capaz de poner una mano sobre él cuando aún tenía diez años, había desaparecido.

Fue tan repentino que Osomatsu pensó que era una especie de broma de su parte –no sería la primera, en verdad–. Un día estaba gimiendo el nombre del adulto con naturalidad –luego de años luchando había entendido que nada conseguía de gastar su garganta repitiendo la palabra 'no'–, y al día siguiente el mayor había dejado de venir a su hogar.

Mas no fue hasta que pasó un mes de no ver a Tougo que Osomatsu entendió que éste se había ido.

Cuando llegó a aquella respuesta, recordaba con claridad haberse recostado en su cama, en esa misma en la que Tougo tantas veces le había arrinconado y violado, y haber comenzado a reír con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban; y a llorar. A llorar con todos sus sentimientos retenidos hasta ese momento.

Luego de cuatro años de insufrible vida, de callar sus penurias para poder proteger a sus preciados hermanos, al fin todo había terminado para Osomatsu.

Al fin Tougo había desaparecido.

Al fin.

Al fin se sentía libre.

Pero la vida no era simple.

No era blanco y negro, y Osomatsu aprendió eso demasiado joven como para sorprenderse de que no todo saliera como él soñaba que fuera.

Aunque sabía que Tougo ya no estaba ahí, aunque entendía que nunca más tendría que someterse a sus deseos, su cuerpo parecía negarse a aceptar aquella realidad. Aquel mismo cuerpo que luchó por alejar a aquel hombre, ahora parecía que clamaba por su presencia. Pedía por tener a Tougo sobre él y sentir como llenaba cada centímetro de su piel con su desagradable esencia.

Y Osomatsu entendió que, en su silenciosa batalla por proteger a sus hermanos y alejarlos de su sufrimiento –de Tougo–, ese hombre había logrado adentrarse en él y envenenar todo su cuerpo con su existencia. Había hecho el cuerpo de Osomatsu suyo, aun en contra de su voluntad.

Osomatsu había perdido parte de su libertad desde el momento en que quiso proteger todo aquello que le importaba.

" _Osomatsunii-san"_ La voz de Ichimatsu, ahogada por la mascarilla que había comenzado a llevar hace un tiempo, le detuvo en medio del pasillo camino a su habitación.

Osomatsu se obligó a apartar su pulgar de su boca, el mismo que estaba mordiendo para ocultar la ansiedad que había comenzado a sentir hace unos días.

Un mes y medio desde que empezó a ser libre. Un mes y medio desde que había dejado de ser libre.

Se sentía extraño. Su cuerpo ardía y su parte baja pedía atención. Pedía a Tougo.

Y eso le causaba repulsión.

" _¿Qué ocurre Ichimatsu-kun?_ " Preguntó, intentando parecer casual, intentando parecer él.

" _Bueno…_ " Su hermano pareció dudar sobre sus propias palabras, algo normal.

Ichimatsu siempre había sido muy cuidadoso a la hora de decir algo, siempre procurando herir con cada sílaba que saliera de su boca. Era algo casi inconsciente que se había desarrollado en él, pero que siempre resultaba traerle problemas con otras personas. Y, cuando aquello ocurría, era Osomatsu quien debía ir a su rescate, peleando contra matones que no eran nada para él; luego regresaban a casa, ambos sucios y con alguna que otra magulladura, pero sonriéndose. Y para cuando Tougo le veía, volvía a ser castigado por sus actos poco apropiados.

Pero Osomatsu lo resistía. Él resistía todo por aquellos que eran su todo.

" _Antes-_ " Ichimatsu volvió a intentar hablar, fallando de nuevo. La mascarilla que llevaba ahogaba sus balbuceos. Apretó su puño derecho contra su pecho, justo donde se suponía estaba el corazón. Bajó la vista unos segundos, y luego la volvió a alzar. Osomatsu juraría que estaba temblando. " _Antes…Hace un tiempo, vi a nii-san._ "

" _¿Me viste?_ " Osomatsu ladeó la cabeza, sin entender bien a lo que se refería su hermano. " _¿De qué hablas?_ "

Escuchó la profunda inhalación de Ichimatsu bajo su mascarilla.

" _Vi a Osomatsunii-san tener sexo con ese tutor que venía a la mansión._ "

Fue extraño. Fue como si el mundo enteró se hubiera detenido por un segundo, un segundo tan largo que Osomatsu pensó que nunca más volvería a girar. Pudo ver con claridad aquella cara igual a la propia frente a sus ojos, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos acuosos. Supo que el tiempo había regresado a su cauce normal cuando Ichimatsu bajó su mascarilla hasta su barbilla con ayuda de uno de sus dedos, mostrándole una sonrisa que expresaba totalmente lo retorcido de sus pensamientos. Entendió entonces, que todo el balbuceo de Ichimatsu había sido obra de la excitación que no le permitía expresarse con claridad, y no de su ansiedad como Osomatsu había supuesto.

" _No sé de qué me hablas._ " Fue lo dijo él en respuesta. Escapar era la mejor opción.

" _Yo también quiero hacerlo._ " Ichimatsu siguió hablando, ignorando al mayor. " _Siempre he visto a Osomatsunii-san, y yo también quiero que llores para mí. Es injusto que solo lo hagas con ese viejo, nii-san._ "

" _¿De qué demonios hablas, Ichimatsu?_ " Tuvo que apretar sus puños para no gritar. Sabía que si lo hacía, alguien podría venir en su dirección y escuchar aquella cuestionable conversación. _"¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?_ "

" _Si no lo haces_ –" El menor definitivamente no quería escucharle. _"–le diré a papá lo que haces cuando se supone deberías estar practicando para ser un digno jefe._ "

Osomatsu nunca pensó que fuera posible, sin embargo, por segunda vez notó como el mundo se detenía frente a él. Y sintió su sangre helarse mientras que su vista se nublaba.

No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería entenderlo.

Su hermano, Ichimatsu, ese que era parte de su todo compuesto por seis piezas iguales, estaba de pie frente a él, amenazándole para que se acostaran.

" _¿Que dices, Osomatsunii-san?_ " Ichimatsu se acercó, alzando su mano para tomar la contraria. Osomatsu quiso apartarle de un golpe, pero era su hermano quien le sostenía, por lo que le dejó acercarse aún más. " _Debes comprar mi silencio._ " La voz de Ichimatsu fue un susurro en su oído, y solo en ese momento notó que estese se había acercado tanto que sus mejillas se rozaban en entre ellas cuando hablaba.

Sintió su estómago volcarse de tal forma que le causaba deseos de vomitar, pero no fue debido a las palabras de su hermano. No, el ya estaba lejos de un punto donde algo como una amenaza le causara repulsión. Lo que causó sus nauseas fue el hecho de que su cuerpo reaccionó, expectante ante la oferta.

Era el veneno de Tougo corriendo por sus venas y clamando por el calor de un cuerpo contra el propio.

Y entonces recordó; recordó todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que Tougo le había hecho y le seguía haciendo aun cuando siquiera estaba. Y recordó que todo aquello que había sufrido fue solamente para mantener a salvo a sus hermanos.

Para mantener a salvo a aquella persona que ahora amenazaba con destruir todo por lo que había luchado.

Vaya ironía.

" _Ichimatsu…_ " Llamó a su hermano con voz suave, susurrando también en su oído, sin haberse separado ni un milímetro. Cada sílaba le hacía sentir la mejilla contraria en un delicado roce. " _Somos hermanos._ " Dijo, para Ichimatsu y para él mismo.

" _Lo sé._ "

Las palabras del menor fueron como un detonador. Rápidamente le alejó y vio su rostro de sorpresa ante aquella acción. Apresuró su mano derecha para atrapar entre sus dedos la muñeca ajena, para luego apresurar sus pasos hasta su habitación, prácticamente arrastrándole.

" _Osomatsunii-san_ " Ichimatsu volvió a decir su nombre, ahora más fuerte, regresándolo a la realidad. Esa realidad donde él había permitido que ambos hermanos cruzaran la línea que separaba la hermandad de lo enfermizo. " _Me corro_." Osomatsu no dijo nada, solo siguió alzando sus caderas con la experiencia ganada a través de los años.

Alejó sus manos del pecho de su hermano, pasando a envolver con una de ellas su propio miembro para poder llegar a su propio clímax, el cual no llegó mucho después del de Ichimatsu, quien lo acompaño con un gemido poco disimulado.

El calor del semen de su hermano se expandía en su interior, recordando todas las veces en que había sentido la misma sensación gracias a Tougo. Y pensó que ese era el veneno que el mayor había inyectado en su cuerpo, el mismo que ahora le hacía necesitar su presencia. Ichimatsu no había sido suficiente.

El _veneno_ de su hermano era débil en su cuerpo infectado por Tougo.

" _Osomatsunii-san…_ " El menor dijo su nombre en un suspiro cansado. Le vio limpiar su rostro lleno de lágrimas y _otras cosas_ con su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que aventuraba su izquierda para encontrar el rostro contrario. Siempre llamando de regreso la atención de Osomatsu, pues este siempre se sumergía en los recuerdos de Tougo. _"No emitiste ni un solo sonido._ "

El rostro de Ichimatsu era extraño. Sonrojado por el ejercicio que seguramente no estaba para nada acostumbrado a realizar, pero a la vez preocupado por el hecho de que no había logrado escuchar la voz del mayor gritar su nombre, tal y como él sí lo había hecho.

Osomatsu sabía lo que esperaba su hermano. Sabía que el menor quería ser confortado por él, escuchar palabras amables ante aquel acto criticable. Esa era su misión como hermano mayor después de todo, consolar a sus hermanos menores.

Él también deseaba ser consolado.

" _Esto no debió haber ocurrido._ " Dijo Osomatsu en respuesta, con tranquilidad. " _Esto no debió haber ocurrido, Ichimatsu._ " Repitió. " _Deberías olvidar todo esto._ "

Las expresiones faciales de su hermano eran el claro reflejo de sus pensamientos, los cuales ahora divagaban entre la confusión y desesperación por poder entender qué era lo que había hecho mal. Osomatsu deseaba llevar su propia mano hasta la cabeza contraria, revolver sus cabellos ya alborotados y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

" _Es una suerte que no saliera como esperabas, para que no te ilusiones con cosas que nunca serán, Ichimatsu-kun._ "

Fue lo último que dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado, esa misma que Tougo le había enseñado tantas veces, para luego levantar sus caderas y dejar salir el miembro de su hermano de dentro de sí.

Encaminó sus pasos hasta su baño privado, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás y comprobar si el menor estaba llorando o no.

Si lo hacía, temía flaquear en su resolución.

Él no dejaría que nadie destruyera todo lo que había protegido y por lo que tanto había sacrificado.

Aun cuando eso significara ser el malo de aquella obra que resultaba ser su envenenada vida junto a sus hermanos.

* * *

"¡Ese inútil!" Choromatsu golpeó el escritorio del jefe de la familia con los papeles que tenía entre sus manos, su rostro rotalmente contraído por la rabia. "¡Se supone que debería estar aquí!"

Karamatsu no pudo evitar dar un respingón de sorpresa por el fuerte sonido que produjo aquella acción, pero rápidamente recuperó su tranquilo actuar, esperando que nadie hubiera notado aquello. Desvió su vista para poder observar a su hermano menor desde su cómodo asiento en uno de los sillones del estudio, admirando como prácticamente este arrojaba humo por las orejas debido a la ira que le atormentaba.

"Siquiera los guardaespaldas que están a su cargo saben dónde fue-zansu." Fue el aporte de Iyami quien estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Sus palabras solo causaron un nuevo gruñido por parte de la mano derecha.

"¡Osomatsunii-san no está aquí!" Jyushimatsu alzó sus brazos con diversión, recalcando la situación. "Tal vez fue a jugar béisbol. Deberíamos ir a jugar béisbol con él."

"No, definitivamente no está jugando béisbol." Le respondió Ichimatsu a su lado. Ambos sentados en el sillón frente a Karamatsu.

"¿Qué tipo de jefe de familia desaparece de la nada sin siquiera decir a dónde va?" Todomatsu se quejó, mirando a Karamatsu a su lado para buscar apoyo en su comentario. "Nadie tiene idea de a dónde fue o cuándo regresará."

"Ciertamente es extraño." Él asintió, llevando su mano a su barbilla para pensar con detalle sus palabras. "Pero no es la primera vez que lo hace ¿no?"

"Antes también hacía estas estupideces." Volvió a hablar el tercer hijo en respuesta. "Pero últimamente es peor: Desaparece de un momento a otro, y luego regresa a mitad de la noche sin siquiera dignarse a explicar dónde ha estado todo el día. Demonios, no era un problema cuando no teníamos obligaciones, pero ahora es el maldito jefe de toda una familia. De _esta_ familia" Chromatsu pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, acomodándolos hacia atrás en un intento por despejar su rostro furioso de cualquier molestia.

No obstante Karamatsu fue capaz de ver algo en Choromatsu. Más que la ira, él fue capaz de notar la preocupación colarse por los ojos de su hermano. No pudo evitar reparar en el anillo que reposaba en el dedo anular del contrario, ese que señalaba su posición como la mano derecha de aquella familia; y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la actual preocupación del menor solo se limitaba a su desempeño como ayudante del jefe.

No, sería un idiota si se preguntara eso. Karamatsu sabía con seguridad la respuesta.

"¿A dónde vas, Karamatsunii-san?"

Todomatsu habló, y no fue hasta ese momento en que el mismo Karamatsu notó que se había levantado de su asiento junto al menor, preparándose para salir de la habitación.

El solo hecho de recordar los sentimientos de su hermano hacía Osomatsu le obligaban a escapar inconscientemente. A huir de ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

"¿Karamatsunii-san?" Choromatsu le cuestionó su acción con la mirada, preocupado. Pero él no sabía de qué. Karamatsu no era bueno entendiendo a sus hermanos como lo era el mayor de los sextillizos.

"Iré a ver si encuentro a Osomatsu." Dijo él en respuesta. Una sonrisa bien actuada bailaba en sus labios. "Tal vez y tenga suerte esta vez."

Choromatsu asintió. "Entendido. Te lo encargo entonces."

En cuanto su hermano se movió, la atención de Karamatsu fue atraída por el breve destello rojizo proveniente del pendiente de Choromatsu, ese mismo que él tenía.

Recordó cuando Osomatsu le entregó su propio pendiente, y lo que éste le había dicho. Ese día él se sintió la persona más especial del mundo, la persona más especial en el mundo de Osomatsu. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a Choromatsu, recordaba que él no era todo lo que el mayor buscaba.

Karamatsu solo resultaba ser la mitad izquierda de lo que Osomatsu consideraba lo idóneo.

El dolor volvió a presentarse en su pecho. Y volvió a sentir la necesidad de escapar.

"¡Recuerda golpearlo si lo ves!" dijo Todomatsu. "Debe entender que no puede ser irresponsable cuando se trata de la familia."

"¡Golpéalo! Que Osomatsunii-san ya no sea capaz de levantarse para escapar de nuevo."

"No, eso es un poco exagerado, Jyushimatsunii-san…"

Ahogó una risilla en su garganta por la conversación de sus hermanos menores, para luego despedirse de ellos levantando una mano, imitando la galantería de aquellos hombres que aparecían en películas del siglo pasado que él y Jyushimatsu solían ver juntos. Y, en cuanto cerró la puerta del estudio tras de sí, su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

Rápidamente encaminó sus pasos, alejándose de aquella oficina donde todos sus hermanos hablaban sobre temas que no le importaban en ese momento. No, en ese momento Karamatsu no tenía cabeza para pensar en esos temas. Él estaba preocupado de otras cosas.

Él estaba preocupado por lo que ocurría con él.

Desde que había comenzado a ser consciente de sí mismo y de la gente que le rodeaba, notando que él era un ser único en un mundo de iguales, Karamatsu supo de la existencia de un sentimiento atorado en su pecho. Éste era un pequeño punto alojado en lo más profundo de su corazón, y si tuviera que definirlo diría que era como una canica. Igual de pequeña e igual de insignificante. Y siempre dormido.

 _Un sentimiento inútil_ , llegó a pensar en algún momento.

Pero había veces en que ese sentimiento despertaba, y era en esos momentos en los que el mundo de Karamatsu se ponía de cabeza. Todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado su propio corazón se alteraba, y el mundo se teñía de colores nuevos y desconocidos.

Y el causante de todo eso era Osomatsu.

Siempre. _Siempre_ él.

Era como si el contrario tuviera una especie de alarma que alteraba aquella pequeña e insignificante canica de sentimientos; y la hacía moverse por su pecho, revoloteando como pájaros en pleno vuelo, violentos y ruidosos, como sus latidos.

Y Karamatsu se quedaba sin palabras cuando eso ocurría, admirando en silencio la sonrisa de Osomatsu, y sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. Su propia sonrisa aflorar en sus labios en respuesta.

Pero solo era eso, una alteración a su normalidad y que ocurría de vez en cuando, sin que Osomatsu siquiera se lo propusiera. Una singularidad sin nombre.

" _Osomatsu-niisan es como un héroe._ " Le escuchó decir alguna vez a Ichimatsu cuando este aún hablaba con sinceridad, ambos en el jardín de la mansión viendo a sus hermanos jugar frente a ellos. La palabra ' _nii-san_ ' todavía extraña para sus oídos, acostumbrados a la igualdad entre los sextillizos. " _¿No te recuerda a uno, Karamatsunii-san? Es como si todo lo que hiciera es de otro mundo. Extraño y emocionante. Como los héroes de la televisión._ "

A sus casi trece años, Karamatsu pensó que sí, que Osomatsu realmente era igual a un héroe. Y la canica dentro de su corazón volvió a revolotear ante aquella idea.

Y entonces entendió que aquella emoción con forma de canica era simple y pura admiración por Osomatsu, el héroe de los hermanos Matsuno.

Su propio héroe.

Y aquella emoción se hizo mucho más presente en su pecho. Era como si, al darle un nombre, al fin hubiera reconocido su existencia; y ésta, en respuesta, solo supo crecer, alimentada por cada sonrisa y palabras de aliento por parte de Osomatsu.

No supo cómo ni cuándo ocurrió, pero llegó un punto en que aquella canica era tan grande como su propio corazón. Su _admiración_ solo sabía aumentar. No obstante, a Karamatsu no le molestaba, porque era una emoción que había comenzado a volverse cálida, agradable, albergando sus otras emociones con amabilidad.

Notó que, cada vez que Osomatsu reía para él, su admiración se volvía liviana como una pluma; y cuando peleaban era como una piedra hundiéndose en su estómago. A veces se dormía pensando en el chico de la habitación en diagonal a la propia, y su admiración revoloteaba nuevamente con alegría, coloreando todo como cuando era un niño. Siempre era un sentimiento agradable. Único y acogedor.

O al menos así había sido antes.

Aquella admiración que antes había sido tan cálida y dulce, ahora había comenzado a mutar en formas que él no comprendía. Seguía sintiendo el revolotear en su pecho, pero no era armonioso sino que era alterado; agresivamente dejaba rasmillones en su pecho. Y dolía. Dolía como si millones de agujas se clavaran en su corazón.

Descubrió que el causante de aquel dolor era Osomatsu. Era él y Choromatsu, quien insistía en pensar en el mayor, quien insistía en nombrarlo cada vez que buscaba a Karamatsu para olvidarle, fallando rotundamente pues seguía gimiendo su nombre. Y cada vez que lo hacía, el pecho de Karamatsu volvía a doler.

Y seguía preguntándose cómo sería sostener a Osomatsu entre sus brazos en vez de a su hermano menor. Cómo sería escuchar la voz de contraria decir su nombre entre gemidos.

Su pecho volvía a doler.

"¿Karamatsu?"

Alzó la vista al instante de escuchar su nombre, al instante en que escuchó su voz. Ahí, de pie frente a él, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios algo rojizos, estaba Osomatsu.

"Osomatsu." Le llamó, por instinto, saboreando su nombre. Aquel sentimiento revoloteando nuevamente con calidez.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué luces tan serio?"

"Todos te están buscando, Osomatsu." Habló rápidamente, evitando la pregunta. "Se supone que tendríamos una reunión para hablar de los movimientos extraños que ha habido últimamente en la zona."

Osomatsu dejó escapar un quejido y un "lo olvide totalmente", seguido de una risilla mientras llevaba su dedo índice bajo su nariz. La tranquilidad en su voz demostraba que realmente no lo había olvidado, sino que simplemente había decidido ignorar sus deberes.

"Choromatsu está furioso." Le advirtió él. "Y Jyushimatsu planea dejarte inválido."

"¡No pueden hacerle eso a su onii-chan! ¡Además, soy su jefe!"

Karamatsu suspiró pesadamente. Deseaba saber dónde se había metido el mayor durante todo ese tiempo, preguntarle dónde había estado, mas sabía que sería una conversación inútil. Osomatsu era el tipo de persona que contaba lo que deseaba que se supiera, y callaba por siempre lo que quería ocultar.

Lo mismo ocurrió cuando estaban en el departamento de Chibita: Para cuando arreglaron todo lo relacionado al cadáver de su amigo, Karamatsu no pudo evitar preguntarle a su hermano, intentando saber de dónde venía –intentando saber con quién había estado–, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta clara.

Y su pecho volvió a doler, pero lo ignoró.

"¿Entonces, es por eso que tienes esa cara, Karamatsu-kun?" La mano de Osomatsu se deslizó con delicadeza, colocándose en su mejilla izquierda. "¿Estabas preocupado por tu onii-chan?" La sonrisa de su hermano mostraba sus dientes, maliciosa, buscando burlarse del contrario.

"Solo me preocupa que no seas capaz de bailar para las fiestas luego de que Jyushimatsu te vea." Ahogó una risilla en su garganta, dedicándose a sentir el calor que provenía de la mano ajena.

"No eres para nada divertido." El ceño del mayor se frunció y su nariz se arrugó con gracia, deleitando la vista de Karamatsu.

"Mis Karamatsu's girls no piensan igual, me atrevo a decir."

"'Las chicas de una noche y las películas porno no cuentan', dijo Totoko-chan."

Ambos se vieron por un segundo, analizando al contrario, y entonces rieron. Divertidos por aquella pelea infantil. Sin sentido, sin trasfondo.

Sin preocupaciones.

"¿Visitaste a Totoko-chan?" Preguntó, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la oficina del jefe.

"Solo por un momento." Osomatsu le siguió, colocándose a su lado. "Me golpeó cuando intente ver lo que había debajo de su falda. ¿No te parece cruel? Como amigos de la infancia que somos, al menos debería tener ese derecho ganado. Por soportarla por tanto tiempo."

Karamatsu solo pudo ahogar una risilla en su garganta, divertido por lo descarado que podía llegar a ser el jefe de la familia. Pero su diversión se vio interrumpida en el segundo en que un aroma desconocido invadió los alrededores. Era un aroma agradable, floral. El aroma de un jabón y acondicionador que no él no conocía.

No pudo evitar pausar sus pasos, quedándose estático en su lugar en el pasillo. Osomatsu notó que había dejado de avanzar luego de unos pasos, girándose para verle con extrañeza en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces Karamatsu? Vamos antes de que Choromatsu se enoje aún más."

"Osomatsu." Le llamó.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Se preguntó qué tipo de expresión estaba haciendo, pues el mayor se le quedo viendo asombrado, analizándole. Y Osomatsu le sonrió de lado.

"Ya te lo dije, Karamatsu: Fui a ver a Totoko-chan."

Fue lo que le dijo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios mostrando sus dientes, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su dedo índice frente a sus labios en un gesto de silencio, dándole a entender al menor que no podría obtener más respuestas que aquella vaga frase.

Karamatsu creyó ver la tristeza en los ojos de Osomatsu ante sus propias palabras.

Su pecho volvió a doler. Aquel sentimiento que él llamó admiración se apretó tanto que el menos juraría que volvió a ser del tamaño de una canica.

Y sintió como se teñía de un frío negro, al igual que el resto de su corazón.

* * *

Ichimatsu estaba sobre la cama, hecho un ovillo por las emociones que lo atormentaban. Cubierto en su totalidad por las sabanas, intentaba evitar todo contacto con el mundo exterior que le recordara sus preocupaciones.

Jyushimatsu aún no hablaba con él, pero ya era capaz de entender todo aquello del mayor con solo verle.

Con un pequeño brinco dejó caer su cuerpo junto a ese bulto de sabanas que resultaba ser su hermano, sintiendo como éste daba un respingo al sentir el peso ajeno. Escuchó el maullido de un gato, entendiendo enseguida que su amigo anaranjado le estaba haciendo compañía.

" _Ichimatsunii-san._ " Le llamó con su típica sonrisa en los labios.

" _¿Qué haces aquí, Jyushimatsu?_ " Su voz sonaba ahogada por las mantas. " _Deberías estar buscando pistas sobre el asesino._ "

Jyushimatsu no pudo evitar asentir ante las palabras de su hermano, pues ciertamente se suponía que él debería estar buscando pistas sobre el asesino de su padre junto a Homura. Sin embargo, en cuanto recibieron el mensaje de parte de su hermano, no pudieron evitar volver a casa para poder saber en qué estado se encontraba Ichimatsu.

Homura le había acompañado hasta la habitación de su hermano, pero decidió dejarles a solas en cuanto vio su estado. Ella entendía que Ichimatsu no hablaría sobre nada estando ella presente, y eso era asombroso para el menor. Era asombroso cómo era que existía alguien que entendiera tan bien a Jyushimatsu y a sus hermanos sin ser parte de aquel todo que formaban los sextillizos.

" _Osomatsunii-san me envió un mensaje._ " Respondió. " _Dijo que no te sentías bien, por lo que no podrías ir con Homura-chan y conmigo hoy._ "

" _¿Osomatsunii-san?_ " Jyushimatsu notó el extraño cambio de voz en su hermano al decir el nombre contrario.

" _Sí_." Dijo él con simpleza. " _¿No te sientes bien, nii-san? ¿Te duele el estómago?_ "

Ichimatsu se removió entre las mantas, seguramente acomodando el cuerpo en una posición más cómoda, más relajada, porque sí, Jyushimatsu sabía que su hermano inconscientemente se relajaba cuando él se encontraba alrededor del mayor. Y eso, solo aquello, hacía que el corazón de Jyushimatsu se llenara de felicidad, pues significaba que su hermano era capaz de abrir su corazón con él.

Su hermano tenía en quien confiar.

" _No me duele el estómago._ "

" _¿La cabeza?_ " Volvió a preguntar.

Su hermano era un ser reservado que no le gustaba hablar demasiado con extraños, pero no era alguien que soliera cancelar sus planes con el menor. Principal razón por la que ahora se encontraba tan consternado por su situación.

" _No, no me duele la cabeza._ "

" _¿La cadera?_ "

" _¿Crees que soy un anciano?_ " Ichimatsu murmuró aquello, de mal humor, sin real enojo. Jyushimatsu pensó que había logrado animarle un poco. " _No, no me duele la cadera._ "

" _¿La espalda?_ "

" _No. No me duele la espalda_ " Volvió a gruñir, con un tono algo exasperado.

" _Entonces…_ " Jyushimatsu llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, pensando con detenimiento sus palabras, buscando el por qué de todo. " _¿Las manos?_ "

" _¡¿Qué?!_ " Su hermano prácticamente saltó de la cama para poder ver al menor, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos enrojecidos, seguramente por el llanto.

La seguidilla de preguntas por parte del menor habían al fin logrado alterarle y hacerle salir de su escondite.

" _Claro que no me duelen las manos. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Demonios._ "

" _¿Entonces, qué te duele, Ichimatsunii-san?_ "

Pudo ver los ojos de su hermano ensancharse ante la pregunta, reaccionando a ella. Pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y la fijó en su gato anaranjado que estaba recostado junto a él, mirando a ambos hermanos.

" _No es nada._ "

" _¿Te duele el estómago?_ "

Escuchó el gruñido de desesperación de su hermano.

" _Fui rechazado por Osomatsunii-san ¿De acuerdo? ¡No quiso tener sexo conmigo y rechazó toda mi maldita existencia, otra vez!_ "

Ichimatsu golpeó con frustración sus muslos, dejando escapar toda la rabia que seguramente mantenía contenida en su cuerpo y corazón. Mas aquel enojo solo duró hasta que reparó de nuevo en la existencia de Jyushimatsu a su lado, logrando que su rostro cambiara a uno de horror.

" _¡Mierda…!_ " Fue lo dijo el mayor antes de taparse la boca, como si con ello lograra que sus palabras desaparecieran.

Jyushimatsu no sabía cómo reaccionar a la nueva información que acababa de recibir. Ichimatsu, su hermano, acababa de confesar que había intentado acostarse con Osomatsu, su otro hermano. Y que éste le había rechazado.

 _Otra vez._

" _¿Ya le habías pedido a Osomatsunii-san tener secross antes, nii-san?_ "

Ichimatsu se le quedó mirando con una expresión que parecía una mezcla de angustia y sorpresa; desvió sus ojos de nuevo y exhaló con pesadez. Volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez con un rostro abatido, como si acabara de rendirse en todo lo que había estado intentando hasta ese momento –rindiéndose de ocultarle la verdad a Jyushimatsu.

" _Supongo que no sirve de nada esconderlo ahora que lo he dicho._ "

" _¿Lo hiciste?_ " Insistió. Curioso, expectante y asombrado por aquella revelación.

" _Cuando éramos jóvenes…cuando estábamos en secundaria,_ " Ichimatsu se mordió el labio inferior, arrugando la nariz mientras pensaba cada palabra. " _le pregunté a Osomatsunii-san si tendría sexo conmigo._ "

Jyushimatsu se quedó en silencio, admirando la encorvada figura de su hermano, el cual acariciaba con lentitud meticulosa el pelaje de su gato.

" _Esta vez no ocurrió, pero…_ " Ichimatsu intentaba observar a Jyushimatsu mientras hablaba, aunque rápidamente volvía a ver su mascota, como si temiera los ojos de su hermano. " _Pero esa vez, la primera vez, nosotros sí tuvimos sexo._ "

El menor no pensó que fuera posible, pero su hermano se encogió aún más al decir aquello, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y arrugando aún más su nariz. Sus palabras sonaron como un grito ahogado, y su barbilla apretada revelaba que intentaba contener las ganas llorar.

¿Por qué Ichimatsu parecía sufrir tanto? Jyushimatsu no lo comprendía.

Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, Jyushimatsu resultaba tener otras interrogantes en su mente, las cuales no dejaban de aparecer, responderse y provocar nuevas preguntas. Era un constante flujo de ideas en su cerebro.

"¿ _Eso quiere que Ichimatsunii-san dejó que Osomatsunii-san le metiera su pene?_ "

" _¡¿Qué?!_ "

Jyushimatsu pensó que la expresión de su hermano nunca había sido tan graciosa de ver. Olvidándose de la angustia, ahora Ichimatsu tenía tanto sus ojos como su boca tan abiertos como le era posible.

"¿De qué hablas, Jyushimatsu?"

" _Hablo de que si es que fue Osomatsunii-san quien metió su pene en Ichimatsunii-san ¿O fue Ichimatsunii-san quien lo metió en Osomatsunii-san?_ "

" _¿De todas las cosas que puedes cuestionar, realmente preguntas eso?_ "

Jyushimatsu asintió. " _Es una pregunta importante, nii-san_ "

" _¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te da repulsión saber lo que tus propios hermanos hicieron? ¿No quieres saber el por qué?_ "

Jyushimatsu negó e Ichimatsu dejó salir un nuevo sonido de exasperación al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en sus manos.

El menor no necesitaba preguntar cosas como el por qué, para nada. Si Osomatsu había tenido sexo con él, eso quería decir que ambos habían estado de acuerdo y, siendo eso así, él no encontraba nada que pudiera preguntar de ello. No había nada malo en ello.

Según Jyushimatsu el simple hecho de que existiera el sexo no significaba nada. El acto y los placeres del sexo eran la simple y pura búsqueda de satisfacción, que llenaba el cuerpo de energía en un segundo y la drenaba al mismo tiempo, como si se tratara de una montaña rusa. Era la necesidad de sentir algo que luego desaparecería, nada más. No podía cuestionar a sus hermanos por algo tan simple como ello.

" _¿Ichimatsunii-san ama a Osomatsunii-san?_ " Preguntó, siguiendo su corriente de ideas y cuestionamientos. El mayor regresó su vista para verle, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si había algo que a Jyushimatsu le intrigaba, era existencia de aquel sentimiento llamado amor. Se preguntaba si sus hermanos habían llegado a experimentarlo y, de ser así, cómo era que se sentía el estar enamorado.

Se preguntaba si sería igual a lo que él sentía cuando recordaba el rostro de Homura.

" _No lo sé._ " Fue la respuesta del mayor. " _No sabría decir que esto es amor o algo como eso._ "

" _¿Cómo lo sabes, Ichimatsunii-san?_ "

Ichimatsu suspiró y apretó los labios tan fuertes que se tornaron un poco más pálidos de lo que ya eran. Jyushimatsu sabía que aquello significaba que estaba pensando con mayor detenimiento sus palabras, buscando la respuesta a las preguntas del menor.

" _Lo que siento aquí_ " El mayor llevó su mano a su pecho, justo donde Jyushimatsu había aprendido estaba el corazón. " _No es algo tan puro como el amor. Es algo más desagradable. Es un sentimiento que se expande como veneno en mi pecho, y no sé cómo lidiar con él. Cada vez que veo a Osomatsunii-san siento que él se irá, lejos. Tan lejos de mí, de nosotros, que desesperadamente quiero mantenerlo a mi lado._ " Ichimatsu volvió a suspirar con pesadez. " _No, no es amor. Lo que yo siento es otra cosa. Este sentimiento es como-_ "

" _Es dependencia, Ichimatsunii-san_ " Le interrumpió Jyushimatsu. Sus labios cerrados en una fina sonrisa.

No supo por qué ni cómo había llegado a aquella conclusión, a aquella palabra tan desconocida para él, pero Jyushimatsu sabía a lo que se refería su hermano. Aquel sentimiento era el mismo que él sintió desplegarse por su pecho en incontables situaciones. Lo sintió cuando fueron separados en distintos cursos en su infancia y él estuvo solo durante un año completo en secundaria. Lo sintió cuando subió un a un árbol tan alto que ninguno de sus hermanos fue capaz de seguirle, y él se vio en la obligación de bajar para no estar solo. Y lo sintió cuando supo que Ichimatsu no iba a ser capaz de acompañarlo junto a Homura en su búsqueda de pistas.

Era ese mismo sentimiento que los mantenía a todos unidos como hermanos. Ese mismo sentimiento que él había logrado identificar, pero que no quería decir. Porque si lo volvía una palabra, sabía que con ella vendría una solución.

" _¿Dependencia?_ " Los ojos asombrados de Ichimatsu, seguramente por escuchar ese tipo de expresiones provenir de Jyushimatsu, rápidamente se volvieron suaves y cálidos. " _Es verdad, puede que esto sea dependencia._ "

El mayor le sonrió, con una expresión tan lastimera que Jyushimatsu no pudo suprimir sus deseos de abrazarlo –nunca había intentado suprimirlos antes, tampoco–. Apretó a aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, intentando que la tristeza de su hermano de extinguiera, al igual que el miedo que él comenzaba a sentir.

La dependencia era lo que mantenía a los sextillizos juntos. Y él no estaba preparado para solucionar aquel problema.

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando escuchó los sollozos de Ichimatsu, ahogados por su abrazo.

Y él recordó a Homura.

Se preguntó si lo que sentía por ella también era dependencia.

Y, con todo su corazón, rezó porque no fuera así.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Este capítulo es traído hasta ustedes con la ayuda de mi hermosa betareader Momonade. Muchas gracias, Momonade.

¿Que puedo decir? Este vez también ha sido un suplicio escribir, y últimamente pienso que todas las actualizaciones lo son. Realmente todo esta cada vez mas tenso, y eso se refleja en que me cuesta escribirlo correctamente.

Pero al final del día es muy divertido cuando creo que lo he logrado.

¡Espero que realmente todo mi esfuerzo haya resultado y hayan disfrutado este capítulo (eternamente largo lol)!

También, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron mensajes. Realmente me divierto leyendo sus menajes, son mi alimento básicamente (?)

Nos vemos en otro próximo capítulo.


	12. Color Familia

¡Dios, casi un mes de la ultima actualización!

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí Sun Crow disculpándose por la larga espera!

Todo lo tengo para decir lo dejare para al final y les dejare continuar con el capítulo. ¡Así que, nos vemos al pie de la pagina!

Pero antes algo no tan importante pero que para mi lo es:

 **FE DE ERRATAS:** En varias partes anteriores del fic dije que la estación del año donde se estaba desarrollando la historia era otoño. Esto es incorrecto. Estuve sacando cuentas y, en efecto, el fic se desarrolla en otoño, si no fuera porque están en Japón. El cumpleaños de los sextillizos es en Mayo, por ende es primavera (en país es otoño, de ahí la confusión), y desde el capítulo 6 en adelante es verano. En este capítulo ya sale con la estación correcta. Igual y no es un error importante, pero quería aclararlo.

¡Lo siento!

Ahora, continuemos con el fic.

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capítulo 12: Color Familia.**

"¡Jyushimatsu!" Iyami le habló desde el otro extremo del pasillo, alzando su brazo para llamar la atención. Los papeles que llevaba amenazaban con caerse a cada paso que daba.

"¡Oh! Iyami, _my friend._ " Le respondió él. "Creo que me has confundido con mi lindo _little brother._ Yo soy Karamatsu." Se apuntó con tranquilidad mientras sonreía, demasiado acostumbrado a ello.

Escuchó el chasquido de la lengua contraria y, haciendo caso omiso a ello, simplemente extendió sus brazos para poder ayudar a su amigo con la mitad de los papeles llevaba.

"Eso no es lo importante ahora-zansu." Se apresuró a decir el mayor, su ceño fruncido. "¿Has visto a Osomatsu?"

"¿A Osomatsu? No realmente."

" _Me_ llevo todo este tiempo buscándole-zansu. _Me_ tengo que hacerle firmar estos papeles que Choromatsu envió-zansu, pero no le he visto por ningún lado."

"Bueno, últimamente siquiera es extraño no verle." Admitió con una sonrisa desganada.

Los días seguían avanzando y, aun con todas las peleas que se provocaban por su actuar y todo el trabajo que quedaba cada vez que desaparecía sin avisar, Osomatsu no parecía tener deseos de escuchar a sus hermanos y sus reclamos respecto a su actuar. Era como si cada vez que alguno de ellos se quejaba por su falta de compromiso con el trabajo, él respondía con aún más irresponsabilidad y evasivas a sus preguntas. Gracias a esto, Karamatsu había empezado una nueva rutina de esperar a Osomatsu en las noches.

Sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina, lugar donde el mayor siempre llegaba sin falta, Karamatsu esperaba en el silencio de la habitación a que Osomatsu apareciera por la puerta. Y este siempre regresaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y el aroma a jabón impregnado en su piel.

"Esto realmente es preocupante-zansu." Iyami continuó, suspirando con pesadez. Karamatsu no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharle, no habituado a ese tipo de emociones provenir de su amigo. "Realmente es alguien capacitado para estar en la mafia-zansu. Siquiera sus guardaespaldas saben dónde se mete durante todo el tiempo que desaparece."

Karamatsu asintió, sin poder aportar nada más a ello, pues él tampoco había sido capaz de lograr que el jefe de la familia le dijera a dónde iba cuando se les perdía de vista. Muchas veces, cuando él se reunía con sus hermanos a esperarle, hablaban respecto a ello, y siempre llegaban a la conclusión de que, tratándose de Osomatsu, lo más probable era que estuviera en algún casino o bien con alguna mujer disfrutando del dinero de la familia. Era una idea demasiado real para no ser la correcta.

Pero Karamatsu no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo respecto a todo aquello.

Osomatsu siempre ocultaba cuando ganaba en las apuestas, y siempre se callaba el nombre de la mujer que le hubiera hecho compañía en la cama, pero nunca ocultaba a dónde se dirigía o dónde estuvo. Sin embargo, ahora el mayor era como una tumba, guardando para sí mismo cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho fuera de la mansión.

"De todas formas no es tan genial como _me_ , por supuesto-zansu." Iyami rió por su propio comentario.

"Bueno, no se puede esperar menos de Osomatsu." Karamatsu ahogó una risilla en su garganta, mientras llevaba su mano libre a la altura de la barbilla para realizar una pose de autosuficiencia. "No por nada es el jefe de _la mia familia._ "

"Pues tu jefe resulta estar perdido."

La voz de Ichimatsu se escuchó a sus espaldas, y tanto él como Iyami no pudieron evitar el girarse para verle, ambos igual de impactados por no haber notado la presencia del menor. No por nada Ichimatsu era el mejor en las misiones de espionaje, razonó Karamatsu.

"Ichimatsu." Le llamó por instinto, y tal vez por un poco de amabilidad hacia Iyami, quien seguramente no sabía qué hermano era el que se acababa de presentar. "¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar, _brother_?"

"Nada que provenga de ti puede serme de utilidad, Mierdamatsu." El rostro del menor era de notorio desagrado hacía su hermano. "Busco a Todomatsu. Choromatsu nos envió a ver un tema con unos idiotas molestando en nuestra zona."

Karamatsu no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al notar que, aun en contra de sus propios dichos, Ichimatsu había tenido la amabilidad de responder a su pregunta. Pero prefirió guardar para sí mismo aquellos pensamientos; su hermano realmente era malo expresándose y mucho peor escuchando sobre su amable personalidad.

"Si buscas a Todomatsu, creo que esta con mamá tomando un poco de té." Le contestó el mayor. Ichimatsu soltó un gruñido, seguramente enojado por el simple de hecho de que sí, Karamatsu sí había terminado siendo de ayuda.

"¿Entonces, qué es eso de que _otra vez_ no saben dónde está Osomatsunii-san?" Prosiguió, sin siquiera reparar en agradecerle a su hermano.

" _Me_ le ha estado buscando por todo el día y _me_ no ha podido encontrarle-zansu." Le explicó rápidamente Iyami. "Nadie tiene la menor idea de donde puede estar metido-zansu."

"Vaya jefe de familia más inútil." Ichimatsu prácticamente escupió aquellas palabras, y Karamatsu juraría que no lo hizo solo porque estaban dentro de la mansión y no en la calle. "¿Es que acaso no sabe que la mansión es un caos? ¿Cómo es que puede ausentarse cuando lo desea y no decirle a nadie?"

"Bueno, Osomatsu siempre ha sido ese tipo de persona." Karamatsu intentaba ser el tranquilo de esa conversación, aún cuando la realidad era otra.

El segundo hijo ya había hecho el ejercicio de rememorar los días pasados, llegando a la conclusión de que el actuar del jefe de la familia venía siendo irregular desde que había regresado de su viaje de negocios junto a Choromatsu. Y No pudo evitar pensar que el causante de todo era el menor.

Él y Osomatsu resultaban ser, aun para su desconcertante pesar, demasiado cercanos entre ellos. Desde que eran pequeños siempre estaban juntos y prácticamente eran una extensión del otro. Pero, ahora que siquiera se dirigían la palabra –o más bien Choromatsu no respondía a los constantes intentos de Osomatsu por entablar conversaciones con él–, Karamatsu no podía evitar pensar que su hermano sentía los intentos de alejarse del tercer hijo con demasiada claridad, y eso se traducía en su infantil irresponsabilidad. Tal vez todo solo se trataba de Osomatsu intentando llamar la atención de Choromatsu.

Osomatsu era un idiota sin remedio. Para empezar, Choromatsu solo lo veía a él, así que no necesitaba llamar su atención.

Karamatsu había comenzado a notar que, mientras más tiempo Choromatsu pasaba intentado alejarse de Osomatsu, más tiempo terminaba pensando en él. Él lo sabía pues resulta que cada vez que él y Choromatsu hablan, es el menor el encargado de mencionar al mayor. Y Karamatsu se preguntaba si, toda aquella separación solo había servido para aumentar los sentimientos de su hermano pequeño por el jefe de la familia.

Y también se preguntaba si todo aquel acto de llamado de atención que estaba haciendo Osomatsu, no era solo la infantil forma de transmitir interés por el menor. Tal vez, si Choromatsu permitía pasar más tiempo entre ellos, Osomatsu terminaría interesándose en él más que como un simple hermano o amigo.

Pero Karamatsu no quería pensar en ello. Karamatsu no quería pensar en el dolor en su pecho.

"A veces me pregunto qué pasará por la cabeza de Osomatsunii-san." La voz de Ichimatsu lo saco de su mar de ideas, regresándole a la realidad.

En cuanto vio el rostro extrañamente preocupado de su hermano no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta. Ichimatsu no era alguien que expresara sus pensamientos libremente, pero ahí estaba dejando salir sus propias emociones frente a él e Iyami.

"Ichimatsu…" El ceño de Ichimatsu fruncido y la incertidumbre colándose por sus ojos afilados. "No te angusties, Ichimatsu." Le dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, buscando brindarle seguridad al menor.

Sabía que Ichimatsu se quejaría y le respondería algo en contra de sus palabras positivas, pero de todas formar Karamatsu no pudo evitar aventurar su mano libre hasta los cabellos del menor, revolviéndolos con cariño, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad. Pero Ichimatsu no hizo nada para apartarle, y ante ello la sonrisa de Karamatsu solo pudo ensancharse aún más.

"Osomatsu es un idiota, pero siempre hace las cosas por algo. Solo debemos confiar en él. Seguramente está tramando algo que nos sorprenderá a todos al final."

Él también estaba preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo y por lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Osomatsu. Y, también quería ser capaz de preguntar y esperar respuesta de otros, pero sabía que era no era posible. No era posible para un hermano mayor preocupar a los menores. No, su misión era mantenerles tranquilos y confiando en que todo estaría bien, aun cuando el mundo entero se estuviera derrumbando a pedazos.

Pensó en Osomatsu, el hermano mayor de aquella familia, el jefe de toda aquella agrupación; y se preguntó por milésima vez, que era lo que estaba atormentando al mayor a tal grado que siquiera era capaz de brindarle seguridad a todos los que estaban por debajo de él.

Karamatsu pensaba –en una idea infantil debía admitir– que si todos los hermanos se unían, estaba seguro de que podrían ayudar a Osomatsu. Mas, en el fondo de su mente, siempre se preguntaba si habría algo que solo él pudiera hacer para salvarle. Algo que solamente Karamatsu Matsuno pudiera realizar para ayudarle.

Realmente esperaba que sí.

* * *

Todomatsu vio con encanto como el viento mecía los pocos cabellos sueltos de su madre, esos que rebeldemente se habían escapado de su amarra en un moño alto y redondo. La mujer cerró los ojos por instinto ante la briza y él solo pudo reír para sus adentros, pensando que su madre, aun siendo tan mayor como ya lo era, seguía teniendo los encantos de una adolescente a la hora de moverse. Tan femenina y delicada como una flor.

"Realmente fue buena idea tomar el té en el jardín." Dijo ella, la risa colándose en su voz, dulce y hogareña. "El viento es refrescante en verano."

"Es verdad." Él asintió, sonriente.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, Todomatsu y su madre habían adoptado la costumbre de beber el té de la tarde juntos; a veces era posible que alguno de sus otros hermanos se les uniera y disfrutara de los dulces que las sirvientas les traían, acompañándoles con historias propias de cada uno y buscando divertir a la mujer. Pero al final, siempre era uno de ellos dos el que esperaba al otro junto con los bocadillos, cumpliendo sagradamente con aquel acuerdo que nunca supieron cuándo comenzó, pero que Todomatsu no deseaba romper por nada del mundo.

"Realmente prefiero el verano al invierno." Habló de nuevo el menor. "Odio cuando debo llevar mucha ropa, no es muy cómodo para moverse."

Su madre rió de nuevo. "Suenas como Ichimatsu. Él siempre se queja de que la ropa no le deja moverse con libertad."

"Ah…Ichimatsunii-san." No pudo evitar hacer un rostro que delataba haber recordado algo poco agradable. "Respecto a él, el otro día le vi entrar a la habitación de Choromatsunii-san, desnudo y con un montón de ropa en las manos. Al parecer, una de las sirvientas confundió sus cosas con las de Choromatsunii-san. Es asombroso como no le molesta ir por ahí sin ropa. Choromatsunii-san casi pierde la voz por tanto gritar para que se pusiera ropa interior al menos."

"Realmente ustedes siempre saben cómo molestar a otros ¿no?" Dijo ella en un intento de regaño, pero demasiado amable como para considerarlo como tal.

"¿De qué hablas, mamá? ¡Yo fui una víctima ese día! No es agradable ver a alguien con tu mismo rostro caminar desnudo entre las habitaciones, refunfuñando porque no encuentra su ropa."

La mujer volvió a reír, seguramente imaginando con demasiada claridad la escena que sus hijos habían montado en ese pasillo de seis puertas que resultaban ser sus cuartos; y Todomatsu rió por su parte también, recordando el cómo Choromatsu tenía el rostro rojo por la ira, mientras que Ichimatsu le lanzaba su ropa de una puerta a otra –aunque toda terminaba en el pasillo pues los cuartos quedaban en diagonal entre ellos–. Jyushimatsu gritaba de felicidad, mientras 'nadaba' estilo mariposa entre las prendas del suelo. Osomatsu reía, afirmando su estómago y comentando una que otra camisa de mal gusto de ambos hermanos. Karamatsu quiso intervenir e instaurar la paz entre los Matsuno, pero Ichimatsu premeditadamente le arrojó un libro que le hizo callar al instante –pero Todomatsu estaba seguro de que el segundo libro que voló en su dirección fue obra de Choromatsu.

Recordaba aquella escena con demasiada claridad, y el calor en su pecho se esparció con dulzura. Aquello había sido un pequeño oasis de diversión en medio de su horrible situación, pensaba.

"¿Cómo están tus hermanos?" Su madre preguntó luego de recuperar el aire. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa en sus labios, mas ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en su propia taza de té. El menor reconoció la angustia en ellos.

"Lo estamos haciendo bien." Dijo él rápidamente; demasiado rápido para no ser una respuesta ensayada. No era la primera vez que su madre se lo preguntaba, y él ya había aprendido a contestar como quien contesta un saludo, pero había veces en que la práctica fallaba.

"¿Es así?" Su madre se le quedó viendo, y él no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mirada.

Definitivamente aquella mujer era su madre, la única capaz de saber qué era lo que preocupaba a Todomatsu sin siquiera tener que escucharle, sino que simplemente fijando sus ojos en los contrarios y atravesando las puertas que, al parecer, para ella no existían. Y a Todomatsu aquello le resultaba increíble y aterrador. Temía que su madre descubriera cosas demasiado ocultas en su corazón, privadas y solo reservadas para sí mismo. Pero, también sabía que su madre era respetuosa, siempre indagando lo necesario y nunca buscando más allá, cuidando de no invadir los límites estrictamente prohibidos por sus hijos.

Por un segundo Todomatsu recordó a Osomatsu, quien resultaba tener aquella misma habilidad cuando se trataba de los Matsuno. Solo bastaba un gesto, un descuido por parte del menor, y su hermano ya era capaz de entender todo lo que le atormentaba. No obstante Osomatsu también era distinto a su madre; él no respetaba barrera alguna, él solo recolectaba cada pieza de información y esperaba el momento adecuado para utilizarlas en su beneficio, sin importar si quien saliera afectado resultaba ser él mismo o alguno de sus hermanos.

Osomatsu no tenía límites, y eso hacía a su hermano la persona más aterradora que Todomatsu hubiera conocido nunca.

"La verdad…" Comenzó a hablar el menor, derrotado por la mirada de la mujer y sus propios pensamientos. "Las cosas han estado un poco complicadas." Pasó su mano por la parte posterior de su cuello, cuestionándose si debía seguir hablando.

Ciertamente su madre debía de haberse enterado de cómo las cosas estaban yendo en la mansión por medio de algún sirviente indiscreto. Sin embargo, era prácticamente imposible que supiera sobre lo que ocurría en el interior de ese estrecho círculo de seis que componían los sextillizos. Y era precisamente en ese lugar donde las cosas comenzaban a derrumbarse poco a poco.

"Han ocurrido uno que otro incidente con las ventas de _varias cosas_ , y los ánimos no parecen estar muy tranquilos por la zona."

"De eso me he enterado." _Como suponía_ , pensó Todomatsu. "Pero ¿cómo han estado ustedes seis?"

Dudó contestar. "No estoy seguro." Admitió con pesadez al final. "Parece que Choromatsunii-san y Osomatsunii-san están en medio de una discusión, y no tengo idea de la razón. Y no es como que no se hablen, pero Choromatsunii-san solo le dirige la palabra para lo estrictamente necesario."

"Desde que eran pequeños, esos dos siempre peleaban por todo." Dijo su madre con un suspiro mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en su mejilla, seguramente recordando la infancia de sus hijos. "Pero también siempre estaban juntos. Eran realmente inseparables."

Todomatsu solo pudo asentir, recordando por su parte esos días en los que él usualmente iba a pasear o a pescar junto a Karamatsu cuando no tenían deberes que hacer –costumbre que aún conservan.

Osomatsu siempre fue el líder de los sextillizos, aquello era indiscutible, mas en esa época de su vida, el menor siempre pensó que Karamatsu era mucho más genial. Y no era como que lo hubiera dicho alguna vez o que hubiera siquiera imaginado mencionarlo, pero era algo que él pensaba para sus adentros.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo fue que sus emociones se desviaron de una forma tan dramáticamente deforme hacía Osomatsu.

Tomó un sorbo de su té solo para refrescar su garganta y continuar hablando. "Ichimatsunii-san y Jyushimatsunii-san siguen igual que siempre, pero siento que Ichimatsunii-san ha estado extrañamente distante de Osomatsunii-san. No es como Choromatsunii-san, que obviamente lo evita, pero hay algo que se siente fuera de lugar cuando hablan."

"Ichimatsu se volvió un chico callado desde la secundaria. Seguramente desea decirle algo a Osomatsu y no encuentra las palabras." Su madre hablaba con sabiduría sobre ellos, y ante aquello él no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.

"Lo sé, lo entiendo." Exclamó, algo exasperado. "Pero toda esa duda hace que el ambiente empeore." _Entre nosotros_ , evitó decir.

Volvió a pasar su mano por su cuello, buscando las palabras a decir. No sabía cuán complicado era todo lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que su madre le obligó a pensar en ello.

Un nuevo sorbo a su té. "Jyushimatsunii-san y yo hemos estado buscando información para encontrar al asesino, al igual que Ichimatsunii-san." Continuó. No pudo evitar alzar la vista para ver los ojos de su madre, encontrando que el tema aún causaba reacción en la mujer.

Estaban a punto de cumplirse dos meses de la muerte de su padre, y la herida en el corazón de su madre aun sangraba por el dolor de su pérdida, para su tristeza. Y ellos aún buscaban bajo cada piedra que encontraban en su camino, intentando dar con el asesino, con el causante de todo el sufrimiento que los atormentaba.

"Pero no hemos sido capaces de encontrar nada aun." Las palabras dichas entre sus dientes apretados por la rabia. Desvió la vista de la de su madre, fijándola en su té. No se sentía capaz de verle y decirle que aún no encontraban al maldito que tanto les había hecho sufrir. Él mismo que había matado a Atsushi. "Es como si nunca hubiera existido, no existe evidencia de nada. Y las únicas pistas son esas cartas sin sentido."

"Ya lo encontraran." La voz de su madre era tranquila, llamándole a que le viera y admirara su rostro lleno de amor por él. De amor y confianza. "Ustedes son un grupo de idiotas, pero nunca he dudado de que puedan arreglar las cosas, su padre pensaba igual. No por nada ustedes ayudaron a la familia a ser lo que es ahora. Se tienen entre ustedes, así que no debería haber problema. Seis cabezas piensan mejor que una sola."

"No estoy seguro de eso." Volvió a responder rápido, mas enseguida dudó de sus palabras al ver la expresión sorprendida de la mujer.

"¿Por qué?"

 _¿Por qué?_ Era una buena pregunta, pensó.

Todomatsu siempre pensó que él y sus hermanos mantenían una unión única, irrompible, sólo existente entre aquellos que nacieron divididos en seis partes iguales. Siempre creyó que él y sus hermanos eran como un rompecabezas que, cuando juntabas las partes, éstas calzaban a la perfección entre ella, formando un todo. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses, el menor de la familia no podía evitar notar como aquellas piezas que habían sido iguales y con uniones perfectas, habían terminado creciendo de formas distintas, causando que aquel rompecabezas ya no fuera posible de armar.

Ya no eran un todo.

"Osomatsunii-san…" Dijo en un suspiro pesado, tan pesado como sus preocupaciones. Su vista fija en su té "Él no ha estado actuando como debería. Siempre desaparece de la mansión y nadie sabe a dónde va, y cuando regresa no nos explica dónde ha estado, haciendo que Choromatsunii-san se enfurezca y pelee con él, de nuevo; Karamatsunii-san intenta calmar las cosas y ayudar, pero para él tampoco es fácil. Karamatsunii-san ya es el jefe de todas las encomiendas de la familia y ahora también ayuda a Choromatsunii-san e Iyami con todos los papeles que Osomatsunii-san deja de lado cuando desaparece. Incluso hemos tenido que recurrir a Jyushimatsunii-san para que falsifique su firma." Alzó su vista de golpe para poder ver a su madre, para poder buscar su apoyo. "¿No te parece horrible? ¡Se supone que es el jefe de la familia! Sé que nunca ha sido la persona más responsable de mundo y usualmente no le interesan las cosas complicadas, pero al menos debería actuar como alguien que le importa _esta familia_."

Solo para cuando la última sílaba abandonó sus labios fue que Todomatsu notó que su tono de voz se había elevado un poco, guiado por la impotencia que le producía el actuar del jefe de su familia. Ellos confiaban en Osomatsu y siempre le seguían a donde fuera él se los indicaba, por lo tanto esperaban que su confianza se tradujera en actos que fueran merecedores de ella. Pero Osomatsu no parecía notarlo, o más bien a propósito lo ignoraba, desapareciendo sin siquiera dignarse a informárselos y dejándoles en una nebulosa de dudas, flotando en medio de la nada donde él los había llevado.

Y Todomatsu pensaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que cada vez que Osomatsu desaparecía de su vista, iba a ser la última vez que lo vería. Y eso le aterraba.

"¿Lo sabías, Todomatsu?" Su madre habló, tomando con delicadeza su taza entre sus manos, bebiendo un poco del líquido en ella. "Osomatsu todas las noches toma el té conmigo."

"¿Ah?" El menor no pudo evitar un rostro de desconcierto. ¿Qué tenía aquello que ver con lo que estaban hablando?

"Desde que asesinaron a tu padre, él viene a mi cuarto todos los días, sin falta. Ambos nos sentamos en el balcón y hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, tal como tú y yo. Me cuenta cómo ha sido el día de todos ustedes –casi nunca es del suyo debo admitir–, las veces que Choromatsu se ha peleado con él, las bromas crueles de Ichimatsu, la recomendación que tú le has dado sobre algún buen restorán, las veces que Jyushimatsu ha hecho algo…bueno, algo propio de él, y a veces imita a Karamatsu para poder ' _transmitir en su totalidad lo doloroso que es_ '."

Todomatsu no podía entender lo que su madre estaba hablando, pues seguía sin encontrar la relación entre las conversaciones de ambos. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de su hermano comentando cada cosa sobre los sextillizos. Él menor sabía que Osomatsu decía conocerlos como la palma de su mano, pero nunca esperó que estuviera atento a detalles tan insignificantes de su diario vivir, los cuales para Todomatsu siquiera eran rescatables en una conversación. Sin embargo Osomatsu lo hacía, él rescataba cada pieza de ellos y la exhibía como un logro propio.

Como un verdadero hermano mayor.

"Pero, hace un tiempo, dijo algo extraño." Matsuyo cerró los ojos por un segundo, para luego volver a abrirlos. "Él me pidió perdón."

"¿Perdón?" Todomatsu ladeó su cabeza, intrigado. "¿Por qué Osomatsunii-san haría algo así?" Su hermano no era un ser que fuera dado a pedir disculpas. Es más, si Todomatsu pensaba con cuidado, nunca había escuchado a su hermano disculparse seriamente con nadie. O mas bien, cada vez que Osomatsu se disculpaba, siempre terminaba en una mala broma para olvidar el altercado inicial.

La mujer negó con su cabeza. "Yo tampoco lo sé. Sólo lo dijo, suave y casi en un susurro cuando estábamos hablando de tu padre. Seguramente esperaba que no le escuchara, pero por suerte los oídos de tu madre todavía funcionan perfectamente." Ella sonrió, mas la tristeza se encontraba presente en sus ojos. "No me dijo la razón, pero no puedo evitar pensar que, tal vez, Osomatsu se siente responsable por todo. Por lo de tu padre, tu amigo y Chibita-kun."

El menor tenía la vista fija en su madre, intentando comprender lo que ella buscaba decir. ¿Por qué su hermano se sentía culpable de aquello? No era como que las muertes fueran algo que él hubiera permitido o planeado, no eran algo que estuviera en su poder predecir.

"Desde que eran pequeños, nosotros, tu padre y yo, hemos sido un poco más estrictos con Osomatsu. Es el mayor, por lo que obviamente era quien pasaría a tener el título de Jefe cuando tu padre decidiera retirarse. Esperábamos que fuera un chico educado, correcto y bien comportado…" Una risilla se coló entre sus labios maquillados. "Bueno, no fue así al final."

"Eso es una obviedad. Osomatsunii-san es todo lo contrario a eso." Todomatsu no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Ciertamente su hermano siempre había sido todo lo contrario a lo que ellos esperaban.

"Cuando notamos eso, contratamos un tutor para él. No era posible de que el primer hijo de la familia fuera siempre el causante de todas las travesuras."

"¡Oh! Lo recuerdo. El señor Tougo ¿no? En nuestro cumpleaños se lo comentamos a Totoko-chan." Dijo feliz, recordando vagamente el rostro de aquel hombre que frecuentaba la mansión.

"Era un hombre muy capaz, trabajaba en este mismo mundo y era reconocido como un buen instructor. En cuanto llegó, Osomatsu no estaba muy feliz."

"Nosotros siempre nos quejábamos de que ya no tenía tiempo para jugar con nosotros." Aportó el menor. "Siempre corría a estudiar con él."

"Al principio no le agradó la idea de tener un tutor, pero luego de una clases estaba genuinamente emocionado. Decía que Tougo-san le enseñaba muchas cosas divertidas y que era interesante aprender con él. Pero, luego de unos meses, con tu padre notamos que Osomatsu ya no estaba muy animado. No comía bien y tenía menos energía para jugar. Cuando lo consultamos, Tougo-san nos dijo que seguramente se debía a toda la presión de ser un futuro jefe, que la gente esperaba mucho de él y que seguramente no estaba preparado para eso." Su madre volvió a beber de su té, ya frío para esos momentos. "Por lo que tu padre y yo le preguntamos a Osomatsu si realmente quería ser el jefe de la familia. Le dijimos que estaba bien si no lo quería, después de todo, ustedes eran seis y no era necesario que el mayor estuviera obligado a ser el heredero. Le dijimos que Tougo-san le enseñaría a quien lo deseara, y él ya no tendría que asistir a sus lecciones y tendría tiempo para jugar."

"Espera, detente." Le pidió Todomatsu, asombrado. "¿Me estás diciendo que estuve a punto de ser el jefe de la familia? ¿Yo? ¿Que cualquiera de nosotros pudo haberlo sido?"

"Pero Osomatsu dijo que no, que él quería serlo." Le respondió su madre, y el menor soltó un bufido dejándose caer sobre la silla. No sabía si estaba aliviado o decepcionado por aquella noticia. "Cuando tu padre le dijo que cualquiera de ustedes podría ser el jefe, él abrió los ojos asombrado." Continuó Matsuyo. "Se afirmó de la chaqueta de tu padre y prácticamente le gritó llorando que él iba a ser el jefe. Que no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes tomara el puesto."

"Nunca pensé que Osomatsunii-san fuera tan ambicioso."

"Ese es el punto: Osomatsu nunca fue realmente ambicioso. Él siempre se conforma con las cosas que tiene y saca partido de ellas, es por eso que es tan bueno en este mundo tan oscuro donde la avaricia puede costar caro."

"Mientras mantenga sus necesidades _básicas_ saciadas." Le recordó el menor.

"Es verdad." Ella rió de nuevo, sabiendo el tipo de hombre que era su propio hijo. "Creo que, cuando Osomatsu dijo que él no le daría el título a ninguno de ustedes, él lo hizo justamente pensando en ustedes. Si alguno de sus hermanos comenzara a llevar la misma vida que él –yendo a fiestas, cenas y recibiendo clases privadas a diario–, no iban a ser capaces de disfrutar la vida normal que tenían hasta ese momento. Aunque solo tenía once años, él asumió toda esa responsabilidad"

Todomatsu no pudo evitar mantener la vista fija en su madre, pero no mirándola realmente. No, él estaba perdido en sus propios recuerdos, esos mismos de él pescando junto a Karamatsu en el rio; o de él pasando después de la escuela a la tienda cercana, para comprar helados y comerlos junto a sus amigos en los juegos arcade cerca de la secundaria. Y notó, con asombro, que ciertamente todos sus recuerdos eran demasiado _normales_ para un chico que se suponía era el hijo de una familia de mafiosos.

Nunca tuvo que hacer nada por obligación, o asistir alguna fiesta a la que no deseara ir. Nunca tomó un arma hasta que él mismo dijo que deseaba aprender cómo se usaba. Y nunca supo lo que era matar a alguien en un arreglo de cuentas hasta que vio a Osomatsu hacerlo un día en que él mismo le pidió acompañarle.

Todos sus recuerdos en aquella vida de mafiosos habían sido por su propia elección, y suponía que lo mismo ocurría para sus otros hermanos.

Osomatsu les había permitido elegir lo que ellos desearan.

"' _Proteger a la familia'_." Volvió a hablar su madre. "Esa es la consigna de un jefe de familia Matsuno cuando jura para heredar. Y, creo que esas palabras pesan en tu hermano desde que era muy pequeño y se le comenzó a educar como futuro jefe. Él se siente culpable por todo lo que ocurre, porque todo esto significa sufrimiento para nosotros, para la familia." Su madre aventuró una de sus manos por sobre la mesa, atrapando la mano que Todomatsu descuidadamente tenía a la vista, apretando sus delgados dedos alrededor de ella. "Tal vez Osomatsu sólo se siente algo superado por toda la situación, por toda la presión que significa haberse convertido en jefe por culpa de la muerte de su antecesor, su padre; el no ser capaz de encontrar al asesino, escuchar los murmullos dentro de esta mansión y por seguir cargando con su puesto de hermano mayor."

Los ojos de la mujer brillaban, llenos de amor que se transmitía con calidez en la piel que tocaba la mano de Todomatsu. El corazón del menor latía con violencia, aún asombrado por todo lo que aquella revelación significaba; por cómo Osomatsu había interferido en su vida y en la de sus hermanos.

"Pero, todo ese peso, si lo dividen en seis, será una carga mucho más liviana de llevar." Su madre terminó de hablar sonriéndole, expectante.

Y Todomatsu, guiado por ese rostro maternal, le sonrió por igual, apretando la mano contraria de regreso, sintiendo su calor.

* * *

Estaba agotado, exhausto. Sus pies pesaban como plomo, y sus manos eran ladrillos que le atraían hacia el suelo, tentándole a que dejara caer su cuerpo en cualquier superficie para poder dormir y olvidarse de la opresión en su pecho, aquella que Jyushimatsu le había dicho parecía preocupación –El quinto hijo siempre fue bueno en aquello de ponerle nombre a las emociones que él no entendía del todo.

" _No te duermas, Osomatsu-kun._ " Le dijo Tougo, con una voz inmutable.

El pequeño estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina de su padre, pero no notó cuando había apoyado su cabeza sobre sus brazos y estos sobre el apoyabrazos del mueble, buscando formar una almohada con ellos.

A sus once años, Osomatsu había aprendido un par de cosas que nunca pensó que realmente existieran. Una de ellas resultaba ser el hecho de que tener sexo –una palabra que aprendió gracias a Tougo– era algo realmente agotador para su cuerpo.

" _¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Osomatsu?_ " Su madre se giró a verle, preocupada, olvidando los papeles que le entregaba a su marido sentado en el escritorio. El menor asintió con pereza.

" _¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanos al jardín?_ " Le sugirió su padre. " _¿No hay problema, verdad Tougo-san? Después de todo, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar tan buen día._ "

" _Claro que no._ " Respondió su tutor, sonriente. Siempre sonriente. " _¿Qué dices Osomatsu-kun?_ "

" _No._ " Dijo él, las palabras apenas saliendo de sus labios adormilados. " _No quiero._ "

Era una mentira, claro estaba. No había otra cosa que Osomatsu deseara más que salir al jardín y disfrutar de jugar junto a sus hermanos, quienes seguramente estaban aprovechando las vacaciones de verano corriendo descalzos por el césped mientras intentaban atraparse entre ellos.

Pero en cambio, él estaba ahí, encerrado entre cuatro paredes viendo como su padre firmaba papeles que él no entendía y escuchando a su madre recitar nombres de personas que no conocía; y estaba ahí, sintiendo la presencia de Tougo a su lado, la cual presionaba su existencia y drenaba su energía con solo tenerle sentado a su lado, con solo tenerle en la misma habitación.

" _No tengo ánimos._ " Concluyó el pequeño.

Osomatsu había desistido de dormir pues Tougo había notado sus intenciones, por lo que simplemente pasó a apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano, dejando que su codo fuera sostenido por el apoyabrazos que seguía pareciendo una buena almohada a su parecer.

" _Sabes, hijo._ " Su padre suspiró, dejando de lado los papeles que antes habían estado llamando su atención, levantando su regordete cuerpo y encaminándolo hasta el menor. " _Con tu madre hemos notado que no te has estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente._ "

El pequeño dio un respingón, pequeño, tan pequeño que era imposible que alguno de sus padres lo hubiera notado, pero solo bastó un vistazo a la persona junto a él para saber que Tougo sí se había percatado de ello. Y vio la sonrisa de Tougo, esa misma que le decía a Osomatsu que tuviera cuidado con lo que fuera a decir.

" _¿Eso crees?_ " Dijo el menor, aparentando indiferencia. Una tarea sencilla cuando se está agotado en todos los sentidos de la palabra. " _No me siento mal, de verdad._ "

" _Tal vez no lo notas, pero se te ve cansado, Osomatsu._ " Su madre habló, volviendo a mostrarse preocupada. A Osomatsu no le gustaba aquello, no le gustaba cuando la gente se preocupaba así por él.

"Ya dije no lo estoy."

"Si hay algo que te preocupe, solo debes decirlo, Osomatsu." Insistió la mujer. Tanto ella como su padre ahora estaban hincados frente a él. Osomatsu soltó un bufido, superado por la situación.

Sus padres le veían con sus rostros llenos de angustia, esperando a que él les dijera algo; esperando a que Osomatsu les dijera que sí, que ellos estaban en lo correcto y que realmente no se estaba sintiendo bien. Y, seguramente cuando él lo hiciera, ellos le abrazarían y le dirían que todo estaría bien, que le dejarían descansar un tiempo, que no debía preocuparse por nada más.

Al pensar en ello el pequeño sintió una oleada de rabia acumularse en sus mejillas, porque todo aquello era estúpido. Era estúpido que sus padres pensaran que todo se iba a solucionar sólo con que Osomatsu les dijera lo que pasaba con él; y era estúpido que Osomatsu siquiera llegara a creer en eso. Para empezar, él no podía decir la verdad de lo que le estaba atormentando.

Había pasado un poco más de siete meses desde que él conoció al Tougo; cuatro meses desde que había puesto sus manos sobre su cuerpo, y desde ese momento nunca se detuvo. Tougo entraba en las profundidades de sus entrañas, y las primeras veces Osomatsu juraba que podía escuchar cómo se rompía lo que fuera que hubiera bajo su piel. No obstante el tiempo pasaba y su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la intromisión de Tougo aun contra su voluntad. Seguía doliendo, pero ya nada se rompía. Aún así, seguía habiendo algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría, y aquello era el simple miedo de escuchar a Tougo hablar sobre sus hermanos. Escucharle decir sus nombres en medio de una amenaza para que guardara silencio.

Osomatsu giró su vista de nuevo, desviándola de la de sus padres y dirigiéndola a Tougo. Miró a ese hombre que no había movido un solo músculo en todo ese tiempo, pero que aún así Osomatsu sentía como si presionara su cuerpo con su sola presencia, hundiéndole en el sillón donde estaba sentado. Sintió cómo si le hundiera en las mantas de su cama una vez más, y sintió el mismo miedo una vez más.

Notó cómo su pequeño pecho se apretó, se apretó como si alguien lo estuviera aprisionando entre sus manos; como si las manos de Tougo se apretaran alrededor de su corazón.

Volvió a mirar a sus padres, sus rostros todavía preocupados, y él mordió su propia lengua. Nunca les podría decir lo que él estaba pasando, porque él nunca permitiría que sus hermanos pasaran por lo mismo que él.

"Con tu madre hemos estado hablando." La voz de su padre se escuchó lejana por un segundo. "Si tú no lo deseas, no es necesario que seas el siguiente jefe de la familia, Osomatsu."

"¿Qué?" Fue lo único que pudo decir al escucharle. No sabía muy bien si había entendido lo que su padre dijo.

"Está bien si no quieres serlo." Su madre habló, confirmando las palabras de su esposo. Su mano tiernamente puesta sobre la de Osomatsu que estaba a su alcance. "Tú eres el mayor, pero no por eso debes estar obligado a ser el siguiente jefe. Alguno de tus hermanos puede serlo si tú no quieres."

"Es verdad. No necesitas obligarte si no lo deseas." Su padre le sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos.

Osomatsu sintió como si aquella opresión en su pecho comenzara a desaparecer poco a poco, como si las manos de Tougo se alejaran de su corazón. Aquello era como una luz de esperanza para él, una señal de que esa pesadilla vuelta humano que era Tougo podría desaparecer de su vida. Se suponía que su tutor solo estaba junto a él para enseñarle a cómo ser un digno jefe y, sin él siendo jefe, ya no había necesidad de la existencia de Tougo.

"Tougo-san podrá enseñarle a alguno de tus hermanos y tú ya no tendrás que asistir a sus lecciones privadas, por lo que tendrás tiempo para jugar y divertirte."

El pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba, era como si por un segundo sus oídos hubieran dejado de funcionar. Ya no escuchaba la voz de su padre, pese a que éste movía los labios dando a entender que seguía hablando. Todo estaba en silencio

Todo excepto una sola persona.

"Será una lástima dejar de enseñarte, Osomatsu-kun. Pero, estoy seguro de que alguno de tus hermanos estará muy feliz de aprender todo lo que tú has aprendido en estos meses y más."

Todo lo que conformaba el mundo de Osomatsu había sido eliminado, ya no había nada ni nadie. No estaban sus padres, no estaba el sillón donde se suponía estaba sentado, no estaban los papeles que su padre había estado firmando, y no estaba aquella habitación de cuatro paredes que lo mantenía encerrado. Todo había desaparecido. Todo a excepción de Tougo y su sonrisa de lado.

"¡No puedes!" Gritó, tan fuerte que sintió que su garganta se desgarraría.

Prácticamente saltó desde su asiento, dejándose caer sobre su padre y afirmando su traje con ambas manos, aun pequeñas, pero suficientes para apretar con fuerza su agarre. Alzó su rostro, intentando acercar el de su padre para que le escuchara con claridad, intentando que le entendiera.

"¡Osomatsu!" Su madre le llamó, seguramente asustada por su actuar

"¡Yo seré el jefe!" Volvió a gritar. "No puedes quitármelo." _¡No puedes darles a Tougo!_ , pensó

Fue un idiota, se dijo para sus adentros. Si él era relevado del puesto de jefe, era obvio que Tougo no iba a estar nunca más en su vida, pues iba a ser enviado con alguno de sus hermanos. Tougo nunca iba a desaparecer, sino que simplemente pondrían a otra víctima frente a sus ojos. Pondrían a uno de sus hermanos a su alcance.

"No dejaré… ¡No dejaré que ninguno de ellos tome el puesto de jefe!"

Se sentía débil, impotente, y eso le causaba unas ganas de llorar que no fue capaz de contener. Su falta de poder le había orillado en aquella esquina donde no podía hacer más que sacrificarse a sí mismo para poder proteger a los que más le importaban, donde debía poner sus propios deseos y anhelos a un lado y simplemente aceptar su realidad. Esa realidad donde existía Tougo.

Sintió la mano de su madre acariciando sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, y la escuchó decir que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse por nada, y no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros; eran las palabras que él mismo había esperado escuchar, pero no habían servido de nada.

La estrechez de su pecho solo aumentó, quintándole las ganas de respirar. Mas aquello no importaba, se dijo, nada de eso importaba mientras sus hermanos estuvieran alejados de ese sufrimiento que él sentía.

Todo lo demás era irrelevante mientras sus hermanos fueran felices. Porque mientras ellos fueran felices y estuvieran a su lado, él se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Él se sentía feliz.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

-Ya no me disculparé por los capitulos largos pues parece que esos son los que gustan. ¡Me alegro mucho!-

Realmente lamentamos la espera con el capítulo. Momonade estuvo reaaaalmente ocupada con exámenes, y yo solo podía ver como moría la pobre. Ella también dice que lo siente mucho por el retraso.

Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado, sus mensajes me han hecho muy feliz y me mantienen motivada para seguir escribiendo día a día. Espero seguir leyendo sobre ustedes en los capítulos venideros uwu

Por cierto: ¡Feliz aniversario de Osomatsu-san atrasado! Quería escribir algo para celebrarlos, pero ya ven que no lo hice lol

Espero les que haya gustado este capitulo. Nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente que esperamos no demore tanto (aunque yo no prometo nada por mi parte...).

¡See you!


	13. Color Obsequio

¡Hello! ¡Aquí Sun Crow renaciendo desde las cenizas al habla!

Nuevamente tengo mucho que decir respecto a mi ausencia, pero lo dejaré para el final.

¡Espero disfruten de este capítulo y recuerden de que va la historia! (?)

PD: Quien adivine en que película esta basada la siguiente escena, se gana una estrella imaginaria (?)

* * *

 **Color Falso**

 **Capítulo 13: Color Obsequio.**

"De acuerdo, veamos qué tenemos aquí" Dijo con un tono de voz animado, dejando caer su cuerpo para poder tomar asiento; su 'silla' dejó escapar un sonido de queja mientras él sonreía por ello.

El hombre bajo su trasero se removió intentando sacarle de encima, aun siendo una persona un poco más grande en contextura que Osomatsu, y notoriamente un par de años mayor que éste, sus extremidades atadas le impedían hacer más por su deplorable estado.

"No haga eso" Le dijo el menor con una mueca infantil de molestia. El hombre giro su rostro manchado en sangre, viéndole por encima de su hombro. "Podría caerme."

En medio de una oscura y húmeda bodega llena de cajas apiladas por todo el lugar, los sonidos del hombre bajo Osomatsu, al igual que las palabras del jefe de los Matsuno, se escuchaban con claridad, haciendo eco en las paredes de metal. Otros tres hombres se encontraban en el suelo, desparramados alrededor de ellos, la sangre juntándose como charcos bajo sus cuerpos inertes.

"No juegues conmigo, Matsuno." Le gruñó el hombre, volviendo a mover el cuerpo igual que un gusano intentando escapar de los dedos de un niño.

"Que miedo, que miedo. No por nada es un traficante de drogas tan temido, Kurono-san. Solo su cara basta para que un niño moje sus pantalones." Rió entre dientes el menor, haciendo que sus hombros se movieran por la inercia. "¡Ah! Pero es en serio cuando digo que se quede tranquilo. No quiero caerme y ensuciar este traje; en casa tengo gente que me haría un millón de preguntas si solo ven una cosa fuera de lugar en mí." Suspiró, como si la situación fuera una donde le contaba a su mejor amigo sobre sus problemas diarios de adolescente. "Así que, si no se queda en paz, me obligará a usar esto." Dijo, mostrando una pistola automática en su mano derecha, sonriéndole al hombre con naturalidad. "Y _reaaalmente_ odiaría disparar ¿sabe? El sonido es mil veces peor cuando hay eco."

"Como si te atrevieras." Las palabras de Kurono dichas entre dientes, apretados por la ira.

Osomatsu sólo pestañeó un par de veces, asombrado por la actitud de su víctima. Como si nada, simplemente posó la punta del arma en uno de los muslos contrarios, logrando que un espasmo de sorpresa se escapara del cuerpo bajo su trasero. Osomatsu sonrió victorioso al notarlo.

 _Vaya gallina_ , pensó para sus adentros.

"Mucho mejor. Buen chico." Sonrió de nuevo, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al hombre, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver su mano manchada con la sangre que brotaba de alguna herida oculta entre el cabello contrario. Pasó la extremidad por la camisa de su _asiento_ , limpiándose la sangre. "Ahora bien, siguiendo con lo que decía..." Osomatsu rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con algo de complicación por el arma en su mano, hasta dar con un papel el cual leyó con tranquilidad.

La nota estaba gastada y arrugada, sin embargo, aún se podían leer las palabras 'atún' y 'caballa' en ella; ambos enunciados eran los títulos para una serie de nombres bajo ellos, la mayoría tachados. Solo las palabras principales y los primeros nombres estaban escritos en una letra delicada y pulcra, mientras que el resto fueron escritos con descuidada caligrafía.

"En un principio pensé que esto iba a ser un trabajo fácil." Empezó a hablar Osomatsu, releyendo una y otra vez los nombres en la lista. "Mi informante me dijo sobre un par de idiotas haciendo algunos movimientos sospechosos por la zona, vendiendo droga sin permiso y comprando armas que no parecían necesitar. Nada de lo que no pudiera encargarme para matar el tiempo." Osomatsu apoyó su codo izquierdo sobre la espalda contraria, enterrándolo en la carne de Kurono. El hombre se quejó por el dolor y Osomatsu reclinó el cuerpo para poder acercarse al rostro contrario que aún le veía por sobre el hombro, cargando un más su peso. "Pero, en cuanto metí mi nariz en este asunto, noté que era un trabajo un poco más grande de lo que esperaba. Resulta que el grupo de idiotas solo era la punta del glaciar." Se levantó de un golpe usando su codo para volver a sentarse, causando más dolor sobre su víctima con ello. "Llevó días eliminando integrantes de sus filas, alargando la lista de nombres y mi trabajo." Suspiró. "Estoy realmente agotado. Yo solo quería acabar con esto rápidamente y luego irme a apostar el dinero que encontrara en sus billeteras en las carreras de caballos."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Gruñó el hombre.

"No mucho." Osomatsu respondió al instante, inmutable. "Sólo quiero que me diga quien es el idiota que les ordenó hacer negocios en el territorio de la Familia Matsuno." Sonrió, amistoso. La pistola parecía un mero juguete en sus manos que no dejaban de moverla de un lado a otro. "Hágalo, y no tacharé su nombre de mi lista, sino que simplemente haré como si no hubiera existido jamás, _Kurono Takahito-san_." Osomatsu dijo su nombre con lentitud, casi saboreando cada silaba de este.

Kurono escupió al suelo, causando una nueva mancha de sangre en el cemento del lugar. "Como si te fuera a decir. Para empezar: _A mí_ ningún imbécil me ordena que hacer, y mucho menos uno que parece acaba de salir de la pubertad."

"¿Es así…?".

El sonido de un disparo retumbó en la bodega, seguido del grito lleno de dolor de Kurono; la sangre saliendo a borbotones de donde antes estaba parte del zapato y alguno de los dedos del pie derecho del hombre.

"Ups. Mi dedo se deslizó." Osomatsu le sonrió, fingiendo su arrepentimiento. "Lo siento, no escuché qué es lo que quería decir, Kurono-san. ¿Quién es su líder?"

"¡Maldición, maldición!" El hombre se retorcía de dolor, meciendo a Osomatsu quien le veía como si fuera igual al aire. "¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré, Matsuno!"

"No es el primero que quiere matarme, así que me temo decir que tendrá que tomar número." Acomodó su cuerpo sobre el hombre, buscando comodidad en ese banquillo que no dejaba de moverse. "Ahora, continuemos: Su jefe. Quiero un nombre."

La respiración de Kurono era irregular, y Osomatsu tuvo que esperar un momento antes de escucharle hablar algo que no fuera una maldición a su persona. "De seguro tienen mucho tiempo en tu familia, Matsuno. Digo, debe ser ¿No? Sino, de que otra forma el mismo jefe vendría a encargarse personalmente de alguien como yo. ¿O tal vez el jefe de la _gran_ familia Matsuno no es tan grande en verdad? ¿Acaso nadie te respeta en casa y no logras que tus chicos malos hagan el trabajo sucio por ti?"

" _Pu-pú_ " Osomatsu hizo un sonido de negación mientras cruzaba sus brazos en una equis, una acción infantil y retorcida para aquella situación. "Tristemente para usted, yo no soy el jefe de mi familia, Kurono-san. ¿Es que acaso no sabe que la familia Matsuno tiene seis hermosos hijos idénticos? Yo sólo soy uno de esos sextillizos." Alzó su mano derecha frente a los ojos del contrario, todavía con la pistola en ella. "¿Ve? No hay anillo de jefe. Pertenece a mi hermano mayor. Un tipo muy simpático. Una leyenda del carisma y el mejor peleador de todos nosotros. Él es genial, si se me permite decir." Osomatsu infló su pecho con orgullo por sus propias palabras, con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el sentimiento de ser alabado, aun cuando se trataba de él mismo. "Ahora bien, por favor, responda mi pregunta. No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de mis hermanos llame preguntando por mí. Y no quiero que escuchen sus gritos en medio de la llamada."

"Ya me disparaste, no tienes con que amenazarme." Kurono sonrió, el dolor reflejado en todo su rostro sudoroso. "Y dudo que me mates, niño. Ya lo hubieras hecho si no me necesitaras vivo."

"Es verdad." Admitió Osomatsu, suspirando derrotado. "Me pregunto qué podré hacer para que me de la información que busco, Kurono-san..."

Kurono le sostuvo la mirada sin emitir ruido alguno, seguramente intentando descifrar lo que estaba pensando su captor en esos momentos. Entonces, el silencio que les rodeaba hasta ese momento, fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos aproximándose; livianos y seguros, conocedores del lugar.

"¿Takahito?" Una voz femenina flotó en el aire, la duda en sus palabras. Y Osomatsu vio como el rostro de Kurono se volvía blanco. "¿Dónde estás?

"Por aquí ~" La voz dulce de Osomatsu contrastaba con la expresión de su rehén.

"No podrías…" El menor le sonrió en respuesta. "¡Himeko, no vengas! ¡Aléjate!"

"¿De qué hablas? Tú fuiste quien me dijo que viniera en primer lugar." La voz de la mujer cada vez más cerca, sus pasos más sonoros. "¿Qué haces pidiéndole a tu amable esposa venir y luego diciendo que me vaya?"

"¡Idiota! ¡Es peligroso, maldición!"

"¿Peligroso?"

Osomatsu vio como una silueta femenina con el cabello hasta los hombros se asomaba tras una pila de cajas. Kurono gritó una última advertencia, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un disparo volvía a hacer eco entre las paredes de la bodega. El bramido del hombre se mezcló con el de su mujer, lleno de dolor.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" gruñó Kurono, moviendo su cabeza con cada silaba, como si quisiera morder el menor, y seguramente sí lo quería. Los alaridos de la mujer opacaban sus maldiciones. "¡Himeko!"

"Es solo una herida superficial, no es para tanto." Dijo Osomatsu, mirando a la recién llegada retorcerse en el suelo, afirmando su brazo izquierdo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se volvió a girar para ver la expresión de Kurono deformada por la ira. "Pero, si no me respondes, no serás tú quien pierda un dedo esta vez."

"¡Malnacido, eres un jodido enfermo! ¡Escoria!"

"Aprendí de un buen maestro." Dijo en respuesta, sonriendo de lado. "Entonces, retomando nuevamente nuestro tema: ¿Quién es tu jefe, Kurono?"

Los gritos de la mujer seguían haciendo eco para cuando Osomatsu al fin vio la derrota en los ojos del hombre bajo él.

El sonido de dos nuevos disparos retumbaron en aquella oscura bodega. Y Osomatsu estuvo feliz de poder tachar otro nombre de su lista, y por encontrar algo de dinero en la billetera de Kurono.

* * *

" _¿Mi mano derecha?"_ El rostro de Osomatsu demostraba con total honestidad el desconcierto, sin poder creer que hubiera escuchado bien.

" _Eso dije."_ La expresión de Tougo, por el contrario, era tranquila. Siquiera despegó la vista del libro que leía mientras esperaba a que el menor terminara con sus deberes sobre el escritorio de su habitación. _"Aún es pronto para que heredes como jefe, pero considerando que has cumplido trece años,"_ Levantó la vista al fin, fijándola en la contraria. _"ya deberías empezar a pensar en quién podría ocupar el lugar de tu hombre más confiable."_

Osomatsu se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, apretando con fuerza el lápiz en su mano derecha. Pese a ser ya el tercer año de ver ese rostro inmutable, aun no lograba contener el miedo que despertaba en él cuando los ojos de Tougo se le quedaban viendo, preguntándose qué tipo de retorcidos pensamientos albergaban, y a la vez, la ira y el orgullo que había desarrollado en esos años no le permitían apartar su propia mirada.

" _No tengo a nadie en mente."_ Mintió, porque si lo tenía. Tenía a cinco personas, pero nunca lo admitiría frente a Tougo; decirlo era aceptar que había pensado en la posibilidad de ser un jefe de mafia como el mayor deseaba que fuera.

" _¿Qué tal alguno de tus hermanos?"_ El cuerpo de Osomatsu se tensó al solo escuchar la idea. _"Son cercanos después de todo, sería lo más lógico."_

" _No quiero que ninguno de ellos se meta en esto."_ _No quiero que ninguno de ellos este cerca de ti_ , calló.

" _Pero ya lo han hecho. Todos han estado interesados en aprender a usar armas y cómo funciona la familia. Muchos me han preguntado por asesoramiento."_ Los ojos del menor se abrieron de golpe, aterrorizados de solo escucharle. _"No te preocupes, no les he hecho nada."_ Tougo soltó un bufido de diversión, pero Osomatsu no lograba encontrar lo gracioso en todo ello. _"Te hice una promesa ¿no? Mientras no digas una sola palabra y me obedezcas, no les tocaré ni un solo cabello."_

" _Las promesas de gente como tu valen tanto como la mierda de perro."_ El chico escupió las palabras, guiado por la rabia, mas rápidamente el miedo le hizo arrepentirse, apartando al fin la vista como consecuencia.

" _Tu boca sigue siendo un problema, Osomatsu-kun."_ Tougo suspiró tranquilo, pero el menor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al preguntarse cuál sería su castigo. _"Aunque ese no es el punto ahora. Dime, ¿quién sería tu mano derecha?"_

" _Ya te dije que no tengo a nadie pensado."_ Habló de nuevo. _"Además, ¿a qué se debe el repentino interés?"_

" _Ya has estado participando junto a tu padre en cosas de la familia. Vas a cumplir trece años en menos de dos meses, y ya empiezas a comprender las cosas, lento como el idiota que eres-"_

" _¡Oye!"_ Le interrumpió, ofendido.

" _-pero al menos las entiendes."_ Continuó el mayor, inmutable. _"Pronto iras a tu primera misión como parte de esta familia, lo sé, y pienso que es un tema que no hemos tratado con propiedad aún para lo importante que es."_

" _Vaya, no sabía que podías actuar como un adulto responsable."_ Se bufó, retomando el sarcasmo que había abandonado por el miedo que le había invadido hace segundos atrás. _"Se te da bien, viejo."_

" _Bueno, para empezar, soy tu tutor, debo saber actuar como tal de vez en cuando."_ Tougo le sonrió, con una extraña honestidad que Osomatsu sabía notar pero que pocas veces había tenido el agrado de presenciar. Y ese solo gesto bastaba para hacerle relajarse, aun cuando el tema tratado resultaba ser su horrible y cuestionable relación con el mayor. _"Entonces, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?"_

" _Siquiera sé en qué basarme para elegir a uno."_ Terminó admitiendo. Continuando con el tema anterior.

Al decir aquello, Osomatsu bajó la vista, por alguna razón avergonzado de su falta de conocimiento, momento en el que vio la mano de Tougo acercarse al escritorio donde reposaban los incompletos deberes que Osomatsu se negaba a continuar, pasando la misma peligrosamente por su pequeño antebrazo -a comparación a su manos adultas-, causando que sus músculos se tensaran al instante, temerosos de lo que pudiera hacer el mayor, no obstante Tougo terminó simplemente por tomar el lápiz que Osomatsu todavía mantenía apretado entre sus dedos, quitándoselo sin mucho esfuerzo para luego buscar una hoja en blanco en su cuaderno de matemáticas.

" _Supongamos que una familia es una persona."_ Habló el mayor, dibujando una cuestionable representación de un cuerpo humano: Una aberración que tenía un círculo deforme por cabeza y un par de líneas que se suponían eran el cuerpo y las extremidades. Osomatsu debía admitir que hasta él era capaz de dibujar algo mejor que eso, al menos con mayor dedicación. _"El jefe de la familia es la cabeza,"_ continuó hablando Tougo, extrañamente animado. _"y sus extremidades son sus personas de confianza. La mano derecha es tu mano dominante, la parte más importante de una persona. Con ella tomas un arma, una espada o un lápiz; con ella le das la mano a tus amigos, familia y enemigos."_ Tougo remarcó un par de veces la línea que se suponía era el brazo derecho del dibujo. _"El resto del cuerpo también es importante, claro: Las piernas te dan soporte, al igual que el otro brazo; pero, la mano derecha es tu directa conexión con todo, la primera en tu lista de opciones. Teniendo eso en mente, debes preguntarte: ¿A quién pondrías tu como tu mano derecha?"_

Osomatsu sólo se pudo quedar con la vista fija en el dibujo frente a él por unos segundos, para luego observar al adulto a su lado, sin lograr entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía porque aquella conversación había nacido para empezar, ni tampoco porque Tougo parecía tan animado ante la idea de saber a quién elegiría Osomatsu como su mano derecha. Pero, si había algo que el chico sí sabía era que, a sus casi trece años, seguía siendo un niño influenciable y confiado, idiota como su propio tutor había dicho, y el ver a Tougo tranquilo a su lado, actuando como un adulto respetable, rápidamente había perforado en el miedo del chico y le había contagiado con una falsa seguridad.

" _Choromatsu."_ Dijo sin más, pero maldiciéndose en cuanto la última silaba había salido de su boca. El nombre de su hermano había fluido con naturalidad por sus labios, todo gracias a la extraña amabilidad del mayor. Osomatsu vio con terror renovado la habilidad de Tougo para manipularle.

" _Choromatsu-kun… ¿Ese es quién siempre está contigo? ¿Cómo lo hacen para diferenciarse? Siempre que los veo temo equivocarme y confundir a alguno de ellos contigo."_ El adulto hablaba a la par que escribía el nombre de su hermano junto al brazo derecho del dibujo. Osomatsu sintió asco de solo ver los caracteres que representaban al tercer hijo en la caligrafía de Tougo. _"¿Entonces, como completarías tu cuerpo?"_ El contrario se le quedó viendo expectante, con una sonrisa de medio lado que Osomatsu conocía de memoria, y aun así se quedaba prendado de ella cada vez que se aparecía; usualmente era con miedo, pero había ocasiones como esas en las que simplemente lo hacía porque estaba asombrado, asombrado de que Tougo tuviera la habilidad de hacerle sentir terror en un segundo y al otro solo se sintiera como si hablara con una persona normal, como si Tougo no fuera tan malo.

 _¿Cómo completarías tu cuerpo?_ , la voz de contraria se repitió en su cabeza. Pensó que no podía haber una mejor forma de preguntarlo; Osomatsu muchas veces había pensado en sus hermanos como su propio cuerpo, y los defendía como tal, aun si era a costa de ese cuerpo que si resultaba ser el suyo.

Tomó el lápiz que Tougo sostenía, comenzando a escribir en aquel horrible dibujo las partes del cuerpo que correspondía a cada uno de sus hermanos. No era capaz de vocalizar sus nombres, porque decirlos frente a Tougo era un pecado que él mismo había impuesto, y tampoco deseaba que los caracteres de sus nombres fueran hechos por una mano tan odiada como era la del mayor. En cuanto terminó de escribir y de agregar algún detalle más a aquel burdo intento de humano, Osomatsu permitió que su tutor lo viera.

" _¿Qué es eso que le has agregado al medio?"_ Preguntó el mayor, admirando el resultado final.

" _Un corazón. El espíritu, como quieras llamarlo; es lo que le da fuerza a todo el cuerpo."_ Le aclaró el chico, avergonzando por alguna razón de sus propias palabras. El cuerpo que Tougo había dibujado solo tenía cinco zonas para elegir, pero ellos eran seis, y el corazón era la zona más pura que podía existir en un cuerpo, la que se encargaba de darle fuerza. Todos sus hermanos lo hacían para él, pero solo uno lo hacía para todos por igual.

" _Se ve bien."_ Concluyó Tougo, acariciando la cabeza de Osomatsu.

El menor sólo pudo alzar su cabeza, asombrado, porque aquella había sido la primera vez desde que Tougo puso las manos sobre él que le había felicitado, que le había mostrado real aprecio y amabilidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo los dedos de su tutor enredarse en su cabello, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se acaloraban por la alegría; su corazón dio un extraño salto que Osomatsu no supo interpretar.

* * *

Su oficina se encontraba a un lado de la del jefe de la familia, a _mano derecha_ como una aburrida broma a su título; una puerta conectaba las habitaciones y permitía el rápido acceso a ambas dependencias por igual. No era tan grande como el despacho de su hermano mayor y, si tomaban las medidas exactas, Choromatsu estaba seguro de que la otra habitación era el doble de la propia. Aun así, su oficina tenía espacio suficiente para albergar dos estanterías llenas de libros y archivos que él aun no terminaba de revisar, su escritorio, un juego de sillones con su correspondiente mesa de té y una vitrina con distintas botellas y cachivaches que le habían obsequiado en sus visitas de negocios.

Pero todo ese espacio que antes le resultaba excesivo para lo poco que lo usaba, ahora mismo era escaso. La habitación de cuatros paredes se había reducido dramáticamente en cosa de segundos, y el tic tac del antiguo reloj que su madre había dejado ahí luego de cederle el lugar retumbaba en todo el cuarto como nunca lo había hecho. Todo eso gracias a una sola persona; todo eso era gracias a la presencia de Osomatsu.

"¿Qué necesitas, nii-san?" Cuando abrió la boca notó que tenía los labios pegados por la resequedad. Osomatsu llevaba cinco minutos de haber entrado al cuarto, y ahora él se dignó a hablar. El escritorio entre ellos era un buen escudo que le alentó a hacerlo, si se era honesto.

"Hasta que preguntas." Su hermano se rió, en un sonido tan ligero y despreocupado que era el antónimo exacto de lo que Choromatsu sentía en esos momentos. Dejó de lado el jarrón que había estado simulando ver desde que llegó para dirigirle la vista. No pudo negar que su corazón dio un doloroso brinco por ello. "Pensé que estabas mudo por tanto gritar. O que aun jugabas a hacerme la ley del hielo, Choro-chan."

"Si solamente vienes a molestar, te pido que no interfieras con mi trabajo, Osomatsunii-san."

"Vamos, no seas así. Estos días –más de un mes, en verdad– casi no hemos hablado."

"He estado ocupado." Su respuesta fue demasiado rápida, dejándolo ver que se encontraba a la defensiva. "Y no creo que necesites que te diga más que lo necesario sobre tu trabajo. Trabajo que debo recordarte no estás haciendo." La ira se coló como siseo en las últimas silabas, de forma demasiada descarada para que Osomatsu no la sintiera, algo que confirmó al ver sus cejas alzarse con cautela. "¿Dónde has estado estos días?"

Esa era, tal vez, la pregunta que más se repetía por los pasillos de la mansión y en las reuniones con sus hermanos: " _¿A dónde ha ido Osomatsu?_ ". Era casi como un mal chiste el hecho de que ninguno de ellos pudiera encontrarle cada que desaparecía; utilizaban guardias especializados, de esos que el mismo emperador estaría orgulloso de tener a sus espaldas, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de mantener los ojos sobre su hermano el tiempo suficiente para evitar que desapareciera bajo sus propias narices. Osomatsu era como un mago cuando se lo proponía, y era especialmente bueno cuando se trataba de hacerle preocupar y causar más trabajo.

"He estado por aquí y por allá." El mayor se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del despacho, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en un gesto despreocupado. "Pero ese no es el tema que me interesa ahora mismo."

" _Ese_ es un tema muy importante, Osomatsunii-san. Te desapareces por horas ¡Eres el maldito jefe de la familia, actúa como tal!" No pudo evitar golpear el escritorio con furia, tal vez demasiada. Pero eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por su cabeza, y no todas eran relacionadas estrictamente al trabajo.

"De acuerdo, no nos pongamos violentos. Que mal carácter que tienes Choromatsu, en serio." Era la misma voz tranquila, pero el rostro de Osomatsu se volvió serio de improviso. "No te diré que he estado haciendo, no tienes por qué saberlo." Suspiró, logrando hervir aún más la sangre del menor. "Necesito que hablemos de la Fiesta de Verano de este año".

"¿Por qué no me quieres decir?" Ignoraría cualquier cosa que su hermano le dijera hasta que respondiera sus preguntas. "¡Soy tu Mano Derecha! ¡Necesito saber dónde te metes!"

"Respecto a la fiesta-" Continuó Osomatsu.

"¡Respóndeme!"

"-sé que son reacios a hacerla por la muerte de papá, pero pienso que deberíamos seguir con el plan."

"¡Osomatsunii-san, no me ignores!"

"Es algo que le beneficia a la familia y-"

"¡Te digo que me escuches!" Le interrumpió y al fin Osomatsu optó por callar. Siquiera se había dado cuenta para cuanto estaba tomando de la camisa a su hermano, obligándole a levantarse de su cómodo lugar en el sillón de un solo tirón. Sus caras tan cercas que no había forma de que el mayor no sintiera su respiración llena de furia contenida.

Osomatsu por su parte solo se dejó atacar, sosteniendo la vista en su dirección. No tenía expresión que desvelara sus pensamientos, y ningún movimiento que le permitiera saber si estaba o no disgustado con el actuar de su hermano. Y, aunque Choromatsu realmente esperaba que no estuviera enfadado, en cierta parte su tranquilidad le hacía hervir aún más la sangre.

Un nuevo suspiro del jefe fue el encargado de romper el silencio que se había tomado su oficina por segundo, segundo donde ninguno de los dos hizo el ademán de romper aquella infantil guerra de miradas que sostenían.

"Deberías dejar de ser tan alterado, Choromatsu. No le hará bien a tu colon." Con tranquilidad llevó su mano derecha hasta una de las del menor, obligándole a soltarle sólo con sentir su calor. "Como dije, no vine aquí a hablar de ese tema contigo, sino que ha tratar algo más importante."

"¿Más importante?" Insistió. Esta vez no dejaría que el tema pasara a segundo plano como Osomatsu siempre lograba que ocurriera por medio de palabras bien elegidas que terminaban haciéndole guiar su atención a otro lado. "¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?"

"Muchas cosas."

La respuesta fue simple, tan simple que desconcertaba. Era como si Osomatsu no estuviera discutiendo con él, sino que hablando sobre lo agradable que estaba el clima.

"Choromatsu," Continuó, igual de tranquilo. "sé que eres el rey de la preocupación, pero deberías empezar a ver un poco más allá de los problemas inmediatos. No quedarte solo con lo que está frente a tu nariz molestando, como un hermano que se va por ahí a jugar porque esta aburrido de tener el trasero pegado a una silla todo el día." La sonrisa de Osomatsu volvió a su rostro, tranquila, como diciendo que no había de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, a Choromatsu aquello no le convencía del todo, porque Osomatsu era un genio cuando se trataba de engañarle. "Lo que necesito que hagas ahora, es que escuches con atención a tu onii-chan y no repliques."

"¿Sobre la Fiesta de Verano? Te escuché cuanto la mencionaste, pero ya decidimos que no la haríamos." De momento le seguiría el juego, pensó. "Sobre todo porque se celebrará el mismo día en que papá cumple tres meses de haber sido _asesinado_. Lo digo por si no lo recuerdas."

Debía admitir que dijo lo último con ciña, esperando evocar vergüenza en su hermano, quien decidía ir a quién-sabe-donde y perder el tiempo mientras el asesino de su padre, ese que él mismo prometió en la ceremonia de sucesión que atraparía y haría pagar por todo el sufrimiento que les había hecho pasar, seguía libre y disfrutando que la Familia Matsuno no era capaz de dar con él.

"Pero lo de cancelarla lo decidieron ustedes, sin mí." Volvió a hablar Osomatsu, recuperando su lugar en el mismo sillón de antes.

"Pues adivina por qué, genio."

"No pueden tomar decisiones tan importantes cuando su jefe no está. ¿Es que acaso no tienen respeto por el anillo? Yo no los crie así de mal educados."

"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era inapropiado realizar una fiesta en esa fecha."

"¿Pero quienes son todos?" Osomatsu inclinó su cuerpo hacía el frente, buscando erguir la espalda e imponerse en esa conversación. Aunque Choromatsu estaba de pie, de alguna forma se sintió inferior a aquella persona con aire imponente que resultaba ser simplemente su hermano en un sillón de su oficina. "¿Recuerdas que es esa cosa que conocemos como _Fiesta de Verano_ , Choromatsu?"

"Una fiesta de negocios." Respondió él, al instante.

La _Fiesta de Verano_ era, en cierta forma, lo que dejaba presumir su nombre y a la vez no. Era una reunión que se había instaurado hace ya unos años en su familia, idea de Osomatsu impulsada por los sextillizos para ser realizada, donde se juntaban todas las familias de mafiosos que le habían jurado lealtad a los Matsuno, al igual que imponentes figuras sociales que les prestaban sus poderes para cuando era necesario. Se le solía llamar una fiesta, que en esencia lo era, pero aquello sólo era la fachada para no involucrar directamente con la mafia a sus afiliados en la política y posiciones de renombre. En medio de bailes y copas de champán, se escondían los rostros de quienes buscaban el beneficio de asociarse con los Matsuno. Dicha fiesta ocurría anualmente, en la misma fecha, sin invitación ni aviso anticipado; no existía evidencia que revelara su existencia. Era un trato silencioso entre los grandes de la mafia y sus más cercanos.

O al menos así era como se rumoreaba era, pero Choromatsu era parte de la familia que organizaba tal evento, y sabía que las invitaciones existían y eran entregadas a los correspondientes invitados con meses de anticipación. Lo único distinto era la forma de las invitaciones, las cuales eran hechas por medio de mensajeros que recitaban los datos del encuentro y esperaban la confirmación. Todo era hecho por medio de la voz, nunca utilizando papeles que dejaran evidencias al final de día. Antes de la muerte de su padre, los mismos sextillizos sirvieron como mensajeros para la fiesta venidera.

"Exacto. La fiesta se trata de negocios." Volvió a hablar Osomatsu. "Trataremos con peces gordos, con mafiosos de todo el país que juraron seguir a nuestra familia. Pero, aún no conocen al nuevo jefe, osea yo. Dime, Choromatsu, ¿tú estarías dispuesto a ayudar a alguien que no conoces?" Choromatsu no dijo o hizo nada, mas al parecer la inexistencia de respuesta había sido suficiente para que el mayor entendiera su negativa a la pregunta. "Entonces, dime, ¿Qué pensarías de un jefe que siquiera es capaz de organizar sus prioridades respecto a sus seguidores y deja que sus emociones le hagan elegir? No suena como alguien a quien seguirías ¿verdad?"

Osomatsu se levantó de su asiento causando que Choromatsu diera un paso hacia atrás en respuesta, procurando mantener la distancia. Ante eso, su hermano fijó la vista en el espacio libre que había dejado su pie izquierdo, para luego regresarla a la propia con una emoción que Choromatsu no lograba descifrar del todo, pero que estaba seguro era enojo; Osomatsu se había molestado por ese pequeño gesto inconsciente.

"No te haré nada." Dijo el mayor, tranquilo y suave, alterando al instante los pensamientos de Choromatsu. "Nunca." Una expresión triste se asomó por un instante en el rostro de Osomatsu.

Para Choromatsu, el ver ese destello de lamento en su hermano fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón se derrumbara en pequeños pedazos, incrustándose en las rendijas de su cuerpo como espinas culposas, porque era él quien provocaba esa expresión en Osomatsu.

"Tengo algo para ti." Volvió a hablar el jefe de la familia, ahora buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y pasando a depositar algo plateado en las manos de Choromatsu. "Era un obsequio que compré en nuestro viaje de negocios, para celebrar nuestro primer negocio exitoso contigo como mi mano derecha y yo como jefe. Pero…bueno, perdí la oportunidad de dártelo con todo lo que ha ocurrido." Llevó su mano hasta su nuca, alborotando sus cabellos en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

El menor vio lo que su hermano le había entregado, notando que era una libreta de bolsillo; la cubierta era plateada, brillante, y en ella tenía gravada la forma de un pino que era símbolo de su familia pintado de verde. Aquellos detalles, tan simples pero precisos, le obligaron a alzar la vista para ver a Osomatsu, para ver a ese hombre que ahora le sonreía, seguramente expectante por las reacciones a su regalo.

"Gr-gracias…" fue lo único que se dignó a articular, bastante poco inteligente para lo que él se decía ser.

"Espero que la uses."

Choromatsu sólo asintió. De alguna forma, se sentía como un niño pequeño, igual de indefenso y sumiso. La sola idea de su hermano sintiéndose mal por su acto de alejarse le cayó como una piedra en el estómago, pero él no lo había hecho con esa intención, él no lo había hecho porque estuviera evitando a Osomatsu. Bueno, sí, sí lo hacía por evitarle, pero estaba seguro que no era en el sentido que su hermano imaginaba. No, él amaba a Osomatsu y, aunque este siempre fuera un idiota sin remedio que no podía hacer nada por su propio bien y siempre le causaba más problemas que alegrías a Choromatsu, este siempre terminaba perdonando a su hermano al otro día, como si el sólo hecho de que el sol saliera de nuevo significara volver a empezar su relación desde antes de los problemas. Lo mismo había ocurrido con el incidente en su viaje; tal vez esta vez se demoró un poco más que antes, pero le había perdonado.

Lo que les separaba ahora era otra cosa. Lo que le impedía a Choromatsu acercarse a Osomatsu como antes eran sus propios pecados; era el hecho de que él no solamente se había enamorado del actual jefe de la familia el cual resultaba ser su hermano gemelo, sino que ahora pesaba sobre sus hombros el hecho de que había cruzado la línea de la hermandad hacia lo enfermizo con Karamatsu. Él, Choromatsu, se había acostado con otro de sus hermanos. Había realizado el mismo acto que Osomatsu no quiso realizar con él.

Y la culpa le carcomía, impidiendo que siquiera se dignara a verle a la cara sin recordar que estaba usando a Karamatsu como un reemplazo de Osomatsu. Una traición a sus propias emociones.

"Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir." Volvió a hablar Osomatsu. "Tendremos una reunión hoy en la noche respecto a lo de la fiesta, así que avísale a todos, ¿de acuerdo?"

El jefe de la familia comenzó a aventurar sus pasos en dirección a aquella puerta que conectaba ambas oficinas, con las manos en los bolsillos y a paso despreocupado, dejando a Choromatsu con su vista fija en el regalo que le acababa de entregar.

"Osomatsunii-san" Le llamó, sintiendo como el mayor se detenía por ello.

"Dime"

Alzó su vista volviendo a encontrar la ajena. Apretó los labios e inhaló hondo, tan hondo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

"Yo…yo me acosté con Karamatsunii-san."

Ambos se vieron detenidamente, analizando las señales que el otro dejaba entre ver.

"Ya lo sabía"

Choromatsu entendía que no era posible, mas no obstante era capaz de jurar que el mundo enteró se volvió una caja negra. No habían colores ni sonido, solo eran él y Osomatsu en la eterna oscuridad que no duró más de un segundo.

"¡¿Co-cómo que ya lo sabías?! ¡¿A qué te refieres?!" La histeria siempre era su mejor amiga en los tiempos de desconcierto.

"Me refiero a eso: Que ya lo sabía."

"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Ya lo sabías?"

Osomatsu asintió, y él no lo podía creer. Sintió su pecho pesado como el plomo. Toda esa culpa que había estado aplastando sus costillas ahora resultaba ser un sentimiento sin nombre ante aquella revelación, ante aquella realidad en la que todas sus preocupaciones estaban totalmente expuestas desde un principio.

"¿Y no hiciste nada?"

 _¡Por qué no me detuviste!_ Pensó

"¿Qué podía hacer?"

"¡Detenernos, tal vez!"

 _Sentir celos de que esté con Karamatsu_

"Ustedes son adultos, chicos, no tengo porque estar detrás de ustedes diciéndoles lo que está bien o mal." Osomatsu le veía con una ceja alzada, como si todo lo que estuviera diciendo Choromatsu solo fueran palabras sin sentido. Pero no, no era así, quien estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido era Osomatsu. "Ya que somos hermanos, los aceptaré como sean. Y no puedo cuestionar sus actos cuando yo mismo no puedo ser un ejemplo a seguir." Concluyó, alzando su mano para tocar la cabeza del menor y acariciar sus cabellos, de la misma forma que lo hacía con sus otros hermanos.

Para cuando Osomatsu cerró la puerta tras de sí, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas de Choromatsu. Su hermano sabía todo, Osomatsu sabía cada cosa que él estaba haciendo para olvidarle y que, en el fondo, solo eran para llamar su atención. Y, aun sabiendo todo ello, él seguía viéndole como uno de sus hermanos menores.

Apretó fuertemente la libreta que aún estaba entre sus manos contra su pecho, tan fuerte que juraría podía romperla, al mismo tiempo que se convencía de que ese era el final de su viaje con su amor por Osomatsu.

Ese día sería el último día en que intentaría convencerse de que aún existía esperanza para él.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!

¿Aún se acuerdan de la historia? Si no sería muy triste... (?)

Ahhhh Casi (casi) cinco meses de la última actualización. Sé que nunca pensamos que me demoraría tanto en actualizar, pero han ocurrido una serie de eventos desafortunados que me fueron quitando las ganas de escribir; entre ellas está la poca lectura que recibe este fic. Y lo sé, no escribo para ser popular ni nada, pero en verdad no miento cuando digo que los comentarios me dan energía para seguir. Y esta vez tuve poca energía, y no sabía si valía la pena seguir con esto, seguir posponiendo otras historias por este gran proyecto invisible. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, me fui dando cuenta que en verdad esta historia me gusta, mucho, y que quiero llegar al final de ella, aunque termine yo sola para cuando se descubra al asesino(?). Le puse demasiado amor como para abandonarla tan fácilmente.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a Momonade y a mi amiga Pepita por todo el ánimo que me dieron en estos meses en los que nunca deje de pensar en el fic, pero que si divagaba entre si valía o no la pena. Realmente gracias a ambas por darme el ánimo.

También quiero agradecer a Hideyoshi98 (wattpad) por su pequeño pero significativo mensaje diciendo que esperaba por la actu de este fic. Gracias. No sabes cuánto me ayudo a terminar este capítulo tu mensaje.

Claro, tampoco puedo dejar de agradecer a los que sí han comentado en todo lo que va este fic. No se preocupen, no los olvido y les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan esta historia con tanto esmero.

Sin más que decir, y no esperando excusar mi ausencia, pero si explicándola: ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualización de Color Falso!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actu!

PD: Nunca más volveré a decir que no me demoraré más que la actualización anterior, porque cada vez que lo hago me demoro mucho más lol


	14. Color Prioridad

**Color Falso**

 **Capítulo 14: Color Prioridad.**

Cada día era más complicado caminar por la mansión; el murmullo constante de aquellos que se hacían llamar _familia_ era incesante, y el recuerdo de que las paredes parecían tener oídos era un eficiente supresor para cualquier charla amistosa que se quisiera tener en medio de los pasillos, obligando al aislamiento. Para Karamatsu, su hogar, ese mismo que hace solo unos meses era el refugio de todos sus buenos recuerdos junto a sus hermanos, ahora se sentía como una caja cerrada donde las emociones negativas lo aplastaban contra el suelo, hundiendo su rostro en las elegantes baldosas y obligándole a afrontar la impotencia de que, sí, su castillo de familia perfecta poco a poco se comenzaba a derrumbar por razones que aún no lograba descubrir.

Ante ello, lo único que le quedaba era sentir el deseo de escapar, de ir y resguardar su corazón aprisionado en el sake que Chibita siempre tenía para él cuando se encontraba perdido. Pero aquello ya no era posible.

Solo había pasado un mes desde que encontró a su amigo en aquel pequeño departamento, colgando de la puerta de entrada como si se tratara de alguna oda a la muerte. Solo un mes. Unos pocos días que para Karamatsu eran eternos, pero a la vez solo un suspiro si imaginaba toda la vida que le quedaba por pasar sin la compañía de su amigo.

Aquella pobre situación lo terminó por llevar a donde se encontraba ahora, en el balcón de su habitación observando a la infinita noche, con una lata de cerveza en su mano y otra en la mesa junto a él, abierta para que Chibita pudiera beber desde donde fuera que estuviera; para imaginar que Chibita le hacía compañía por un poco más de tiempo.

"No sabes cuánto te extraño, _my dear friend._ " Susurró para luego beber un poco de su lata, saboreando el alcohol. El dinero que su familia poseía le permitía tener gustos más exquisitos, bebidas más acordes a su posición, pero aquel sabor traía a sus memorias el solitario puesto de oden que añoraba visitar. "Me encuentro perdido en medio de un mar de problemas…"

No exageraba. Esa tarde, en cuanto regresó a la mansión luego de cumplir con sus diversos trabajos, Choromatsu le estaba esperando en su habitación, sentado en el borde de su cama con su singular expresión de eterna preocupación. Mentiría si dijera que era extraño verle en sus aposentos, pues no fueron pocas las veces en las que se había encerrado en esas mismas cuatro paredes buscando olvidar al jefe de los Matsuno. Pero, de alguna forma, encontrarle en ese momento se sentía extraño, diferente, y no pudo evitar preguntarle por su visita.

"Le dije a Osomatsunii-san" Contestó el menor luego de unos segundos de silencio.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Le dije, le conté respecto a lo nuestro… Le dije que me he estado acostando contigo."

Karamatsu se congeló en su lugar, a medio camino de dejar su chaqueta en la silla más cercana. Realmente no entendió las palabras de su hermano al principio, con genuina intriga respecto a lo que decía, pero bastó solo un poco de uso de razón para que los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaran a moverse; Choromatsu había revelado su secreto, le había contado a Osomatsu sobre ellos, sobre _él_ haciendo algo impensado.

"Ya lo sabía todo."

"¿A qué te refieres?" La calma se escapaba por sus poros, al igual que el sudor característico del miedo. Miedo a lo que Osomatsu pudiera pensar sobre él. "¿Quién lo sabía, Choromatsu?"

"¡Osomatsunii-san!" Karamatsu no era el único sucumbiendo a sus emociones; en Choromatsu dominaba la frustración, la cual le obligó a levantarse de un salto. "¡El idiota de nuestro hermano lo sabía todo! ¡Todo! Desde el primer segundo supo lo que estábamos haciendo y aun así…aun así…"

"…Aun así no te detuvo."

Choromatsu había bajado su mirada al piso, presa de la rabia y tal vez la vergüenza, pero la volvió alzar asombrado por sus palabras. Karamatsu también estaba asombrado de ellas, las cuales no lograba descifrar si fueron dichas con molestia o lástima.

Desde un principio ambos hermanos habían acordado que él sería el reemplazo de Osomatsu, que él ocuparía su lugar en el corazón del tercer hijo, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Karamatsu notó que las intenciones de Choromatsu por olvidar eran casi nulas. Choromatsu no deseaba olvidar, lo que él deseaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, era que Osomatsu le viera, que el mayor girara su rostro en su dirección, lo arrebatara de los brazos de Karamatsu y le reclamara como propio.

Un dulce sueño que nunca ocurrirá.

"Karamatsunii-san..." La culpa en los ojos de Choromatsu era tan clara como el agua, y sus palabras eran el reflejo de ello. Su hermanito nunca le llamaba de esa forma a menos que la angustia le estuviera dominando. Karamatsu suspiró, sintiendo como la calma regresaba a su cuerpo. No era propio de él perderla, para empezar; al menos no frente a sus hermanos menores.

"Está bien, brother" Le sonrió. "La verdad es que, desde hace un tiempo he estado pensando que esto no está bien. Y no me refiero solo a lo obvio. Verás, esto está mal; la mansión se está cayendo a pedazos, ya nadie confía en nadie, nuestro jefe se desaparece sin explicación, hay mermas de todo tipo en nuestros trabajos y, como decoración final a nuestros problemas, aun no encontramos a asesino de nuestro padre. No es tiempo de que nos estemos preocupando de estos temas." Puso su mano en el hombro contrario, en forma de apoyo, como lo haría un real hermano mayor. "El que Osomatsu supiera sobre nosotros y no dijera nada debe ser un ejemplo de todo esto. Tal vez, él también consideró que este tema no era lo más importante."

"¿Cómo no va a ser importante? Somos sus malditos hermanos." Choromatsu le apartó de un manotazo "¡Esto es incesto, maldición!"

"Una persona que pide atención contra un asesino que amenaza a todos los que amamos." Continuó. Lidiar con las rabietas moralistas de Choromatsu siempre era un problema que él no se sentía capaz de controlar, y en ese momento tampoco deseaba intentar lograrlo. "Choromatsu, yo sé que el dolor que te atormenta es lo más importante para ti, pero también entiendo el actuar de Osomatsu. Es doloroso, pero tú no eres el más importante para él, sino que lo somos todos: Sus hermanos. Ya somos adultos, y por mucho que nos gustaría, no puede estar detrás de cada uno de nosotros solucionando nuestros problemas personales y además exigirle cuidar de toda la familia."

Choromatsu soltó un bufido que le tomó desprevenido, regresándole a la realidad, cayendo en sus propias palabras. Tal vez se había excedido. Tal vez había hablado más de la cuenta. Sus emociones se habían apoderado de él, y no pudo hacer nada por remediarlo. Choromatsu no era el único que se sentía devastado, él también había terminado por entender que Osomatsu priorizaba el cuidar de la familia a centrar su atención en solo uno de ellos. Y había entendido que Osomatsu no estaba solo atento a él.

Pero entendía que él era el hermano mayor de Choromatsu, y como tal no podía permitirse descargar su propio enojo en él.

"Ustedes dos…" Choromatsu volvió a hablar antes de que Karamatsu encontrara la forma de excusar su actuar, sus palabras eran arrastradas por la notoria ira. "Realmente eres el indicado para ser el maldito reemplazo de ese idiota, ambos dicen exactamente lo mismo. ¡Son solo un par de imbéciles sin remedio!" Choromatsu dio un paso pesado que hundió con demasiada fuerza su pie en la alfombra azul del cuarto, en medio de su grito desesperado por no encontrar en Karamatsu un compañero de opinión. "Ya no me importa. ¡Por mi pueden irse al demonio ustedes dos y esa maldita necesidad por actuar como hermanos mayores!" Las últimas palabras del menor concluyeron con el estridente sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe, dejando a Karamatsu sumergido en el inquietante silencio que prosigue a toda discusión sin conclusión agradable.

De aquello ya habían pasado un par de horas, pero Karamatsu aun podía escuchar con claridad el singular sonido de la madera estrellándose contra el marco de la puerta, aun podía escuchar los gritos de Choromatsu retumbando en sus oídos, y aun podía sentir la extraña sensación de alegría que le invadió en el segundo en que Choromatsu le reconoció como alguien _igual a Osomatsu_. Era extraño, poco apropiado para el momento, pero en el momento en que le escuchó, una cálida sensación se expandió por su pecho, y su corazón nuevamente se agitaba como mariposas en vuelo, enérgicas pero armoniosas. Él, Karamatsu, había sido aceptado como un igual de Osomatsu; se encontraba en el mismo lugar que el mayor.

No obstante, aquella felicidad también conllevaba la vergüenza que nacía de no poder entender a Choromatsu y compartir su sufrimiento como el hermano mayor que era. Karamatsu se sentía avergonzado de no poder pensar en el tercer hijo y sufrir el dolor de los actos a los que él mismo le arrastró por sus ideas nacidas en el calor del momento. No, él en vez de ser un respetable hermano, prefería quedarse con la agradable sensación de felicidad que le producía el solo pensar en él y Osomatsu como iguales, uno al lado del otro.

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo solo, Kusomatsu? Eres desagradable." La conocida voz le obligó a girar su cabeza hacia la izquierda, en la dirección desde donde provenía el sonido.

"¡Ichimatsu!" Dijo en el segundo en que reconoció su figura encorvada desde el balcón vecino, ese que pertenecía a la habitación del menor.

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, buscando sus labios por instinto al entender las palabras de su hermano, notando en ese instante en que, en efecto, estaba sonriendo ante el solo pensamiento de Osomatsu. El calor subió dulcemente a sus mejillas, pero para su suerte la noche y la distancia entre ambos balcones era suficiente para que los afilados ojos de Ichimatsu pudieran atribuir el color carmesí al alcohol que bebía.

"¿Qué te trae por estos lugares a estas horas, brother?"

"Osomatsunii-san me envió por ti." Respondió el menor, casi al instante de que Karamatsu terminara su pregunta, seguramente esperándola.

"¿Osomatsu?" Logró mantener la compostura, pero su corazón dio un vuelco que él no fue capaz de ignorar. "¿Para qué me necesita, _il nostro capo_?"

"Quiere tener una reunión ahora, pero tú no aparecías, así que me enviaron a buscarte. Toqué tu puerta, pero no contestabas; como estaba cerrada, vine al balcón a ver si lograba entrar a través de él y, con suerte, encontrar tu cuerpo muerto." La sonrisa que afloró en los labios de su hermano era siniestra, y Karamatsu casi se sentía capaz de creer que esas eran sus sinceras intenciones. "Pero solo resulta que estas aquí embriagándote como la mierda que eres y sonriéndole a la nada." Escupió en su dirección, pero por cosas de distancia su saliva solo llegó a la banda.

"Lamento los problemas, my brother, pero nadie me avisó sobre la reunión."

"Choromatsunii-san nos dijo de ella en la tarde. ¿Tal vez te olvidó? No es como que sea muy difícil para empezar, porque eres mierda."

"¿Eh?"

"Como sea," Ichimatsu alborotó aún más sus cabellos, molesto. "todos te están esperando, así que mueve tu trasero hasta el despacho de papá."

"Entendido." Dejo escapar un bufido de alegría, divertido por la contradictoria forma de actuar del menor. Mas, en cuanto se levantó de su asiento, nuevamente la voz de Ichimatsu detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Oye, tengo una pregunta"

"Te escucho, brother."

"¿Tú…qué piensas sobre Osomatsunii-san?"

"¿Sobre Osomatsu?" Preguntó desconcertado, no por la pregunta en sí, sino que por el nombre del mayor. Ese día había pensado mucho en el jefe de los Matsuno.

"Sí…Digo, me refiero a que piensas sobre todo esto, sobre todo el problema que tenemos y como lo está llevando Osomatsunii-san."

"Ichimatsu..." El rostro preocupado de su hermano era algo inusual en él, razón principal por la cual Karamatsu se tomó su tiempo en contestarle, buscando las palabras ideales y aclarar su justificada duda. "No te preocupes, brother. Te lo dije, ¿no?, Osomatsu es un idiota, pero siempre hace las cosas por alguna razón. Seguro y trama algo."

Sus palabras eran la copia exacta de lo que él deseaba pensar y alguna vez ya le había dicho al menor: Osomatsu tramaba algo. En el caso de Karamatsu, aquel algo simplemente se reducía en desaparecer de la mansión, preocuparlos a todos y con ello llamar la atención de Choromatsu para que éste volviera a dirigirle la palabra como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, ya no había de qué preocuparse, presumía; Osomatsu sabía todo lo que él y Choromatsu hacían a sus espaldas, y ya no existían razones para que el tercer hijo siquiera jugando a ignorar al mayor. Osomatsu le había dejado en claro que no había esperanzas para él y su amor.

"Ese es el punto." Ichimatsu habló, revolviendo los cabellos de su nuca, complicado. Karamatsu no podía negar que aquel gesto le causaba cierto encanto, pues era ver a su siempre agresivo hermano mostrarle una debilidad. "¿Qué pasa si Osomatsunii-san en verdad no sepa lo que está haciendo?"

"Eso no es posible." Respondió, al instante.

"A mí me parece que sí." Ichimatsu hizo lo mismo, devolviéndole la mirada con seguridad. "Pienso que, lo que hace Osomatsunii-san no tiene sentido, no es como suele actuar."

Para Karamatsu las palabras de su hermano eran las que no tenían sentido. Osomatsu siempre era el tipo de persona que era relajada –más bien despreocupada de todo, si era honesto–, pero nunca hacía las cosas sin un fin en específico, y él estaba seguro que esta vez era lo mismo. Tal vez nada tuviera sentido en el exterior, talvez ni siquiera Karamatsu fuera capaz de entender cómo estaba funcionando el cerebro del mayor en ese momento, pero él quería creer que todo aquello tenía un fin, el cual probablemente era el bienestar de la familia; porque Osomatsu siempre velaba por ellos y por nadie más. De eso no había duda.

"Tal vez Osomatsunii-san está actuando para ayudar a alguien más y por eso está despreocupando su trabajo como jefe." Continuó hablando su hermano. "Tal vez su prioridad no somos nosotros."

Ichimatsu le miró, fijo, sabiendo el peso de sus palabras que colocaban en duda el actuar del jefe de su familia, el actuar de su propio hermano. Y Karamatsu sintió ese peso. Sintió su fe en Osomatsu vacilar, por un simple segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que las preguntas del menor dejaran una pequeña herida que opacaba lo perfecto que era su creencia en el jefe de la familia. Porque Karamatsu nunca dudó, nunca antes lo había hecho, porque nunca había tenido razones para hacerlo. Nada era lo suficientemente creíble para hacerle pensar que Osomatsu le traicionaría. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la existencia de alguien más además de ellos seis, porque él sabía que ellos eran el todo del mayor. Pero, si aquella persona llegaba a existir, aquella persona que formaba un nuevo espacio en el perfecto mundo de seis, entonces Karamatsu podía pensar en la posibilidad de Osomatsu traicionando a su propia familia.

Él sabía que Osomatsu era capaz de todo por ellos, pero no sabía de qué era capaz por alguien que no fuera uno de ellos.

* * *

Los bultos envueltos en papel de colores que llevaba no le dejaban ver con claridad el camino, obligándole a avanzar por los pasillos de la mansión casi a ciegas. Para su suerte ese había sido su hogar por casi trece años, por lo que no tenía problema en saber en qué momento debía doblar en una equina o cuando evadir un jarrón estratégicamente mal colocado en una broma que él mismo había preparado con anterioridad. Todo su recorrido hasta la sala de estar donde él y sus hermanos solían reunirse estaba trazado en un mapa imaginario en su cabeza que Osomatsu seguía al pie de la letra. Mas, aun cuando supiera donde se encontraba cada objeto, no era capaz de decir a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba cada habitante de la mansión, razón principal por la que no pudo evitar el chocar con la idiota persona que no notó su presencia, logrando que su trasero, al igual que los regalos que llevaba, dieran de lleno contra el suelo alfombrado.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, yo… ¿Osomatsu-kun? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Deberías ver por dónde vas." El nombrado levantó la vista en el segundo en que escuchó las primeras palabras, atormentado por lo que fuera a encontrar en cuanto llegara a la altura del rostro del desconocido: a Tougou.

"¿Qué haces aquí, viejo?" Preguntó, honestamente asombrado de que su tutor estuviera en la mansión, pues ese día era uno de los pocos en los que él podía relajarse y no tener clases privadas con él.

"Tu padre quiere hablar de algunos negocios conmigo."

"Como si alguien como tú pudiera serle de ayuda a papá." Casi escupió al suelo al decir aquello.

"Podría hablarle de tu mala boca en lo que charlamos."

"Y yo podría hablarle de tus malos _hábitos_ como tutor" Siseó, con descarada molestia. Últimamente su miedo por Tougou se volvía una furia explosiva que expresaba en palabras punzantes y poco cuidadosas. Cada vez se sentía menos temeroso y más atrevido, culpa de los años que ya llevaba de conocer al mayor, tal vez. O tal vez era cosa de la edad. No estaba del todo seguro.

No obstante, aun con esos pensamientos, el sentimiento de seguridad que le inundaba era efímero y se desvanecía en el segundo en que su cerebro razonaba sus propias palabras; y el miedo le volvía a inundar en oleadas frías, las cuales le volteaban el estómago y estrechaban su corazón. Porque, a quien le respondía no era un cualquiera, sino que se trataba de Tougou.

"Tal parece que tu boca tiene serios problemas para mantenerse en silencio el día de hoy, Osomatsu-kun."

Ese mismo miedo se incrementó en cuanto sintió su cuerpo levantarse por medio de pura fuerza bruta, la cual le quitó toda una bocanada de aire en un solo movimiento. Sintió la fuerza del golpe contra la pared del pasillo, y pudo escuchar con total claridad el sonido que produjo su espalda sufriendo el impacto. La sorpresa le hizo alzar la vista buscando repuestas a lo que acaba de pasarle, encontrando el rostro furioso de Tougou frente a él, cerca, demasiado; el antebrazo izquierdo del mayor estaba en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, estrechando su garganta, y su mano derecha mantenía su traje celeste entre su puño, levantándole unos centímetros y obligándole a sostener su infantil cuerpo en la punta de sus pies.

El valor de Osomatsu se había drenado por cada poro de su cuerpo en forma de sudor frio.

"¿Es que acaso olvidaste nuestro trato, niño? Tú no dices nada y yo no hago nada. ¿Lo recuerdas?" Tougou hablaba bajo, pues a esa distancia no había necesidad de levantar la voz. Pero, pese a eso, su voz retumbaba en los tímpanos de Osomatsu como si estuviera gritando en su oído.

"Duele." Logró decir en un fino hilo de voz. Sus manos intentaban quitar el obstáculo en su garganta, pero aún era muy pequeño, su fuerza no alcanzaba para apartar a Tougou. Y en el fondo dudaba que algún día pudiera lograrlo. "No puedo… respirar." Lo lastimera que sonaban sus palabras eran suficientes para hacerle querer morir de la vergüenza; todo el valor y orgullo que lograba construir alrededor de sí era destruido en cosa de segundos.

"Entonces mantente en silencio y obediente." Concluyó, para al fin soltarle y dejarle caer de rodillas, pues sus pies pobremente apoyados cedieron ante el sorpresivo peso de su cuerpo. El airé entró de una bocanada a sus pulmones, raspando su garganta, obligándole a toser; las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ante el solo alivio de respirar una vez más.

El mundo se sintió una ilusión por unos segundos, mientras él regresaba a entender qué era lo que había ocurrido, terminando por alzar su vista y ver nuevamente desde el punto más abajo la imponente figura de Tougou, al igual que su sonrisa de medio lado que tanto odiaba. Su instinto le dijo que apartara la vista, que era peligroso seguir mirándole, y lo hizo, pero en el segundo en que notó sus ojos observando el obsequio más cercano a él, sintió la vergüenza y la impotencia nuevamente. Apretó sus puños con fuerzas y mordió su labio inferior, evitando que su orgullo destrozado le volviera hacer hablar con descuido.

"¿Para quién son estos regalos?" El mayor volvió a hablar y, solo al sentir su tranquilo tono de voz, Osomatsu se permitió mirarle. Pero solo un poco, prefiriendo recoger sus cosas; rápido para que Tougou siquiera pensara en tocarlas.

"Para mis hermanos." Respondió suave, sumiso e impotente.

"Oh… ¿Y qué son?"

"No lo sé. Me los dieron y me dijeron que los llevara con mis hermanos." Mintió.

"Mmm." Tougou no le había creído, eso era obvio, mas en vez de insistir el mayor observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y suspiró. "Bueno, como sea. Ya debo irme, y no es de buena educación hacer esperar al jefe de una familia de mafiosos." Fue lo dijo, pasando junto a Osomatsu que acababa de levantarse nuevamente con sus obsequios, colocando su mano en su cabeza y revolviendo un poco sus cabellos.

La simple acción causó un escalofrío de miedo recorrer la espina del menor, pero en cuanto notó que lo que había hecho Tougou era, en efecto, una simple caricia, sintió sus mequillas calentarse, seguramente producto de la vergüenza por aun mantener el miedo en su sistema.

"Oye, viejo." Habló Osomatsu, juntando todo el valor que aun sabía tenía en alguna parte, apretando disimuladamente el papel regalo de uno de los obsequios. "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

La pregunta hizo a Tougou detenerse en su lugar, seguramente no preparado para ella. Pero, aun ante la sorpresa, le sonrió nuevamente, lleno de seguridad.

"Rojo."

* * *

"No me agrada esto." Dijo, directo como siempre. Todomatsu no aguantó a demostrar su descontento por lo dicho por el jefe de la familia –no es como alguna vez lo haya hecho, en verdad.

Osomatsu les había mandado a llamar para una reunión de última hora, por lo que los sextillizos, luego de que Ichimatsu diera con un extrañamente silencioso Karamatsu y le arrastrara hasta el despacho del jefe, se encontraban expectantes a lo que fuera que su hermano mayor tuviera para decirles.

Si Todomatsu se era honesto consigo mismo, él esperaba que Osomatsu hablara del estado de la familia y sobre que podrían hacer para arreglar todos los problemas que iban surgiendo bajo sus pies y que intentaban ocultar bajo la alfombra para que la Familia Matsuno no se desmoronara más de lo que ya estaba; pero en cambio Osomatsu, les dio la noticia de que una estúpida fiesta que ellos habían decidido no llevar a cabo se iba a realizar de todas formas.

"¿Por qué no te gusta?" El mayor le preguntó, fingiendo la extrañeza en su rostro con descaro.

"Ya te dimos nuestras razones para no llevarla a cabo, Osomatsunii-san. Estaba decidido que no la haríamos."

"Y yo ya dije que la haremos. Sus razones no son suficientes para no llevar a cabo una reunión tan importante."

"¡Por dios!" No pudo evitar exclamar aquello con dramatismo. "La Fiesta de Verano que tanto quieres hacer cae el mismo día que el de la conmemoración de la muerte de nuestro padre. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas que papá murió hace tres meses ya, Osomatsunii-san?"

"Como se nota que eres hermano de Choromatsu-kun, Totty, ambos dicen las mismas cosas." El mayor suspiró, y el tercer hermano dio un salto desde su puesto junto a Jyushimatsu; no fue hasta ese segundo que el menor reparó en su presencia.

¿Por qué Choromatsu se encontraba tan tranquilo? Él había sido uno de los que no estaban seguros respecto a cancelar la fiesta, pero había terminado por apoyar la decisión final a la que los cinco hermanos llegaron. Mas ahora era como un muerto viviente, no hablaba o levantaba la cabeza, solo se quedaba en su puesto mirando la agenda que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Acaso Osomatsu le había dicho algo para convencerlo de continuar con la fiesta?

"Como sabrás," continuó hablando el mayor de los sextillizos, obligándole a regresar la vista en su dirección. "la Fiesta de Verano, esa 'estupida fiesta' como la debes estar llamando en tu cabeza, es una reunión de mafiosos y colaboradores de la mafia. No es solo una reunión de excompañeros del instituto. Es algo que se planea con _taaanto_ cuidado que siquiera existen invitaciones físicas que delaten su existencia." Osomatsu apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio del jefe de la familia y, formando un puente con sus dedos entrelazados, apoyó su mentón sobre los mismos, mirándole desde su puesto con una sonrisa de superioridad que a Todomatsu le sacaba de quicio. "Ahora bien, ¿serías tan amable de decirme porque es así, Totty?"

"¡Yo sé, yo sé!" Jyushimatsu saltó desde su puesto, empujando hasta el borde del sillón a Ichimatsu que se encontraba a su izquierda; Choromatsu siquiera se inmutó. El quinto hijo alzaba su mano con energía, como intentando tocar el techo de la habitación. "¡Yo lo sé, nii-chan!"

"¡Bien, Jyushimatsu-kun! ¿Cuál es la respuesta?" Osomatsu le siguió el juego como si nada.

"¡Es porque vienen escuelas muy fuertes de todo el país para jugar béisbol con nosotros!" Jyushimatsu hizo la mímica de haber bateado una pelota imaginaria, girando sobre sus pies con exageración. "¡Y ellas no quieren que los caza talentos se enteren de su presencia, pues podrían reclutarlos como profesionales y no podrían jugar nunca más en el Koushien!"

"¡Bingo! Creo..." El jefe de la familia hizo un exagerado círculo con sus brazos, celebrando la respuesta de su pequeño hermano, el cual comenzó a correr por la habitación lleno de energía; no bastaron más de diez segundos para que Ichimatsu le dijera que se sentara nuevamente. "Tal como intentó decir Jyushimatsu, en la Fiesta de Verano aparecen figuras demasiado influyentes, por lo que mantenemos en secreto a los invitados hasta el último momento para evitar que la policía se entere de todo y hagan una gran redada. Fingimos que es una fiesta cualquiera con alguna excusa barata como tapadera, y ocultamos la existencia de esos mafiosos y colaboradores para nosotros, solo para que ellos vengan a demostrar su apoyo a la Familia Matsuno."

"Todos sabemos eso, Osomatsunii-san." Ichimatsu habló. "Puedes saltarte la introducción."

"Solo intento refrescarles la mente, chicos, para que entiendan lo irresponsables que están siendo."

"¡No estamos siendo irresponsables!" Gruñó nuevamente Todomatsu. "¡Estamos hablando de la muerte de papá!"

"Y yo estoy hablando de mantener a la familia en pie." Algo en las palabras de Osomatsu le hicieron paralizar sus pensamientos. Su voz era baja, profunda y fría, totalmente carente de emociones innecesarias; Todomatsu no pudo evitar notar lo serio que estaba siendo el mayor en ese momento, tan serio como no recordaba haberle visto más de un par de veces en su vida. "Papá ha muerto, no podemos hacer nada al respecto más que seguir buscando a su asesino, pero, en lo que eso ocurre, debemos seguir manteniéndonos en pie. Y los otros mafiosos deben saber que yo, el nuevo jefe de la familia, no es alguien que cancela algo tan importante como la renombrada Fiesta de Verano solo por sentimentalismos."

"¿Sentimentalismos?" Casi se sintió escupir el repudio por esa palabra.

Osomatsu se le quedó viendo por un largo segundo y le sonrió. "¿Sabes lo que dicen las otras familias de mí, Totty?" Negó. "Dicen que el nuevo jefe de 'la gran Familia Matsuno' es un hombre inexperto en sus veintitantos, quien además de permitir que mataran a su anterior jefe y le enviaran su cabeza como regalo, siquiera es capaz de dar con el asesino."

"¡Eso no es cierto, Osomatsu!" La voz de Karamatsu asustó a Todomatsu. El segundo hijo no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se había comenzado la reunión, por lo que su repentino enojo le resultaba hasta exagerado. "Todos nos conocen como los sextillizos que hicieron grande esta familia."

"No, es la verdad, eso es lo que dicen. He estado escuchando cosas muy interesantes en mis caminatas estos días. Ya no somos los capaces chicos de instituto que sacaron a flote a su familia entera y la volvieron grande. No, ahora somos los adultos inútiles que la están desmoronando." Le respondió el mayor sonriendo de lado y relajándose en su asiento, con una naturalidad admirable.

"Ellos no saben lo que dicen."

"No estoy tan seguro." Ichimatsu volvió a hablar, con inusual claridad en su voz. "Después de todo, no es como que Osomatsunii-san realmente este haciendo algo ahora mismo."

El cuarto hijo alzó la vista, fijándola en la de Karamatsu quien le devolvía el gesto, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación no verbal entre ambos; y Todomatsu podría jurar que vio la desesperación asomarse en los ojos del mayor.

"Sigues desapareciendo, nii-san," continuó Ichimatsu. "y nunca nos dices a dónde vas. ¿Es que acaso te estas encontrando con alguien y no puedes revelar su existencia?" En cuanto Ichimatsu dijo esa última palabra todo en la habitación silenció. La duda que se instauró entre ellos con aquella pregunta se había tragado el sonido, permitiendo que los pensamientos de Todomatsu volaran con total tranquilidad.

Era cierto que Osomatsu actuaba extraño y que no les comentaba nada de lo que hacía en sus misteriosos paseos fuera de la mansión, pero aun, así ellos habían imaginado que todo aquello solo se trataba de la usual irresponsabilidad del mayor; Todomatsu incluso había optado por no presionarle en sus decisiones luego de lo que su madre le había dicho respecto a cómo su hermano decidió ser el jefe de la familia, imaginando que tal vez solo se sentía sobrepasado con las responsabilidades que conllevaba el heredar el título de Jefe de la familia de forma tan violenta. Pero si lo que sugería Ichimatsu era real, entonces Todomatsu ya no sabía que pensar.

¿Acaso Osomatsu estaba dejando a la familia descuidadamente por algo más? ¿Acaso Osomatsu solo les estaba dejando de lado por alguien más?

"Algo así." Dijo sin más el jefe, y Todomatsu vio por el rabillo del ojo a Karamatsu dar un pequeño respingón. Por su parte él solo pudo paralizarse ante la respuesta.

"¿A qué te refieres, Osomatsunii-san?" Preguntó Jyushimatsu, para sorpresa de todos, pero Todomatsu no podía decir si lo preguntaba solo por curiosidad al no entender o realmente se preocupaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo "¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?"

"No mucho. Una o dos cosas que no son interesantes."

"No evadas la pregunta, Osomatsunii-san." Ichimatsu insistió, frunciendo el entrecejo con fuerza.

"No lo hago, realmente solo he hecho una o dos cosas. Pero las he estado haciendo muchas veces, eso es todo."

"Osomatsunii-sa-" Todomatsu iba a insistir con el tema, dispuesto a sacarle la verdad al mayor, no obstante, éste golpeó su escritorio con sus manos al levantarse, haciéndole callar.

"Eso es todo lo que quería decir por hoy." Habló Osomatsu, secamente, marcando el final de la conversación, y enviando un escalofrío por la columna del menor. "Ahora, si me disculpan, mamá me está esperando con panecillos rellenos de crema para charlar sobre la fiesta."

"Osomatsunii-san, todavía no terminamos de discutir." Todomatsu se obligó a hablar, avergonzado de que hubiera tenido miedo de Osomatsu por un segundo. "La fiesta-"

"Se hará." Le volvió a interrumpir, emprendiendo su camino a la salida de la oficina. "Y es una orden como su jefe."

"Estas siendo demasiado arbitrario."

"Si no les gusta, entonces vengan, mátenme y tomen mi lugar como jefe. Aunque, se los advierto, nunca he pensado en dárselo a ninguno de ustedes, ninis idiotas. Soy el único que puede ser jefe."

Y Todomatsu nuevamente se congeló, sin ser capaz de volver a hablar, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos que solo se quedaron observando a la figura del mayor quien, con total naturalidad, hablaba de ser asesinado por ellos mientras les sonreía y pasaba su dedo índice bajo su nariz, lleno de confianza.

Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, Todomatsu se preguntó si realmente era confianza lo que mantenía la sonrisa de su hermano.

* * *

"Jefe, soy yo, Homura." La voz de Homura viajó por el pasillo de seis puertas, al igual que los suaves golpes que le dio a la última de éstas en la pared izquierda.

Él se escondió, por un mero reflejo, tras la pared que daba a la escalera, esa misma por la que acababa de subir luego de hablar un tiempo más con sus hermanos respecto a lo dicho por Osomatsu y la Fiesta de Verano en la reunión de esa noche. Realmente no sabía el por qué temía ser visto, ella solo era Homura, y él solo se dirigía a su habitación, saludarla sería lo más obvio. Peo, pese a pensar así, de alguna forma sintió que lo correcto era ocultar su existencia, que el solo hecho de revelar que encontró a la chica en ese pasillo era una mala idea. Ese sentimiento se hizo más obvio cuando la misma Homura giró su vista a ambos lados, buscando que nadie estuviera para cuando volvió a anunciar su presencia.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, y tras ella la imagen de Osomatsu apareció.

"Bienvenida, Homura-chan~" Dijo el mayor con un tono meloso y juguetón que no pudo evitar llamara su atención.

"Lo siento, llego un poco tarde. ¿Le he hecho esperar mucho?" Ella sonaba realmente relajada para estar hablando con el jefe de la familia.

"Para nada, para nada. Ahora, entra, no te quedes afuera y pasa. La noche es joven, pero yo pienso que la sentiremos realmente corta." Osomatsu sonrió y abrió la puerta para que la chica pasara, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista en el pasillo, vigilando que nadie le hubiera visto.

Y, por un segundo, él sintió que había sido descubierto, que la penetrante vista de Osomatsu había descubierto que uno de sus hermanos estaba ahí, mas aquel miedo se disipó en cuanto el mayor cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, sin haber notado que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Volvió a mirar en la dirección de la habitación ajena. Tal vez él no había sido descubierto, pero acababa de atrapar a Osomatsu en algo que no sonaba para nada bueno.

* * *

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LOS NINIS MÁS AMADOS POR TODOS!

En mi país aún es 24, así que se vale publicar este capítulo como celebración del cumpleaños de los matsus. ¡Je! (?)

Ok, ok. Volviendo a lo que nos importa...

¡Dos meses de la última actualización! ¡Dios! Debería dejar estos retrasos tan largos, pero realmente me gusta plasmar lo que tengo en mi cabeza y hacerlo calzar de una forma en que sea grato leerlo. Ustedes no saben el desastre de ideas que hay en mi cabeza para el próximo capítulo lol

Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir más que lo de siempre: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por seguir CF hasta aquí! ¡Ya nos estaremos viendo en la próxima actualización!

Y recuerden: Sus comentarios con mi alimento, y siempre los espero con ansias uwu 3

PD: Muchas gracias a Momonade por ser la betareader aun en su apretada agenda. ¡Te amamos!


	15. Color Amor

**Color Falso**

 **Capítulo 15: Color Amor.**

El frío del metal contrastaba con el calor de su sien, obligándole a notar con demasiada atención el arma que le apuntaba directamente al cerebro, pero sólo bastaron un par de segundos para que la temperatura del arma se mimetizara con la de su piel y, por consiguiente, él también se acostumbrara a la amenaza latente. Osomatsu no pudo evitar suspirar, demasiado familiarizado con ese tipo de escenas. Se preguntaba cuántas veces en su vida se había encontrado en esa situación, notando para su diversión que los dedos de sus manos siquiera cubrían la mitad del número.

"Dinos quién eres" La grave voz del hombre frente a él le obligó a dejar sus pensamientos y centrar su atención en el desagradable bigote de su interlocutor. Le recordaba a una oruga gruesa y negra. "Te advierto que nosotros trabajamos para peces grandes, chico. ¿Conoces a los Matsuno? Nosotros somos sus protegidos. Eres tan idiota que decidiste infiltrarte en la base de una de las familias bajo el cuidado de los Matsuno: ¡La gran familia Iwagami!" Dijo. El orgullo se deslizaba por su voz, seguramente ante la revelación de su estatus. "Así que respóndenos: ¿Quién te envió aquí y para qué has venido? Si no nos respondes en tres segundos, tus sesos terminarán regados por el suelo, y se los enviaremos a tu jefe como recuerdo de tu estupidez. El pobre no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros."

Rodó sus ojos ante esa declaración de ignorancia, apartando su vista del insecto frente a él y fijándose en el resto de personas que le rodeaban; tres hombres con rostros intimidantes le vigilaban atentamente. Frente a él estaba el idiota con el grueso bigote, y a su izquierda quien tenía su arma apuntando a su sien; el tercero, a su derecha, tenía una de sus manos ocupada con su arma, enterrándola con brusquedad en la columna del Matsuno, mientras que con la otra sujetaba con fuerza el traje negro de Osomatsu, como si éste, con sus manos atadas fuertemente con una cuerda, pudiera hacer mucho en esa situación. Tal vez, el tipo con el bigote no era el único idiota. Fuera de aquel triangulo de opresión, Osomatsu logró divisar a otras dos personas, quienes se mantenían cerca de las ventanas del lugar vigilando que nadie se acercara, esas mismas que con letras gigantes anunciaban que, legalmente hablando, aquello era una oficina de préstamos. Para el disgusto de Osomatsu, no le era posible ver los rostros de los vigilantes pues, aunque la luz dentro de aquella roñosa y poco cuidada oficina era lo suficientemente intensa para alumbrar todo el cuarto, la oscuridad de la noche y las luces pasajeras de los autos ocultaban sus facciones en sombras móviles poco definidas.

"Vamos, habla, chico." Volvió a insistir el hombre con bigote de oruga. El jefe de aquel grupo, supuso, pues todos se detenían a mirarle cuando hablaba.

"Antes de eso, ¿podrías decirle a este sujeto que deje de molestar con su pistola en mi espalda? ¿Sabes lo irritante que es? Y duele." Apuntó a la persona en cuestión con un gesto de su cabeza. En cuanto dijo aquello sintió como el mencionado aplicaba más fuerza contra él. "¡Oye! Lo estás haciendo a propósito." Le gruñó, girando su rostro para verle directamente.

"¿Qué demonios?" Exclamó el jefe del grupo. "¿Acaso sabes en que situación estas, chico?"

"Tal vez es idiota, Masa-san" Habló el tipo que apuntaba a su sien. Un sujeto de la edad de Osomatsu, presumía, con su cabello rubio en punta y ojos afilados como los de un animal. Era el vivo estereotipo de un delincuente. "Deberíamos solo matarlo y ya, no sirve de nada tratar con gente así de idiota." En lo que hablaba comenzó a golpear con el cañón de su arma la sien de Osomatsu, sin ningún ápice de delicadeza.

"En serio, ¿ahora tú también? Les digo que duele." Se quejó, notoriamente mal humorado. Las últimas semanas habían sido horribles para él, por lo que no se encontraba con ánimos de tratar con más idiotas.

Osomatsu sintió como algo agarraba su camisa y le acercaba al desagradable rostro del _jefe oruga_. Al menos ahora no sentía la pistola en su columna. "Deberías cuidar tus palabras, chico." Siseó el hombre, dejando que sintiera su desagradable aliento. "¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?" Le soltó, empujándole de regreso al centro del círculo, siendo recibido por el tipo a su espalda evitando que cayera. "Nosotros somos-"

"La familia Iwagami." Interrumpió Osomatsu. "Ya lo dijiste." Le sonrió de lado, lleno de confianza. "Son una pequeña familia de yakuzas que se encuentra bajo el mando de los Matsuno. Son parte de los encargados de la recolección de deudas del distrito cinco y deben rendir sus cuentas con la gente a cargo de Matsuno Todomatsu." Comenzó a hablar, despreocupadamente, viendo como el resto de las personas en esa habitación le escuchaban con mayor atención que a su jefe. "Se les conoce como el tipo de grupo _problemático_ en la mansión. Usualmente tienen retrasos para pagar y siempre falta dinero 'aquí y allá' a la hora de cerrar las recaudaciones del mes. El pobre de Totty sufre de graves dolores de cabeza por culpa de ustedes."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿Cómo lo sabré~?" Bromeó. Debía admitir que el rostro acomplejado del jefe oruga le causó un cierto nivel de satisfacción que no esperaba.

"¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y dilo!" El hombre a sus espaldas habló, y Osomatsu pudo escuchar el sonido del arma siendo cargada. "No me digas que eres de la mansi-"

"Ah, pero últimamente han cumplido al pie de la letra con sus labores." Volvió a interrumpir, fijando su vista en el hombre del bigote. "Algo extraño si consideramos que los préstamos pedidos a la familia Matsuno han bajado, al igual que la venta de _especies_ , por lo que los recursos deberían ser limitados. En cambio, pareciera que ustedes han mejorado."

El nerviosismo se coló en la expresión del jefe de aquella pequeña familia, al igual que en el resto de sus secuaces. Osomatsu aprovecho el pequeño afloje de la presión en su espalda para colarse con naturalidad entre los integrantes del círculo, apoyando sus manos atadas en el hombro del sujeto-oruga, dejando que su peso se colgara del mismo. El hombre dio un salto de asombro al sentirle, algo divertido de notar para el menor. El resto de los integrantes del grupo volvieron a estar alertas ante ello.

"Quiero saber cómo lo lograron." El único que no le apuntaba con su arma era el jefe, quien estaba demasiado asombrado para su propio bien. Osomatsu incluso podría jurar que los dos vigilantes, ahora a sus espaldas, también le apuntaban esperando su movimiento. "Cuénteme su secreto, _Masa-san_." Bromeó, imitando el tono de voz amistoso con que le había llamado antes el rubio del grupo. "No se lo diré a nadie más. Nadie más que yo necesita saberlo, de todas formas." Sonrió.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo el tal Masa-san, apretando los dientes al hablarle. Una desagradable mezcla entre ajo y tabaco llegó a la nariz de Osomatsu. "¿Realmente eres de la mansión? ¿Acaso te enviaron los de más arriba para vigilarnos?"

"Mmm~ Algo así. Digamos que trabajo directamente con los _peces grandes_ , como tú les dices." Sonrió de lado. "¿Nunca has visto al jefe de la familia, verdad? No me sorprendería, eres solo un pez diminuto para ellos."

Antes aquella revelación el jefe del grupo le apartó de un manotazo, acabando por fulminarle con la mirada en cuanto le volvió a tener de frente. "Así que nos están investigando." En cuanto sus palabras fueron dichas, el nerviosismo pronto comenzó a apoderarse del resto de mafiosos.

"¿Es de la mansión?" Dijo uno de los vigilantes, pero el mayor de los sextillizos no logró identificar cuál.

"Masa-san, debemos matarlo." Habló el tipo que antes perforaba la espalda de Osomatsu con su arma, apuntando ahora directamente al pecho de este. "¡Este tipo es peligroso!"

"Vamos, no sean así. Solo quiero saber cómo es que ustedes obtienen dinero." Osomatsu levantó sus manos, atadas, demostrando que se encontraba en desventaja, notando la histeria en sus captores. "Como dije, no le contaré a nadie."

"¡Como si te fuéramos a decir!" Le rugió el jefe oruga.

"Hiiro-senpai tiene razón, Masa-san. ¡Solo matémoslo ya!" Gritó ahora el tipo con aspecto de delincuente. "Les contará todo."

"Entonces, eso quiere decir que hay algo que contar." Dijo Osomatsu, a lo que todos en la habitación le miraron como si acabaran de recordar su existencia.

"¡Guarda silencio!" Le volvió a gruñir Masa-san. "¡Y ustedes, cuiden sus palabras!"

"¡Si lo matamos, los de la mansión se enteraran de que algo extraño ocurre!" Gritó el otro de los vigilantes.

"¡Si no lo matamos se enterarán de todas formas! ¡¿Qué más da?!" Le refutó el de aspecto de delincuente.

"Aunque aún no me entero de nada, en verdad." Resaltó Osomatsu, divertido ante la escena del grupo entrando en pánico por solo saber que era de la mansión. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si dijera que en verdad era el jefe de los Matsuno. "Así que al menos díganme antes de matarme, para que mi muerte valga la pena."

"¡Te dijeron que te callaras!"

El sujeto que respondía al nombre de Hiiro, el mismo que presionaba su arma contra su espalda, le golpeó con ésta en un brusco movimiento producto de la desesperación. Osomatsu sintió con lujo de detalles como su cerebro se aturdía por una eterna milésima de segundo ante el golpe, momento suficiente para que sus piernas dejaran de sostener su peso y le hicieran caer al suelo.

"Eso duele…" Se quejó, siendo lo primero que logró decir ante lo sorpresivo del ataque. Notó algo cálido deslizarse por su mejilla derecha hasta su barbilla, viendo como gotas de sangre caían en la sucia alfombra verde; rojas como la camisa que usaba ese día.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" Escuchó a alguien gritar por sobre su cabeza. El círculo que le rodeaba se había abierto para darle más espacio.

"De acuerdo, ya me aburrí de ser el tipo bueno." Habló Osomatsu, girando su cuerpo sobre su hombro izquierdo para ver a Masa-san desde abajo. Un sentimiento de déjà vu le invadió por un momento, obligándole a apretar los labios; la imagen de Tougo aún viva en sus memorias, al igual que la impotencia que le producía el ser visto desde arriba.

"Jyushimatsu, dispara."

Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el sonido de un arma retumbara en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Osomatsu sentía el zumbido de una bala cortando el aire frente a su rostro y dando de lleno en el suelo a la altura de su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar el orificio que dejó el disparo, el cual le habría matado si apenas hubiera movido su cabeza un centímetro hacía el frente.

"¡Perdón por la intromi-swing amplio!" La voz de su hermano menor dispersó el breve momento de silencio que se instauró en la habitación. Todos los hombres que rodeaban a Osomatsu movieron sus pies fuera de su rango de visión, permitiendo que este viera, al igual que ellos, como Jyushimatsu salía desde un armario que se encontraba en una de las paredes más alejadas y oscuras del cuarto. "¡Soy Jyushimatsu!" Saludó el chico como si nada, con un saludo militar con la misma mano con la que sostenía el arma que acababa de usar; en la otra tenía lo que parecía ser una magullada sección de cañería.

"¿De dónde demo-?"

"¡¿Qué demonios, Jyushimatsu?!" Gritó Osomatsu, interrumpiendo por tercera vez a Masa-san. "¡Casi me matas! ¡Aprende a leer el ambiente, idiota! ¡Si digo que dispares, claramente no es a mí! ¡Fíjate en el contexto!"

"¡Osomatsunii-san!" Le respondió el chico, sonriendo con todo el ancho de su boca. "Me alegra que estés bien."

"No estoy bien, te dije que casi me ma-" Se detuvo en cuanto apoyó sus manos en el suelo para levantarse y seguir regañando al menor, reparando en que sus muñecas ahora se encontraban desatadas. Se fijó en la cuerda que antes le impedía moverse, notando que una parte de esta estaba cortada y con indicios de quemadura, seguramente producto de la bala que antes Jyushimatsu había disparado y que rozó el material de la misma.

No pudo evitar quedarse estático, admirando lo que su propio hermano había hecho, dudando de si aquello había sido a propósito o no; y a la vez, aterrado de la monstruosa habilidad del quinto hijo.

El sonido de armas siendo cargadas le regresó a la realidad, observando ahora como todos los presentes en la habitación se dividían en apuntarle tanto a él como a Jyushimatsu, quien solo había alcanzado a salir de su escondite antes de que la amenaza de un disparo le detuviera.

"Masa-san, ese tipo dijo que se llamaba Jyushimatsu." Recalcó el sujeto con aspecto de delincuente. "No será…" No terminó su oración, pasando a fijar su vista en Osomatsu para luego volver a guiarla en dirección al recién llegado. "Son idénticos."

"Gemelos." Dijo el tal Hiiro-san.

"Sextillizos." Corrigió Jyushimatsu como si nada.

"No es cierto." Exclamó Masa-san, con los labios tan apretados que era difícil entenderle del todo. Observó a Osomatsu con el entrecejo fruncido, la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos mientras apuntaba su arma en su dirección, seguramente dudando de si debería estar amenazando a la persona tendida en el suelo. "Entonces ustedes…"

"Somos tus jefes. Los peces gordos en cuestión." Finalizó Osomatsu, sonriendo de lado. La superioridad se desprendía de él con cada palabra. "Ahora, si me permiten, volveré a preguntar una vez más _amablemente_." El dolor palpitante de su cabeza le distraía a segundos, y con dificultad logró reincorporarse sobre sus pies para poder ver con claridad el bigote frente a sus ojos. "¿Cómo es que consiguen el dinero?"

"No creas que, porque eres el jefe de los Matsuno, eres la gran cosa, chico." Masa-san sonrió con dificultad, demostrando una forzada sensación de confianza en sí mismo. "Estas aquí, en mi oficina, rodeado por mis hombres y con sólo un aliado que casi te mata. No eres inmortal, Matsuno."

"¿Entonces no me dirán?"

"No te dirán, nii-san" Reafirmó Jyushimatsu, soltando un sonido que parecía una risa. Seguramente divertido que no siguieran las órdenes del mayor.

Osomatsu suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer la cabeza por un momento debido al cansancio y el dolor. La sangre aun goteaba a ratos sobre su traje. "¿Por qué nunca es por las buenas?" Dijo, levantando su mano derecha al cielo en un imprevisto movimiento, causando que el resto de las personas se alertaran. _Como ratones a punto de ser cazados_ , pensó. "Jyushimatsu, has un escándalo."

"¡Hustle, hustle. Muscle, muscle!"

Fue la respuesta de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el arma que sostenía en dirección a Osomatsu, quien la atrapó sin mayor problema como en una ensayada escena de película, terminando por apuntar en dirección al jefe oruga, en un fluido movimiento.

"¡Como si te fuera a dejar!" Alguien le tomó por el hombro y le obligó a girar el cuerpo para encontrarse con el tipo que perforaba su espalda con su arma; Hiiro, si mal no recordaba.

Una pistola se alzó frente a sus ojos y su atacante le sonrió a modo de despedida. El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose inundó la habitación, al igual que el breve quejido de dolor de Hiiro, quien se desplomó como si una fuerza misteriosa le hubiera empujado y obligado a perder el balance.

"¡Hiiro!" Gritó el jefe del grupo al escuchar el ruido sordo del cuerpo caer, ya sin vida; la sangre brotando de su sien.

"¡Le dispararon a Hiiro-senpai!"

"¡Nos disparan desde afuera!" Alguien gritó. Osomatsu se giró de nuevo para buscar el rostro de Masa-san.

"No son los únicos." Exclamó el hombre al verle, el pánico y la ira apoderándose de él.

Nuevamente un arma se levantó frente a sus ojos, esta vez de la mano de jefe oruga. Un nuevo vidrió se sintió quebrar y desmoronarse, al mismo tiempo que el tipo con aspecto de delincuente junto a Osomatsu caía al suelo. Una fugaz sombra gris impactó de lleno contra la cabeza de Masa-san. "¡Hit al jardín derecho!" Gritó Jyushimatsu, a la vez que se aparecía frente a Osomatsu luego de derribar a la persona entre ellos. Su hermano solo le sostuvo la vista un segundo, sonriente como siempre, para luego simplemente correr para golpear a uno de los vigilantes, quienes se encontraban distraídos buscando a quien fuera que les estuviera apuntando desde el exterior.

"Malditos. Nos tendieron una trampa." Escuchó el quejido de Masa-san desde el suelo, un murmullo entre los gritos de Jyushimatsu y sus referencias al béisbol. Osomatsu se acuclilló a su altura, solo para poder verle con mayor claridad. "Un franco tirador. ¿Es en serio? Llegar tan lejos por un grupo tan pequeño como nosotros…"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta que las cosas sean en grande." Le respondió Osomatsu a la vez que cargaba su arma, asegurándose que su víctima le viera con lujo de detalles.

El sonido de un disparó retumbó en la habitación, seguido de un quejido y el ruido del metal siendo golpeado contra algo. Por inercia giró su vista para vigilar a su hermano, pero los gritos energéticos de Jyushimatsu eran la señal para Osomatsu de que este se encontraba bien y no debía preocuparse por él.

"Ahora bien," Volvió a hablar, regresando su vista hasta el hombre a sus pies. "me dirás lo que quiero saber." Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, llena de malicia. "Y ya decidí que será por las malas, Masa-san."

* * *

"¡Salud!" Dijo Osomatsu, levantando su voz por sobre el bullicio del resto de personas dentro del bar. Jyushimatsu e Iyami solo pudieron seguirle a coro, juntando sus jarras de cerveza con la de su hermano que se mantenía en alto, esperándoles. El sonido del vidrio chocando entre sí produjo una agradable sensación en el quinto hijo, quien se olvidó por un segundo del cansancio en sus brazos y piernas.

Hace solamente una hora Osomatsu, Iyami y él habían entrado en la oficina de una pequeña familia de yakuzas, los cuales, luego de un par de golpes y disparos, fueron totalmente aniquilados por los tres integrantes de los Matsuno. Fue así que, a modo de celebración y esperando a que todo se calamara un poco luego del revuelo, Osomatsu les invitó a un pequeño bar cercano a la oficina de préstamos Iwagami luego de que ambos hermanos cambiaran sus ropas manchadas de sangre y trataran sus heridas causadas por la pelea.

Vio a Osomatsu beber con rapidez, produciendo un notorio sonido al tragar, para luego dejar escapar una exagerada exhalación al bajar su jarra, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol. "No hay nada mejor que una buena cerveza luego de acabar con los tipos malos." Exclamó, sonriendo con todos los dientes. "Es una suerte que todo saliera como lo planeamos."

"Más bien, _Me_ lo llamaría un milagro-zansu." Iyami, a diferencia de su hermano, bebía molesto. "¿A quien demonios se le ocurre hacer una redada a una oficina de yakuzas con solo tres personas-zansu? ¿Es que acaso querías morir, Osomatsu?"

"Claro que no. Pero, tenía que mantener el perfil bajo, después de todo, es un tema delicado el que estaba tratando. Realmente me salvaste el trasero cuando nos tenían acorralados, Iyami."

"¡Iyami es bueno disparando!" Resalto Jyushimatsu, bebiendo gratamente de su cerveza.

" _Me_ no se queja de que lo alaben-zansu, pero para _Me_ el más asombroso fuiste tú, Ichimatsu-"

"Soy Jyushimatsu." Le interrumpió, acostumbrado.

" _Me_ tenía una vista limitada desde el edificio de en frente," continuó el mayor como si su corrección no hubiera existido. "por lo que _Me_ no podía hacer mucho. Pero tú te encargaste de dos de ellos con solo… ¿una cañería?"

"A Jyushimatsu no le gusta mucho usar armas." Intervino Osomatsu.

El nombrado solo asintió, dándole la razón a su hermano. La verdad era que no era malo con las armas de fuego, si se era honesto. Pero, aun así, a Jyushimatsu no le terminaban de agradar. Él prefería sostener algo entre sus manos, apretarlo entre sus dedos y sentir con cada fibra de sus músculos la fuerza que aplicaba en sus golpes. Medirse no era su especialidad, pero no por eso era ajeno a lo que era capaz de lograr con su fuerza, y las armas como las pistolas no le permitían sentir todo el daño que causaba con solo un movimiento de su dedo en el gatillo.

"De todas formas-zansu," Continuó Iyami, pasando notoriamente del tema. "¿qué negocios tenías con esos yakuzas, Osomatsu?"

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres saber?" Su hermano mayor sonrió de lado, con una expresión de soberbia que le recordaba a su infancia, y Jyushimatsu no pudo evitar prestar más atención, intrigado también. Osomatsu solo le había dicho que le acompañara esa noche y él había aceptado sin más, pero en el fondo seguía manteniendo las preguntas de por qué se encontraban en ese lugar.

"Es un secreto~" Finalizó el contrario, causando un suspiró de exasperación por parte de Iyami. "Pero, si me quieres hacer hablar, entonces deberás invitar la otra ronda de bebida." Exclamó, a la par que mostraba su jarra ya vacía.

"¿Por qué demonios _Me_ debería invitar a un jefe de mafia? Como si no tuvieras el dinero para ello." Iyami estaba claramente enfadado, pues Osomatsu había jugado con el interés de ambos, pero de todas formas alzó la mano para pedir una nueva ronda de bebidas para los tres. Jyushimatsu solo pudo emitir un sonido de diversión; hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a beber junto a su hermano.

No estaba seguro de cuánto, pues en algún punto su capacidad para contar se vio afectada por la cantidad de alcohol recorriendo su sangre, pero Jyushimatsu sabía que ya había bebido lo suficiente como para que sus piernas se sintieran endebles, como pudín tambaleándose al caminar. Pero no se podía dejar caer, pues Osomatsu había decidido usarle de soporte, así que se mantenía dando pasos forzadamente rígidos, arrastrando a duras penas a su hermano fuera del bar.

" _Me_ irá a ver si encuentra un taxi-zansu." Intentó decir Iyami, trastabillando al hablar. No había bebido tanto como ellos, pero al menos se notaba en su rostro que no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

Jyushimatsu se detuvo y asintió enérgicamente a su propuesta, lamentando rápidamente haberlo hecho, pues el mundo comenzó a girar mientras veía al mayor hacer su recorrido hacía la avenida principal.

"Jejeje." La suave voz de su hermano le obligó a desviar la mirada para verle instintivamente: un cuerpo casi muerto colgando de su hombro derecho que ahora luchaba por alzar la cabeza.

"¿De qué te ríes, Osomatsunii-san?"

"De nada. Solo me dieron ganas reír."

"Hace mucho que no lo haces." Rescató él.

Hacía no más de diez días que Osomatsu había dejado en claro que la fiesta de verano se realizaría y, en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo, todos sus hermanos se habían consumido en una extraña seriedad que a Jyushimatsu no dejaba de molestarle. No había broma o pasatiempo que pudiera devolverles la energía que parecía habían perdido. Y, aun cuando ellos se esforzaban en sonreírle y decirle que estaban bien, Jyushimatsu sabía que no lo estaban. Homura le había dicho, cuando le expresó su preocupación, que aquello era entendible, que luego de una discusión la gente siempre se sentía triste, pero que ya terminaría y volverían todos a ser felices como Jyushimatsu recordaba que eran. Pero, él tampoco estaba seguro de aquello, pues aun cuando ella no había sido parte de la discusión, Homura también parecía triste y distante, igual que sus hermanos.

"Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan tranquilo." Le respondió el mayor, con la mirada al frente. "Realmente tranquilo."

"Eso es bueno." Su sonrisa se ensanchó, totalmente feliz de escuchar aquello.

"Siempre me siento tranquilo cuando estás alrededor, Jyushimatsu." Su hermano apoyó su cabeza aún más en su hombro, suspirando largamente.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó él, honestamente intrigado. No estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado alguien que daba tranquilidad.

"Me pregunto… Tal vez, en alguna parte, siento que nos parecemos."

"¿Osomatsunii-san y yo?"

"Sip." Le sonrió.

"¿En qué?"

Osomatsu se apartó de él, al fin sosteniéndose en sus propios pies, y Jyushimatsu sintió como el calor que dejo su cuerpo sobre su hombro se iba y daba paso al frío.

"Pienso que ambos nos preocupamos de lo mismo. Bueno, no exactamente de lo mismo, pero de lo mismo en esencia. Los dos nos preocupamos por nuestra familia ¿verdad?"

Jyushimatsu llevó su mano hasta su boca, intrigado por las palabras de su hermano, pero asintiendo al final, pues no había duda de que él se preocupaba por cada uno de sus hermanos y por todas las personas que conformaban su familia.

"¿Amas a tus hermanos?" El mayor le preguntó. La palabra amor extraña en sus oídos por parte del contrario, pues sabía que aquello era una palabra que demostraba la infinidad de sentimientos que alguien podía sentir por otra persona. Y Osomatsu nunca demostraba las cosas con tanta claridad.

"Los amo." Respondió. "¿Osomatsunii-san los ama?"

"Los amo."

La declaración de su hermano fue la misma que la de él, y aun así Jyushimatsu pudo sentir el peso de sus palabras como si el mundo se apoyara en sus hombros. La mirada fija del mayor en sus propios ojos le produjo un escalofrió que no tenía sentido de existir.

"Yo también amo a Osomatsunii-san." Se apresuró a decir, feliz, avergonzado, y con una extraña y anticlimática sensación de preocupación juntándose en la boca de su estómago.

Osomatsu abrió sus ojos, notoriamente asombrado de escucharle. Pero, Jyushimatsu no lo entendía, no entendía porque él estaba asombrado cuando era una obviedad que también le amara.

"Gracias." Contestó, avergonzado. "Yo también amo a Jyushimatsu." Y le sonrió, con una expresión tan honesta e infantil que Jyushimatsu sintió que volvía a su infancia, esa donde todos se tomaban de las manos y jugaban, donde no existía uno diferente al otro, sino que todos eran uno. Y, a su vez, sintió que si intentaba tocar con la punta de sus dedos aquella sonrisa, Osomatsu se rompería en millones de pedazos. Para cuando lo notó, una extraña pesadez se había alojado en su pecho, impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad.

El mayor extendió su brazo en su dirección antes de que Jyushimatsu siquiera fuera capaz de reaccionar, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, obligándole a acercarse a él y juntar ambas cabezas en un movimiento brusco que realmente no molestó al menor. Sintió la mejilla se su hermano acomodarse a la altura de su sien, y su propia mejilla rellenar el espacio junto a la boca contraria, donde aprendió se juntan los dientes; ambos mirando al frente, encajando perfectamente en la estructura ocia del otro, un sentimiento de perfección que le hacía recordar que eran lo mismo.

"Lo siento, te pedí que hicieras algo malo conmigo." Le escuchó hablar. La mano que le obligó acercarse a Osomatsu se mantenía sobre su oreja izquierda callando el sonido de la noche, mientras que la derecha sentía la voz de su hermano retumbar. El olor a alcohol le hizo entender que, en efecto, el mayor había bebido tanto que actuaba de forma extraña, honesta. "Sé que no te gusta mucho hacerlo, pero esta vez necesitaba ayuda y no podía confiar en nadie."

"Está bien." Le dijo él, su voz también vibraba dentro de su cabeza, distrayéndole. "Osomatsunii-san prometió que siempre me detendrá cuando sea necesario, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Además, es por la familia."

Escuchó a su hermano suspirar y, por un largo momento, Jyushimatsu se perdió en el tintineo de una luz defectuosa de la calle frente a ellos, esperando a que su hermano decidiera hablar, sabiendo lo haría, sintiéndolo.

"Sé que la familia es importante y sé que tú lo sientes igual, pero…" Se detuvo, seguramente dudando de sus propias palabras. "Quiero que me prometas algo Jyushimatsu." El quinto hijo sólo se limitó a asentir, pero sin tanta energía como de costumbre, demasiado intrigado por lo que fuera a decir su hermano, pero a la vez cuidando no romper ese extraño ensamble que mantenían sus cabezas. "No importa lo mucho que nos ames, nunca sacrifiques tu vida por nosotros."

Hubo un nuevo momento de silencio, y Jyushimatsu seguía con la vista enfocada en la luz tintineante que luchaba por vivir, cada vez con menos fuerza para mantenerse encendida. "¿A qué te refieres, nii-san?" Preguntó, sin mover un solo músculo. Sentir el calor que emanaba la piel de Osomatsu le brindaba seguridad, pero aquellas partes que no sentían su presencia le causaban ansiedad ante el frio desconocido.

"Si un día yo no llego estar, no quiero que te sientas con la obligación de cuidar de todos. Yo sé que quieres que todos seamos felices, pero si tú, quien siempre sonríe para nosotros deja de hacerlo por preocuparse en exceso, no sería algo bueno, y tu onii-chan estaría muy triste ¿Sabes?"

Para cuando dijo aquello, Osomatsu se separó nuevamente de él, dejando una vez más que el frio comenzara a borrar su presencia en su piel, y sintiendo una vez más aquella extraña sensación de angustia al verle sonreír en su dirección; como si Osomatsu estuviera a punto de romperse, de desaparecer.

"¿Vas a ir a algún lado, Osomatsunii-san?" La pregunta salió antes de que él mismo la entendiera.

La sonrisa de su hermano no desapareció, pero Jyushimatsu pudo notar una pesada tristeza que la hizo vacilar por un segundo. "Solo confía en mí." Le respondió. "Hasta el final, mantente confiando en mí y ayuda a los otros a entender, Jyushimatsu."

El menor sintió como sus propios labios se juntaban, dejando que su siempre abierta boca mostrara una sonrisa vacía. No terminaba de entender a qué se refería su hermano, siquiera sabía si en verdad le estaba entendiendo para comenzar. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que todo aquello no tenía mayor significado que uno solo: confianza.

"Ahora, cambiando de tema, vayamos por Iyami." volvió a hablar el jefe de la familia, avanzando en dirección a la avenida principal. "Se ha demorado lo suficiente como para creer que se olvidó de nosotros."

"¿Ya puedes caminar, nii-san?" Se apresuró él a alcanzarle en un par de zancadas.

"¿Mm? Ah, sí. Ya al menos puedo caminar. Gracias por acompañar a tu onii-chan hasta que estuviera un poco más sobrio." Osomatsu le sonrió, pero esta vez con la típica expresión de siempre, pasando su dedo índice bajo su nariz.

El quinto Matsuno le siguió, pasando por debajo de la tintineante luz que antes había llamado su atención, deteniéndose nuevamente para admirarla una vez más, pero volviendo a emprender su camino para cuando escuchó a su hermano llamarle.

Jyushimatsu se preguntó si la próxima vez que volviera a pasar con su hermano por esa calle aquella luz estaría reparada; y se preguntó su volvería a haber una próxima vez para él y Osomatsu.

* * *

¡Esta vez me demoré menos que la anterior actualización! Me merezco un dulce (?)

¡Hola, hola! ¡Aquí Oh Shamu al habla de nuevo!

Espero que esperaran esta actu tanto como yo creía que la esperarían mientras la escribía (?)

Este capítulo tiene mucho a Jyushimatsu, es básicamente sobre Jyushimatsu (y Osomatsu). ¡Es un Jyushimatsu Matsuri(-angs)! (?)

Omg, ¿se dieron cuenta que el fic ya va a cumplir un año? Con Momonade estamos flipando en colorines por eso, es como super... Wow, es que de verdad no me lo creo. Un año de esta cosa y aun ni siquiera puedo ver la luz al final del camino lol

(Siento la necesidad de disculparme luego de haber escrito eso...lo siento)

¡Btw! No creo que tenga la próxima actu para el aniversario del fic, ¡pero trabajaré duro por no pasarme por tanto en la fecha!

Recen por mí.

Como siempre, muchas gracias a Momonade por ser la betareader y aguantar todas mis preguntas sobre este capítulo. Y claro, también muchas gracias a los comentarios que me dejan, realmente me hacen muy, muy, ¡muuuuuy feliz leerlos!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega! See you 3


End file.
